The Resurrection of Darkness
by Kurokenshi no Kami
Summary: Ketika Cahaya meninggalkan nya Kegelapan datang menghampirinya. Hati yang di telan kegelapan sejati membuatnya menjadi seorang yang akan bangkit .Seseorang yang bangkit dari dasar jurang kegelapan...Aku seseorang yang akan melawan takdir kejam Dunia ini!... [Non-Canon] [Dark-Naru] [Smart-Naru]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Proluge

 _ **Resurrection Darkness**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimooto

 _ **Genre :**_ Adventure

 _ **Pair :**_ Naruto x ?

 _ **Warning :**_ Don't Like Don't Read, OOC, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya, Dark!Naru, Smart!Naru,

 _ **Summary :**_ Ketika Cahaya meninggalkan nya Kegelapan datang menghampirinya. Hati yang di telan kegelapan sejati membuatnya menjadi seorang yang akan bangkit .Seseorang yang bangkit dari dasar jurang kegelapan...Aku seseorang yang akan melawan takdir kejam Dunia ini!...

 _ **Note :**_

"ABCD" Manusia Berbicara.

'ABCD' Manusia Batin.

" _ABCD"_ Manusia Telepati.

" **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Berbicara.**

' **ABCD' Bijuu / Kuchiose Batin.**

" _ **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Telepati.**_

 _ **Resurrection Darkness**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Prologue"**_

 _ **.**_

Hari yang cerah di Sebuah Desa yang tentram. Kita lihat di desa tersebut banyak rakyat nya yang menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa, Aman, Tentram, Damai dan di selimuti oleh kehangatan suanasa Desa.

Dan kita lihat di salah satu tempat elite Desa tersebut, di salah satu Mansion Keluarga Namikaze. Ada beberapa figur di tempat itu. Ada seorang pria bersurai Kuning, Dan Wanita bersurai Merah panjang, Mereka sedang melatih seseorang anak bersurai Pirang gelap. Yup Mereka adalah _Minato Namikaze_ , _Kushina Uzumaki_ yang sekarang Marga nya sudah berubah menjadi _Namikaze_ , Dan yang terakhir adalah _Menma Namikaze_.

Jika dilihat baik-baik, Mereka adalah keluarha bahagia. Namun, Tidak. Jika kita memperhatikan dengan jelas. Di kejauhan tertutupi oleh rimbun nya dedaunan pohon-pohon. Terlihat seorang Anak Remaja bersurai Merah seperti _Kushina Namikaze._ Anak Itu adalah _Naruto Uzumaki_. Kenapa bukan _Naruto Namikaze_ karena Naruto sudah tidak ingin memakai nama Clan yang sudah mengabaikan nya. Naruto adalah anak tertua dari Minato dan Kushina. Naruto lebih tua 3 tahun dari Menma.

Naruto Uzumaki. Kehidupannya selalu dilingkupi dengan rasa kesepian. Ia selalu diabaikan oleh Orang tuanya karea mereka terlalu fokus kepada Menma Namikaze. Kenapa (?). Karena Bijuu ekor sembilan di segel di dalam Menma, dan mereka selalu berkata " Menma sangat butuh perhatian dan latihan karena ia Jinchuriki Kyubi."

Kisah nya dalah 10 tahun yang lalu. Kau tahu, 10 Tahun yang lalu, _Kyuubi_ menyerang desa karena di summon oleh seseorang yang mengaku Uchiha Madara. Bertepatan saat Kushina melahirkan sebuah anak laki-laki, yaitu _Menma Namikaze_.

Karena Kyubi tidak bisa dikalahkan, _Minato_ yang seorang _Yondaime Hokage_ sekaligus suami dari _Kushina Namikaze_ dan ayah dari _Naruto_ dan _Menma_ , Harus menyegel Kyubi didalam anaknya sendiri, _Menma_.

Minato menyegel Kyubi ke dalam tubuh Menma dan membuatnya harus menanggung resiko kematian. Akan tetapi Shinigami tidak mengambil sepenuhnya nyawa Minato, Ia hanya mengambil Chakra Minato sebanyak 95%, setengah Kehidupan Minato, dan beberapa Tahun umur Minato.

Sejak saat itu, desa menganggap Menma sebagai pahlawan desa dan memperlakukanya seolah ia adalah raja. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Menma bisa meminta apapun kepada orang tuanya, Otomatis Orang tua Naruto juga. Sementara Naruto, dirinya selalu dimarahi.

Sejak saat itu juga, Naruto selalu diabaikan oleh orang tuanya, Dan kemudian mereka memfokuskan kepada Menma dan mengabaikan Naruto. Pernah suatu Hari, Naruto masuk rumah sakit karena ujian Chunin di hutan kematian. Naruto berharap jika orang tuanya akan datang menjenguknya. Akan tetapi mengirimkan Anbu atau Shinobi bawahan nya untuk menanyakan keadaanya saja tidak. Dan stelah kembali dari rumah sakit, dirinya melihat jika mereka dengan bahagia nya melatih Menma dan mungkin tidak sadar jika Naruto masuk rumah sakit dan tidak pulang selama berhari-hari.

Kemudian pernah suatu hari saat ulang tahunn, Menma diberi Kontrak Kuchiyose Katak oleh Jiraya sendiri secara langsung, dan membuat Naruto geram dan iri secara bersamaan. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Status pewaris Clan Namikaze diberikan kepada Menma, seharusnya warisan diberikan kepada Anak tertua di keluarga.

Sedikit demi sedikit keadaan berubah ketika orang itu datang membawa berita Ramalan Bodoh dari Tetua Katak, ya tidak salah lagi orang itu adalah _**Jiraya no Gama Sennin**_ dia mengatakan bahwa Menma adalah Child Of Prophecy, tanpa mengetahui Sebab-Akibat dimulai saat itu seiiring berjalan waktu, tidak pernah ada lagi yang mengkhawatirkan nya, waktu terus berjalan Naruto terlupakan. Semua hanya untuk Menma, dan membuat keberadaan Naruto Terasing bahkan mereka lupa bahwa ada keberadaan Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengharapkan jika sesekali orang tuanya, dan rakyat di desa melihatnya. Sayangnya, Tidak berhasil. Naruto sudah menyerah dengan mimpi dan angan-angan tersebut. Saat itu hari libur dan Minato, Kushina dan Menma memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur. Dan tentunya. Mereka tidak mengajak Naruto, Atau mungkin tidak tahu Naruto masih ada. Mereka menginap berlibur selama tiga Hari, dan meninggalkan Naruto di rumah sendirian. Kenapa Naruto tidak keluar (?). Minato mempunyai Fuin segel yang membuat semua yang ada di rumah tidak akan bisa berfungsi. Bahkan pintu dan jendela sekalipun.

Dan Naruto terjebak selama tiga hari penuh di sana tanpa makanan, Naruto berharap jika orang tua nya menyadarinya bahwa dirinya terjebak di rumah nya sendiri. Akan tetapi tidak. Mereka pulang dengan senyuman bahagia dan tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun di benak mereka. Sejak saat itulah Harapan Naruto agar bisa menjadi bagian keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia sudah musnah.

Dan,Kini. Naruto disini, duduk dibatang pohon memperhatikan keluarganya melatih Menma. Kalau bisa dibilang, Naruto adalah seorang yang sangat Jenius. Di usianya yang 14 tahun ini, ia sudah menjabat menjadi ketua Anbu. Chakra nya lumayan besar karena dirinya adalah keturunan Uzumaki. Walapun Chakra nya tidak sebesar Menma yang menjadi Jinchuriki. Bicara tentang Chakra. Chakra Control Naruto sangatlah perfect melampaui Nidaime Hokage yang dikatan dapat membuat Air dari udara.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika Naruto selalu berlatih keras, Dan mengambil Scroll Jutsu dari perpustakan Namikaze dan Sarutobi. Bisa dibilang kekuatan Naruto yang sekarang hampir mendekati Minato. Walaupun pengalaman nya masih sangat jauh berbeda denga Minato yang sudah melewati perang besar dunia Shinobi.

Naruto menatap datar Namun tersirat kebencian dan kesepian dimatanya, dan ia menghela nafas sebelum melompat dari batang pohon. Ia mengusap surai merah nya. Naruto, adalah tergolong remaja yang memiliki tubuh yang ideal dan profesional. Ia tidak ingin meniru gaya rambut seperti Minato atau Menma dan membiarkan rambutnya mengikuti hembusan angin. ( Note : Rambut Naruto mirip dengan Madara sewaktu kecil) Ia memakai seragam Anbu, disertai dengan topeng Anbu dan sebuah sarung tangan hitam lengkap dengan Katana hitam.

Kemudian Naruto melewati keramaian desa dengan tenang dan dirinya segera ke tempat favoritnya, tempat favoritnya berada diatas patung Shodaime Hokage. Naruto memandang desa dari atas patung kepala Shodaime Hokage dengan tatapan datar. Ia kemudian kembali mengingat Moment-moment menyakitkan nya bersama keluarganya. Ia bahkan tidak punya banyak teman.

Naruto mempunyai rahasia yang sangat besar, yang tidak ada seorang pun tahu, Sharinggan. Naruto mengaktifkan nya entah kenapa ia sangat marah ketika melihat Keluarganya bagahia dan murka disaat dirinya kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai nya. Awalnya Ia tidak yakin bahwa ini Sharinggan, tetapi ternyata benar ia mempunyai Sharinggan dan satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ada dibenak nya adalah _' Apakah aku mempunyai hubungan dengan Clan Uchiha?'_

Sampai Saat ini Naruto sudah mengaktifkan Sharinggan mencapai tahap 3 Tomoe, Dan Naruto lumayan memasterinya karena ia selalu di latih dengan seseorang dari Clan uchiha yang berasal dari _Anbu Ne_.

" Cih.. Mengabaikan seseorang karena orang lain mempunyai seekor Bijuu didalamnya. Andai saja aku bisa mengeluarkan Monster itu dari nya, Pasti semua akan kembali seperti semula." Ujar Naruto dengan nada pelan.

" Sakit, Bukan?" Tiba-tiba muncul suara seseorang di belakang Naruto.

Naruto menengok ke belakang dan menemukan seseorang dengan jubah hitam berhodie menutupi bagian atas kepala dan Wajah nya, Naruto menatap datar kearah sosok tersebut.

" Diabaikan oleh orang tua dan menanggung semuanya sendiri, Hanya karena Adik yang mempunyai Bijuu di dalamnya?" Lanjut orang tersebut. Ia kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Naruto, walaupun ia tidak tahu bahwa orang ni bermaksud jahat atau tidak, Hanya diam saja dan melihat kembali ke arah pemandangan Desa yang ia benci. Firasat nya mengatakan untuk tetap bersama dengan orang tersebut.

" Siapa Kau?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada acuh.

Orang itu hanya menyeringai dibawah tudungnya. " Belum saat nya kau mengetahui diri ku. Namun yang akan kupastikan aku adalah Ayah dari Ibu mu." Jawabnya hampir membuat Naruto Shock.

Akan tetapi Karena Naruto seorang Anbu dirinya bisa mengontrol Emosinya dengan baik, Sosok tersebut menyeringai melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sempat terkejut sedikit.

" Ayah dari Ibu ku, itu artinya kau adalah Kakek-ku, Bukan?" Ujar Naruto memastikan nya. Orang tersebut masih menyeringai tipis. " Tapi Kushina bilang kepadaku jika dia tidak pernah tahu dan tidak mempunyai ayah dan ibu." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

" Jadi anak itu mengaku tidak punya ayah dan ibu ya." Jawab Orang tersebut dengan nada datar, Namun sedikit tersirat kesedihan.

" Jadi, ada apa gerangan kau datang menemuiku, Kau tidak hanya datang untuk menyapa cucu mu bukan?"Tanya Naruto To The Point, Sosok tersebut menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

" Kau membenci Keluarga dan desa mu, dan kau mempunyai banyak potensi menjadi Shinobi yang hebat bahkan tanpa bimbingan dari seseorang. Lalu kenapa kau memilih untuk menetap di desa ini?" Tanya nya.

Naruto mendengar perkataan orang tersebut terlihat sedikit berfikir sejenak. " Aku tidak membenci keluarga dan Desa ku." Jawab Naruto.

" Tidak usah berbohong padaku." Ujar nya. " Aku tahu semua tentang dirimu, Kau membenci keluarga-mu, desamu, kehilangan seseorang yang kau cintai, menjadi ketua Anbu Konoha dan aku adalah satu-satunya yang mengetahui jika kau mempunyai Sharinggan." Ujar nya.

" Darimana Kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto yang terlihat Shock karena sosok tersebut mengetahui semua rahasianya, walaupun tidak semua.

Sosok tersebut hanya tersenm dan kemudian melepas kan tudungnya. " Aku selalu melihat dan mengawasimu, Maka dari itu kubilang, Kau mempunyai banyak potensial yang hebat." Ujar sosok tersebut yang terlihat seperti kakek-kakek.

Narutp hanya tertawa kecil, " Kau tahu? Kau termasuk kategori orang yang memujiku." Ujar Naruto.

" Desa ini tidak pantas mempunyai seseorang yang sangat berpotensial sepertimu, Naruto. Terlebih lagi mereka mengabaikan mu." Ujar Kakek tersebut.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. " Ya, Mereka.. Bukan mereka tapi desa ini sangat munafik. Mereka terlalu bergantung kepada Hokage dan Shinobinya. Mereka terlalu percaya dengan sesama mereka, Padahal mereka tidak tahu apaa mereka baik atau sebaliknya. Hanya orang lemah yang melakukan itu." Ujar Naruto.

" Desa ini terlalu menonjolkan sisi baiknya kepada satu orang, Tanpa tahu jika Dunia ini mempunyai 2 sisi, yaitu baik atau sebaliknya. Maka dari itu aku akan mengambil jalan sebaliknya untuk memperlihatkan sisi lain dari desa ini." Lanjut Naruto. Kakek tersebut tersenyum tipis.

" Seharusnya Desa ini Hancur."

Naruto yang sedari awal berbicara dengan Kakek tersebut merasakan kenyamanan yang tidak pernah ia dapat sebelumnya. " Naruto, akan kukatakan alasan kedatangan ku menemuimu secara personal. Aku datang kesini bukan hanya untuk melihat pemandangan atau berbicara santai dengan mu."

" Alasan ku menemuimu karena aku tidak ingin melihat mu menderita, Dan aku mempunyai rencana besar untuk masa yang akan datang dan seluruh Jati diriku yang sebenarnya akan kau dapatkan disaat kau ikut bersama ku. Aku tidak ingin memberi tahu identitas asli ku untuk saat ini, dan untuk jaga-jaga tidak membuat rasa penasaran mu naik akan kuberi tahu sedikit, Aku adalah seseorang Mising-Nin rank S dimasa Shodaime dan Nidaime Hokage." Terang kakek tersebut.

" Sebenarnya aku merasakan kenyamanan disaat denganmu, dan sejak dari awal kedatangan mu menjelaskan Potensi ku, aku sudah berniat keluar dari desa ini dari awal pembicaraan. Kau Shinobi yang sangat hebat. Aku mempunyai sensor yang baik dan keberadaan mu tidak kuketahui sama sekali , eh Ojii-san." Ujar Naruto.

" Dan mengenai kau mengajak ku keluar desa. aku akan ikut dengan mu dan tolong latih lah aku menjadi lebih kuat." Ujar Naruto dengan menundukan kepalanya ke arah kakek tersebut.

" Baiklah. Tetapi, Kau harus membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan mu terlebih dahulu." Ujar nya.

Naruto mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap meminta petunjuk kepada kakek tersebut. " Ah, Mangekyou Sharingan? Bukankah itu bentuk terakhir dari Sharingan. Bagaimana cara nya aku membangkitkan nya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Kakek tersebut mengangguk. " Kau harus membunuh orang terdekat denganmu. murid pertama ku, saat ini dia sedang membujuk Itachi Uchiha untuk membunuh semua Klannya agar ia membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan, dan masuk ke organisasi Akatsuki." Jelas nya.

Mata Naruto melebar, " Itachi? Dia satu-satunya sahabatku. Kau tidak menyuruh ku untuk membunuhnya, Kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Kakek tersebut menggeleng. " Tidak." Jawab nya. " sebenarnya ada dua cara yaitu dengan membunuh orang terdekatmu dan merasakan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang amat dalam.. Lalu membunuh.. Semua Anggota Klanmu yang mempunyai darah yang sama denganmu." Jawab nya.

Naruto terlihat berfikir sejenak. Clan Namikaze kini berisi dengan 149 Anggota. Termasuk Naruto, Yondaime, Kushina dan Menma sendiri. " Membunuh Clan ku? Bukan kah itu terdengar seperti pembantaian?" Ujar Naruto dengan sedikit terkekeh.

" Mungkin aku adalah seorang Ketua anbu, Namun Clan Namikaze bukan Clan terkuat di Konoha, Tetapi bukan Clan terlemah juga. Itu mungkin sedikit mudah bagiku. Dan hanya dengan itu aku akan membangkitkan Mangekyou sharinggan?" Tanya Naruto.

" 100 orang sudah cukup untuk memenuhi persyaratan membangkitkan Mangekyou. Aku akan membantumu dan membunuh mereka, Tetapi kau harus membunuh setidaknya seratus orang." Jelas kakek tersebut.

" Baiklah, Tapi ada 3 orang yang aku sisakan. Keluarga ku sendiri." Ujar Naruto.

Kakek tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hm? Keluargamu? Bukankah kau membenci mereka?" Tanya nya kebingungan.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan sedikit menyeringai, " ingin mereka menderita dengan melihat anggota Clan mereka terbunuh.. oleh anak yang sama sekali tidak mereka latih." Ujar Naruto menyeringai.

Kakek tersebut mengangguk. " baiklah. Ini sudah mulai sore. Kau harus melakukanya sekarang. Aku akan menyusul mu nanti."

Naruto mengangguk, " Hn. Sampai Jumpa.. Ojii-san." Dengan itu, Naruto menghilang dengan Shunsin angin nya.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kini berjalan ke arah Akademi, berusaha ingin menemui adiknya dan agar ia tidak menghalanginya sebelum waktunya. Walaupun Naruto benci dengan Menma. Tetapi ia masih sedikit menganggap Menma sebagai Adiknya yang harus sadar Naruto kini sudah sampai di Akademuu. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat

Naruto melihat Menma sedang berlatih melempar kunai dan shuriken dengan serius pun memanggilnya. " Menma." Panggil Naruto.

Menma menengik ke arah Naruto , dan kemudian tersenyum. " Nii-san!" Seru Menma dan kemudian memeluk Naruto.

Naruto mengelus kepala Menma, lalu Naruto merogoh saku celananya, dan mengambil sebuah kado berbentuk yang lumayan besar. Ia kemudian memberikan nya kepda Menma. " Itu hadiah untukmu." Ujar Naruto.

Menma menerima nya, dan kemudian melihat ke Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. " Hadiahku? Ulang tahun ku itu besok, Nii-san." Protes Menma.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja. " Yap, Tapi aku ingin memberi mu hadiah lebih awal karena aku besok akan menjalankan Misi jangka panjang, dan berlatihlah dengan keras. Jangan buka hadiahnya dulu. Aku tunggu kau dirumah sehabis matahari terbenam, Aku mempunyai suprise untukmu." Ujar Naruto.

Menma mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian Naruto menghilang dengan shunsin Angin nya.

' _Uh, aku harus bisa menguasai jurus Nii-san yang itu...'_

 **.**

Naruto kini sedang duduk diatas salah satu tiang listrik di Komplek Clan Namikaze. Ia masih memakai Seragam Anbu nya, lengkap dengan sarung tangan dan Katana yang berada dipunggungnya. ' Ini saatnya...' Kemudian Ia mengaktifkan sharingan nya. Tanpa disadari Itachi juga memulai hal yang sama dengan Naruto,

Dan, Malam itu ke dua buah Clan Konoha di isi dengan teriakan kesakitan.

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

Sore menjelang malam Mansion Namikaze dipenuhi darah darah berceceran dimana dimana kini naruto berdiri di salah satu rumah sambil memegangi mata nya yang mulai berubah "jadi ini kekuatan yang dijanjikan Ojii-sam pada ku, luar biasa ini sungguh mengagumkan, aku harus mencobanya"batin naruto yang merasakan ada kekuatan dimatanya.

Naruto merasakan kehadiran seseorang dari belakangnya. Dan tanpa lama ia segera menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Kaa-san nya memandang tidak percaya.

" Na-Naruto? Kenapa?" Tanya Kushina yang tidak percaya.

Wajah Naruto menatap tanpa emosi. " Kau bilang Kenapa? Ini semua karena kau." Jawab Naruto.

Kushina masih dilanda Shock pun berkata. " A-aku? A-apa Maksudmu?" Tanya Kushina lagi,

Naruto melempar kunai ke arah Kushina membuat lengan kanan Kushina lecet. " Ini semua karena kau dan Menma. Kau dan Minato selalu memperhatikan Menma. Sehingga kalian selalu mengabaikan ku, Kau sama sekali tidak perduli kepadaku. Aku bagaikan orang asing yang hanya menginap dirumahmu. Apa yang milikku, direbut oleh Menma. Hakku, orang tuaku, latihanku, warisan ku, semua direbut dan hanya untuk nya. Tidak percaya? Biar kutanya, Apa kau tahu makanan favorit ku? Apa kau tahu dimana aku selama kau melatih Menma? Apa kau perduli padaku? Tidak?!"

Kushina terdiam, tangis nya sedikit demi sedikiy keluar. Naruto benar. Selama Menma mempunyai Kyubi di dalamnya, Ia selalu mementingkan Menma dari apapun, Karena harus mengontrol Chakra Kyubi. Tetapi.. Ya benar, ia pernah merasakan menjadi Jincuriki. Kesepian, dan mempunyai kehidupan yang buruk. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi pada Menma, Karena itu dia selalu mementingkan Menma. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa anaknya yang satu lagi mempunyai kehidupan buruk.

" Ma-maafkan aku, Naruto... Kita bisa kembali menjadi keluarga lagi..." Kushina memohon.

" Kita tidak pernah menjadi keluarga, Setahuku kau hanya mementingkan Menma . Jika kau lupa, dengan senang hati aku akan mengingatkan nya." Kemudian Naruto menutup Matanya, dan ketika ia membuka matanya, matanya berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan berbentuk Shuriken mata tiga yang terhubung.

TAP TAP!

"Nii-san Kaa-chan! Tolong! Ada orang yang membunuh anggota Clan?"teriak Menma panik terus berlari ke arah Nii-san dan Kaa-san nya. Tiba-tiba Menma datang ke arah mereka dengan berlari.

SRET SRET!

Tanpa diduga menma sebuah kunai mengenai pipinya dan lengan kanan nya. "ugh... ittei sakit sekali" Menma terjatuh akibat tidak seimbang nya sehabis tergores kunai Naruto.

BRUGHH!

"Ni..san a..apa yang kau lakukann?" ujar Menma terbata bata karena takut hawa intimidasi dari Naruto. "Naruto apa yang kau lakukan pada adik mu? Dia itu adik mu"ujar kushina khawatir.

" **Atzui."**

Naruto membisikan sesuatu, dan seketika sekeliling mereka berubah, menunjukan memori Naruto, apa yang Naruto lihat, apa yang Naruto rasakan. mereka melihat semuanya " Kalian akan melihat semua memoriku yang menyakitkan."

 **.**

Kushina membuka matanya setelah berada di mimpi buruk sedangkan Menma ia sudah pingsan karena tidak kuat menanggung memori yang begitu banyak. Ia melihat semua memori Naruto dan merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Kushina menangis menyesal. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia mengabaikan Anaknya separah itu.

" Ma-maafkan aku Naruto! A-aku berjanji tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi!" Pinta Kushina.

Dari balik bayangan, seseorang bertudung hitam keluar. Ia melihat ke arah Naruto " Hm teknik tadi hampir sama dengan Teknik milik ku. Aku tidak sabar melihat teknik lain dari Mangekyou mu yang lain. Tapi harus kita tunda karena Yondaime dalam perjalanan ke sini. Kita harus segera pergi." Ujar sosok tersebut. Dengan itu Naruto menghilang ditelan bayangan.

 **.**

 **.**

"KUSHINAAA" ujar minato yang baru datang

WUSHH TAP!

"kushina apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" ujar minato panik

"mi..minato ternyata aku orang tua yang buruk yah?"bukanya menjawab tapi malah bertanya sebelum kesadaraan nya menghilang. "KUSHINA! Hei Bangunlah"ujarnya dengan panik.

'apa itu?' batin minato heran karena ada sinar aneh dari atas langit konoha.

WHINGG

Suara benda jatuh dari langit dengan pelan namun pasti membawa kerusakan yang pasti 'Oh tidak ?' batinnya "INU buatkan aku pelindung" perintah minato kepada anbu Inu. "Ha'i" ujar anbu Inu.

" **Doton : Douryujoheki no jutsu"** ujar Inu.

TAK TAK TAK terciptalah pelindung tanah yang berlapis lapis.

WHINGG!

BUUMMMMN!

 **T BC**

 **A/N :** Yokataaaa! Akhirnya publish juga cerita pertama saya. Sebelumnya Maaf jika banyak kesalahan dan cerita yang gak jelas dari Fanfict saya ini. ~Semoga reader-san suka dengan fanfict saya ini, Sekali lagi ini fic Sharingan!Naruto dan Dark!Naruto. dan saya akan melanjutkan fic ini jika reader-san men suport fic ini terima kasih.

Dan soal kakek tersebut akan terungkap Chapter depan ( itu juga tergantung banyak yang mendukung atau tidak nya fic ini hehehehe). Karena di Manga maupun Anime Masashi Kishimoto-Sama tidak menjelaskan tentang ke dua orang tua Kushina dan Minato.

 _Maafkan Author Jika banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini, Karena Author jugalah seorang Manusia yang mempunyai banyak kesalahan._

 _Please RNR Minna_

 __ _Sayonara Minna-san_ __


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter : 2

 _ **Resurrection Darkness**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimooto

 _ **Genre :**_ Adventure

 _ **Pair :**_ Naruto x ?

 _ **Warning :**_ Don't Like Don't Read, OOC, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya, Dark!Naru, Smart!Naru,

 _ **Summary :**_ Ketika Cahaya meninggalkan nya Kegelapan datang menghampirinya. Hati yang di telan kegelapan sejati membuatnya menjadi seorang yang akan bangkit .Seseorang yang bangkit dari dasar jurang kegelapan...Aku seseorang yang akan melawan takdir kejam Dunia ini!...

 _ **Note :**_

"ABCD" Manusia Berbicara.

'ABCD' Manusia Batin.

" _ABCD"_ Manusia Telepati.

" **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Berbicara.**

' **ABCD' Bijuu / Kuchiose Batin.**

" _ **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Telepati.**_

 _ **Di Chapter Sebelum nya.**_

" _kushina apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" ujar Minato panik_

" _mi..minato ternyata aku orang tua yang buruk yah?"bukanya menjawab tapi malah bertanya sebelum kesadaraan nya menghilang. "KUSHINA! Hei Bangunlah"ujarnya dengan panik._

' _apa itu?' batin minato heran karena ada sinar aneh dari atas langit konoha._

 _WHINGG_

 _Suara benda jatuh dari langit dengan pelan namun pasti membawa kerusakan yang parah 'Oh tidak ?' batinnya "INU buatkan aku pelindung" perintah minato kepada anbu Inu. "Ha'i" ujar anbu Inu._

" **Doton : Douryujoheki no jutsu"** _ucap Inu_

 _TAK TAK TAK terciptalah pelindung tanah yang berlapis lapis._

 _WHINGG_

 _BUUMMMMN_

 **Chapter : 2**

" **Awal dari Akhir "**

 **DI Hutan Barat Perbatasan Konoha**

TAP TAP!

Suara lompatan dua shinobi yang sedang melompati pepohonan. Ya tidak salah lagi mereka adalah naruto dan kakek nya yang pergi meninggalkan desa Konoha.

"Tunggu sebentar Ojii-san.."ucap Naruto yang di belakang kakeknya dengan berhenti di sebuah pohon yang agak besar. "Ada apa Naruto?" Jawab nya dengan sedikit heran.

"Aku lupa memberi sedikit kejutan pada konoha?" ucap Naruto yang hendak berbalik arah untuk kembali ke arah Konoha dengan ekspresi sedikit menyunggingkan seringai tipis. "Apa itu?" Tanya kakek nya dengan heran.

"Hehehe sudah lah Ojii-san tunggu disini saja dan menonton dari kejauhan" ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh.

"Hn ya sudah." Jawab nya dengan sedikit cuek.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari kakek nya pun langsung menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna merah kehitaman. "Hmm.. desa yang dipimpin Minato ini harus diberi sedikit kejutan Khukhukhu" batin Naruto dengan sadis nya.

" **Kuchiose no jutsu : Ryu Hanakai"** Ucap Naruto

BOOOFFF!

Keluar lah se-ekor Naga bewarna hitam legam dengan beberapa corak bewarna merah dengan mata bewarna kuning terang memandang dengan tatapan yang siap meneror siapapun yang melawan nya. Namun Naga itu menunduk Hormat ke arah Naruto.

" **Ada apa Naruto-Sama memanggil hamba?"** Ucap Naga tersebut dengan hormat a.k.a Ryu Hanakai.

"Ryu bawa aku ke atas pusat desa, akan kuberikan sedikit kejutan pada desa ini!" Perintah tegas Naruto pada hewan kuchiyose nya tersebut.

" **Ha'i Naruto-sama"** Jawab Ryu yang langsung merendahkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto,t anpa berdiam diri lagi naruto langsung menaiki punggung Ryu. Dan terbang ketengah pusat desa.

" **Meiton : Dai Rasenringu"** ucap Naruto membuat salah satu jutsu favorit nya. Terciptalah bola seukuran kasti dan cincin chakra berwarna putih dengan tekanan chakra padat bewarna Hitam ke-merahan.

Naruto melepaskan jutsu nya disertai kalimat. "Selamat tinggal Konoha" ujar Naruto. "Ryu ayo kita pergi dari sini secepat mungkin." perintah Naruto.

WHINGG!

" **Ha'i"** jawab Ryu. Lalu pergi dengan kecepatan kasat mata meninggalkan konoha menuju ke tempat kakek Naruto yang sedang menunggu. Namun Naruto yang sudah lumayan jauh mendengar sesuatu.

BUUMMMMN!

Suara ledakan yang sangat besar bahkan terlihat cahaya yang sangat terang menandakan jutsu Naruto sudah berhasil menyentuh tanah Konoha dan berhasil membumi-hanguskan desa tersebut.

 **.**

 **DI Tempat Minato**

Desa Konohagakure sesudah di hantam jutsu naruto pun membuat keadaan desa hancur setengah nya dan membuat kerugian besar untuk desa gedung Hokage pun terkena dampak jutsu Naruto dan membuat keadaan gedung hokage retak keseluruhan.

'Uhuk.. uhuk.. sial jutsu macam apa itu? Hingga bisa menghancurkan desa segini parahnya?' Batin Minato

"Inu! Cepat kirim satu batalion pasukanmu untuk mencari keberadaan orang misterius yang menghancurkan desa ini! Dan sisanya bantulah sebisa kalian untuk menolong warga desa bersama jounin dan Chunin secepatnya!" Perintah tegas Minato.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama!" Ujar mereka dengan tegas.

 **Di Hutan Barat Konoha**

TAP! TAP!

TAP! TAP!

TAP! TAP!

Suara lompatan kaki di pepohonan, mereka adalah anbu Konoha yang dibawa langsung oleh Anbu Inu. Ya mereka mencari keberadaan misterius yang menghancurkan desa konoha dalam satu jutsu.

"Taichou.. menurut mu sekuat apa orang yang bisa melakukan hal ini pada desa kita?" Tanya anbu Kuma yang sangat penasaran dan selalu memikirkan kekuatan dari sosok yang menyerang Konoha.

"Entahlah.." jawab anbu Inu

"Sudah pasti lebih kuat dari Naruto-taichou." Sambung anbu Taka dengan rasa tanpa bersalah nya berpendapat sesukanya.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan Naruto-taichou taka!" Ujar Anbu Tori tidak suka dengan jawaban Anbu Taka seraya mendelik ke arah nya.

"Aku tidak meremehkan Naruto-taichou!, menurutku jutsu orang tersebut saja sudah setara kage level, apa menurut mu Naruto-taichou sebanding dengan nya Tori!"ujar anbu Taka.

"..." Anbu Tori hanya terdiam.

"Dan lagi pula dimana Naruto-taichou?.. dari siang dia belum kelihatan sama sekali?" ujar anbu taka lagi. Yang lain hanya diam termenung belum ada yang jawab pertanyaan Anbu Taka.

"Mungkin dia diberi misi khusus dari Hokage-sama"ujar anbu Inu yang dari tadi diam mulai bicara memberi alasan logis untuk tidak berprasangka buruk pada ketua anbu mereka.

'Naruto-taichou dimana kau sebenarnya?' batin Inu membutuhkan bantuan ketua anbu nya.

WUSHHHH

Suara kencang angin lewat diatas nya, lalu Anbu Inu melihat keatas penasaran apa yang melewati nya hingga menciptakan angin yang begitu kencang, dia pun terkejut melihat seseorang yang menunggangi hewan kuchiose yang belum pernah dilihat nya sekalipun dalam dunia Shinobi 'apa itu?!' batin Kakashi terkejut.

"Hei siapa kau!?" Ujar Kakashi tegas.

Yang dipangil pun tidak mengubris perkataan kakashi dan terus melaju meninggalkan para anbu Konoha tersebut. Namun Anbu Taka dan Anbu Kuma melakukan Handseal Jutsu masing masing. Kakashi sadar apa yang akan dilakukan rekan Anbu nya tersebut pun ingin menghentikanya.

"Jangan diserang!" Ujar Kakashi kepada mereka namun telat karena jutsu sudah dilancarkan.

" **Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu"** Ujar Anbu Kuma. Bola api besar itu mengarah ke arah ke orang misterius tersebut dengan cepat disusuli dengan jutsu dari Taka.

" **Futon : Daitopa no jutsu"** Ujar Anbu Taka. Jutsu Angin milik anbu taka tersebut bergabung dengan jutsu anbu kuma dan menciptakan bola api yang sangat besar.

Naruto hanya menyiapkan seal satu tangan kanan dan menciptakan sebuah jutsu. **"Suiton : Suijinheki no jutsu"** Ujar Naruto menatap datar para Anbu yang sudah menyerangnya.

"A-apa!? dia menciptakan air dari ketiadaan?" ujar anbu tori.

" _Ryu berhenti sebentar"_ telepati naruto kepada Ryu _ **"Ha'i Naruto–sama"**_ Jawabnya dengan telepati. Lalu naruto berhenti tetapi masih dalam kondisi tetap terbang.

'mungkin bermain-main sedikit bolehlah khukhukhu' batin berbalik menghadap para Anbu yang mengejarnya dengan Naruto menghalangi sinar bulan dan wajah nya tertutupi kegelapan.

"Konohaaa! baru saja aku menghancurkan kalian, tapi kalian sudah bisa mengejarku hebat-hebat." Puji Naruto dengan nada yang sangat di buat buat.

Mereka yang mendengar itu pun terkejut langsung membuat sikap waspada jika terjadi pertarungan."cih jadi kau yang menghancurkan desa konoha!" Taka membuka suara dengan tegas, Taka yang ingin menyerang pun segera ditahan anbu Inu.

"siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Inu yang ingin mengorek informasi.

"Maa.. maa.. jangan begitu kakashi bukankah kita rekan Anbu" Jawab Naruto membuat bingung para anbu terutama Anbu Inu a.k.a Kakashi Hatake.

"..." Kakashi masih diam mencoba mengingat siapa orang misterius itu yang mengaku rekan Anbu nya. Naruto menguap bosan lalu membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Maa.. maa.. belum ingat yaa? Ya sudah lah akan kuperlihatkan wajah ku" Ujar Naruto, lalu naruto memperlihatkan sebagian wajah nya yang sedang menyeringai.

"NA-NARUTO-TAICHOU!" ujar mereka terkejut. "Apa maksud nya ini naruto-taichou!" tanya kakashi yang baru sadar akan ke terkejutanya.

"Taichou yaa? Hmmm.." Ujar Naruto dengan memegangi dagu nya seraya berpura pura berfikir membuat para Anbu menggeram kesal karena merasa diabaikan terkecuali Kakashi yang masih termenung.

"Cih..Tidak ada pilihan lain selain bertarung denganya" Ujar Taka dengan mendecih, Taka dan Kuma mengubah posisi menjadi posisi menyerang dengan Tanto masing masing sedangkan tori dan kakashi membuat jutsu masing masing karena tau status Naruto yang memasteri Kenjutsu.

" **Fuin : Kai"** Ujar Naruto membuka segel fuinjutsu penyimpanan pedangnya dan mengambil pedangnya.

TRANGGG!

Suara pedang beradu satu sama lain, "kau salah memilih kenjutsu melawan ku taka" ujarnya dengan dingin. Taka yang lupa akan hal itu melebarkan mata nya.

" **Taju shuriken Kagebunshin no jutsu"** Ujar Anbu Kuma membantu anbu Taka.

"Tsk! pengganggu kecil" Ujar Naruto dengan melompat ke arah belakang menyiapkan pedangnya untuk menangkis shuriken tanpa disangka oleh Naruto anbu Tori sudah melancarkan Jutsu nya.

" **Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu"** Ujar anbu Tori. Naruto yang tidak siap pun harus menerima serangan tersebut. namun tanpa disangka Tori, Kuchiose milik Naruto menghalangi bola api tersebut.

BLARRRRRR

"Kheh! sepertinya kau tidak mengetahui posisi mu sebagai mahkluk lemah bedebah!" Ujar Naruto yang kini sudah berada dihadapan Tori dengan kecepatan nya yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata biasa.

SHRATTT!

"Dasar lemah" Cibir Naruto yang sudah menebas dengan mulus nya kepala Tori tersebut.

Ke tiga Anbu yang tersisa pun tidak percaya bahwa teman nya tewas secepat itu menggeram marah. 'kau berubah naruto..' Batin Kakashi sedih.

"Akan kuhancurkan kauuu!" Ujar Tora dengan murka sambil merangkai beberapa Handseal. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menatap datar dan berkata "Majulah sampah." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah arogan.

" **Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu"** Ujar Taka.

Taka pun membuat Naga api yang besar dan seketika api tersebut mengarah dengan cepat kearah naruto.

SHRINGG!

DHUAARRR!

Taka pun tersenyum didalam topeng nya mengira seranganya mengenai naruto dengan telak, Namun senyum taka diganti dengan raut wajah yang sangat terkejut karena target dari serangan nya tidak ada.

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa menghindarinya ya." ujar Naruto yang sudah ada di belakangnya dan menyiapkan handseal jutsu dengan satu tangan.

" **Futon : Repushoo no Jutsu"** Ujar Naruto

Naruto menciptakan serangan angin pengoyak yang siap mengoyak apapun dalam jangkauan nya hinga tersayat ke bagian terdalam sekalipun.

"Arrrgggh!" Teriak Anbu taka. Seragam Anbu nya pun sudah robek sana sini memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang penuh luka akibat jutsu naruto.

"Mati lah." Ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin bersiap mangayunkan pedang nya ke arah Anbu Taka. Namun sepertinya ada yang mengganggu nya lagi kali ini.

" **Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu"** Ujar Anbu Kuma mencoba untuk menggagalkan Naruto membunuh rekan nya.

" **Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku no Jutsu"** Ujar Naruto yang sudah siap dengan jutsu nya tanpa harus melakukan handseal panjang sama sekali.

BLARRRR!

Kobaran Api dengan intensitas besar mengarah kearah jutsu ciptaan anbu kuma dan bertabrakan menimbulkan kebakaran besar di hutan. "Arghhhhh!" Rintih Anbu Kuma yang terkena serangan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat lawan nya belum mati pun melempar kunai peledak ke arah dua anbu tersebut.

SHUTTT!

SHUTTT!

DHUAARRR!

Tubuh mereka yang terkena ledakan pun berantakan dan berceceran dimana-mana. Naruto pun mencari keberadaan kakashi yang sedang bersembunyi. "Neee Kakashi anbu macam apa yang bersembunyi dari pertarungan huh." Ujar Naruto memprovokasi kakashi. Namun hasil nya nihil 'ketemu! Jadi disitu kau bersembunyi kakashi khukhukhu." Batin naruto.

" **Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku no Jutsu"** Ujar naruto.

Kakashi yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon pun merasakan hawa panas dari belakangnya ' oh tidak.' Batin kakashi panik. Kakashi pun langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

" **Doton: Douryujoheki no Jutsu"** Ujar Kakashi.

Munculah dinding tanah melindungi kakashi "huuh hampir saja aku mati." ujar kakashi menghela nafas dengan lega. Tapi sepertinya kelegaan nya tidak bertahan lima detik. Dinding tanah nya mulai retak.

KRAKK!

KRAKK!

"oh tidak!." Ujar Kakashi terkejut karena pertahanan terkuatnya hancur dengan mudah oleh jutsu Naruto.

BLARRRR!

"uhuk..uhuk.." Kakashi terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan darah sedikit. Keadaanya bisa dibilang sangat tidak baik seragam anbu nya sudah habis terbakar yang tersisa hanya lah celana nya saja. Dengan luka bakar hampir diseluruh tubuhnya.

TAP!

Naruto turun dari pohon mendarat dengan mulus di tanah dengan kondisi hampir tidak ada yang lecet sama sekali. " ?.. kenapa kau melakukan ini kepada konoha dan teman teman mu naruto?." Tanya Kakashi.

Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan datar sambil memasukan pedangnya kedalam tangan sebelah kiri yang sudah ada media fuin penyimpanan. "bukan nya sudah jelas." Jawab Naruto membuat bingung Kakashi.

"a..apa maksud mu?" tanya Kakashi lagi yang masih terlentang tidak berdaya akibat jutsu naruto.

"Balas dendam." Ujar Naruto dengan singkat. Naruto mengangkat kakinya dan menginjak Kakashi dengan keras dan tatapan merendahkan. " ugh." rintih Kakashi.

"dengar Kakashi sampaikan kepada hokage bangsat itu suatu saat nanti aku akan mengancurkan keluarga nya beserta apapun yang berhubungan dengan mereka, terutama jiraya." Ujar Naruto dengan dingin disertai nada kebencian yang mendalam di tiap kalimatnya.

"kenapa kau berubah naruto?" Tanya Kakashi sekali lagi.

"karena mereka telah mengecewakan ku dan membuat lubang dihati ini!." Ujar naruto dengan sedih. "ke..kembali lah naruto masih ada sandaime-sama yang masih menyayangimu naruto" ujar kakashi.

"ketahuilah kakashi selama Hiruzen-jiji masih hidup aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh konoha! Cam-kam itu kakashi!." Ujar naruto. "dan kakashi sampaikan pesan ku yang tadi pada minato, kali ini kau kulepaskan tapi jika kita bertemu kembali anggap lah aku musuh sesama shinobi!" Lanjutnya dengan tatapan datar meninggalkan kakashi seorang diri yang hampir pingsan.

'sial aku tidak kuat lagi' batin kakashi, tak lama kemudia kakashi pingsan.

"Ayo kita pergi ke tempat Oji-san menunggu ryu" perintah Naruto.

" **Baiklah Naruto-sama."** jawab Ryu.

Naruto menaiki Ryu dan terbang meninggalkan Kakashi yang sudah pingsan. Setelah kepergian Naruto datanglah beberapa anbu.

"apa yang terjadi?" Kata salah satu Anbu.

"sepertinya terjadi pertarungan yang besar disini" jawab Anbu yang lain.

"hei lihat itu Inu-taichou dan Tori, cepat kita tolong Inu-taichou dan bawa mayat tori!" perintah anbu yang lain. " Ha'i." Jawab mereka serempak.

Dari kejauhan ada seseorang di balik pepohonan yang melihat kejadian itu dari awal hingga akhir pun mulai menghilang ditelan kegelapan "Bocah yang menarik" ujar nya sebelum pergi.

 **DI Hutan Barat Perbatasan Konoha**

WUSHHHH

Naga itu merendahkan ketinggian nya hingga setinggi pohon yang diduduki kakek Naruto, nampaknya kakek Naruto sudah bosan menunggu lama pun langsung menaiki naga itu dia ingin cepat pulang ketempat persembunyian nya. Dan naga itu pun melesat terbang dengan cepat.

"kenapa lama sekali?." Tanya kakeknya Naruto

"maaf Ojii-san aku tadi bermain sedikit dengan Anbu Konoha?." Jawab Naruto dengan hormat.

"Ingat Naru jangan pernah mengucapkan kata maaf kepada siapapun selain pada orang yang kau sayangi" ujar kakeknya.

"Ha'i Ojii-san." Jawab Naruto. Jadi apakah aku sudah boleh mengetahui nama mu Ojii-san?" Tanya Naruto dengan harapan jawaban nya adalah iya.

"tidak.. tunggu sampai di tempat persembunyian Naru" Ujar kakeknya dengan nada hangat.

 **SKIP TIME**

Tibalah mereka didepan Goa persembunyian kakeknya, kakeknya pun merangkai handseal membuka pintu Goa tersebut. Batu yang menghalangi gua tersebut pun mulai terbuka dengan sendiri nya memperlihatkan empat orang didalam. Mereka adalah shisui uchiha dan anak buah kakeknya dan dua mahkluk aneh.

"selamat datang Naruto." ujar Shisui "hahaha masih hidup kau Shisui." Ujar naruto sambil mengejeknya. "tentu saja bodoh aku kan kuat!" jawab Shisui tak kalah mengejek.

"kau dan khayalan mu idiot." Ujar Naruto tak kalah sengit.

"Selamat Datang Naruto-sama." Ujar dua makhluk aneh yang menerupai bentuk tanaman venus itu.

"are..? kau ini mahkluk apa..?" jawab Naruto kebingungan.

"dia itu mahkluk yang diciptakan kakek mu Naruto" ujar Obito.

Naruto pun hanya be "oh" ria memandangi Zetsu dengan tatapan meneliti. Namun sesuatu hal terjadi pada Naruto.

"ughh!" rintih Naruto yang memegangi kepala yang kesakitan.

"Hn itu efek samping memakai Mangekyou Sharingan pertama kali." Ujar kakeknya

Kakek Naruto pun menduduki singgasana nya dengan menghela nafas berat, dan memberi kode kepada anak buahnya (Shisui,Obito,Zetsu) untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua berbicara.

"Naru kemarilah ada yang ingin kujelaskan." Ujar kakeknya. Naruto pun menghampiri kakeknya.

"baiklah sesuai janjiku akan kuberi tahu semua tentang diriku." Ujar kakeknya.

"Ha'i aku akan mendengarkan Ojii-san" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah akan kumulai dari identitas ku, Aku adalah Hantu Uchiha atau yang biasa dikenal Uchiha Madara." Ujar kakeknya.

"A-ap-apa itu sangat tidak mungkin, kalau pun itu benar bagaimana bisa Madara masih hidup setelah pertarungan dengan Hashirama Senju? Sejarah mengatakan setelah pertarungan tersebut Hashirama keluar sebagai pemenangnya dan mayat Madara di makam kan oleh Tobirama Senju ditempat paling tersembunyi sebagai harta karun paling berharga Konoha!" jawab naruto panjang lebar

"Kenyataan inilah NERAKA!" potong Madara.

"Mungkin kalau tidak terus-menerus menerima Chakra dari Gedo Mazo yang ada dibelakang ku ini... aku memang orang sekarat yang pasti langsung mati Naruto" lanjut Madara.

"Hn ceritakan semua tengtangmu dan riwayat hidupmu yang sebenarnya sampai sekarang." Ujar Naruto dengan memperlihatkan Mangekyou Sharingan nya.

"Hn baiklah akan kuceritakan semua nya" jawab Madara

"Mulai dari mana ya.. hm baiklah dimulai dari pertarungan ku dengan Hashirama, seperti yang kau bilang tentang sejarah bahwa aku memang kalah di lembah akhir tapi bukan berarti aku mati disana." Ujar madara

 **Flashback on**

Terlihat sebuah tempat yang hancur dam membuat sebuah kawah yang besar di semua tempat yang memperlihatkan dua shinobi yang saling bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"kali ini kaulah yang takkan menang." Ujar Madara.

PCAK!

PCAK!

Mereka seakan mengerti inilah kesempatan terakhir menyerang yang menentukan nyawa mereka, madara mengayunkan sabit nya kearah Hashirama ,dan Hashirama pun sama mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Madara.

ZRASS

Hashirama terjatuh karena berhasil diserang Madara. Dan Madara tetap berdiri dengan kokoh karena serangan hashirama ditangkis menggunakan gunbai miliknya.

"Akulah yang berdiri.. kebalikan dari waktu itu." Ujar Madara.

"ukh." rintih Hashirama.

"aku ingin.. melindungi mimpiku... yang baru terwujud.. aku takkan.." jawab Hashirama dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal.

"kau terlihat begitu murung Hashirama, masih belum bisa serius juga ya?" tanya Madara sekaligus menyindir Hashirama.

Hashirama nampak berfikir keras pilihan apa yang akan dia buat, lain hal dengan madara yang setia melihat Hashirama dengan padangan tajam. Namun sesuatu di luar fikiran Madara terjadi.

JLEB!

Rupanya hashirama menusuk dari belakang dibagian ulu hati Madara. Madara yang terkejut dan merasakan sakit pun hanya terdiam melihat Hashirama yang barusan ditebas nya hanya lah Mokuton Bunshin.

"tidak kusangka..kau..berhasil mengelabuiku." Ujar Madara menahan sakit akibat tusukan Hasirama.

"Desa kita.. tidak,desaku.. pasti akan kulindungi, Aku tetap percaya kalau melindungi desa juga berarti melindungi para shinobi serta ana-anak." Ujar Hashirama dengan yakin.

"Walau Teman,Saudara, bahkan anak. Takkan kubiarkan membahayakan desaku." Ujar Hashirama dengan nada mengancam.

"Kau berubah, ya.. Hashirama.." jawab Madara.

BRUK

"Kau gegabah! Itulah yang suatu saat akan jadi... kegelapan Desa." Ujar Madara yang terjatuh karena tidak kuat menopang tubuh nya untuk berdiri sebelum madara pingsan dia melihat beberapa shinobi konoha datang yang dipimpin Tobirama.

Dan Hashirama yang ingin terjatuh pun segera ditopang dengan Tobirama yang baru sampai. " pertarungan sudah selesai biarkan aku yang mengurus sisanya." Ujar Tobirama.

"Kalian beri pertolongan utama untuk Hokage-sama lalu bawa dia kembali ke rumah sakit konoha dan lindungi dia dari semua shinobi luar desa! Biarkan aku yang mengurus mayat Madara Uchiha" perintah Tobirama.

"Ha'i Tobirama-sama." Ujar Shinobi konoha.

Setelah kepergian shinobi konoha. Tobirama pun membawa tubuh Madara ke puncak gunung timur clan senju dijadikan sebagai harta karun paling berharga konoha karena masih ingin meneliti suatu hal ditubuh madara.

Setelah sampai di puncak gunung dia membuka gerbang ruangan bawah tanah tempat dia menyembunyikan semua harta karun Konoha dan meletakan tubuh Madara di peti mayat Tobirama menutup gerbang nya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"selamat tinggal Madara." Ujar Tobirama dan melesat pergi menuju ke tempat kakaknya dirawat sekarang.

DUK!

Peti Madara pun terbuka menampilkan Madara yang penuh luka sayatan dan tusukan Hashirama. "Hoeeek." Suara Madara memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya dan itu adalah daging Hashirama yang berhasil ia gigit dari lengan Hashirama.

"Rencana pertamaku berhasil.. uhuk..uhuk." ujar Madara yang masih kesakitan akibat lukanya yang sangat parah.

Madara pun mengambil daging tersebut dan keluar dari tempat tersebut dengan tenaga yang tersisa untuk pergi dari tempat dia sadar menuju ke arah perbatasan konoha.

Sudah dua jam dia melompati pohon demi pohon. Namun seperti nya dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perjalananya dan diakhiri lompatan terakhir dia pun menukik ke daratan.

BRUG!

'ugh inikah akhir dari Hidup ku..?' batin Madara. Madara pun pingsan ditempat sebelum pingsan dia melihat ada seseorang menyelamatkanya. Dirinya berharap jika itu bukan lah Hunter-nin atau Shinobi yang mengincar dirinya.

 **Flashback Off**

 **TBC**

Author : Huftt akhirnya di publish ini cerita hehe, sebelum nya saya memohon maaf kepada siapapun yang kecewa dengan fict ini karena alur nya sedikit mengikuti akan tetapi jujur saja saya hanya mengikuti prolog nya, dan untuk keberlangsungan cerita ini jauh dari fict2 adalah salah satu penggemar dari _author dark namikaze vengeance 6661_ yang membuat Fanfict _Dark Uzumaki Naruto_ dan Author _Clairent_ yang membuat Fanfict _Naruto : The Next Uchiha Madara_ karena beliau lah saya pertama kali suka dengan yang namanya Fanfict. Untuk masalah cerita di fict saya tidak akan mengikuti _Dark Uzumaki Naruto_ dan _Naruto : The Next Uchiha Madara_ karena ceritanya akan terasa jelas perbedaan nya jika sudah memasuki chapter 3 kok, itupun jika masih banyak yang mendukung fanfict ini.

 _Note : Terserah anda untuk para reader-san yang telah memberikan kritikan dan masukan yang sangat berharga bagi saya, akan tetapi ingat! Yang membaca Fanfiction bukanlah anda semata! Banyak diantara reader-san yang berusia lebih muda yang akan menjadi generasi mendatang untuk bangsa jadi tolong gunakan media dengan bijak tanpa melanggar norma-norma yang telah diberlakukan di Negara ini, Sekian dari saya Kurokenshi No Kami mohon undur diri."_

 _"Jika reader-san merasa keberatan/tidak nya dengan cerita ini mohon review dengan tutur kata yang sopan, dengan saran reader-san semoga saya menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi kedepanya."_

 **"See you next chapter"**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **The Resurrection of Darkness**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimooto

 _ **Genre :**_ Adventure

 _ **Pair :**_ Naruto x ?

 _ **Warning :**_ Don't Like Don't Read, OOC, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya, Dark!Naru, Smart!Naru,

 _ **Summary :**_ Ketika Cahaya meninggalkan nya Kegelapan datang menghampirinya. Hati yang di telan kegelapan sejati membuatnya menjadi seorang yang akan bangkit .Seseorang yang bangkit dari dasar jurang kegelapan...Aku seseorang yang akan melawan takdir kejam Dunia ini!...

 _ **Note :**_

"ABCD" Manusia Berbicara.

'ABCD' Manusia Batin.

" _ABCD"_ Manusia Telepati.

" **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Berbicara.**

' **ABCD' Bijuu / Kuchiose Batin.**

" _ **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Telepati.**_

 **Special Thanks For :** **emilia chika** **,** **anakambigu** **,** **Ootsutsuki Rey'su** **,** **The Gembel Man** **,** **manggalairawanputra0** **,** **xthunder** **,** **,** **UzumakiIchie** **,** **Eka Awan372** **,** **satemuyee** **,** **ksatriabima38** **,** **Etrama Raizel** **,** **Ryuu703** **,** **Kidz-Boy** **,** **Shiromaki Uzuto** **,** **rodiyatulrofiah** **,** **Masamune Shin** **,** **Kurogane Hizashi** **,** **Jinpachi-sama** **,** **Annur Azure Fang** **,** **Loray 29 Alus** **,** **NoName** **,** **Guest** **,** **azhariarashi** **,** **baz** **,** **Jeanne Dhie Arc** **,** **mrheza26** **,** **Adhi Arisqian** **,** **Adhi Arisqian** **,** **Abd Salam** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **emilia chika** **,** **Nara sigembor** **,** **LordOfVermilion** **,** **Naruto no Ramen** **,** **Neon-BlueSapphire** **,** **adlof hitle** **r,** **Kurokeshi nokami** **,** **MLPLAYER** **,** **Kds601** **,** **name** **.**

" **Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi para reader-san yang telah read,follow,favorite terlebih lagi yang mereview cerita gaje ini."**

* * *

 _ **Di Chapter Sebelum nya.**_

" _Rencana pertamaku berhasil.. uhuk..uhuk." ujar Madara yang masih kesakitan akibat lukanya yang sangat parah._

 _Madara pun mengambil daging tersebut dan keluar dari tempat tersebut dengan tenaga yang tersisa untuk pergi dari tempat dia sadar menuju ke arah perbatasan konoha._

 _Sudah dua jam dia melompati pohon demi pohon. Namun seperti nya dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perjalananya dan diakhiri lompatan terakhir dia pun menukik ke daratan._

 _BRUG!_

' _ugh inikah akhir dari Hidup ku..?' batin Madara. Madara pun pingsan ditempat sebelum pingsan dia melihat ada seorang wanita menyelamatkanya._

Naruto sudah mengerti sedikit demi sedikit kronologi sebenarnya dari insiden lembah kematian, namun dirinya masih lah belum mendapatkan kepastian tentang hubungan darah nya dengan _Madara Uchiha._ Madara yang merasa kan hawa penasaran dari cucu nya itu pun segera menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Selanjutnya aku diselamatkan oleh Shina Uzumaki dia adalah Kunoichi sekaligus putri dari Uzushiogakure yang sedang melarikan diri dari desa nya yang sedang memperjodohkanya secara paksa. Walaupun begitu benih cinta pun timbul diantara kami, dan kami menikah lalu mempunyai anak tanpa diketahui siapapun. Aku yang melupakan rencanaku pun ingin menjalani kehidupan normal namun seperti yang ku bilang kenyataan ini adalah neraka sewaktu aku pulang dari menenangkan ibumu kushina yang baru beberapa bulan lahir, sekelompok Nuke-nin membunuh Shina." Ujar Madara mengepalkan tanganya dengan erat.

"Waktu itu rasa marah dan kebencian ku memuncak dan secara tidak sengaja aku membangkitkan Rinnegan.. entah kenapa tangan ku langsung bergerak sendiri memanggil Gedo Mazo. Aku terkejut karena bisa memanggil patung aneh tersebut.." Ujar Madara yang senantiasa masih bercerita.

"Setelah ke-terkejutan ku aku pun sadar bahwa aku yang waktu itu dikenal sebagai pengkhianat setelah kepergian aku dari Konoha dan di Cap sebagai Mssing-nin tertinggi didunia shinobi waktu itu, tidak akan bisa merawat kushina sendirian dan aku membuat rencana menaruh kushina di sungai yang mengarah ke belakang mansion keluarga adik dari Shina yang tinggal di Uzushiogakure. Dan rencanaku pun berhasil bahkan lebih dari berhasil karena adik nya shina menjadikan Kushina sebagai anak angkatnya." Ujar Madara.

"Beberapa tahun kemudian aku memerintahkan Zetsu untuk mengawasi Kushina terus menerus, dan laporan dari Zetsu bahwa Uzushiogakure diserang habis-habisan oleh aliansi Kumo,Iwa, dan Kiri namun tidak dibantu oleh Konoha. Aku yang mendengarnya pun ingin segera turun memusnahkan aliansi tiga desa tapi Zetsu bilang bahwa Kushina diselamatkan Anbu Uzu yang menuju ke Konoha sekaligus meminta bantuan Konoha." Ujar Madara.

Madara mengambil nafas kembali siap bercerita, Naruto terus mendengarkan cerita dari kakeknya tersebut yang membuat rasa penasaran nya mulai terkendali.

"Kushina yang masih kecil tidak mengerti apa-apa pun yang diberi tahu oleh adik Shina yang dianggap ibunya bahwa dia harus ke Konoha sebagai Jinchuriki pengganti bibi nya Mito Uzumaki hanya menerima nya dengan berat hati, aku berfikir bahwa aku akan menyelamatkan Clan Uzumaki dari kepunahan untuk membayar hutang budi ku ke Uzu yang sudah merawat Kushina hanya bisa menurunkan dua meteor ke arah aliansi tiga desa untuk membuat celah sebagian Clan Uzumaki untuk melarikan ke berbagai desa. Disaat yang tepat aku menemukan anggota Uzumaki yang buta pun memberikan Rinnegan ku untuk membuat nya menjadi pion ku. Dan setelah itu yang aku tahu setelah Kushina menjadi Jinchuriki dia menikah dengan _Kirroi Senkou_ konoha dan Kushina hidup bahagia." Ujar Madara

"Dan setelah era Sandaime Hokage aku bisa membuka sedikit celah untuk menyusup ke dalam untuk melihat secara langsung bagaimana kehidupanya sekarang. Namun setelah aku melihat nya aku pun kecewa berat karena mengabaikan cucu sulung ku dan memprioritaskan anak nya yang satu lagi. Aku telah mengawasimu sejak lama bahkan semenjak anak buah bodohku melepas Kyubi di Konoha dan membuat dirimu sebagai serangan utama pembalasan dendam para warga konoha. Dan adikmu yang sedang hidup dengan mewah dan bahagia di keluarganya sedangkan dirimu yang mempunyai hak atas segalanya dicabut aku pun tambah membenci dunia yang sekarang ini." Ujar Madara dengan nada sedih.

"Hiks.. hiks... Ojii-san..maaf..kan aku tadi tidak mempercayaimu se.. sepenuhnya." Ujar Naruto seraya menangis menatap kearah tanah agar tidak kelihatan kakeknya.

"Hilangkan rasa penyesalanmu terhadapku, mulai sekarang aku akan melatihmu menjadi kuat melebihi diriku, dan setelah itu aku akan menyerahkan semua keputusan kepadamu.. aku tidak peduli jalan apa yang kau pilih karena aku akan terus berada disini." Jawab Madara dengan memeluk Naruto.

"Baiklah sudah kuputuskan jalan yang aku akan pilih sama dengan mu Ojii-san, aku akan terus mengikuti mu hingga akhir hidupku." Jawab Naruto yang sudah tidak sedih lagi.

"apa kau yakin..?" tanya Madara sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban dari cucu nya itu.

"ya Ojii-san aku Uchiha Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto akan terus disisi mu melaksanakan rencanamu Ojii-san!" jawab Naruto mantap.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan ada dibawah pelatihan ku secara khusus dan mengenai rencana akan kujelaskan seiring waktu berjalan." Ujar Madara sekali lagi.

"Baiklah aku akan berlatih dengan serius." Jawab Naruto dengan gagah.

 **SKIP TIME**

Tiga tahun menjalani pelatihan dibawah bimbingan khusus Madara dan Naruto meminta dilatih dari Shisui dan juga Obito dan Naruto menyerap semua ilmu dari mereka dengan baik. Dan selama tiga tahun ini naruto tahu bahwa mantan keluarganya menyesal dengan perbuatan mereka tapi Naruto tidak peduli dan Naruto yang sekarang hanya mementingkan Kakeknya dan membantu tujuan kakeknya.

Naruto yang sekarang jauh lah berbeda dari yang dulu. Rambut merah nya yang acak acakkan memberikan kesan liar dan tampan ( seperti Madara namun sedikit lebih pendek dari rambut Madara.), kulit putih sedikit kecoklatan dengan baju panjang seperti jubah milik Madara lengkap dengan sarung tangan, dan sendal shinobi seperti Kakashi. Lengkap dengan pedang baru nya. tingginya sekarang 170 cm. Postur tubuh yang ideal dan paras wajah yang tampan Naruto yang sekarang benar-benar sempurna.

Naruto juga sudah memiliki DNA Hashirama agar tingkat mengendalikan Mokuton lebih sempurna, Madara sudah memberikan semua ilmunya kepada cucunya dan membuat Naruto setara dengan Madara bahkan lebih, kemampuan Naruto juga berkembang sangat pesat.

Mata sharinggan Naruto yang sekarang tidak akan buta karena matanya diatas tingkatan _Eternal Mangekyou Sharinggan_ dan berevolusi menjadi _Fummetsu Mangekyou Sharinggan_. Bahkan Madara mengakui hanya Naruto adalah satu satunya shinobi yang mencapai Tingkatan FMS.

"Naruto hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi kuharap kau mengerti semua rencana kita dengan baik, aku yang sekarang lebih menyayangimu dari pada Kushina dan kuharap jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu dalam rencana ini." Ujar Madara sedih.

"Aku akan mempelajari _Edotensei no Jutsu_ untuk membangkitkanmu agar rencana ini lancar dan sempurna Ojii-sama." Ujar Naruto sedih

"Naru jika kau ingin membangkitkan ku dengan jutsu itu sebaiknya kau membangkitkan ku setelah tiga atau lima tahun kedepan saja." Ujar Madara

"Kenapa selama itu? Aku bisa membangkitkan Ojii-sama besok jika Ojii-sama mau!?" tanya Naruto.

Madara memandangi Naruto dengan pandangan antara kakek ke cucu nya. Dia sebenarnya senang jika Naruto sangat loyal kepadanya tidak seperti Obito dia sepertinya berniat membelot dari nya. Tapi yang sangat disayangkan dari cucunya sifatnya yang terlalu formal denganya.

"Karena aku ingin kau bebas dan menikmati hidup untuk sementara waktu." Jawab nya singkat.

"Baiklah jika itu yang Ojii-sama mau." Ujar Naruto.

"Shisui dan Zetsu kalian akan menjadi bawahan Naruto sampai aku bangkit kembali! Dan Obito jalankan rencana sampai aku bangkit kembali, Naru kuwariskan semuanya yang ada di hidupku untukmu, jika kau ingin mengambil semua barang-barang ku semua ada di Konoha."

"Ha'i Ojii-sama/ Madara-sama/ Madara." Ujar mereka serempak.

CTASH!

CTASH!

CTASH!

Tali-tali penghubung chakra yang menempel dibelakang Madara putus menyebabkan Madara kehilangan energi kehidupanya. Naruto yang melihat itu pun hanya sedih untuk waktu yang lama tidak akan melihat kakeknya.

"Hosh..hosh.. nah bergeraklah...sampai aku bangkit kembali.. kalian adalah.. penyelamat Dunia." Ujar lemah Madara.

Naruto hanya tertunduk sedih tidak sanggup melihat satu-satunya seseorang yang dia sayangi sebagai keluarga meninggalkan dunia fana ini. Shisui yang melihat Naruto sedih pun hanya diam karena ia tahu jika Naruto sedih hanya menyendiri sementara waktu yang akan menyembuhkanya.

"Nah Naruto aku akan bergerak menangkap Bijuu dengan Akatsuki kau bersenang-senanglah di dunia luar untuk sementara waktu dan carikan aku anggota yang hebat tapi jangan sampai menghalangi rencanaku atau kau akan melawanku." Ujar obito dengan nada bercanda pura-pura mengancam.

"Hn Sadarilah tingkatanmu jauh dibawah ku obito." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Maa... maa.. Kau tidak asik Naruto." Ujar Obito pasrah.

Naruto mengambil jubah dan Gunbai Madara dan ditempelkan punggungnya. Shisui mengambil jubah sama seperti naruto dan membawa beberapa scrol penyimpanan untuk jaga-jaga, sementara Obito menghilang terhisap lubang vortex dengan jutsunya tetapi sebelum pergi dia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Jika kau sudah bersenang-senang cepatlah bergabung dengan Akatsuki Naruto." Ujar nya

"Hn aku akan berabung tapi aku akan membentuk kelompok ku sendiri untuk menangkap bijuu yang tersebar." Ujar Naruto dengan pandangan datar.

Kini tersisa Naruto, Shisui dan juga Zetsu yang siap menerima perintah Naruto. Naruto sedang memasukan tubuh Madara ke dalam peti dan dimasukan ke dalam dimensi yang ada di FMS nya.

" **Aitzui"** ujar naruto menyebutkan salah satu jutsu andalanya menghisap peti Madara ke dimensi khusus miliknya.

"Baiklah mari kita berangkat Shisui dan kau Zetsu terus awasi Obito ada kemungkinan dia membelot dari rencana segera laporkan padaku!" ujar Naruto.

"Ha'i Naruto-sama/ **Naruto-sama** " ujar Zetsu putih dan hitam masuk ke dalam tanah.

"Nah Shisui-nii mari kita bersenang-senang sebentar dengan dunia ini." Ujar Naruto

"Ya... tapi tujuan kita akan kemana?" tanya Shisui.

"Hm kita akan ke reruntuhan Uzushiogakure." Ujar Naruto.

 **Konohagakure no sato**

Seorang anak bersurai pirang pendek dengan tiga whiskers yang mirip kucing, kulit sedikit eksotis coklat dengan pakaian Shinobi standar memakai jaket berwarna orange dan celana shinobi berwarna orange sedang menguap bosan. Ya dia adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Menma

"Dimana Clien kita itu Kakashi-sensei!" ujar Menma sudah tidak sabar

"Hn/ ya?" tambah teman satu team nya yang laki-laki bersurai raven dengan gaya rambut emo dan mata hitam legam nya dia adalah Uchiha sasuke adik dari Itachi Uchiha, dan yang perempuan satu-satunnya di team ini bersurai pink dengan tingkah yang temprament dia adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Sabarlah lagi pula dia itu adalah Clien kita, dia yang membayar kita Menma." Ujar Kakashi yang terus membaca buku bersampul orange. Lalu datang lah seorang pria tua " Yoo maaf terlambat tadi aku sedang membeli beberapa kebutuhan untuk dijalan nanti." Ujar Tazuna dengan santai.

'yoo-yoo-yoo matamu pak tua! kalau bukan clien akan kuhancurkan kau!.' Batin Menma geram kepada orang tua tersebut. "Baiklah tazuna-san kita akan memulai misinya." Ujar Kakashi untuk segera menjalankan Misi nya.

Dan dimulai lah misi Team 7 melindungi Clien menuju Nami No Kuni yang termasuk dari salah satu desa dibawah naungan desa Kirigakure. Dan baru beberapa saat mereka berjalan ada segenangan air di musim panas ini.

'Hm aneh' batin kakashi

TAP!

TAP!

ZRUTTT!

Jeratan rantai yang lengkap dengan pisau pisau nya mengikat Kakashi dan menghancurkan tubuh Kakashi. Sakura dan Menma yang melihat itu hanya terkejut sekaligus shock berat karen baru melihat secara langsung pembunuhan di depan mereka. Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke.

"Jaga Clien mu pengecut." Ujar dingin Sasuke.

Menma tercenggang sasuke seperti sudah terlatih dalam hal ini Menma yang tidak bisa apa-apa saat ini hanya mampu melindungi Clien dengan sakura. Sasuke melaju ke arah musuh iblis bersaudara dengan tatapan membunuh.

SHUT

Sasuke melemparkan kunai nya membuat tangan Meizu menancap di pohon, lalu Sasuke siap melawan Gozu dengan jutsu katonnya. Namun sepertinya digagalkan oleh Kakashi dengan menyeret leher Gozu dan Meizu bersaudara yang membuat mereka pingsan. Lalu mengikat mereka di pohon.

"ba.. bagaimana mungkin Sensei selamat?" ujar Sakura

"Kawarimi sakura.. lihatlah" ujar Kakashi menunjukan sebongkahan batang pohon yang hancur

"Nah Tazuna-san apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kenapa mising-nin rank B menyerang mu bukan kah misi ini hanya melindungimu dari bandit?" tanya Kakashi mengintimidasi Tazuna.

"Ma.. maafkan aku Kakashi-san aku sudah tidak punya uang untuk menyewa shinobi dengan bayaran mahal, maka dari itu aku membohongi kalian dan saat ini desa kami sedang dalam kondisi kritis ekonomi akibat ulah Gatou karena itu aku harus segera kembali ke rumah." Jawab Tazuna dengan membungkukan badanya.

"Misi ini sudah tidak bisa dilanjutkan karena sudah melanggar aturan yang berlaku dan aka membahayakan nyawa kita semua." Ujar Kakashi.

Tazuna hanya menunduk sedih sama hal nya dengan yang lain sedih menatap tazuna yang berusaha kembali ke keluarganya. Menma yang melihat itu hanya menatap tazuna dengan pandangan kasian.

"Aku akan tetap melanjutkan misi ini Kakashi-sensei!" ujar Menma membuat semua terkejut. Kakashi tahu jika Menma sudah membuat keputusan dia pasti susah untuk dibujuk " baiklah kita Voting misi ini akan dilanjutkan atau tidak?" tanya kakashi.

"Hn aku takkan kalah dari dobe" jawab Sasuke.

"karena Sasuke-kun ikut aku juga akan ikut Sensei" jawab Sakura.

"baiklah aku akan mengirim surat agar Hokage-sama memberikan bantuan." Ujar Kakashi

" **Kuchiyose No Jutsu"** Ujar Kakashi

Kakashi menghentakan Tanganya ke tanah , tiba-tiba munculah segumpalan asap tebal memeperlihatkan seekor anjing ninja dengan Hitaite Konoha dari jutsu Kakashi.

"ada apa Kakashi tumben sekali kau memanggilku?" tanya anjing itu. Mereka yang mendengar anjing tersebut berbicara terkejut karena ada hewan yang bisa berbicara. " Ehhhh! Di..dia bisa berbicara sensei..?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia ini adalah hewan ninja yang khusus sakura hanya ada beberapa yang bisa berbicara seperti dia." Jawab Kakashi

"Pakkun aku ingin kau memberikan ini kepada Hokage-sama secepatnya." Perintah Kakashi dengan memberikan Gulungan surat " Ha'i."ujar Pakkun yang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Dan setelah itu mereka meneruskan perjalanan misi mereka ke Nami No Kuni dan setelahnya sampai di nami no kuni mereka disambut dengan hangat oleh serangan lemparan pedang besar. Pedang tersebut dapat dihindari team 7 dengan susah payah

SWUSHH!

ZRASHHH!

TAP!

Seseorang dengan balutan masker terbuat dari perban dengan Hitai'ate Kirigakure yang dimiringkan. Shinobi tersebut menatap ke arah team 7 dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Momochi Zabuza salah satu pemegang tujuh pedang legendaris Kirigakure, shinobi rank-A." Ujar Kakashi.

"Wah..wahh Kakashi No Sharingan ninja peniru 1000 jurus senang bisa bertemu dengan mu." Ujar Zabuza

Sasuke yang mendengar kata _Sharingan_ menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi meminta penjelasan darinya, Kakashi yang menyadarinya hanya diam tidak mengubris sasuke yang hanya di fokuskanya sekarang adalah lawan nya kali ini karena seseorang yang menyandang title _tujuh pedang legendaris_ tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja.

"Menma,Sasuke,Sakura jaga clien kita buat formasi 3, 6, 9, yang berpusat sebagai Clien." Perintah Kakashi.

"Ha'i." Jawab mereka yang langsung melaksanakan perintah Kakashi dengan membentuk formasi melindungi Tazuna.

"Serahkan pak tua itu padaku kakashi." Ujar Zabuza mengintimidasi sambil menodongkan pedang besarnya, sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam dan berkata." kalau aku tidak mau..?" ujar Kakashi lantang

"Tentu saja ada akibat nya." Jawab Zabuza

 **Kirigakure No Jutsu"** ucap Zabuza membuat kabut Chakra yang tidak bisa ditembus mata biasa dan bahkan Doujutsu apapun pasti terhalangi pandangan nya karena kabut ini terbuat dari Chakra.

 **Di Tempat Lain**

Naruto dan Shisui terus melompati pepohonan beberapa jam dan belum ada yang menarik perhatian mereka, Namun sepertinya ada yang mengganggu mereka.

"Kau merasakanya ?" tanya Shisui memastikan fikiran nya, Sedangkan Naruto yang tadi memasang ekspresi bosan kini sudah berganti dengan wajah yang sedikit senang. "Hn ya, ayo kita sedikit bersenang-senang." Jawab Naruto membuat Shisui Swetdrop.

"Kau ini mirip sekali dengan Madara-sama."

"Hn satu hal yang harus kau ingat.. dia itu kakekku." Ujar Naruto. Membuat Shisui menghela nafas panjang karena sifat Naruto sudah berubah drastis." Huh.." Shisui hanya mendengus kesal karena sekarang Naruto mirip sekali dengan Madara.

Mereka melihat kabut yang mengganggu deteksi Chakra mereka. Naruto yang tahu harus berbuat apapun mulai meng handseal tangan kananya.

" **Futon : Daitopa No Jutsu"** ujar Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian keluarlah angin dengan jumlah besar meniup habis kabut tersebut dan memperlihatkan orang-orang yang siap bertarung pun berhenti melihat kearah nya. Dan Naruto yang melihat shinobi yang dia kenal pun hanya menyeringai.

"Shisui kau urus yang bersembunyi dan biarkan aku bersenang-senang bersama mereka." Perintah Naruto.

"huft aku kebagian yang tidak seru." Ujar Shisui mendengus kesal lalu menghilang dengan shunshin khususnya.

Naruto melihat mereka dengan tatapan datar melihat satu persatu hingga tertuju kepada dua orang yang lain tidak bukan adalah Menma dan Kakashi. Mereka yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangan orang baru tersebut hanya bergeming ditempat.

"Hn lama tidak bertemu Shinobi Konoha." Ujar Naruto dengan datar. Membuat beberapa dari mereka membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"NI-SAN/NARUTO?" ujar mereka kompak.

"Siapa kau beraninya mengganggu pertarunganku hah!" ujar Zabuza. Tidak terima karena Pertarungan nya di campuri oleh orang lain.

"Hn Kau sendiri siapa?" ujar Naruto kepada Zabuza. Dan membuat Zabuza menggeram marah karena diremehkan oleh pendatang baru ini.

"SIALAN!" Bentak Zabuza dengan menebas Naruto sebagai sasaranya. Namun Naruto hanya menggerakan badan nya kesamping dan tebasan itu dihindari dengan mudah.

DUAGHH

"Argh!" rintih Zabuza

Zabuza yang terkena tendangan Naruto terlempar ke danau saking kuat nya tendangan Naruto. Kakashi dan team 7 pun terkejut karena tendangan Naruto yang dibilang sangat kuat hingga mementalkan Zabuza dengan mudah.

BYURR!

Zabuza masuk kedalam air yang masih merasakan tendangan yang mematahkan beberapa tulang miliknya ' ku.. kuat sekali dia.. siapa sebenarnya orang itu?' batin Zabuza yang mulai berenang ke atas.

Haku yang melihat itu ingin segera menyelamatkan Zabuza. Namun ditahan oleh Shisui dengan melingkarkan tanto nya di leher Haku.

"Diam atau Mati!" ujar Shisui dengan nada dingin.

Haku yang mendengarnya saja sudah merasakan perbedaan level kekuatan. Tidak berani bergerak dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar akibat hawa intimidasi dari Shisui.

" **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu"** seru Zabuza

Dengann menyebutkan jutsu nya tersebut air berupa naga mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto tidak bergerak dari tempatnya hanya mempersiapkan handseal ditangan kanan.

" **Hyoton : Aishu Yosho No Jutsu."** ucap Naruto

Naruto menyentuh Naga Air Zabuza Tidak lama kemudian setelah menyentuhnya jutsu Naga Air milik Zabuza beku menjadi Es keseluruhan. Zabuza yang melihatnya pun terkejut karena tidak jutsu nya dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

" **Hirenya** **k** **ku"** ucap Naruto

SHING

Setelah menghilang dengan tehkniknya yang meninggalkan Kilatan merah kehitaman dia langsung muncul dibelakang Zabuza menepuk pundak Zabuza dengan santai. Zabuza yang terkejut tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sebagian tubuhnya sudah dibekukan oleh Naruto yang membuatnya hanya bisa diam ditempat.

"Menurutmu kau bisa mengalahkan ku dengan mudah? Butuh seumur hidupmu untuk tujuan itu Bung." Ujar naruto dengan nada datar.

'Orang ini benar-benar berbahaya!batin Zabuza memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak?" tanya Zabuza.

"Hanya membekukan sedikit saraf mu agar tidak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa menit." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah datar melihat ke arah team 7 dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Sasuke, Menma, Kakashi." Sapa Naruto membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Nii-san kaukah itu?" tanya Menma dengan pandangan sendu dan rindu.

Sedangkan yang ditanya sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan ke arah Kakashi mulai melihat ke arah Menma dengan pandangan benci yang mendalam. Menma yang mengerti akan tatapan yang tersirat dari mata kakaknya tahu bahwa itu adalah tatapan kebencian.

"Hn Nii-san?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu. Naruto membuat ekspresi seperti sedang berfikir dengan memijit dagunya melihat Menma.

"Oh iya kau kan anak dari yondaime Hokage bodoh itu" ledek Naruto.

Naruto mulai mendekati Menma dengan langkah pelan namun siap menjanjikan teror kepada siapapun yang menghalanginya. Namun sepertinya rencana mendekati Menma dihalangi oleh kakashi.

"Apa maumu Naruto?" tanya Kakashi mencoba mengintimidasi Naruto walaupun dia tahu jika dia menghadapi naruto yang sekarang pasti akan sekarat dengan mudah jika diperhatikan dari pertarungan Naruto dan Zabuza yang terbilang cukup mudah.

"Maa.. maa.. kenapa kau menghalangiku Kakashi?" tanya Naruto datar

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuh murid-muridku terutama Menma!" ujar Kakashi dengan mengeluarkan Killing Intent miliknya, yang membuat murid nya sedikit rasa takut. Lain hal dengan Naruto dia nampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Hn menarik sekali Kakashi sekarang kau seorang guru, dan tentu kau pasti tahu tugas guru saat menjalani misi.. iya kan?" tanya Naruto yang mengeluarkan sedikit Killing Intens miliknya, Membuat team 7 merasa ingin bunuh diri ditempat. Zabuza dan Kakashi mulai merasakan ketakutan dari hawa membunuh yang pekat dari Naruto.

'Ja..jadi ini pertarungan.. shinobi?.. ak..aku rasa lebih baik bu..bunuh diri dari pada terus disini.' Batin sasuke mengarahkan kunai ke arah tenggorokanya. Kakashi yang menyadari itu dengan cepat menyadarkan sasuke.

"Sasuke sadarlah! Aku disini akan tetap melindungi kalian! " ujar tegas Kakashi. Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun sudah mulai kembali seperti biasa meski tetap merasakan ketakutan.

"Melindungi ya Kakashi? Bagaimana jika aku membunuh semua muridmu?" tanya Naruto yang sedang memprovokasi Kakashi.

"Takkan ku biarkan itu terjadi!" jawab Kakashi tegas. Naruto yang melihat itu pun menyeringai senang lawannya sudah terprovokasi dengan mudah.

SHRET!

Kakashi menggeser Hitai'ate nya memperlihatkan mata Sharingan nya, Naruto yang melihatnya pun menyeringai senang karena Kakashi sudah masuk ke mode serius siap bertarung.

"Akhirnya kau menunjukanya." Gumamnya.

" **Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu."** Ucap Kakashi.

Sedetik kemudian keluar lah kepala naga api dari jutsu Kakashi menyerang Naruto. Naruto melihat naga api itu pun tidak tinggal diam dia juga membuat handseal mengunakan satu tangan yaitu tangan kanan.

" **Suiton : Suijinheki No Jutsu."** Gumam Naruto menyemburkan air dalam jumlah besar membuat dinding air melindungi dirinya dari naga api milik Kakashi. Naruto tidak tinggal diam dia melanjutkan seranganya yang lain.

" **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu."**

" **Raiton : Hibashiri No Jutsu."**

Naruto membuat dua jutsu tingkat tinggi dan mengkolaborasi kan Jutsu nya. Jika listrik sudah terkena air pasti membuat kerusakan yang parah, Kakashi terkejut karena Naruto bisa menciptakan dua Jutsu sekaligus dalam waktu bersamaan.

" **Doton : Douryoujoheki No Jutsu."** Ujar Kakashi. Membuat dinding tanah yang kuat menghalangi serangan Naruto 'bisa celaka jika aku terkena serangan tersebut!.' Batin Kakashi membayangkan jika dia terkena serang tersebut.

DHUAGH!

"ugh." Rintih Kakashi menahan rasa sakit.

Rupanya Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya dan menendang nya dengan kuat hingga terlempar jauh. Teryata serangan pertama naruto hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian nya untuk menahan serangan tersebut.

BLARR!

Tubuh Kakashi yang terlempar menghantam dan menghancurkan beberapa pepohonan. Naruto yang melihat rencananya berhasil membuat serangan kembali, tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengganggunya.

TRANG! TRANG!

Suara dentuman besi Naruto dan Zabuza. Naruto menangkis tebasan Zabuza hanya dengan satu tangan dengan Gunbai nya sedangkan Zabuza terkejut tidak percaya Naruto menangkis Kubikiribucho dengan mudah.

"Hn?" gumam naruto

"Urusan kita belum selesai bocah!." Seru Zabuza dengan amarah yang meluap-luap mulai menebaskan Kubikiribochou dengan gila.

TRANG! TRANG!

TRANG! TRANG!

Suara besi yang beradu. Naruto hanya menangkis serangan demi serangan Zabuza dengan mudah sedangkan Zabuza melihat serangan nya tidak berpengaruh menggeram kesal berharap Haku membantunya.

DHUAGH!

"Argh!"

Tendangan Naruto menggunakan lututnya mengenai Zabuza hingga dia mengeluarkan darah hingga terdorong sedikit jauh dari Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menampilkan ekspresi muka yang datar. Zabuza yang melihat musuh nya sama sekali belum tergores hanya menggeram marah.

" **Raikiri."** Ujar Kakashi yang baru datang melesat ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan Jounin.

Naruto yang melihat Kakashi menuju kearahnya sedikit menyeringai. Naruto mengarahkan Gunbai miliknya ke arah Jutsu Kakashi dan bergumam.

" **Uchiha Gaeshi."** Gumamnya

Serangan Kakashi tidak berpengaruh hanya terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Kakashi yang mendengar samar-samar Naruto menyebutkan jutsu nya ingin segera menghindar tapi rupanya terlambat.

DHUAARR!

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. seranganku di kembalikan.. bagaimana mungkin?" ujar Kakashi penuh tanda tanya.

Naruto yang melihat pertarungan ini semakin menarik pun hanya menyeringai karena situasi ini dua lawan satu. Naruto kali ini sudah mengaktifkan Sharinggan nya menandakan jika ia sudah sedikit serius menghadapi Zabuza dan Kakashi.

"Hahaha bahkan mantan Anbu Inu dan salah satu shinobi pemegang tujuh pedang Kirigakure tidak bisa menggoreskan satupun serangan! Sungguh menyedihkan." Seru Naruto yang memprovokasi Zabuza dan Kakashi.

Kakashi sadar sekuat apapun dia jika melawan Naruto dia tidak akan pernah menang jika harus bertarung sambil melindungi murid-murid nya karena ia sekarang seorang guru bukan anbu lagi. Lain hal dengan Zabuza dia masih kesal karena belum satupun seranganya berhasil apa lagi sekarang harga diri sebagai salah satu _pemegang tujuh pedang legendaris Kiri_ di injak-injak seorang bocah.

"Shisui!" ujar Naruto memberikan kode kepada shisui.

Shisui yang tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan pun segera menghadap Naruto dengan hormat. Shisui sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Naruto dia akan menunjukan sifat aslinya pada Naruto saja. Shisui yang menghadap ke Naruto dengan menyandera Haku yang sudah pingsan dipundaknya.

"Ha'i Naruto-sama." Ujar hormat Shisui.

Mereka semua terkejut bukan main ketika Shisui mulai memperlihatkan dirinya kecuali Sakura dan Menma yang tidak mengenal siapa itu Shisui.

"S-shisui-nii?" gumam Sasuke tidak percaya ketika melihat sosok Shisui yang sudah dirinya anggap mati kini ada di hadapan nya dengan keadaan sehat tanpa luka.

'Mustahil! Dia masih hidup, apa dia membuat perjanjian dengan nya sebelum berita kematian nya tersebar?' batin Kakashi yang masih bisa mengendalikan emosi nya saat shinobi-shinobi berbahaya berada dalam tempat yang sama.

Zabuza yang melihat Haku yang pingsan pun marah. Zabuza mengeluarkan KI yang pekat membuat hawa Kakashi lumayan sesak nafas bahkan membuat mental muridnya jatuh semua.

"Kembalikan Haku Bedebah!." Bentak Zabuza.

"Jadi namanya Haku ya?." Ujar Naruto yang tidak mengubris Zabuza.

"Mari kita buat perjanjian? Jika kau bisa membunuh Kakashi anak ini akan kukembalikan, tapi jika kau kalah kau harus menjadi anak buah ku atau anak ini akan kubunuh." tanya Naruto membuat perjanjian yang berat sebelah. Dan memasukan Haku ke dalam dimensi nya.

"Cih.. yang benar saja! perjanjian macam apa itu!" jawab Zabuza tidak terima. Shisui yang melihat Zabuza ingin menyerang segera menghentikan nya karena ia sudah tidak tertarik lagi denga pertarungan ini "Suka tidak suka terima saja" ujar Shisui.

Zabuza yang tidak punya pilihan selain membunuh Kakashi pun mulai menyerang Kakashi memulai pertarungan kembali.

 **SKIP TIME**

(Sama kaya di Canon sewaktu Zabuza Kalah dengan kakashi namun bedanya pertarungannya di perhatikan naruto dan tanpa bantuan Haku)

Naruto yang melihat Zabuza pingsan pun yang mengendikan bahu seolah tidak mau tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Kakashi yang kelelahan akibat pertarungan nya dengan Zabuza membuat Naruto menyeringai.

"Hm dasar lemah." Ujar Naruto dengan datar melihat kearah Zabuza yang sudah pingsan kehabisan Chakra. Memasukan Zabuza ke dalam dimensinya

Kakashi yang melihat Naruto turun dari pohon diikuti Shisui pun mulai bersiaga. Naruto menyadari nya langsung hilang dengan kilatan merah kehitaman muncul disamping kakashi dan memukul tengkuknya membuat Kakashi pingsan.

SHUUUT

DHUARR!

 **TBC**

* * *

Author : Yoooo Minna-San! Hufft maafkan saya yang baru bisa publish lagi ya, saya tidak akan Hiatus sama sekali sampai fict ini kelar, dan jadwal publish saya hanya bisa seminggu sekali atau 2 minggu sekali dikarenakan saya tidak punya internet yang memadai dan saya merupakan orang yang tidak berkecukupan, Gomennasai ya minna! Tapi saya akan publish secepat nya karena saya pun pernah menjadi seorang reader yang merasakan kesal dengan fict yang putus ditengah cerita.

 _Note : Terserah anda untuk para reader-san yang telah memberikan kritikan dan masukan yang sangat berharga bagi saya, akan tetapi ingat! Yang membaca Fanfiction bukanlah anda semata! Banyak diantara reader-san yang berusia lebih muda yang akan menjadi generasi mendatang untuk bangsa jadi tolong gunakan media dengan bijak tanpa melanggar norma-norma yang telah diberlakukan di Negara ini, Sekian dari saya Kurokenshi No Kami mohon undur diri."_

"See you next chapter"


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Resurrection of Darkness**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimooto

 _ **Genre :**_ Adventure

 _ **Pair :**_ Naruto x ?

 _ **Warning :**_ Don't Like Don't Read, OOC, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya, Dark!Naru, Smart!Naru,

 _ **Summary :**_ Ketika Cahaya meninggalkan nya Kegelapan datang menghampirinya. Hati yang di telan kegelapan sejati membuatnya menjadi seorang yang akan bangkit .Seseorang yang bangkit dari dasar jurang kegelapan...Aku seseorang yang akan melawan takdir kejam Dunia ini!...

 _ **Note :**_

"ABCD" Manusia Berbicara.

'ABCD' Manusia Batin.

" _ABCD"_ Manusia Telepati.

" **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Berbicara.**

' **ABCD' Bijuu / Kuchiose Batin.**

" _ **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Telepati.**_

 **Special Thanks For :** **emilia chika** **,** **anakambigu** **,** **Ootsutsuki Rey'su** **,** **The Gembel Man** **,** **manggalairawanputra0** **,** **xthunder** **,** **,** **UzumakiIchie** **,** **Eka Awan372** **,** **satemuyee** **,** **ksatriabima38** **,** **Etrama Raizel** **,** **Ryuu703** **,** **Kidz-Boy** **,** **Shiromaki Uzuto** **,** **rodiyatulrofiah** **,** **Masamune Shin** **,** **Kurogane Hizashi** **,** **Jinpachi-sama** **,** **Annur Azure Fang** **,** **Loray 29 Alus** **,** **NoName** **,** **Guest** **,** **azhariarashi** **,** **baz** **,** **Jeanne Dhie Arc** **,** **mrheza26** **,** **Adhi Arisqian** **,** **Adhi Arisqian** **,** **Abd Salam** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **Nara sigembor** **,** **LordOfVermilion** **,** **Naruto no Ramen** **,** **Neon-BlueSapphire** **,** **adlof hitle** **r,** **Kurokeshi nokami** **,** **MLPLAYER** **,** **Kds601** **,** **name** **,** **Alpin DireoZz** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **Your Hatersss** **.**

 _ **Balasan Review**_

" **Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi para reader-san yang telah read,follow,favorite terlebih lagi yang mereview cerita gaje ini."**

 **Adhi Arisqian** **: Saya usahakan semaksimal mungkin : )**

 **Abd Salam** **: Nanti setelah cerita ini tamat yaa, pasti saya buat yang lain nyaa.**

 **Ghost Specter** **: Arigatou, saya pun suka darknaru hehe.**

 **manggalairawanputra0** **: Iyaaa, saya usahakan agar tidak mudah down hehe,,**

 **Nara sigembor** **: Tenang saja, saya usahakan lanjut terus : )**

 **LordOfVermilion** **: ini sudah lanjut hehe..**

 **: iya semangat kok, saya usahakan agar tidak terpengaruh review negatif.**

 **Masamune Shin** **: Iya saya usahakan tidak hiatus, terima kasih dukungan nya : )**

 **rodiyatulrofiah** **: engga lama kok insyallah hehe..**

 **Naruto no Ramen** **: Arigatou! Ini sudah semangat :D**

 **Neon-BlueSapphire** **: Hahaha iya** **Neon-BlueSapphire** **-san saya usahakan, arigatou dukungan nya.**

 **Guest : Update nya diusahain 2x seminggu : )**

 **Guest : Yup tentu saja! Hehe.**

 **MLPLAYER** **: Di lihat saja nanti kedepan nya seperti apa : )**

 **Kds601** **:** **: Di lihat saja nanti kedepan nya seperti apa : )**

 **name : Iya terinspirasi hehe, tentu saya tidak akan meninggalkan nya dan diusahakan update secepat mungkin.**

 **Alpin DireoZz** **: Saya usahakan** **Alpin DireoZz** **-san hehe..**

 **emilia chika** **: Nanti saya buatkan flashback nya** **emilia-san tapi sedang fokus di cerita perjalanan Naruto, nanti saya flashback ketika alur nya sedang santai, terimakasih masukan nya hehe..**

 **Adhi Arisqian** **: diusahakan 2x seminggu Adhi-san : )**

 **Jinpachi-sama : iya saya sudah banyakin, nanti jika cerita ini sudah memasuki 5 chapter keatas wordnya akan lebih dari ini hehe.**

 **Masamune Shin** **: wah seperti nya itu susah hahaha.. tentu Naru nya dark kok..**

 **Guest : Iyaa,dibaca terus yaa hehe.**

 **Your Hatersss** **: Hehehe biar sedikit penasaran :D**

 **Kurogane Hizashi : Kita lihat saja nanti akan seperti apa jadi nya hehe, di nantikan saja yaa..**

" _**Terimakasih untuk anda yang membaca cerita gaje ini hehehe."**_

* * *

 _ **Di Chapter Sebelum nya.**_

 _Naruto yang melihat Zabuza pingsan pun yang mengendi_ _k_ _kan bahu seolah tidak mau tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Kakashi yang kelelahan akibat pertarungan nya dengan Zabuza membuat Naruto menyeringai._

" _Hm dasar lemah." Ujar Naruto dengan datar melihat kearah Zabuza yang sudah pingsan kehabisan Chakra. Memasukan Zabuza ke dalam dimensinya_

 _Kakashi yang melihat Naruto turun dari pohon diikuti Shisui pun mulai bersiaga. Naruto menyadari nya langsung hilang dengan kilatan merah kehitaman muncul disamping kakashi dan memukul tengkuknya membuat Kakashi pingsan._

 _SHUUUT_

 _DHUARR!_

* * *

 _ **~ Chapter 4 : New Power ~**_

Terlihat setelah ledakan membuat lubang yang cukup besar. Pelakunya adalah Sakura,dia melemparkan beberapa kunai peledak ke Naruto. Tapi seperti nya Naruto tidak tergores sedikitpun karena dia menggunakan kemampuan nya yang sama seperti Obito Namun berbeda dimensi.

Sakura yang melihatnya sangat terkejut seharusnya Naruto sudah mengalami luka parah akibat terkena kunai peledak miliknya tapi yang mengejutkan nya adalah Naruto tidak tergores sedikitpun. Naruto pun melihat ke arah Sakura dengan datar.

SHRING!

Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan merah kehitaman dan muncul disamping Sakura dan menendangnya hingga tersungkur beberapa meter, Naruto memandangi Sakura dengan tapapan datar sembari mendekatinya dengan hawa membunuh yang kental. Tubuh Sakura bergemetar hebat melihat Naruto menghampirinya.

"Berani juga kau bocah melempar mainan seperti itu." ujar Naruto datar memandang Sakura dengan Sharinganya. Naruto menjambak rambut Sakura dengan kasar membuat Sakura tampak tidak berdaya. Seperti se ekor kelinci siap dimakan oleh predator. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tidak peduli dan lebih baik menjaga Tazuna dari pada ikut campur masalah Sakura yang mengantarkan nyawanya ke Naruto. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto lebih kuat dari Itachi.

"NII-SAN! Hentikan itu!" bentak Menma ke Naruto yang sedang menjambak rambut Sakura.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun segera melihat ke arah Menma dengan pandangan benci. Naruto melemparkan beberapa kunai namun dapat di tangkis Menma dengan mudah. Naruto menyeringai melihat Mantan keluarganya sudah berkembang.

" **Sharingan."** Bisik yang melihat mata Naruto pun kesadaranya menghilang, dang terjatuh ketanah.

 **MINDSCAPE Menma On**

Terlihat Naruto dan Menma yang sudah pingsan berada di sebuah saluran pembuangan air yang memperlihatkan sebuah jeruji besar dengan kanji bertuliskan segel. Di dalam jeruji itu terdapat makhluk rubah dengan ekor sembilan yang melambai-lambai. Ya dia adalah Bijuu dengan julukan Kyubi No Yokou.

" **Grrgh mau apa kau datang kesini Ningen!?"** Tanya Kyubi menggeram marah karena kesadaran Jinchuriki nya bisa ditembus dengan mudah. Ia tahu betul manusia sekaliber Madara lah yang bisa menembus kesadaran Bijuu dengan mudah.

"Hn Jadi ini wujud Kyubi." Gumamnya memperhatikan Kyubi dengan teliti.

" **GRAAARGH Jawab aku Manusia rendahan!."** Bentak Kyubi dengan memukul Jeriji besi tersebut.

"Kyubi kau yang sekarang hanyalah wujud gumpalan energi sementara, Cuma sebagian kecil Kekuatan yang." Ujar Naruto dengan datar.

" **GRRRGH Kemari kau akan kucabik-cabik tubuh kecilmu itu!"** Bentak Kyubi marah karena pernah mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Yang bisa membimbingmu yang tidak lebih dari kekuatan tak stabil dan tanpa akal budi adalah Uchiha... kalian, para Bijuu, Cuma bisa jadi hewan peliharaan milik uchiha." Ujar Naruto melanjutkan perkataanya yang sempat di potong oleh Kyubi.

" **KEMARI KAU NINGEN!"** Teriak Kyubi murka karena dirinya dianggap peliharaan Manusia. Dengan terus memukul dan mencakar jeruji besi namun semua itu hanya sia-sia karena segel ciptaan Minato.

"Patuhi-lah Aku!" ujar Naruto menyelesaikan perkataanya.

" **Genjutsu Sharinggan."** Gumam Naruto dengan mata yang tadinya hanya Sharinggan tiga tomoe berubah menjadi Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharinggan.

" **Ha'i Master."** ujar Kyubi yang sudah dikendalikan Genjutsu Naruto.

"aku ingin kau memaksa Chakra-mu keluar sampai batas tertentu tapi jangan sampai membunuh Menma karena aku ingin dia merasakan penderitaan khukhukhu." Perintah Naruto kepada Kyubi.

" **Ha'i Master."** ujar Kyubi.

Perlahan namun pasti Kyubi mengeluarkan Chakra-nya dan mengeluarkan paksa dari tubuh Menma hingga membuat Menma yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri menghancurkan apa saja didunia Nyata. Naruto pun sudah menghilang dari mindscape milik Menma.

 **MINDSCAPE Menma Off**

Naruto yang melihat Menma mengamuk menghancurkan apa saja membuat dirinya menyeringai puas akan kendalinya mengontrol Bijuu sekelas Kyubi. Dan nampaknya Kakashi sudah sadar dari acara pingsanya karena dibangunkan Sasuke dan Tazuna. Naruto dan Shisui pun pergi meningalkan mereka dengan tekhnik mereka masing-masing.

Setelah meninggalkan team 7, Naruto dan Shisui yang sudah terus pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat team 7 pun berhenti. Naruto mengeluarkan Zabuza Dan Haku dari dimensi miliknya.

Zabuza dan Haku yang sudah sadar melihat kearah Naruto dan Shisui dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai puas bahwa dia setidaknya akan memiliki dua prajurit yang akan siap mati untuknya. Namun fikiran Naruto sangat salah karena Zabuza ingin memberontak dari kesepakatan yang telah mereka buat.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" ujar Zabuza dengan niat membunuh yang pekat.

"Shisui sebaiknya kau pakai itu, karena aku melihat mereka sangat berpotensi menjadi bidak lumayan penting di rencanaku yang mendatang." Perintah Naruto ke Shisui. Shisui yang mengetahui maksud Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Haku berhati-hatilah mereka sangat berbahaya!" Perintah Zabuza tegas. Dan Haku mengangguk paham apa yang dimaksud Zabuza.

Shisui pun melesat maju dengan kecepatan kasat mata, Zabuza yang melihatnya terkejut ternyata Shisui menyerang langsung dari depan menebaskan tantonya menyebabkan Zabuza terkena serangan Shisui di bagian lengan kanan-nya.

ZRASH!

Haku yang menyadarinya membantu Zabuza dengan menarik Zabuza secara paksa kebelakang agar tidak terkena satu tebasan lagi dari Shisui. Shisui yang sudah terlatih menjadi shinobi pun membuat serangan selanjutnya.

" **Katon : Hoesenka No Jutsu."** Gumam Shisui menembakan beberapa peluru api ke arah mereka. Haku yang tidak sempat membuat jutsu pun hanya menyilangkan kedua tanganya didepan.

" **Suiton : Suijinheki No Jutsu."** Seru Zabuza menyemburkan dinding air menahan beberapa peluru api milik Shisui.

CSSSH!

Serangan yang merupakan api dan air jika saling membenturkan akan membuat asap tebal. Zabuza yang tahu ini adalah kesempatan emas mereka untuk kabur dari Shisui dan Naruto.

TAP!

"Mau kemana kalian?" ujar Shisui dengan nada dingin karena tidak suka Shinobi yang kabur dari medan petarungan. Mereka berdua-pun reflek melihat kearah Shisui namun salahnya mereka melihat bagian matanya.

" **Kotoamatsukami."** Bisik Shisui mengubah matanya menjadi Mangekyou Sharinggan dan menjebak mereka dalam salah satu Genjutsu terkuat di dunia shinobi.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Gumam Shisui lega.

Naruto yang sedari tadi mengawasi rencana Shisui menjebak Zabuza dan Haku masuk kedalam Genjutsu Kotoamatsukami berhasil pun senang walaupun memakan waktu sedikit lama.

"Tekhnik yang mengerikan bukan?" tanya Naruto ambigu. Shisui pun mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia setuju pada pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ya tekhnik ini membuat ku tidak bisa menggunakan nya dalam jangka waktu satu tahun." Ujar Shisui.

"Hn berapa lama lagi mereka akan sadar?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu mereka sadar dari genjutsu milik Shisui.

"Beberapa menit lagi." Ujarnya singkat. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit Zabuza dan Haku pun sadar dari Genjutsu Shisui memegangi kepala mereka yang sakit. Naruto melihat mereka dengan tatapan datar menunggu reaksi apa yang akan terjadi pada diri mereka.

"Ugh apa yang terjadi?" tanya Haku yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Ugh seingatku tadi kita diselamatkan Naruto-sama." Jawab Zabuza. Naruto menyeringai mendengar perkataan Zabuza.

"Ya aku tadi menyelamatkan kalian dari Hunter-nin Kirigakure." Ujar Naruto. Zabuza dan Haku yang sedari tadi hanya memikirkan apa yang terjadi pun sadar karena tidak mengetahui ada Naruto di hadapannya.

"Na-Naruto-sama!.." Ujar Haku terkejut.

"Maafkan kami yang merepotkan anda Naruto-Sama." Ujar Zabuza hormat dihadapan Naruto. Shisui senang karena rencana nya berhasil mengontrol ingatan mereka dengan ingatan yang baru.

"Ya, lain kali jangan diulangi Zabuza-san Haku-san."ujar Shisui menasehati mereka berdua dan yang dinasehati mengangguk.

Setelah Shisui menasihati mereka, Naruto yang sedari tadi diam memikirkan apa rencana selanjutnya untuk bidak barunya tersebut pun akhirnya mendapat ide dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Zabuza, Haku,kuperintahkan kalian untuk memata-matai Negara Mizu dan berikan informasi yang menarik ketika aku memanggilmu." Ujar Naruto kepada mereka. Zabuza dan Haku mengerti akan yang dimaksud master nya hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian berdua kemarilah." Ujar Naruto. Mereka yang dipanggil segera mendekat ke hadapan Naruto.

"Akan kukunci ingatan kalian agar tidak ada yan bisa mengambil informasi dengan mudah." Ujar Naruto. Sedangkan mereka mengangguk setuju. Dan dimulailah pemasangan penghalang ingatan dan segel lidah untuk membuat mereka tidak membocorkan sedikit pun informasi yang mereka dapat ketika terangkap.

"Ugh." Lenguh mereka menahan sakit dikepala mereka akibat segel ingatan yang ditempelkan Naruto. Mereka merasakan otak mereka seperti di pegang secara langsung oleh Naruto.

Naruto menyudahi pemasangan segel karena sudah selesai membuat Zabuza dan Haku terjatuh karena mereka sudah kelelahan dan tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan Segel tersebut. Naruto kemudian menghela nafas dia tidak menyangkan hanya memasang segel ingatan saja menghabiskan waktu 2 menit dan menguras sedikit Chakra dan Staminanya.

"Hn baiklah aku akan melanjutkan perjalanan ku menuju reruntuhan Uzushiogakure dan satu tambahan untukmu Zabuza.. Rebutlah semua pedang legendaris Kiri untukku." Ujar Naruto datar

"Ha'i Naruto-sama!" jawab Zabuza.

"Hn/ Jaa-ne Zabuza-san Haku-san" ujar Naruto dan Shisui meninggalkan mereka. Setelah kepergian mereka Zabuza dan Haku saling bertatapan dan mereka akhirnya menghilang dengan shunsin milik mereka.

* * *

 **SEMENTARA DI TEMPAT MENMA.**

Menma yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi ekor 3 pun menghancurkan apa saja yang dilihatnya. Kakashi dan team 7 hanya bisa melawan sebisa mereka. Ketika menma menumbuhkan satu ekor lagi cahaya kehijauan pun mengingat Menma dan membuat menma yang mengamuk menghempaskan angin yang begitu kencang. Namun sepertinya menma sudah mulai membaik karena kalung Hokage pertama pemberian Tsunade berhasil menghentikan aliran Chakra Kyubi yang ingin keluar.

Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya bisa terus mengawasi Menma dari kejauhan untuk melindungi Sasuke dan Sakura dari amukan Menma yang diluar kendali. Beberapa saat kemudian Chakra Kyubi menghilang memperlihatkan Menma yang ingi terjatuh akibat tidak sadarkan diri.

GREP

"Maafkan aku Menma, aku memang guru yang tidak berguna." Gumam Kakashi menangkap Menma dan menaikan Menma ke punggungnya untuk dibawa ke rumah Tazuna. Kakashi melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Tazuna serta Teamnya.

"Kakashi-sensei apa Menma adalah monster?" Tanya Sakura to the point. Dan ditambahkan Trademark khas Sasuke.

"Maaf Tazuna-san bisa kau antar kami secepatnya ke rumah anda? Dan Sakura akan kujelaskan nanti dirumah Tazuna-san" Tanya Kakashi kepada Tazuna dan sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan salah satu muridnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sampai dirumah Tazuna mereka pun segera membaringkan Menma di Futton milik Tazuna. Mereka terus menunggu Menma sadar, Namun sepertinya Menma tidak akan sadar dalam waktu beberapa jam.

"Sensei apa boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Sakura. Kakashi yang mendengarnya mengangguk membolehkan Sakura bertanya.

"Anoo.. siapa sebenarnya orang berambut Merah tadi?" tanya Sakura. Dirinya merasa heran karena wajah orang tersebut mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage dan heran karena Menma memanggilnya kakak.

"Hn dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto mantan Ketua Anbu di Konoha."Potong Sasuke dengan cepat sebelum Kakashi memberikan jawaban. Dan Kakashi yang mendengarnya pun sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto mantan Ketua Anbu Konoha.

"Hmm.. dari mana kau tahu itu Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hn aku cukup dekat denganya sewaktu dia sering menginap di rumah Shisui-Nii dan dia sudah seperti Kakak bagiku, Dan dia yang telah merebut jabatan ketua Anbu dari _dia_." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada sendu dan berganti menjadi dingin di kata _Dia_

"Bisa kau ceritakan awal pertemuanmu denganya secara detail, Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran. Kenapa Naruto lebih memilih tinggal di tempat Clan Uchiha.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu denganya di Training Ground Uchiha disaat dia sedang berlatih tanding dengan Shisui-Nii dan mengalahkanya dalam duel tersebut dan aku mulai kagum akan dirinya yang bisa mengalahkan prodigy Clan Uchiha dengan Mudah. Namun dia menyadari keberadaan ku yang sedang mengintip mereka berlatih, Naruto-Nii sangat baik padaku dan waktu terus berlalu aku sering mendatangi tempat latihan Naruto-Nii, dan tanpa kuduga dia adalah Ketua Anbu karena aku melihat dari topengnya. Aku yang melihat topeng Anbu nya teringat bahwa aku pernah diselamatkan olehnya dari Babi liar yang mengamuk.. Naruto-Nii juga sering berpartner dengan Shisui-Nii dan 'dia'..." Cerita Sasuke Panjang lebar dengan diakhiri meminum air karena merasa haus karena bercerita cukup panjang.

Kakashi terdiam memikirkan hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke cukup baik dan tergolong masuk akal. Namun yang Kakashi bingungkan adalah dari mana Naruto mempunyai Sharingan. Kakashi menduga bahwa Naruto mengambil mata salah satu anggota Clan Uchiha akan tetapi Kakashi membuang fikiran buruk nya tentang Naruto.

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan tentang Naruto kalian dengarkan lah baik-baik." Ujar Kakashi mulai serius.

"Baiklah Nama lengkap aslinya adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah putra pertama dari Yondaime Hokage dan Kakak dari Menma.. Dirinya merebut kursi jabatan Ketua ANBU Konoha dengan cara meminta pertandingan merebut Kursi Ketua ANBU yang diawasi secara langsung oleh Sandaime dan Yondaime Hokage serta tetua Konoha dan dua sanin legendaris secara langsung.. yang kuketahui tentangnya sewaktu menjadi anbu dia melaksanakan 9 rank SS dengan sempurna, 24 rank S tanpa kegagalan, 27 rank A 100% berhasil dengan sempurna... dan tidak pernah menjalankan misi rank A ke bawah, dan juga tidak pernah mengikuti akademi ninja.. dirinya sangat misterius ada kemungkinan dia dilatih langsung Yondaime Hokage secara khusus namun dibantah denganya." Ujar Kakashi panjang lebar dan sedikit berbohong diakhir cerita karena tidak ingin membeberkan rahasia yang terjadi pada keluarga Hokage yang sebenarnya walaupun Sasuke sudah tahu.

"Tapi Kenapa tadi dia menyerang kita sensei?" tanya Sakura. Membuat Kakashi berkeringat dingin karena pertanyaan Sakura. Namun karena tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura tambah penasaran Kakashi menghela nafas lalu menjawabnya. Tapi mengurungkan niat nya karena Sasuke ingin pergi keluar dari ruangan.

"Mau kemana kau Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Sasuke yang sudah ingin keluar dari ruangan. Dan Sasuke hanya menjawab.

"Hn mencari angin." Ujar Sasuke datar. Membuat Kakashi terdiam karena muridnya yang satu ini sangat lah dingin dan bertindak seenaknya saja. Kakashi menghela nafas panjang dan membiarkan Sasuke pergi dari ruangan menyisakan Kakashi, Sakura, dan Menma yang masih belum sadar.

"Baiklah Sakura akan kujelaskan pertanyaan mu, apa kau tahu mengenai insiden pembantaian anggota Clan Namikaze tiga tahun yang lalu?" tanya Kakashi kepada Sakura yang mulai fokus lagi pada jawaban atas pertanyaan nya.

"Ya aku tahu tentang insiden itu yang membuat Konoha mengalami tekanan berat karena dua Clan ternama sudah di bantai dihari yang sama yaitu pembantaian Clan Uchiha dan Clan Namikaze. Rumor yang aku dengar seseorang membantai Clan Namikaze menjadi Missing-Nin rank S kalau tidak salah dia juga membuat team Anbu di bawahan Yondaime Hokage-sama tewas dan menyisakan satu anbu, bukan begitu Sensei?" Ujar Sakura yang mencoba mengingat insiden Clan Namikaze yang ia tahu.

"Ya kau tepat sekali Sakura, dan apa kau tahu siapa orang yang mampu membantai Clan Namikaze dalam waktu satu jam sendirian?" Tanya Kakashi ke Sakura. Sakura hanya menggelang pertanda dia tidak tahu siapa orang tersebut.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto lah orang yang membantai Clan Namikaze dan dia juga yang meledakan Desa Konoha dalam sekali serang, dan juga shinobi yang membuat anbu bawahan Yondaime Hokage tewas.. dan apa kau tahu siapa anbu yang masih hidup dari pertarungan melawan Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Sakura.

"Anoo.. aku tidak tahu sensei yang jelas dia pasti kuat karena masih bisa bertahan dalam pertarungan dengan orang yang bernama Naruto itu , iya kan?" Tanya Sakura ke Kakashi dan Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepala nya pertanda bahwa anggapan Sakura tidaklah benar.

"Kau salah anbu tersebut tidaklah kuat karena bertahan,Namun Anbu tersebut sengaja disisakan untuk memberikan ultimatum kepada Hokage-Sama Sakura." Jawab Kakashi membetulkan.

"Kenapa Sensei beranggapan kalau Anbu yang tersisa itu tidaklah kuat?.. padahal anbu tersebut adalah bawahan dari Hokage-Sama langsung." tanya Sakura heran karena Kakashi beranggapan begitu. Kakashi terdiam sebentar lalu meminum minumanya.

"Karena Anbu yang tersisa tersebut adalah Aku Sakura." Gumam Kakashi dan bisa didengarkan Sakura. Setelah mendengar jawaban Kakashi dia terkejut bukan main.

"Apa benar itu sensei?!" ujar sakura sedikit histeris. Dan Kakashi yang melihat reaksi muridnya terlalu berlebihan hanya mengusap pelan kepala Sakura lalu berujar.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke bawah makan malam dengan keluarga Tazuna-san Sakura. Lain kali saja kita bahas ini." Ujar Kakashi dengan eye smile nya.

Kemudian mereka turun kebawah meninggalkan Menma yang masih belum sadar dari pingsanya. Dan malam hari itupun depenuhi bintangyang indah.

 **MINDSCAPE MENMA ON.**

Didalam alam bawah sadar Menma pun sepertinya Kyubi sedang marah karena dia sekali lagi di kendali kan oleh seorang Uchiha. Kyubi sedari selesainya dia lepas dari kendali Genjutsu hanya mengumpatkan kata-kata akan membunuh uchiha dan akan membunuh Naruto. Menma yang mendengar nya pun sadar dari acara lamunan nya mengenai pertemuan yang tidak sengaja dengan kakaknya.

Menma pun terbangun dan dia kelihatanya dia sedikit ketakutan karena baru pertama kali melihat Bijuu nya sendiri, Kyubi melihat Menma sudah sadar memukul Jeruji besi membuat Menma terkaget.

BRAK!

" **Kemari Kau manusia rendahan."** Ujar Kyubi menggeram marah dengan Menma dan memperlihatkan mata mengerikan miliknya kearah Menma.

"K..kau Kyu..Kyubi?" Ujar Menma dengan nada terbata-bata karena takut baru pertama kali melihat wujud asli Bijuu dari dekat.

" **Grrgh YA Aku Adalah Kyubi No Yokou Bijuu terkuat dari semua Bijuu! Apa kau TAKUT!."** ujar Kyubi dengan sombong kearah Menma dengan memberikan hawa intimidasi dengan menekan kata takut diakhir perkataan nya.

Menma terdiam mendengarkanya kenapa Monster ini begitu sombong karena kekuatan dan gelarnya. Namun Menma menatap tajam kearah Kyubi dan sepertinya Menma sedang berfikir keras dia merutuki otak bodoh nya tidak seperti ayahnya dan kakaknya yang dikaruniai otak yang cerdas. Setelah lama berfikir akhirnya Menma mendapatkan ide membalas perkataan Kyubi.

"Kau tinggal didiri ku kan?.. jika benar kau tinggal didiriku maka kau harus membayar dengan Chakra milikmu jika terjadi sesuatu padaku." Tanya Menma sekaligus memerintah ke Kyubi.

" **GRAAGH kau kira kau siapa!? beraninya kau memerintahku Bijuu terkuat!."** Raung Kyubi marah karena tidak suka di perintah oleh Manusia rendahan seperti Menma.

"Jika kau tidak menuruti permintaan ku seperti yang dibilang oleh Tou-san ku jika aku mati kau pun mati juga." Ucapan Menma membuat Kyubi bungkam karena itulah faktanya. Kyubi yang mendengarnya pun hanya menatap Tajam Menma.

" **Grrr Apa kau ingin-ku cabik-cabik Ningen."** ujar Kyubi dengan geram karena perkataan Menma.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh ku Kyubi karena semasih adanya segel ini kau tidak akan bisa menyakiti siapapun termasuk aku!" ujar Menma dengan tegas. Perlahan namun pasti pandangan Menma mulai menggelap itu berarti dia akan sadar sebentar lagi.

' **Semua Manusia sama saja.. Selalu menganggap kami para Bijuu sebagai peliharaan mereka!.. kakek tua sepertinya tidak akan ada yang bisa sejalan dengan pengajaran mu kheh!.'** Batin Kyubi menutup matanya untuk kembali tidur.

 **MINDSCAPE MENMA OFF.**

Menma membuka matanya hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah atap rumah berwarna cokelat terang dia menggerakan tubuhnya namun sepertinya tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan karena ada beberapa uratnya yang putus. Menma pun menyerah karena sekuat apapun dia mencoba bangun dirinya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Leih baik hari ini dia beristirahat sejenak, Menma kefikiran tengtang pertemuanya dengan kakaknya yang luar biasa kuat itu, Namun beberapa menit kemudia Menma tertidur pulas karena kelelahan.

 **With Naruto..**

Puing-puing reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure dengan pemandangan indah walauun desa itu sudah rata dengan tanah dan sudah dihapus dari peta dunia shinobi, Naruto yang melihat desa tempat Clan aslinya yang sudah hancur diserang aliansi shinobi dan di selamatkan oleh celah waktu dari kakeknya Uchiha Madara dengan menurunkan dua meteor yang besar untuk mengulur waktu menyelamatkan beberapa anggota dari Clan Uzumaki melarikan diri ke berbagai penjuru dunia. Dia seperti dirumah sendiri ketika sampai di desa ini.

Tidak sulit bagi Naruto untuk menemukan desa ini karena hanya EMS sampai tahap Doujutsu Rinnegan lah yang bisa menenemukan kekkai dan genjutsu tingkat tinggi milik Sandaime Uzu yang menyembunyikan desa ini agar ilmu pengetahuanya serta berbagai jutsu dan fuinjutsu tidak diambil oleh dunia luar ketika desa ini hancur. Kemudian Naruto dan Shisui mulai berjalan ke arah lambang Uzumaki yang sangat besar. Tujuan Naruto datang ke Uzushio untuk mengambil semua gulungan Jutsu yang tertinggal di Uzu serta Naruto diberi tahu bahwa kata kakeknya disini terdapat dua pedang terkuat di zaman nya dulu. Disegel dengan darah uzumaki dan memilih langsung pemiliknya karena terdapat sesuatu yang mengisi pedang tersebut.

" **Kagebunshin No Jutsu."** Gumam Naruto menciptakan seribu cloning dirinya dan mulai menyebar ke berbagai penjuru desa untuk mencari pedang dan Scrol Jutsu apapun yang tersisa di desa ini.

Kemudian Naruto yang asli bersama Shisui ikut mencari juga. Setelah beberapa jam Naruto mencari, akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang cukup bagus karena sudah banyak Scrol Jutsu tingkat tinggi dan sangat langka. Tapi satu yang disayangkan Naruto belum juga mendapatkan Pedang legenda tersebut.

"Naruto sebenarnya pedang macam apa yang kita cari ini?" Tanya Shisui mennghela nafas panjang karena pencarian pedang tersebut belum membuahkan hasil sedikitpun.

"Hn Pedang Legenda Masamune dan Muramasa." Jawab Naruto singkat ke Shisui. Kemudia Shisui menghela nafas karena Naruto tidak spesifik dalam menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"Huft ceritakan lah tentang pedang itu karena aku bosan dengan suasana yang sunyi ini!" Ujar Shisui marah-marah kepada Naruto yang sedari tadi memainkan Api ditanganya. Ya Naruto sekarang mampu mengendalikan semua elemen dasar dengan sangat handal.

"Hn kau sangat cerewet Shisui-Nii tapi baiklah aku akan menceritakan yang aku tahu tentang pedang ini... Jiji pernah memberi tahuku jika di Uzushiogakure ada sepasang pedang yang sangat lah melegenda.. dua pedang tersebut dinamakan Masamune dan Murmasa, pedang ini mempunyai keunikan tersendiri, seperti ada jiwa didalam pedang tersebut dan mereka akan memilih penggunanya dilihat dari kekuatan calon penggunanya.. Pedang _Masamune_ melambangkan Kedamaian disebut juga Pedang Dewa, Namun ada juga yang bilang pedang _Masamune_ juga memilih penggunanya dari tingginya kekuatan penggunanya.. sedangkan Pedang _Muramasa_ melambangkan Kehancuran dan Haus akan darah ,pedang ini disebut juga pedang iblis. Namun karena mereka adalah pedang yang saling bertolak belakang jika ada pengguna Muramasa pasti ada pengguna Masamune. Jika Muramasa bangkit Masamune sudah pasti bangkit, dan aku akan membuktikan bahwa legenda itu benar atau tidak dan rencanaku aku akan mengambil Muramasa dahulu." Cerita Naruto menceritakan asal usul pedang ini dan sejarahnya yang dia ketahui.

"Hahaha Kau sungguh cerdas Naruto, apa rencana-mu setelah kau mengambil Muramasa setelah itu baru kau mengambil Masamune?" Tanya Shisui Menebak rencana Naruto.

"Hn tentu saja." Jawab Naruto singkat. Shisui mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan karena otak Naruto sangatlah cerdas.

 **.**

Setelah mencari begitu lama Naruto terus saja mencari dan mendeteksi hawa asing namun sepertinya dia yang tidak mendapatkan apa-apa tetap terus berjuang tidak seperti Shisui yang sedari tadi hanya marah-marah tidak jelas karena pencarian mereka tidak menghasilkan apapun.

' _Master_ _!_ _Muramasa ada disini!'_ Ujar Kagebunshin Naruto melalui telepati. Naruto yang mendengar laporang dari cloning nya pun menyeringai akhirnya pencarian Naruto akan terselesaikan.

' _Kalian semua tetap cari Masamune hingga aku selesai mengambil Muramasa!"_ perintah Naruto kepada semua Cloning miliknya.

' _Ha'i Master.'_ Jawab mereka semua serempak.

Naruto, dirinya sangat senang karena pedang impian nya akhirnya ketemu juga, Sepertinya Shisui menyadari Naruto sudah mendapatkan Kontak dari Kagebunshin nya pun menghela nafas berat karena pencarian mereka akan selesai juga. Dia ingin segera memakan Dango dan segera mandi di onsen.

Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Shisui dan menghampiri Shisui lalu menyentuh pundaknya Shisui dan mereka menghilang dalam sekejap mata meninggalkan warna merah kehitaman.

SHRING!

Kemudian sampailah mereka didepan salah satu reruntuhan Kuil Uzumaki, Cloning Naruto yang sudah menunggu dirinya yang asli sudah datang langsung menunjukan tempat Pedang Muramasa disembunyikan. Dan Tempatnya ada di ruang bawah tanah kuil uzumaki dan mereka melihat pedang yang di pajang berwarna hitam pekat dengan aksen garis berwarna keunguan di sarung pedangnya dan pedang tersebut ada didalam sebuah peti yang seukuran dengan pedangnya.

Shisui mencoba mendekati pedang Muramasa akan tetapi Pedang Muramasa mengeluarkan auranya yang kehitaman membuat auranya memenuhi ruangan bawah tanah tersebut membuat Shisui gemetaran akibat aura kegelapan, kebencian, balas dendam keluar membuat Shisui sampai harus jatuh terduduk karena tidak sanggup menahan aura tersebut.

"Ugh!" Lenguh Shisui yang sudah menundukan kepalanya di tanah karena aura kelam tersebut membuat Shisui ingin pingsan. Akan tetapi entah kenapa aura tersebut tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto dan Naruto terlihat begitu tenang dan melihat Aura tersebut menyatu dan menciptakan seseorang dengan model rambut seperti Orochimaru tapi warna rambutnya sebelah kanan dengan Warna ungu gelap dan sebelah kirinya berwarna hitam pekat .Dengan pakaian khas Samurai dengan warna pada bajunya ungu dan celana khas edo nya berwarna hitam memakai sendal samurai.

"Apa Tujuan kalian kemari?" ujar dingin Samurai tersebut kepada Naruto, Shisui dan cloning Naruto. Naruto sudah mengaktifkan FMS miliknya dan dengan tatapan tajam Naruto melihat orang itu.

"Hn tujuanku datang kesini untuk mengambil pedang itu.. dan siapa kau?." Ujar Naruto dengan dingin kepada samurai tersebut. Samurai tersebut terkekeh lalu menyeringai di ikuti dengan Auranya yang sudah meledak sampai menghancurkan kuil.

"Huh sepertinya rekan mu sudah tertidur lelap akibat aura ku yang indah ini dan sepertinya kau tidak terpengaruh aura ku ya?" Tanya samurai tersebut dengan naa humoris dan mengalihkan perhatianya kepada Shisui yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya hanya dengan Aura.

"Hn." Gumam Naruto.

"Huh Kau sungguh tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya." Ujar samurai tersebut dengan nada Konyol membuat alis Naruto naik sebelah menandakan Naruto sedang bingung.

"Kau tidak mempunyai selera humoris yang bagus Nak." Ujar Samurai tersebut dengan santai membuat perempatan urat di dahi Naruto, Namun karena emosi nya sudah dilatih oleh Madara membuat Naruto tidak punya selera Humoris sama sekali.

"Hn Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto kepada Samurai tersebut. Dan pertanyaan Naruto hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Samurai tersebut membuat nya bingung.

"Baiklah akan kuperkenalkan diri ku pada mu, Nama ku adalah Muramasa." Jawab nya dengan sedikit meyeringai dan tingkah konyol berpose layaknya Samurai dengan pose tubuh seperti ingin menebas leher seseorang. Naruto melihatnya hanya menampilkan wajah dengan ekspresi bingung.

Muramasa yang melihat pemuda didepan-nya tidak ada respond sama sekali hanya murung disertai aura hitam yang mengelilinginya karena pose terbagus miliknya tidak berhasil membuat pemuda didepanya terkagum-kagum atau respond takut padanya.

"Baiklah sekarang apa alasan mu menginginkan Kekuatan ku?" Tanya Muramasa penasaran karena ada manusia yang sanggup menahan Auranya selain penciptanya nya sendiri.

"Bukankah kau sudah pasti bisa merasakan nya?" Tanya Naruto kepada Muramasa.

"Ya aku merasakan Kekuatan Kegelapan dan kegelapan yang menutupi seluruh Hati mu bahkan kekuatan mu lebih kelam dari milik ku... aku berani berkata jika kekuatan mu lebih terkutuk dari pada milikku." Jelas Muramasa merasakan kegelapan yang besar.

"Kekuatan yang aku sembunyikan ini memanglah yang terkutuk didunia Shinobi dan membuatnya bangkit dan memilihku. Karena aku sudah menjadi reinkarnasi darinya." Ujar Naruto dengan kalimat yang tidak akan dimengerti karena apa yang mereka bahas sudah lama hilang dari sejarah dan kepercayaan Dunia Shinobi.

"Hmm karena kau reinkarnasinya, Aku sudah tidak perlu meragukan kekuatan mu karena aku juga bagian dari kekuatanya yang tercipta darinya dan digunakan untuk menciptakan diriku dan si putih aku akan mengabdikan diriku dan kekuatan ini pada mu Tuan." Ujar Muramasa berlutut dengan hormat dan mengerahkan wujud pedangnya pada Naruto.

"lakukanlah kontrak denganku dan darah mu akan menjadi milik ku dan kekuatan ku akan menjadi darah mu yang akan membuat dirimu Abadi dan tidak bisa dilenyapkan." Ujar Muramasa.

Kemudian setelah Naruto memegang Pedang tersebut dan Muramasa masuk kedalam Pedang tersebut. Setelah aura Muramasa masuk Tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan darah dan darah itu dihisap oleh Pedang Muramasa. Naruto yang darahnya disedot habis. Setelah tubuh Naruto kosong tidak mempunyai darah dirinya diisi oleh aura Muramasa yang Hitam pekat dan ritual pun selesai membuat Naruto Abadi.

"Khukhukhu Muramasa Kekuatan yang mengalir ini sungguh menarik kheh" Ujar Naruto seorang diri dengan muka yang sadis memperlihatkan sifat asli Naruto keluar.

' _Naruto-Sama boleh kupanggil begitu?'_ Telepati Muramasa kepada Naruto. _' Tentu saja.'_ Telepati Naruto menjawab Muramasa.

' _Naruto-Sama dalam waktu setengah jam link kita akan sempurna.'_ Ujar Muramasa dengan nada senang membuat Naruto menyeringai mendengernya.

Beberapa menit pun sudah terlewati karena Naruto menunggu Link telepatinya sempurna dan menunggu Shisui sadar, Shisui pun yang baru sadar langsung terbatuk batuk karena sesak yang dia rasa sampai membuat dirinya menahan sedikit oksigen keluar masuk. Dia membuka mata yang dilihat pertama kali adalah bintang bintang yang berhamburan di angkasa membuat suasana di malam hari begitu indah.

Kemudian dirinya tersadar bahwa dia pingsan lumayan lama dan membuat dirinya langsung berdiri mengedarkan pandanganya tapi pandangan nya tertuju pada Naruto yang sedang berlatih menggunakan pedang Muramasa. Tunggu Muramasa? Berarti Naruto berhasil Muramasa memilihnya. Namun dari pandangan nya yang memerhatikan Naruto seperti ada yang berbeda tubuh Naruto nampak lebih berotot dan ada tato berwarna ungu yang menghiasi tubuhnya ( Seperti tato jin saat berubah menjadi devil) dan wajah Naruto nampak sedikit arogan dan sadis.

"Hn sudah sadar kau Shisui." Ujar Naruto menyapa Shisui dan nampaknya Shisui terkejut karena Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama saja tidak memanggilnya Shisui-Nii.

SHRET

Naruto menyarungkan kembali pedang Muramasa nya membuat penampilan Naruto berubah seperti semula Shisui terkejut karena melihat Naruto bisa berubah drastis seperti itu. Naruto tersenyum tipis akan reaksi Shisui karena melihatnya melepaskan mode Muramasa.

"Tidak usah seperti itu Shisui-Nii, Perubahan ku ini karena Kekuatan pedang Muramasa." Ujar Naruto yang sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Oo-ooh jadi begitu kau sempat membuatku takut Naru Hahahaha." Jawab Shisui dengan gelagapan disertai tertawa renyah.

"Hn jadi apa kita bisa ke tempat pedang Masamune Shisui-Nii ?" Tanya Naruto to the point ke Shisui lalu dia melihat ke arah Bukit teratas Uzushiogakure.

"Hmm baiklah jika itu mau mu." Jawab Shisui antusias seraya mulai berdiri menghadap Naruto.

SHRING!

Setelah Naruto menyentuh pundak Shisui mereka menghilang dengan tekhnik Naruto menyisakan kilatan Merah kehitaman.

SHRING!

Setelah Mereka Sampai di suatu tempat dengan latar reruntuhan Uzushiogakure mereka melihat Kuil dengan warna merah dan putih dan patung dewa Matahari dan Bulan dengan ke enam tanganya. Lalu mereka memasuki Kuil tersebut dengan hati-hati. Aura menghangatkan menguar dari Kuil tersebut. Mereka mengedarkan pandanganya ke semua sudut Kuil itu. Dan akhirnya mereka menemukan sesuatu yang menarik didalam kaca ada sebuah pedang berwarna Putih dengan Corak Emas.

Shisui melihat ke Naruto lalu memberikan isyarat gelengan kepala pertanda dia tidak mau mendekati pedang tersebut Naruto mengangguk menyetujui Shisui, Naruto menghela nafas rasa hasrat miliknya untuk memiliki Pedang Masamune sangatlah besar karena dia tipe Shinobi yang menginginkan Kekuatan lebih walaupu dirinya yang sekarang sanggup meratakan satu desa jika dia mau. Diri nya berbeda dengan obito dia tidak akan terburu-buru dalam rencana nya.

' _Naruto-Sama gunakan diriku untuk memancing si putih keluar.'_ Saran Muramasa

CLINGG

Suara pedang yang dikeluarkan dari sarungnya memecahkan suanasa ruangan yang hening. Tangan Naruto menggenggam erat Muramasa dan mulai mengeluarkan Aura gelapnya. Naruto melihat kearah Shisui memberi kode untuk menunggu diluar, Shisui mengangguk setuju karena tidak tahan akan Aura yang kental saling mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau bisa bangkit kembali Hitam?" Tanya pedang tersebut yang mulai menampakan seorang Pria dengan pakaian sama dengan milik Muramasa namun berbeda warna. Jika Muramasa Ungu dan Hitam milik Masamune Cokelat dan Putih keemasan dengan rambut menutupi mata sebelah kiri berwarna Putih.

Aura Hitam gelap keluar dari pedang muramasa menampilkan Muramasa dengan ekspresi datar menatap Masamune dengan mengeluarkan Aura yang sudah mendominasi hitam dan putih.

"Bukankah tidak sopan jika kau tidak menghormati terlebih dahulu tuan mu yang sudah kembali dari eksitensi yang pernah dilupakan di dunia ini?" Tanya Muramas ambigu. Masamune masih mengangkat sebelah alisya karena tidak mengerti maksud Rival nya.

"Huh otak kerdil dia ini reinkarnasi dari inti kekuatan kita!" Bentak Muramasa disertai urat-urat di dahinya karena merasa rivalnya sangatlah bodoh karena tidak mengingat tuanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan otak kerdil hah! Baka Kuro!" balas Masamune tidak kalah sengit dari Muramasa.

"Tentu saja kau shiro idiot!" ejek Muramasa dengat sengit karena merasa direndahkan oleh Masamune.

Dan pertikaian konyol adu mulut terus berlanjut membuat Naruto bosan menunggu pertikaian itu selesai. Namun Naruto tidak sabar lagi dengan aksi kekanak-kanakan mereka segera mengeluarkan Aura hitam membuat temperatur disuasana itu dingin dan retak akibat ulah Naruto.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin. Mereka yang melihatnya segera sadar dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Naruto yang sedang menahan kesalnya. Masamune yang tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto hanya waspada karena yang sudah membangkitkan Muramasa pasti kegelapanya dan kekuatanya sudah sangatlah besar.

Karena Naruto tidak mau berlama-lama disini dan ingin segera melanjutkan perjalananya ke desa terdekat untuk istirahat langsung mengaktifkan FMS nya dan menatap Masamune dengan datar.

" **Mugen : Atzui."** Bisik Naruto

Masamune yang tidak sadar akan rencana Naruto langsung terjebak Genjutsu Naruto. Naruto memperlihatkan semua Ingatan tengtang kehidupanya hingga sekarang hanya dalam kurun waktu satu menit Masamune sadar.

"Maafkan hamba yang lancang ini Master." Ujar hormat Masamune, Muramasa melihat itupun tersenyum tipis karena rencana Masternya berhasil dengan baik.

"Jika engkau izinkan hamba akan memulai ritual sebenarnya dan Susunan nya sama sewaktu Master bergabung dengan Kuro... Namun yang akan ku miliki bukan darah Master tapi Jiwa Master." Ujar Masamune dengan sopan.

"Cepatlah aku sudah tidak mempunyai banyak waktu dan tolong panggil aku seperti Muramasa memanggilku." Jawab Naruto sedikit risih dengan panggilan Masamune

Setelah menyiapkan ritualnya Masamune dan Naruto memulai penggabungan seperti Naruto dengan Muramasa Namun ritual Masamune lebih rumit lagi dari Muramasa.

"Bersiaplah Naruto-Sama." Ujar Masamune memperingati Naruto. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan singkat.

SHINGGGG!

Cahaya Putih disertai auranya meledak menciptakan kawah yang sangat besar. Shisui yang diluar kuil pun bersiaga takut akan terjadi hal yang di luar nalarnya lagi. Setelah aura putih mengecil Shisui segera menghampiri asal aura tersebut. Setelah sampai dia melihat Naruto dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada dengan mata berubah warna dari Hitam legam milik uchiha sekarang berwarna abu-abu gelap.

Setelah memperhatikan sedikit lama Shisui tersenyum tipis sepertinya ini perubahan dari wujud Masamune yang sudah dikendalikan Naruto. Shisui sangat penasaran dengan api putih yang berkibar di dekat Naruto tidak seperti Ameterasu api ini sungguh membuat Shisui merinding.

SHRING

Naruto menendang Shisui hingga terlempar sangat jauh membuat Shisui kesakitan dan sedikit merasakan retakan pada tulangnya. Shisui sudah mengaktivkan MS melihat Naruto seperti diluar kendali. Shisui berdiri mengeluarkan Tanto nya dengan melapisi Chakra Api. Naruto sedikit menyeringai melihat Shisui memasuki mode sangat serius dia menghilang dengan meninggalkan kilatan Kehitaman dengan sedikit merah.

" **Masamune No Ken : Hi No Masamune."** Bisik Naruto.

Setelah mengucapkan jutsu nya keluar lah Api Putih dari sabetan Pedang Masamune, Shisui yang sudah mengaktifkan MS terkejut atas kecepatan Naruto yang tidak bisa dibaca matanya dan setelah jutsu Naruto melaju kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi Shisui yang belum siap hanya bisa membelalakan matanya.

DHUARR!

Setelah Shisui terkena jutsu Naruto terciptalah Ledakan yang besar dan membuat ledakan api putih milik Naruto disegala penjuru tempat dan menghanguskan apa saja yang ada. Asap mulai menipis menampilkan Shisui yang dilindungi Monster Hijau diselimuti ameterasu dan api putih yang mulai melahap ameterasu serta mosnter hijau tersebut akibat api putih Naruto.

"Hosh... hosh.. jika tidak menggunakan Susano'o aku pasti mati terbakar api itu." Gumam Shisui melihat takut api putih tersebut yang sudah mengikis pertahanan Susano'o nya.

"Hei Naruto! Sadarlah!" Teriak Shisui.

Ucapan Shisui tidak digubris Naruto, Kemudian Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda ingin menyerang dengan pedangnya lalu keluarlah Aura Putih dari pedangnya. Shisui yang kelelahan karena membangkitkan Susano'o melihat Naruto siap menyerang segera merangkai handseal Jutsu nya. Naruto melesat dengan cepat karena tidak ingin sampai Shisui mengeluarkan Jutsu nya.

" **Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu**." Seru Shisui mengeluarkan api dengan bentuk burung phoenix dengan ukuran yang sangat besar.

" **Masamune No Ken : Hi No Masamune**." Bisik Naruto mengeluarkan Jutsu yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

DHUARR!

Jutsu milik Shisui dan milik Naruto berbenturan dan menghasilkan asap api yang menyebar disekitarnya, Namun berbeda dengan Api milik Shisui, Api Naruto membelah api Shisui dan tetap melesat ke arah Shisui. Shisui membelalakan matanya terkejut karena tidak bisa menghindar dari Jutsu milik Naruto.

BLARR!

Api Putih menghantam Susano'o Shisui dan mengikis sebagian besar tubuh bagian depan Susano'o. Shisui yang melihatnya segera menonaktifkan Susano'o dan menjauh dari api putih Naruto.

"Hosh.. hosh.. si.. sial aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Ujarnya dengan terbata-bata karena kelelahan.

TAP!

Naruto kini sudah di depan Shisui dengan jarak tujuh meter yang menyisakan mereka. Shisui terjatuh karena kehabisan Stamina dan melihat Naruto dengan mata yang memburam.

GREB

Namun sebelum Shisui menyentuh tanah Naruto menangkap tubuh Shisui dan menggendongnya, dan melihat Shisui masih setengah sadar.

"Hn maaf tadi aku hanya mencoba kekuatan baru ku Nii-san." Ujar Naruto santai. Shisui yang kesal karena ucapan Naruto pun tidak bisa apa-apa karena kondisi nya yang lemah.

"Da-dasar.. Idiot ka-u terlalu berlebih.. an." Gumamnya.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Shisui hanya terkekeh pelan lalu menghilang dengan tekhnik nya meninggalkan kehancuran di wilayah salah satu Kuil Uzumaki dengan suasana tenang seperti sesaat mereka datang ke desa legendaris ini.

 **Other Place** **..**

Seseorang pria bersurai Orange dengan mata ungu menyala dengan jubah hitam serta aksen awan merah sedang menikmati setiap tetes hujan yang jatuh. Dia melihat ke langit yang di tutupi awan gelap beserta gemuruh petir berkali-kali.

Dibelakang pria tersebut munculah lubang vorteks lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lubang tersebut seseorang berambut hitam dengan wajah yang ditutupi Topeng orange dengan satu lubang mata untuk melihat. Dia menatap pria berambut orange yang sedang diguyur hujan tersebut lalu datanglah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut sebahu berwarna biru dengan jubah yang sama seperti jubah pria orange.

"Ada gerangan apa hingga kau mau jauh-jauh datang ke sini?" Tanya Wanita tersebut kepada pria bertopeng.

"Mulai saat ini Akatsuki harus mulai bergerak secara perlahan." Ujar Pria bertopeng singkat.

Pria dengan iris mata berwarna ungu memejamkan matanya mengangguk setuju. Dia bangkit dari acara duduknya diatas Pipa besar tersebut dan melihat ke arah pria bertopeng dengan tatapan datar.

"Baiklah akan kumulai pergerakan kecil-kecilan." Ujarnya singkat.

"Sebaiknya kalian siapkan dua jubah untuk mereka yang akan bergabung sebentar lagi." Ujarnya memberi perintah kepada Mereka.

"Bukankah terlalu cepat mereka bergabung? tidak sesuai dari perkataan mu." Tanya wanita tersebut. Pria bertopeng tidak menjawab pertanyaan dan hanya memberikan kekehan nya. lalu terhisap lubang vorteks sebelum meninggalkan mereka dia berujar sesuatu.

"Nantikan saja kedatanganya dan sambut dia dengan baik." Ujar nya sebelum pergi sepenuhnya meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih menatap kepergia pria bertopeng tersebut.

"Apa rencana mu sekarang?" tanya wanita itu.

"Akan kukirim mereka semua untuk memata-matai semua Jinchuriki yang tersebar, dan mengumpulkan dana sebanyak-banyak nya." Jawab Pria tersebut dengan melihat Hujan yang bertambah deras.

"langit ini selalu menangis. sama seperti diriku yang dulu..." ujar nya. Dan wanita tersebut hanya menyimak kata-kata yang terlontarkan dari pria tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 ** _~To Be Continue~_  
**

* * *

" **Masamune No Ken : Hi No Masamune**." = tekhnik salah satu kekuatan dari pedang dari Masamune dengan elemen api. Dan Api tersebut tidak akan padam jika tidak dihilangkan dengan keinginan pemiliknya.

Author : Yuhuuuuu, akhirnya publish lagi ahahahaha, maaf kan hamba yang membuat para reader-san menunggu atau tidak menunggu sama sekali tapi ini sudah sesuai jadwal yang saya buat kok. Sudah sedikit terungkap jika identitas kekuatan Naruto diepisode ini… dimohon untuk review yang banyak minna, author ini membutuhkan review yang banyak hehehe.

 _~Author menerima saran dan masukan yang dapat mengembangkan cerita ini hehehe~_

 _See you next chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ **Resurrection Darkness**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimooto

 _ **Genre :**_ Adventure

 _ **Pair :**_ Naruto x ?

 _ **Warning :**_ Don't Like Don't Read, OOC, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya, Dark!Naru, Smart!Naru,

 _ **Summary :**_ Ketika Cahaya meninggalkan nya Kegelapan datang menghampirinya. Hati yang di telan kegelapan sejati membuatnya menjadi seorang yang akan bangkit .Seseorang yang bangkit dari dasar jurang kegelapan...Aku seseorang yang akan melawan takdir kejam Dunia ini!...

 _ **Note :**_

"ABCD" Manusia Berbicara.

'ABCD' Manusia Batin / Telepati.

" **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Berbicara.**

' **ABCD' Bijuu / Kuchiose Batin.**

" _ **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Telepati.**_

 **Special Thanks For :** **emilia chika** **,** **anakambigu** **,** **Ootsutsuki Rey'su** **,** **The Gembel Man** **,** **manggalairawanputra0** **,** **xthunder** **,** **,** **UzumakiIchie** **,** **Eka Awan372** **,** **satemuyee** **,** **ksatriabima38** **,** **Etrama Raizel** **,** **Ryuu703** **,** **Kidz-Boy** **,** **Shiromaki Uzuto** **,** **rodiyatulrofiah** **,** **Masamune Shin** **,** **Kurogane Hizashi** **,** **Jinpachi-sama** **,** **Annur Azure Fang** **,** **Loray 29 Alus** **,** **NoName** **,** **Guest** **,** **azhariarashi** **,** **baz** **,** **Jeanne Dhie Arc** **,** **mrheza26** **,** **Adhi Arisqian** **,** **Adhi Arisqian** **,** **Abd Salam** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **Nara sigembor** **,** **LordOfVermilion** **,** **Naruto no Ramen** **,** **Neon-BlueSapphire** **,** **adlof hitle** **r,** **Kurokeshi nokami** **,** **MLPLAYER** **,** **Kds601** **,** **name** **,** **Alpin DireoZz** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **Your Hatersss** **,** **Muhammad Kamil** **,** **The Dark King Rises** **.**

* * *

 _ **Balasan Review :**_

 **LordOfVermilion** **: ini sudah lanjut, Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini**

 **UzumakiIchie** **: jadi** **UzumakiIchie** **-san juga suka dxd ya?, Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini**

 **Loray 29 Alus** **: terima kasih atas saran nya hehe, tapi saya masih ada kejutan di chapter-chapter berikut nya jadi naruto tidak akan terlalu over kok, Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini**

 **Muhammad Kamil** **: iya ini sudah lanjut hehe, Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini**

 **emilia chika** **: hehehe ditunggu saja** **emilia chika** **-san beberapa chapter lagi akan terungkap kok, hehe nanti saya buatkan flashback nya untuk memperjelas karakter shisui oke,, saya masih mencari pair yang tepat untuk Naruto. Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini** **.**

 **Guest** **: ini sudah lanjut hehe, Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini** **.**

 **Your Hatersss** **: iya sudah diperbanyak ini hehe, sedang saya cari pair yang tepat hehe.. Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini** **.**

 **The Dark King Rises** **: Summimasen, kemarin saya ada kunjungan industri ke yogya jadi belum sempat publish hehe, Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini** **.**

 **Name** **: di chapter berikut nya pasti akan saya usahakan lebih banyak lagi word nya, Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini** **.**

 **Name** **: Hmm, akan saya pertimbangkan kembali terima kasih atas saran nya hehe.. Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini** **.**

 **Name** **: Terima kasih sudah mendukung fict ini reader-san hehe, akan saya usahakan.. Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini** **.**

* * *

 _ **Di Chapter Sebelum nya.**_

" _Ada gerangan apa hingga kau mau jauh-jauh datang ke sini?" Tanya Wanita tersebut kepada pria bertopeng._

" _Mulai saat ini Akatsuki harus mulai bergerak." Ujar Pria bertopeng singkat._

 _Pria dengan iris mata berwarna ungu memejamkan matanya mengangguk setuju. Dia bangkit dari acara duduknya diatas Pipa besar tersebut dan melihat ke arah pria bertopeng dengan tatapan datar._

" _Baiklah akan kumulai dari Ichibi." Ujarnya singkat._

" _Sebaiknya kalian siapkan dua jubah untuk mereka yang akan bergabung sebentar lagi." Ujarnya memberi perintah kepada Mereka._

" _Bukankah terlalu cepat mereka bergabung? tidak sesuai dari ucapan mu." Tanya wanita tersebut._

 _Pria bertopeng tidak menjawab pertanyaan dan hanya memberikan kekehan nya. lalu terhisap lubang vorteks sebelum meninggalkan mereka dia berujar sesuatu._

" _Nantikan saja kedatanganya dan sambut dia dengan baik." Ujar nya sebelum pergi sepenuhnya meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih menatap kepergia pria bertopeng tersebut._

" _Apa rencana mu sekarang?" tanya wanita itu._

" _Akan kukirim mereka semua untuk memata-matai semua Jinchuriki yang tersebar." Jawab Pria tersebut dengan melihat Hujan yang bertambah deras._

" _langit ini selalu menangis sama seperti diriku yang dulu..." ujar nya. Dan wanita tersebut hanya menyimak kata-kata yang terlontarkan dari pria tersebut._

* * *

 **Konohagakure No Sato.**

BRAK!

"Ceritakan pertemuan mu dengan Naruto sedetailnya Kakashi!" Ujar tegas pria bersurai pirang dengan jubah kebanggaanya a.k.a Minato Namikaze atau sering disebut _Kirroi senkou_ dari konoha yang sedang menduduki gelar Hokage.

Kakashi yang melihat mantan Sensei nya meminta penjelasan dengan detail hanya menghela nafas dan berfikir akan memakan waktu banyak jika menceritakan kejadian selama dirinya bertemu Naruto.

"Huuft, Baiklah Hokage-Sama aku akan menceritakan nya." Ujar Kakashi menghela nafas.

 **( Skip )**

"Bagaimana mungkin dia memiliki elemen Hyoton Kakashi?" Ujar Minato terheran-heran.

"Sepertinya dia menggabungkan kedua Elemen nya untuk menjadikanya Kekkai Genkai Hokage-sama." Jawab Kakashi sopan kepada Minato. Minato yang sedikit risih dengan panggilan Kakashi terhadap nya,

"Kakashi.. tolong panggil aku dengan yang biasa saja." Saran Minato.

"Ha'i Sensei." Jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Baiklah Kakashi, Kau dan Team mu akan ku libur kan dari misi satu minggu. Dan tolong rahasia kan ini dari siapapun terutama Kushina... dan sekarang kau boleh pergi." Ujar Minato sedikit merendah kan nadanya.

"Ha'i sensei." Ujar Kakashi. Lalu keluar dari ruangan pribadi Hokage.

Kakashi terus berjalan melewati keramaian di desa, Dia masih memikirkan Naruto yang berubah drastis. Dulu Naruto adalah anak yang Manja, ramah dengan penduduk dan selalu membantu, dia juga menyayangi adiknya dari kecil. Namun semua berubah dari umur Naruto menginjak 5 tahun dia sangat tertutup. Naruto tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan orang tuanya bahkan Jiraya dia adalah orang terdekat dengan Naruto karena Naruto mempunyai Impian untuk mendamaikan Dunia dan jiraya menanggapinya dengan baik. Namun Naruto berubah dia sangat keras kepala, dingin, susah diatur dan membantah semua perkataan Jiraya dan semua orang.

'Kau yang sekarang sangatlah kuat dan akan kau gunakan untuk apa kekuatan itu Naruto?" Fikir Kakashi yang terus berfikir keras.

BRUGH!

Kakashi yang tidak fokus karena berfikir terlalu keras akibatnya menabrak seorang warga Konoha yang sedang berjalan lawan arah darinya pun terdorong sedikit.

"Hei anak muda kalau jalan yang benar." Teriak warga tersebut ke Kakashi lalu pergi meninggalkan nya yang masih sedikit terkejut.

"Anoo Sumimasen Oji-san." Ujar Kakashi menunduk hormat meminta maaf.

"Hei Kakashi, kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Ujar seseorang berambut putih dengan Hitaite bertulisan Sanin dan membawa Gulungan besar dibelakangnya. Kakashi yang terkejut langsung mengalihkan matanya ke arah Orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ah rupanya itu kau Jiraya-Sama." Ujar Kakashi yang melihat Jiraya yang memanggil Namanya. Jiraya yang dilihat hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang kau fikir kan Kakashi?" Tanya Jiraya ke Kakashi.

"Tidak ada yang ku fikirkan Jiraya-Sama." Ujar Kakashi berbohong karena sudah berjanji dengan sensei nya untuk tidak membicarakan tentang Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong Kakashi.. apa kau lupa? aku adalah salah satu veteran perang Kakashi dan pengalaman ku sangatlah banyak." Jawab Jiraya mengintimidasi Kakashi agar mau berbicara.

"Ah~ sepertinya Aku tidak bisa berbohong pada anda Jiraya-Sama." Ujar Kakashi dengan eye smile nya.

"Jadi ceritakan lah apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jiraya yang mulai menanyai Kakashi seperti awal.

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan sambil berjalan ke kedai terdekat Jiraya-sama.. Jika engkau mau mendengarkan." Ujar Kakashi.

Kemudian mereka berjalan santai sambil mencari kedai terdekat dan Kakashi selama perjalanan nya dengan Jiraya dia menceritakan semua kejadian tengtang Naruto selama perjalanan misi team nya ke Nami No Kuni hingga di Kantor Hokage dan bertemu dengan Jiraya.

"Begitulah ceritanya Jiraya-Sama." Ujar Kakashi dan Jiraya hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. Setelah beberapa menit mereka menemukan kedai yang pas lalu mereka masuk dan memesan menu yang ada di kedai tersebut.

"Hm ini semua berawal dari kesalahan ku Kakashi." Ujar Jiraya seraya mengaduk minuman nya hingga dingin. Kakashi menaikan alis nya meminta penjelasan dari bibir Jiraya.

"Huft pada waktu itu Naruto sangat marah sewaktu bertemu dengan ku saat di training ground Namikaze." Jawab Jiraya yang mulai bercerita.

 **Flashback On.**

Sinar cahaya Matahari menunjukan bahwa hari itu sedang siang dengan suasana angin sejuk meniup surai pirang Naruto yang sedang berlatih di Training Ground Namikaze yang tidak terpakai. Jiraya yang ingin menghampiri Naruto karena sudah tidak bertemu denganya setelah kedatanganya ke Konoha untuk menyampaikan ramalan tetua katak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Setelah menyampaikan Informasi baru nya ke Minato untuk menjaga desa dari dalam dan dia akan menjaga dari luar desa.

Dia hampir lupa dengan anak sulung Minato yang dekat denganya dulu sewaktu dirinya masih lah sangat sering ditanyai tentang menjaga perdamaian dunia Shinobi dan ramalan terbaru, sekarang dia ingin menghampiri anak itu untuk memberi tahu ramalan tetua katak dan menjawab pertanyaan anak itu setelah dia tinggal beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Dirinya sekarang sudah sampai ditempat anak sering beratih, Jiraya pun menghampiri Naruto yang sedang istirahat dari latihanya.

"Hai Jiraya-Sama.. ada apa hingga kau datang jauh-jauh kesini?" Sapa Naruto datar.

"Jangan begitu Gaki Aku kesini karena iseng dan ingin memberitahu ramalan terbaru dari tetua katak lhoo.. apa kau tidak tertarik?" Tanya Jiraya menggoda Naruto untuk mendengarkanya.

"Terserah kau Jiraya-Sama, Dan jika kau iseng datang ke tempat ini lebih baik jangan membuang-buang tenaga anda untuk datang ke sini." Jawab Naruto dengan datar seraya melanjutkan latihanya memukul boneka kayu taijutsu nya.

"Hahaha baiklah aku akan menyampaikan ramalan nya dan jika kau punya saran yang bagus untuk ramalan ini tolong beritahu aku karena kau pasti se cerdas Minato." Jiraya menjawab perkataan Naruto.

"Jiraya aku mempunyai berita baik dan buruk. Berita baiknya Salah satu murid mu akan menjadi seseorang pembawa kedamaian disertai dengan seorang temanya. Berita buruknya salah satu muridmu juga akan membawa Kehancuran Sejati dan berhati-hatilah karena dia sudah jatuh ke dasar jurang Kegelapan, Hentikan dia sebelum terlambat dan jika bisa langsung musnahkan." Ujar Jiraya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seperti tetua katak. " Begitulah kata tetua." Tambah Jiraya.

"Jiraya-Sama mohon jawab pertanyaan ku dengan jujur. Langkah apa yang kau ambil jika aku adalah pembawa Kedamaian tersebut dan bagaimana pula jika aku pembawa kehancuran tersebut ?" Tanya Naruto membelakangi Jiraya.

Jiraya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang jauh dari asumsinya. Jiraya tercekat mendengar nya dia tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang belum sempat terfikirkan olehnya.

"A..ah tentu saja aku akan membantu mu jika kau pembawa perdamaian, Tapi jika kau membawa kehancuran entahlah aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa Gaki. Lagi pula apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan itu mustahil jika kau yang menjadi pembawa kehancuran" Jawab jiraya dengan gelagapan.

"Aku sadar sekarang ramalan tidak lah selalu benar, kau juga tidak akan tahu bagaimana takdir dunia ini kedepan dan tetua katak bukan lah tuhan karena bisa meramal dengan akurat." Ujar Naruto datar.

"Kau salah Gaki, Menma adalah orang yang membawa perdamaian karena dia adalah seorang Jinchuriki." Jawab Jiraya.

"Apa sebegitu pentingnya keberadaan dia itu Jiraya-Sama?" tanya Naruto membuat Jiraya marah.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto keberadaanya sangatlah penting! dan dia sedang memikul tanggung jawab yang berat di pundaknya!" Jawab Jiraya dengan nada keras.

"Lalu apa perbedaan keberadaan ku denganya?" Tanya Naruto membuat Jiraya terbungkam.

"Keberadaan mu adalah sebagai kakak yang pembimbingya." Jawab Jiraya. Naruto mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat karena mendengarkan jawaban Jiraya seperti dugaanya.

"Bukankah kau terlalu meremehkan keberadaan ku dan mengabaikan dirik yang sekarang ini." Ujar Naruto datar.

"Bu.. buk.. bukan itu maksud ku Nar-." Perkataan Jiraya terpotong karena tiba-tiba Naruto berada dihadapan nya dan membuat Jiraya terkejut karena Naruto sangatlah cepat.

DUAGH!

Naruto menendang perut Jiraya hingga membuat Jiraya lumayan terlempar jauh. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko Jiraya segera bermanuver ke belakang dan diri diatas pohon dengan memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

'Ugh sial aku salah menjawab Pertanyaa nya dan berakibat dia marah, dan apa-apaan kekuatanya itu? Seperti setengah Tsunade.' Batin Jiraya mengingat serangan Naruto yang begitu kuat.

" **Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu."** Gumam Naruto.

Lalu keluarlah Bola api besar langsung dihembuskan oleh Naruto dan melesat menuju ke Jiraya. Jiraya tidak tinggal diam langsung melompat jauh menghindari Bola api Naruto.

BLARR!

Bola api Naruto hanya mengenai pohon yang ditempati Jiraya tadi. Melihat ada kesempatan Jiraya langsung melesat ke Naruto dan melompat ke depan Naruto sambil bersiap memukul Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto kembali mengeluarkan kunai dari Fuin di lengan kirinya.

DRTTT! DRTTT!

" **Raiton : Chidori Nagashi."** Gumam Naruto. Lalu keluarlah sebagian kecil listrik dari tanah bekas dia latihan yang menyisakan aliran listrik yang cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya dalam beberapa meter.

"Argh!" Rintih Jiraya yang terkena jebakan Naruto.

Tubuh Jiraya yang kesemutan dan kaku susah digerakan membuat Naruto menyeringai mendapatkan kesempatan nya untuk menyerang kembali. Naruto mengayunkan kaki kanan nya ke kepala Jiraya tidak lupa menambahkan sedikit Chakra agar tendangan nya jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

DUAGH!

Jiraya menerima tendangan Naruto yang kedua kalinya dan terhempas ke arah sungai yang cukup dalam. Naruto yang melihat Jiraya yang masih di udara segera menyiapkan rangkaian Handseal jutsu nya.

" **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu."** Gumam Naruto.

Lalu keluarlah Naga air dari sungai dan siap melahap Jiraya. Namun Jiraya tidak tinggal diam dia langsung membuat Kagebunshin untuk mendorong dirinya agar tidak terkena jutsu air tersebut. Namun Naruto tidak akan membiarkanya.

" **Fuuton : Kamikaze No Jutsu."** Gumam Naruto

Naruto mengeluarkan hembusan angin dan perlahan Munculah angin dengan tekanan tinggi lalu membuat tornado yang sedang membuat pohon-pohon sekitar ikut tertarik angin tornado tersebut.

Tidak jauh dari tornado tersebut Satu team anbu yang sedang berpatroli terheran dan langsung mendatangi tempat dimana tornado tadi tercipta.

Naruto yang mendeteksi Chakra milik anbu yang dikenal nya pun langsung hilang dengan Shunsin miliknya meninggalkan Jiraya yang masih tidur terlentang dan merutuki kebodohanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian para anbu yang sudah sampai ditempat Naruto dan Jiraya bertarung dan sontak membuat para anbu terkejut melihat kondisi Training Ground yang rusak dimana-mana dan yang membuat mereka terkejut lagi adalah Jiraya yang sedang tidur terlentang.

TAP!

"Maaf Jiraya-Sama apa yang terjadi ditempat ini?" Ujar anbu dengan code name kuma.

"Ahahaha tidak ada apa-apa barusan aku sparing dengan putra sulung Minato." Bohong Jiraya kepada para anbu tersebut.

"Baiklah Jiraya-Sama kami akan pergi dari sini terima kasih atas informasi nya." Ujar anbu dengan code name Taka.

"Huuh~ hampir saja." Ujar Jiraya menatap sendu tempat terakhir Naruto berdiri meninggalkanya dengan Shunsin.

 **Flashback Off.**

"Begitulah ceritanya kalau tidak salah." Ujar Jiraya mengepalkan tanganya menyadari kesalahan nya karena kurang sadar diri dan menyebabkan Naruto keluar desa dan menjadi buronon tertinggi di Dunia Shinobi sekarang.

"Maaf setelah mendengar cerita mu Jiraya-Sama aku berasumsi bukan Cuma itu yang membuat Naruto keluar dari desa dan membantai habis anggota clan Namikaze.

Jiraya memikirkan perkataan Kakashi dan melihat Kakashi dengan serius. Jiraya bingung kenapa Kakashi berasumsi seperti itu, Maklum otaknya agak bodoh akhir-akhir ini.

"Kenapa kau berasumsi seperti itu Kakashi?" Tanya Jiraya serius.

"Pertama jika hanya itu tidak mungkin Naruto keluar desa, Ke dua Naruto dulu adalah orang yang loyal kepada desa untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Minato-Sensei, Ke tiga kemungkinan ada yang menghasutnya untuk keluar dari desa dan membantai Clan Namikaze atau dia sedang di genjutsu seseorang." Ujar Kakashi mengeluarkan semua asumsinya.

"Entahlah, Aku akan mencoba membujuknya untuk kembali ke desa." Ujar Jiraya menatap ke arah luar kedai.

 **Naruto Place.**

Langit gelap gulita sedang memperlihatkan bintang-bintang yang berhamburan di langit malam yang cerah tanpa awan yang menutupi bintang di langit dia terus menikmati keindahan sementara dunia ini hingga fajar beberapa jam lagi memperlihatkan sinarnya yang terang. Naruto kini menikmati nya dengan di temani dengan Kue Dango kesukaanya.

Kini dirinya disebuah penginapan mewah yang di sewa nya dalam beberapa hari dengan paket yang lengkap. Naruto membayarnya dengan uang yang dia dapatkan dari Gatou setelah Zabuza membunuhnya dan memberikan semua uang milik Gatou ke dirinya.

TOK! TOK!

"Sumimasen Kami membawakan pesanan sesuai permintaan anda tuan." Ujar seseorang dari balik pintu. Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar suara seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan nya.

"Hm silahkan masuk." Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit lembut.

CKLEK

Nampaklah tiga wanita muda dengan wajah yang dikategorikan lumayan cantik membuka pintu nya, lalu meletakan semua pesanan Naruto dimeja makan. Naruto melihat mereka hanya tersenyum tipis. Para pelayan yang melihat wajah Naruto langsung merah padam karena ketampanan Naruto.

"Hm kalian boleh pergi." Perintah Naruto.

"Ha'i... Ji..jika anda ada pe..perlu lagi tolong hubungi kami saja tuan." Jawab Pelayan dengan rambut berwarna cokelat dengan gugup akibat kurang fokus karena melihat wajah tampan Naruto. Dengan cepat mereka pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Wanita yang aneh." Ujar Naruto mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli.

Naruto segera mendekati pesanan nya lalu melihatnya dengan mata berbinar, ternyata sifat nya tidak berubah semuanya dan emosinya tidak mati semuanya yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya hanyalah kue Dango yang lezat dan banyak itu.

"Sugoii cemilan para dewa sudah datang." Ujar nya dengan mata berbinar.

"Hahaha kau belum berubah Naruto no baka." Ujar seseorang dengan nada mengejek Naruto.

"Ahaha ternyata kau sudah bangun dari mimpi mu putri tidur." Jawab Naruto dengan mengejek balik Shisui.

"Apa kau bilang! Dasar rambut tomat!" Teriak Shisui tidak terima dan mengejek balik Naruto. Naruto melihat Shisui kesal hanya menyeringai dan tidak mengubris perkataan Shisui lalu memakan kue Dango nya yang masih hangat.

"Hei tomat busuk perjaka kenapa kau diam hah!" Ujar Shisui mengejek Naruto kelewatan batas. Naruto sedikit tertohok mendengar ejekan Shisui.

"Dasar bajingan setidaknya aku pernah berciuman... Dari pada kau belum sama sekali dasar perjaka ayam." Ejek Naruto balik dengan sinis.

"Ukh Sialan kau maniak dango!" jawab Shisui marah marah tidak jelas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"Dari pada kau maniak pantat dan dada, cabul, tidak bermoral, homo tidak jelas dengan Itachi, pedofil anak, hidup lagi." Ejek Naruto sinis dengan seringaian tipis di bibirnya. Shisui tertohok mendengar ejekan Naruto yang menusuk hatinya lalu hanya bisa meratapi kekalahan ejekan nya dari Naruto.

"Ekhem jadi kemana tujuan kita setelah ini?" tanya Shisui mengalihkan pembicaraan nya dengan Naruto.

"Hn pecundang homo cabul tidak bermoral sedang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sekarang bung~." Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat buat.

"Terkutuk kau Naruto, Bisakah kau lupakan itu dulu huhuhu." Ujar Shisui menangis lebay ala Anime. Naruto tersenyum menang karena dia tahu cara mengejek Shisui Uchiha sekarang.

"Hn ya ya ya kita akan tinggal beberapa hari disini untuk mencoba Semua Scrol yang kita temukan di Uzu, Lalu sehabis itu kita akan ke Konoha." Jawab Naruto.

"Eh untuk apa kau kesana? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Konoha selama Sandaime Hokage masih hidup? " Tanya Shisui dengan heran.

"Aku hanya akan berkunjung ke rumah Sandaime-Jiji dan jika kedatangan kota diketahui pertumpahan darah tetap akan terjadi apapun apun alasanya." Ujar Naruto dengan menyeringai.

Shisui yang melihat sifat sadis lama Naruto keluar hanya memijat kepala dengan pasrah, Naruto kembali sadar dan berdehem lalu mendekati sebuah Gulungan Scrol yang besar lalu mengaktivkan FMS nya dan terhisap ke dalam dimensi nya.

"Aku akan mencoba sesuatu yang menarik. jadi tunggulah disini dan bersenang-senanglah disini.. pesan lah sesuatu yang menarik untuk mu karena aku sudah membayar mahal tempat ini." Ujar Naruto sebelum meningalkan Shisui.

"Hehehe mungkin aku akan membeli buku edisi terbaru dari keparat Sanin itu." Ujar Shisui dengan senyum misteri dan akan membuat orang yang melihatnya akan berfikiran bahwa dia sudah gila.

 **Dimensi Naruto..**

Naruto kini berada di Dimensinya yang berisi dengan Rumah yang besar untuk menyimpan semua Gulungan yang dia copy di Konoha dan dia ambil dari Uzushio dengan rapi seperti perpustakaan. Dan ada Gunung disertai danau indah dan luas lengkap dengan Tempat Latihan nya yang sangat luas didepan Rumah tersebut. satu tahun di dimensi Naruto sama dengan satu hari didunia nyata.

Naruto sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk mencoba dan mengembangkan Scrol yang ditemuinya, Namun ada satu hal yang menarik baginya Scrol Jutsu berwarna merah terang.

SHRET!

Naruto membuka Scrol tersebut dan didalam nya bertuliskan Kontrak Kuchiyose empat penjuru mata angin desa Uzushiogakure. Didalam nya terdapat tulisan empat arah mata angin dan masing-masing bagian diisi oleh dua Shinobi mereka adalah Ashina Uzumaki sang Shodaime Uzukage dengan kepiawaian memasteri Fuinjutsu dan Chakra yang setara Bijuu Ekor satu dan Arashi Uzumaki atau disebut Uzukage terkuat dengan pedang nya yang menghilang Totsuka No Tsurugi pedang yang dapat menyegel apa saja dan memasukan sesuatu kedalam ilusi tanpa batas.

Naruto langsung merobek sedikit ibu jari miliknya dan mengusap ibu jari nya di semua Nama empat arah mata angin. Dan setelah Naruto mengusapnya keluarlah asap yang sangat tebal.

POFT!

POFT!

POFT!

POFT!

Empat hewan kuchiyose legenda pelindung masing-masing gerbang Uzushiogakure muncul mengelilinginya. Di sebelah kanan Kuchiyose berbentuk Burung yang diselimuti api, disebelah kirinya ada seekor Naga biru, Di belakang dirinya ada Kura-kura hitam dengan ekor nya yang merupakan Ular, dan dihadapanya ada Harimau putih yang dialiri listrik disekujur tubuhnya.

" **Hei Ningen apa kau yang memanggil kami?"** Tanya Burung yang diselimuti api. Naruto yang merasakan burung itu menaikan intensitas hawa membunuh nya hanya menyeringai.

"Hn ya Aku yang telah memanggil kalian." Jawab Naruto datar.

" **Apa kau seorang Uzumaki Ningen?"** Tanya Naga berwarna biru. Naruto yang diberi pertanyaan mulai menghadap kearah naga berwarna biru.

"Ya aku setengah Uzumaki tapi memiliki gen Uzumaki yang kental di darah ku." Jawab Naruto membuat ke empat Makhluk itu terheran.

" **Apa maksud mu dengan setengah Uzumaki?"** Tanya Harimau putih tersebut.

"Hn karena aku seorang keturunan dari clan Uchiha, Senju, Namikaze, dan Uzumaki." Jawab Naruto dengan datar. Mereka terkejut mendengar manusia yang memanggil mereka memiliki tiga clan ternama di dunia Shinobi.

"Jadi maukah kalian menjadi Kuchiyose milik ku?" Tanya Naruto.

" **Maaf saja jika kau setengah Uzumaki kami harus menguji kekuatan milik mu.. setidak nya kau bisa bertahan melawan kami minimal Satu jam.. karena kami bukan Kuchiyose biasa Ningen."** Ujar Burung api tersebut.

"Hn satu jam? Aku bahkan bisa mengalahkan kalian sekaligus." Ujar Naruto sinis menantang dengan wajah arogan. Ke empat makhluk tersebut mendengar itu hanya menggeram marah.

" **Kau fikir kau ini apa Ningen! Bahkan para pendahulu mu hanya bisa bertahan satu hari dan paling lama hanya dua hari!."** Ujar Kura-kura hitam naik pitam karena merasa diremehkan.

"Baiklah jika aku menang kalian harus menjadi Kuchiyose milikku." Ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin.

" **Baiklah aku harap kau tidak akan kehilangan nyawa mu Ningen."** Jawab Harimau Putih dengan nada mengancam Naruto.

"Satu hal yang harus kalian tahu.. Aku ini.. Abadi." Ujar Naruto sinis dengan seringai lebar diwajah sombong nya.

"Omong Kosong!." Seru Harimau putih mengarahkan cakar nya dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

BUMMM!

Setelah benturan Cakar harimau itu menyentuh tanah dan menyisakan debu tebal. Harimau menyeringai tipis memandangi tempat berdiri Naruto yang sudah berlubang lima meter akibat serangan kejutanya.

DUAGH!

DUAGH!

DUAGH!

DUAGH!

Keempat Makhluk legenda tersebut terlempar seperti terhantam sesuatu dengan keras. Naruto masih berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun menatap ke empat makhluk tersebut lalu menyeringai. Naruto membuka dimensi hitam miliknya dan mengeluarkan Pedang Muramasa lalu menyeringai keji.

"Hn Sepertinya sedikit berdansa dengan empat makhluk mitos tidak masalah.. benar bukan Muramasa?" Ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum psikopat.

' _Ha'i Naruto-Sama.. sudah lama aku tidak bermandikan darah."_ Jawab Muramasa dengan nada yang senang.

" **Muramasa No Ken : Kuroishi Kenpachi."** Gumam Naruto

WUSHH!

Setelah mengucapkan Tekhnik miliknya Naruto menebaskan pedang nya secara berputar dan meninmbulkan Aura Hitam yang mengarah ke segala arah secara Horizontal. Ke empat makhluk tersebut sadar ini adalah aura dari pedang terkutuk Muramasa.

" **Kajin: Hi Shububiri No Jutsu."**

" **Suijin : Mizu Airu No Jutsu."**

" **Raijin : Kaminari No Jutsu."**

" **Fuujin : Shunrinpu No Jutsu."**

BUMMM!

Keempat makhluk mitos itu mengeluarkan Jutsu pertahan mereka dengan elemen masing-masing dan serangan Naruto dapat dihalau dengan pertahanan terkuat mereka. Naruto tidak tinggal diam dia melanjutkan serangan nya.

" **Muramasa No Ken : Kuroi No Ame."** Gumam Naruto.

Naruto menebaskan serangan nya kearah langit bukan kemusuh, dan ke empat lawan nya hanya bingung dengan tindakan Naruto. Tapi Naruto menyeringai tipis lalu menurunkan Pedang nya lagi dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung nya dengan aura hitam yang pekat.

JLEB!

Satu petir hitam menancap ditanah membuat ke empat makhluk mitos itu kembali meningkatkan kewaspadaan pada sesuatu yang buruk turun dari langit hitam disertai petir Hitam yang menyambar dan saling terhubung di langit.

JLEB! JLEB!

JLEB! JLEB!

JLEB! JLEB!

Turunlah ribuan petir hitam dari langit dengan kecepatan kasat mata. Tekhnik Naruto membuat ke empat Makhluk tersebut kewalahan untuk menangkis dan menghindar dari serangan Naruto. Naruto menyeringai Jutsu pemusnah Masal terbarunya berhasil walau harus membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama dari perkiraanya.

" **Argh! / Urgh!"** rintihan keempat makhluk tersebut kesakitan menahan Jutsu Naruto yang sangat lah kuat.

" **Muramasa No Ken : Shingetsu No Sorou."** Gumamnya melepaskan salah satu teknik miliknya.

Api hitam kemerahan keluar dari tebasan pedang Muramasa melesat dengan cepat ke arah empat makhluk tersebut. Mereka yang melihat serangan datang kepada mereka segera melindungi diri mereka masing-masing.

BUMMM!

" **Grrr Kuat juga Manusia ini hingga memaksa kita sampai mode pertahanan tertinggi!"** Geram Kura-kura hitam marah.

Naruto melihat ke empat hewan kuchiyose ini sangat lah kuat membuat darahnya bergelojak merasakan pertarungan yang dinanti-nantikan. " Huahahaha kalian.. kalian hebat bisa bertahan dari salah satu teknik favorit ku." Tawa Naruto dengan wajah arogan.

" **Ugh..? Manusia macam apa dia!"** Lenguh Naga biru tersebut yang mulai terbang sedikit ke udara.

"Akan kunaikan sedikit level nya makhluk rendahan!" Bentak Naruto dengan arogan.

" **Kita harus berkerja sama untuk mengalahkan manusia itu**!" Perintah Harimau Putih dengan tegas dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka.

Naruto menghilang dengan cepat dan muncul di dekat Burung api, lalu Naruto menyayat tubuh burung itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Gragh!" Raung Burung tersebut kesakitan karena tebasan pedang Naruto.

" **Mokuton : Kajukai Korin No Jutsu."** Seru Naruto.

Setelah mengucapkan nama teknik nya sesaat kemudian keluar lah Bunga lengkap dengan batang dan daun pohon nya mengikat Ke empat Makhluk legenda itu. Mereka yang terperangkap tanaman tersebut memandang ke segala arah hutan yang tadi lenyap digantikan tanaman besar berbunga tersebut.

"Mengalihkan pandangan dikala pertarungan adalah hal yang sangat bodoh."Ujar Naruto meremehkan mereka.

" **Katon : Gokamekkyaku No Jutsu."** Gumam Naruto mengeluarkan Api berskala besar ke arah mereka yang terikat akar tanaman Naruto.

" **Suijin : Mizudan No Jutsu."** Ujar Kura-kura menyemburkan Air tsunami yang banyak menghalangi Jutsu Api Naruto.

BUSHH!

Kedua jutsu itu bertabrakan dan menciptakan Kabut yang tebal. Naruto menyeringai karena rencana nya berhasil dia pun segera mengaktivkan Susano'o dan melompat ke udara dengan Susano'o nya lalu Naruto mengumpulkan energi hitam ke tangan nya dan memadatkan nya.

" **Meiton : Rasenringu."** Gumam Naruto menjatuhkan bola cincin hitam nya ke tempat empat Makhluk legenda itu berada.

WHINGG!

BUMMM!

Tiga menit sesudah jutsu Naruto meledak Ke empat makhluk legenda itu sudah terkapar karena Jutsu Naruto yang sangat lah kuat. Naruto menguap bosan ternyata hanya sampai disini kekuatan Kuchiyose legendaris yang dicari-cari itu.

" **Sial kenapa dia mempunyai elemen terkutuk itu?"** Tanya Harimau putih melihat ke arah Naruto yang masih terbang dengan Susano'o yang masih terbang.

" **Mokuton : Myojinmon."** Bisik Naruto.

Lalu tubuh dan leher mereka tertindih gerbang kayu milik Naruto. Naruto melihat mereka dengan tatapan datar dan memasukan kembali Muramasa ke dalam dimensi Hitam milknya.

"Kalian sudah kukalahkan.. sekarang jadilah Kuchiyose milikku." Ujar Naruto. Kura-kura hitam terkekeh mendengar ucapan Naruto.

" **Hahaha Kau fikir kami sudah kalah Ningen?..** **penahan** **seperti ini mana mungkin menahan ka-."** Ujar Kura-kura hitam tersentak merasakan sesuatu.

"Masih ingin melawan? Sadar diri lah kalian! Gerbang itu sudah menghisap Chakra kalian dan mentransferkan nya kepadaku hahaha..haha..hah." Ujar Naruto dengan Tawa Arogan.

" **Cih."** Decih kura-kura tersebut tidak suka. Lalu Burung api menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

" **Siapa sebenarnya kau ini Ningen? Apa kau reinkarnasi dari kedua anak rikudou senin?"** Tanya Burung api tersebut.

"Namaku Adalah Naruto dan aku akan menghancurkan Shinobi Sekai ini.. dan soal reinkarnasi aku bukan reinkarnasi mereka.. kekuatan mereka hanyalah sekecil semut dihadapan ku.. aku adalah Reinkarnasi dari makhluk yang sudah dilupakan.. makhluk yang memanipulasi kegelapan hati Kaguya Otsusuki ibu dari Rikudou Senin untuk menghancurkan dunia ini, Namun digagalkan oleh kedua putra nya dan menyegel nya di bulan.. Makhluk tersebut memilihku untuk melanjutkan impian nya." Ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

" **Dari mana kau tahu Dewi Sialan itu hah!"** Bentak Harimau putih.

"Hm sepertinya kau kenal dengan Dewi itu ya hmm." Ujar Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" **hanya kami berempat dan katak dari myobukuzan yang hidup di zaman gila itu dan hidup sampai sekarang! Mana mungkin kami tidak mengenal nya dirinya yang sudah membawa Pohon** **terkutuk** **itu ke bumi ini!"** ujar Harimau putih.

Naruto mendengar katak dari myobukuzan menaikan alisnya, Tangan kanan nya memegang dagu seakan berfikir mengingat sesuatu. Lalu Sekian lama merenung dia teringat sesuatu.

"Apa maksud mu Tetua Katak dari Myobukuzan?" Tanya Naruto. Ke empat nya hanya mengangguk pertanda dugaan Naruto benar.

"Hei apa kalian menyerah sekarang?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

" **Cih apa boleh buat.."** Jawab Kura-kura Hitam. Naruto menyeringai tipis mendengar perkataan salah satu makhluk legenda yang diinginkan seluruh Shinobi. Namun ke tiga temanya terkejut dengan jawaban dari rekanya.

" **Kheh kau tidak seperti biasanya Genbu."** Ledek Burung api.

" **Diam kau Suzaku."** Jawab kura-kura hitam dengan sengit a.k.a Genbu ke burung Api a.k.a Suzaku.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan mendaftarkan Nama-ku dan selanjutnya perkenalkan diri kalian." Ujar Naruto tegas.

Lalu Naruto segera meletakan gulungan tadi ke tanah dan menuliskan Nama nya di masing-masing nama Kuchiyose empat penjaga desa umur panjang.

"Hm baiklah perkenalkan Diri kalian." Ujar Naruto dan mulai melepaskan Gerbang Kayu yang mengekang ke empat kuchiyose itu.

" **Namaku adalah Suzaku Dewa Mata Angin** **Selatan elemen api dan lahar yang lebih panas dari Bijuu ekor empat jika kau memiliki link dan elemen api yang bagus dengan ku."** Ujar burung Api a.k.a Suzaku memperkenalkan dirinya seraya menundukan kepala nya pertanda dia sedang menghormati Naruto.

" **Namaku adalah Byakko Dewa Mata Angin Barat Elemen ku adalah Dewa Petir dan Aku akan menciptakan Badai yang besar jika engkau mau** **Master** **."** Ujar Harimau putih a.k.a Byakko menurunkan tubuhnya seakan sangat mematuhi Naruto.

" **Dewa Mata Angin Utara Genbu elemenku Air dan bisa merubah lautan menjadi es jika aku dan dia berkerja sama."** Ujar Kura-kura Hitam a.k.a Genbu dengan Singkat dan melirik ke arah Naga Biru.

" **Aku Dewa Mata Angin Timur Seiryuu dan elemen ku adalah Angin** **Master** **."** Ujar Naga Biru a.k.a Seiryuu.

"Baiklah kalian sudah mengenalku dan aku juga sudah mengenal kalian.. jadi jika ku panggil segeralah datang." Ujar Naruto.

" **Naruto ingat kami ini adalah Dewa Elemen setiap Kuchiyose di dunia ini bukan Kuchiyose biasa."** Ujar Genbu dengan meta yang menajam.

Naruto hanya mengangguk tidak peduli dengan ucapan Genbu berbalik arah lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan terhisap ke dalam lubang vortex dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Satu hal yang harus kalian ingat.. aku sekarang adalah Master kalian dan aku ini akan naik tahkta menjadi dewa semua Makhluk di dunia ini." Ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"..."

.

.

.

 **Dunia Nyata..**

Sinar terik matahari pertanda hari masih siang, dan di sebuah kamar penginapan terdapat seseorang berambut hitam spike a.k.a Shisui Uchiha yang sedang membaca buku lumayan tebal dengan sampul buku berwarna orange dan bertuliskan dewasa 17+. Shisui membaca buku tersebut dengan darah yang sudah mengalir dari hidung nya namun disumbat dengan tisu putih yang lumayan banyak.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat melihat sifat cabul Shisui berulah. Namun Naruto mengendikan bahu tidak peduli lalu segera membuka pintu dan keluar untuk melihat pemandangan sejenak.

Naruto berjalan melewati sedikit keramaian jalan kehidupan warga setempat dengan damai akan tetapi dirinya terhenti karena melihat toko Baju yang menarik perhatianya. 'Hmm seperti nya bergaya sedikit tidak apa-apa kan.' Batin Naruto dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Naruto sadar jika dirinya tengah diperhatika sejumlah gadis dengan wajah yang merona melihat ke arahnya. 'Hm Wanita memang Aneh ya.' Fikir Naruto kebingungan dengan kelakuan wanita akan tetapi Naruto tidak peduli dan segera masuk ke toko baju tersebut.

Setelah Naruto melihat-lihat baju yang akan dibeli nya di toko tersebut akhirnya dapat juga dan kini Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang ganti baju. Setelah pas dengan pakaianya dia segera membayarnya.

"Berapa harga nya?" Tanya Naruto ke penjaga toko tersebut.

"Ini semua 50000ryo tuan." Jawab Penjaga toko sopan. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari pejaga toko tersebut ia langsung mengeluarkan Uang untuk membayar barang nya.

"terima kasih tuan." Ujar penjaga toko.

"Hn.." Jawab Naruto lalu ia pergi ke tempat ganti pakaian.

Naruto kini telah memakai pakaian barunya rambut merahnya yang panjang digerai seperti Madara dengan pakaian Berwarna Merah Hitam, celana khas Shinobi berwarna Hitam, Sarung tangan setengah jari, lengkap dengan Jubah Hitam panjang berhodie membuat kesan Naruto sangat lah dewasa.

'Hm tidak kusangka wajah ku sekarang jauh lebih tampan dari jiji.' Batin Naruto membayangkan Madara Muda yang gagah sewaktu dulu.

Dirinya sedang menikmati angin Sore yang mengelus kulit putih dan surai pirang nya yang terbawa angin. Naruto ingin lebih menikmatinya kini ia melompati rumah-rumah dan menuju ke tempat tertinggi yang ada di desa kecil ini.

'Akan ku buat Dunia yang lebih indah dari dunia ini dengan Jiji.' Batin Naruto dengan damai.

"Naruto!" teriak seseorang yang dia kenal dari arah belakang.

Naruto mengarahkan pandanganya ke sumber suara tersebut dan melihat Shisui yang lelah entah kenapa. Dirinya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda meminta penjelasan.

"Kita Harus cepat ke Konoha.. tadi sewaktu kau pergi Zetsu memberikan informasi jika Kazekage di bunuh oleh Orochimaru dan berniat membalaskan dendam ke konoha jika kau ingin Madara-Sama bangkit, inilah kesempatan kita untuk mengorek informasi dari nya." Terang Shisui dengan nafas yang masih menderu.

"Hm bagus Shisui-Nii kita akan segera berangkat ke sana tapi nanti malam saja." Jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

"Konoha lumayan Jauh dari sini kenapa tidak sekarang saja berangkatnya?" Tanya Shisui terheran.

"Ada yang ingi ku tunjukan pada mu nanti." Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang misterius.

Shisui yang bingung dengan sikap Naruto hanya menuruti nya saja dengan pasrah, Namun dirinya sangat senang jika Naruto ingin menunjukan sesuatu padanya. Naruto segera turun dari rumah tertinggi itu diikuti dengan Shisui.

TAP!

"Hm mau makan sebentar?" Tanya Naruto menawar ke arah Shisui. Shisui yang melihat Naruto bersikap aneh bergidik ngeri. Naruto yang melihat tingkah aneh Shisui hanya menaikan alisnya.

"Da..dasar Ho..homo." Ujar Shisui bergetar dengan nada menyindir. Naruto mendengar tersebut kesal dan dikepalanya muncul urat-urat.

"Kau fikir aku mau kencan dengan mu pedofil." Jawab Naruto datar.

" Lalu?" Tanya Shisui bingung. Naruto kesal karena sifat bodoh Shisui yang kembali lagi.

"Tsk Kau dan otak kerdil mu itu." Sindir Naruto dengan nada kejam lalu meninggalkan Shisui yang memikirkan kata-kata Naruto.

"He.. hei jangan meninggalkan orang seenak jidatmu Tomat!" Teriak Shisui seraya mengejar Naruto yang sudah jauh.

 **Konohagakure No Sato..**

Disalah satu Training Ground terdapat team tujuh yang sedang berkumpul dan menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Menma, Sakura, Sasuke yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing Menma yang sedang tiduran, Sakura yang sedang memperhatikan Sasuke dan sasuke yang sedang merenungkan diri berfikir mencari cara untuk membunuh Itachi Uchiha.

"Huuhh dimana Kakashi-Sensei sebenarnya!" Teriak Menma kesal.

DUGH

"Ittei Sakura-Chan kenapa kau memukulku?" Rintih Menma yang kesakitan

"Kau berisik Dobe." Jawab Sasuke datar. Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke nya tersebut.

"A..apa kau bilang Teme!" Bentak Naruto dengan kesal menatap Sasuke yang sedang memandangi awan.

BOFT!

Munculah kepulan asap yang lumayan tebal dan menampilkan seorang pria yang sedang membaca buku dengan sampul orange membuat Menma dan Sakura.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu tadi aku melihat kucing hitam karena tidak ingin terkena sial aku mencari jalan lain namun tersesat di-." Ujar Kakashi terpotong dengan jawaban Sakura dan Menma.

"Di Jalan Kehidupan kan Sensei." Ujar Menma dan Sakura dengan kompak.

"Maa...maa.. memotong seseorang yang sedang bicara itu tidak sopan lho." Jawab Kakashi dengan eye smile yang menakutkan, Namun di potong lagi dengan cepat oleh Sasuke.

"Hn jadi untuk apa kau menyuruh kami datang kesini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Mata Kakashi menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke akan tetapi dia menyudahi nya dan meghela nafas, Namun bukanya menjawab akan tetapi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari rompi Jounin nya dan yang dikeluarkan adalah beberapa lembar kertas.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untuk kalian." Ujar Kakashi memberikan lembaran kertas tersebut.

"Ini apa Sensei?" Tanya Sakura yang terheran.

"Itu adalah Formulir Ujian Chunin untuk kalian.. jika kalian ingin mengikuti nya kalian bertiga harus mengisi formulir tersebut untuk mengsahkan kalian ikut secara team." Jawab Kakashi.

"jadi hanya untuk ini kau menyuruh kami berkumpul disini?..Ini tidak kubutuhkan yang kubutuhkan adalah bertambah kuat untuk membalaskan dendam ku." Jawab Sasuke. Membuat Sakura dan Menma terkejut atas jawaban Sasuke.

"Apa maksud mu teme!" Ujar Menma dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas, Dan mulai meninggalkan mereka.

"Sasuke jika kau ingin kuat kau harus mengikuti ujian ini untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mu semakin tinggi pangkat Shinobi semakin tinggi pula kemampuan nya." Ujar Kakashi menasihati sekaligus membujuk Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Tanya nya dengan singkat seraya membalikan tubuhnya dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kakashi.

"Baiklah itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan jadi semua keputusan untuk mengikuti Ujian ini ada ditangan kalian semuanya." Ujar Kakashi.

Lalu sesaat kemudian Kakashi menghilang dengan Shunsin nya meninggalkan kepulan asap dan menyisakan mereka bertiga.

'aku bisa membawa Nii-san kembali ke rumah dan langkah awalnya aku harus bertambah kuat dan menghadapi ujian ini terlebih dahulu.' Batin Menma dengan semangat.

"Hmm Teme apa kau mau melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk menjadi kuat?" Tanya Menma.

"Hn tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkan nya." Jawab Sasuke sedikit menyeringai.

"Yosh.. sudah diputuskan team tujuh akan mengikuti ujian ini!" Seru Menma Semangat dan meninju udara ke atas.

 **Uknown Place...**

Di sebuah ruangan tanpa cahaya sedikitpun terdapat seseorang pria tua dengan tongkat yang berbicara pada bawahanya.

"Jadi apa dia masih hidup?" Ujar pria tua tersebut.

"Ya.. Naruto Namikaze masih hidup Danzo-Sama." Jawab Anbu tersebut.

Danzo mendecih mendengar bahwa Naruto masih hidup sampai sekarang dan dia tidak akan membiarkanya.

"Dimana dia berada?" Tanya Danzo lagi. Sang anbu hanya mengangguk lalu menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Terakhir kali dia terlihat dia berada di Nami No Kuni." Jawab Anbu tersebut.

"Tidak ada lokasi spesifik nya?" Tanya Danzo.

"Maaf dia sangat susah dilacak." Jawab Anbu dengan nada lemah.

"Hm Baiklah siapa saja yang bisa membawa kepala nya ke sini akan kunaik kan pangkat nya serta kuberikan penghormatan dihadapan seluruh rakyat Konoha." Perintah orang yang bernama Danzo tersebut memerintahkan semua anbu nya untuk memburu Naruto.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan Konoha dalam bahaya jika dia masih hidup' Batin Danzo.

Setelah semua Anbu Ne mendengar perintah Tuan nya mereka pun segera melakukanya dan mulai memburu target nya sesuai perintah Tuan nya.

 _ **~ ~To Be Continue~ ~**_

* * *

 **Muramasa No Ken : Kuroishi Kenpachi :** tekhnik pedang Muramasa dengan menyabetkan pedang secara horizontal dan menyebabkan kerusakan parah karena daya hancur serangan yang besar hingga sanggup membakar sebagian besar hutan.

 **Muramasa No Ken : Kuroi No Ame :** Tekhnik yang memakan banyak Chakra pengguna dengan mengerahkan satu tebasan dengan Chakra padat ke langit dan menimbulkan hujan pedang dengan aura tersebut, hingga bisa membunuh banyak orang jika dalam perang.

 **Muramasa No Ken : Shingetsu No Sorou :** Tekhnik Pedang Muramasa yang menciptakan serangan pemusnah yang kuat.

 **Kajin, Suijin, Raijin, Fuujin :** Nama-nama tingkat lanjut dari Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Fuuton. Atau bisa dibilang nama tekhnik dewa elemen dan level rusak yang pasti lebih hebat dari elemen biasa.

* * *

Author : Hai! Kembali lagi dengan saya Kurokenshi no Kami minna-san, Kali ini sudah saya jawab review minna-san.. dan tentang minggu ini saya telat update chapter baru ini karena empat hari kemarin saya sedang ada kunjungan industri ke yogyakarta tepat nya ke universitar Amikom Yogyakarta hehe jadi maaf kan saya yang telat mengupdate cerita ini..dimohon untuk review yang banyak minna, author ini membutuhkan review yang banyak hehehe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _ **Resurrection Darkness**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimooto

 _ **Genre :**_ Adventure

 _ **Pair :**_ Naruto x ?

 _ **Warning :**_ Don't Like Don't Read, OOC, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya, Dark!Naru, Smart!Naru,

 _ **Summary :**_ Ketika Cahaya meninggalkan nya Kegelapan datang menghampirinya. Hati yang di telan kegelapan sejati membuatnya menjadi seorang yang akan bangkit .Seseorang yang bangkit dari dasar jurang kegelapan...Aku seseorang yang akan melawan takdir kejam Dunia ini!...

 _ **Note :**_

"ABCD" Manusia Berbicara.

'ABCD' Manusia Batin / Telepati.

" **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Berbicara.**

' **ABCD' Bijuu / Kuchiose Batin.**

" _ **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Telepati.**_

* * *

 **Special Thanks For :** **emilia chika** **,** **anakambigu** **,** **Ootsutsuki Rey'su** **,** **The Gembel Man** **,** **manggalairawanputra0** **,** **xthunder** **,** **,** **UzumakiIchie** **,** **Eka Awan372** **,** **satemuyee** **,** **ksatriabima38** **,** **Etrama Raizel** **,** **Ryuu703** **,** **Kidz-Boy** **,** **Shiromaki Uzuto** **,** **rodiyatulrofiah** **,** **Masamune Shin** **,** **Kurogane Hizashi** **,** **Jinpachi-sama** **,** **Annur Azure Fang** **,** **Loray 29 Alus** **,** **NoName** **,** **Guest** **,** **azhariarashi** **,** **baz** **,** **Jeanne Dhie Arc** **,** **mrheza26** **,** **Adhi Arisqian** **,** **Adhi Arisqian** **,** **Abd Salam** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **Nara sigembor** **,** **LordOfVermilion** **,** **Naruto no Ramen** **,** **Neon-BlueSapphire** **,** **adlof hitle** **r,** **Kurokeshi nokami** **,** **MLPLAYER** **,** **Kds601** **,** **name** **,** **Alpin DireoZz** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **Your Hatersss** **,** **Muhammad Kamil** **,** **The Dark King Rises** **,** **Abd Salam** **,** **Annur Azure Fang** **,** **Irsyad Himawan** **.**

* * *

 _ **Balasan Review :**_

 **Kurogane Hizashi** **: Terima kasih atas masukan nya Kurogane-san.. sangat bermanfaat bagi saya yang newbie ini hehe.. Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini**

 **emilia chika** **: Hehe ditunggu saja nanti yaa, akan saya kupas tuntas mengenai karakter Shisui.. dan terima kasih sudah menunggu cerita gaje ini update emilia-san hehe.. Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini**

 **Masamune Shin** **: Hehe makasih sudah setia membaca Masamune-san.. iya masalah review saya serahkan kepada reader dan yang maha kuasa hehe.. Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini**

 **rodiyatulrofiah** **: Tenang saja saya tidak bakal hiatus kok jika tidak ada problem berat hehe, dan terima kasih sudah setia membaca fict ini dari awal hehe…Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini**

 **Abd Salam** **: Hehehe sure.. Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini**

 **Annur Azure Fang** **: ini sudah lanjut hehe.. .. Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini**

 **Irsyad Himawan** **: Doakan saja agar Naruto tidak tobat ya hahaha.. Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini**

* * *

 _ **Di Chapter Sebelum nya.**_

" _Jadi apa dia masih hidup?" Ujar pria tua tersebut._

" _Ya.. Naruto Namikaze masih hidup Danzo-Sama." Jawab Anbu tersebut._

 _Danzo mendecih mendengar bahwa Naruto masih hidup sampai sekarang dan dia tidak akan membiarkanya._

" _Dimana dia berada?" Tanya Danzo lagi. Sang anbu hanya mengangguk lalu menjawab pertanyaanya._

" _Terakhir kali dia terlihat dia berada di Nami No Kuni." Jawab Anbu tersebut._

" _Tidak ada lokasi spesifik nya?" Tanya Danzo._

" _Maaf dia sangat susah dilacak." Jawab Anbu dengan nada lemah._

" _Hm Baiklah siapa saja yang bisa membawa kepala nya ke sini akan kubebaskan dari Anbu Ne." Perintah orang yang bernama Danzo tersebut memerintahkan semua anbu nya untuk memburu Naruto._

' _Tidak akan kubiarkan Konoha dalam bahaya jika dia masih hidup' Batin Danzo._

 _Setelah semua Anbu Ne mendengar perintah Tuan nya mereka pun segera melakukanya dan mulai memburu target nya sesuai perintah Tuan nya._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 : Kenangan & Eksistensi  
**_

Matahari belum memperlihatkan dirinya pertanda fajar belum tiba dan terlihat dua shinobi yang sedang mempersiapkan kepergianya di kaki gunung dan kedua shinobi itu adalah Naruto dan Shisui. Naruto dengan pakaian nya yang dibeli kemarin tanpa Hitaite nya membuat dirinya semakin terkesan liar, Dan Shisui memakai pakaian yang di tutupi jubah berwarna Hitam tanpa Hitaite seperti Naruto.

"Hm apa kau sudah membawa semuanya Shisui-Nii?" Tanya Naruto memandangi tas yang di bawa Shisui.

"Hmm yaa kira-kira ini sudah cukup untuk perjalanan kita ke konoha dalam dua hari dua malam." Jawab Shisui

Sesaat kemudian Naruto terkekeh mendengar jawaban Shisui dan Shisui hanya merespon kekehan Naruto dengan menaikan alisnya, Namun Naruto sedikit tersenyum tipis akan kelakuan Shisui yang agak sedikit berlebihan.

"Maa.. Shisui-Nii kita ke konoha tidak membutuhkan waktu selama itu, kita hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga jam untuk kesana." Ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Shisui keheranan.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shisui, Namun dirinya malah membuat handseal lalu menggigit jempol nya dan melakukan handseal yang singkat dan menghentakan tanganya di tanah.

" **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Suzaku."**

POFTTT!

Lalu munculah kepulan asap yang sangat tebal dan kepulan asap sedikit-demi sedikit menghilang dan memperlihatkan burung api yang diselimuti api dengan pandangan mata tajam.

" **Maaf kenapa anda memanggil hamba Naruto-Sama?"** Tanya Suzaku hormat seraya menunduk kan sedikit kepalanya.

"Hn aku ingin kau membawa aku ke Konoha Suzaku." Jawab Naruto.

"Uoooh Sugoii sepertinya dia kuat Naruu." Teriak Shisui dengan semangat dan menatap Suzaku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Naruto hanya menyeringai tipis mendengar ucapan Shisui yang mengatakan bahwa Kuchiyose nya kuat, Namun tidak dengan Suzaku yang menatap tajam Shisui dengan mengeluarkan sedikit KI nya.

" **Naruto-Sama siapa dia?"** Tanya Suzaku dengan nada dingin yang diarahkan ke Shisui. Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan dari Suzaku.

"Dia adalah kakak angkat ku." Jawab Naruto seraya menaiki Punggung Suzaku. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Suzaku, Shisui melihat Naruto mulai menaiki punggung Suzaku pun segera menyusul Naruto.

"Hn Ayo kita berangkat Suzaku." Perintah Naruto dan sesaast kemudian Terbang lang Suzaku dengan kecepatan kasat mata dengan meninggalkan seberkas Api.

 **# SKIP TIME...**

Setelah Perjalanan yang cukup lama. Perjalan Naruto sudah di atas desa Konoha dan kini Naruto sedang berputar-putar di atas langit memandangi desa tempat dulu ia dilahirkan tanpa diketahui sedikitpun oleh penduduk Konoha sedikitpun.

"Hm desa ini tidak banyak berubah yaa Nii-san." Ujar Naruto.

"Hmm kau benar.. bahkan menurutku desa ini tidak banyak berkembang." Jawab Shisui dan dijawab dengan kelakuan Naruto yang sedang asik manggut-manggut tidak jelas.

"Suzaku cari tempat pendaratan yang jauh dari penduduk desa.. lalu segeralah menghilang." Perintah Naruto. Suzaku hanya mangangguk menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

WUSHH

TAP!

Mereka mendarat di dalam hutan kematian, Naruto dan Shisui segera turun dari Suzaku. Dan Suzaku menhilang dari tempat itu sesuai perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Shisui-Nii kau carilah info sebanyak-banyak nya tentang Orochimaru yang ingin menyusup di Ujian Chunin ini.. aku ingin manyapa Sandaime-Jiji." Ujar Naruto lalu menghilang dengan kilat Hitam kemerahan.

"Huft dia seenak jidat nya saja memerintah seseorang." Dengus Shisui dengan kesal.

'Hm pertama aku akan mengorek informasi di gedung Hokage.' Batin Shisui menghilang dengan Shunsin apinya.

.

.

Di tempat Mansion kediaman Sandaime Hokage terlihat Hiruzen yang sedang melakukan kegiatan membaca Buku sejarah milik Konoha yang diciptakan Shodaime Hokage atau pendahulunya.

'Hm menggabungkan Chakra Yin dan Yang yaa hmm." Batin Hiruzen seraya menghisap cerutu nya.

Hiruzen melihat ke arah jendela dan memandangi langit yang sedang cerah dengan kicauan burung yang indah membuat suasana tentram akan tetapi mata nya terbelalak melihat Kekkai Chakra yang sedang mengurung mansion nya

SHING!

BRUGH!

Seiring Kekkai tercipta para Anbu bawahan Sandaime Hokage tumbang disetiap tempat dia berjaga untuk melindungi Sandaime tumbang tidak jelas membuat Sandaime terkejut.

'Siapa yang membuat Kekkai tersebut? Dan siapa yang telah membuat anbu dibawah pimpinan ku tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini?.' Tanya nya dalam batin dengan waspada.

TAP!

Seorang Pria muncul membelakangi Cahaya matahari yang tembus dari jendela dengan membawa dua orang anbu, Satu anbu di pundak dan satu nya lagi di pegang di tangan sebelah kanan nya. Sandaime merasakan keberadaan pria tersebut berbahaya segera memasang posisi bertarung.

"Siapa Kau?" Tanya Hiruzen waspada.

BRUGH!

Bukan nya menjawab akan tetapi malah menjatuhkan dua orang anbu tersebut ke arah Hiruzen, Hiruzen yang melihat anbu tersebut hanya bisa terkejut dengan topeng anbu tersebut.

"Anbu Ne? Apa maksud nya ini?" Tanya Hiruzen lagi.

"Hm apa aku terlihat seperti musuh bagimu Sandaime-Jiji?" Tanya nya.

Hiruzen terkejut karena tahu persis Suara dan panggilan orang itu kepadanya sangatlah membawa kerinduan yang mendalam.

"Na.. Naru?!" Tanya Hiruzen dengan menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Ya, Ini aku Naruto Uzumaki Sandaime-Jiji." Jawab Naruto dengan Senyuman yang terukir di wajah nya.

Naruto membetulkan tubuh nya hingga wajah nya sudah mulai terlihat jelas oleh Hiruzen dengan jelas.

"Itu Anbu bawahan Danzou yang mengawasi mu sepanjang waktu Hiruzen-Jiji." Ujar Naruto yang melihat ke dua Anbu Ne tersebut.

"Naru kembalilah ke desa, Jika kau tidak mau kembali ke rumah kau bisa tinggal dengan Jiji Naru." Ujar Hiruzen memohon kepada Naruto.

"..."

"Kau tidak perlu takut dengan perbuatan mu dimasa lalu Naru.. aku akan melindungi mu dengan nyawa ku jika kau mau!" Ujar Hiruzen dengan nada yang mantap.

"Maaf Jiji aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke desa ini bahkan aku akan menghancurkan kembali desa ini Jiji... akan tetapi selama Jiji masih hidup aku tidak akan pernah menghancurkan desa ini itulah Sumpah ku." Ujar Naruto dengan nada lemah.

Hiruzen yang mendengar Naruto memberikan jawaban untuk tidak kembali ke desa hanya pasrah mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Naruto dan untuk desa. Jabatan Hokage nya sudah habis dan dia sudah tidak akan ikut andil dalam masalah desa dengan Naruto karena dia bingung untuk lebih memilih Naruto atau Desa.

"Baiklah tapi beri aku alasan kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan Konoha Naru?" Tanya Hiruzen yang mulai duduk disofa milik nya.

"Salah satu rencana ku dalam Mewujudkan impian kami dan menata ulang Dunia ini Jiji." Jawab Naruto yang bersender di dinding.

"Maksud mu?" Tanya nya.

"Impian ku adalah menghancurkan Shinobi Sekai, dan akan kulanjutkan dengan Impian Kami yang akan Menata Ulang Dunia ini setelah aku menghancurkan nya." Ujar Naruto datar.

"Maksudmu kau tidak hanya menginginkan Konoha akan tetapi semua Desa?!" Seru Hiruzen terkejut.

Naruto melihat Hiruzen yang mulai serius akan pembicaraan ini hanya menghela nafas karena dan mulai melipatkan kedua tangan nya didepan dadanya dan melihat ke langit.

"Hn Ya kau benar Jiji." Jawab Naruto dengan nada tenang. Hiruzen terbelalak mendengar jawaban Naruto seperti dugaan nya.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa menghancurkan Shinobi Sekai Naruto! Itu impian yang konyol!" Seru Hiruzen yang tidak habis fikir dengan impian Naruto.

Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat pemandangan sekarang mulai melihat ke arah Hiruzen dengan tatapan yang hampa.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Hiruzen-Jiji... Dunia ini penuh dengan misteri kau tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencobanya, bukan?" Ujar Naruto datar.

"Aku datang kesini untuk melihat kondisi mu dan untuk mencari Orochimaru." Tambah Naruto.

"Orochimaru tidak ada di konoha kau tahu itu, bukan?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Hm mungkin aku akan memberi tahu sedikit informasi padamu Jiji.. Orochimaru baru saja membunuh Kazekage dari Suna dan dia menuju ke Konoha untuk mencari bibit baru untuk kehidupanya." Ujar Naruto membuat Hiruzen terkejut.

"Jaa-ne Sandaime-Jiji dan tolong jangan beri tahu keberadaan ku oleh siapapun." Ujar Naruto meninggalkan Hiruzen yang sedang menatap nanar ditempat terakhir Naruto berdiri.

'Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Naru? Dan siapa yang diincar Orochimaru di Konoha?' Batin Hiruzen sembari menghisap rokok nya dengan melihat kepergian Naruto.

Shisui kini sedang memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang berlatih sendirian di salah satu Training Ground milik Uchiha. Sasuke yang tidak sadar hanya terus berlatih dan berlatih untuk Ujian Chunin.

'Sasuke, Jika kemampuan mu hanya itu kau tidak akan bisa membunuh Itachi.' Batin Shisui yang masih setia memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Lemah." Gumam Sasuke mengeluh.

"Sungguh sangat lemah!" Teriak Sasuke. Lalu ia langsung merangkai beberapa Handseal dengan cepat.

" **Katon : Gokakyou No Jutsu."** Teriak Sasuke dengan menyemburkan Api dengan intensites lumayan besar.

Shisui tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke meningkatkan Chakra yang besar dalam jutsu nya membuat Jutsu Api tersebut lumayan Besar. Lalu Shisui langsung Shunsin ke belakang Sasuke membuat Sasuke terkejut akan kedatangan Shisui yang misterius ini.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Hm aku bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan mu, Aku hanya ingin memberi bantuan kecil untuk mu Uchiha muda." Jawab Shisui yang mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubah nya.

"Pelajari lah itu adalah Scrol Jutsu elemen katon tingkat S." Ujar Shisui

"Hn Kenapa kau memberikan ini dengan cuma-cuma?" Tanya Sasuke.

Shisui tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke ia hanya menyiapkan Handseal satu tangan dan lalu menghilang dengan Shunsin miliknya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan pemberian Shisui entah harus terima kasih atau sebaliknya segera menyimpan Scrol Jutsu itu di tas alat Ninja nya.

"Yo, Sasuke apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ujar seseorang.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandanganya ke sumber suara tersebut. Dan yang memanggilnya adalah Kakashi yang sedang menghampirinya seraya membaca buku Icha-Icha Tactics buatan Jiraya.

"Rupanya kau Sensei." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ya ini aku, Apa kau mau ke kedai didekat sini?" Tanya Kakahi menawar ke Sasuke.

"Hn mungkin sedikit istirahat tidak apa-apa." Gumam Sasuke. Ia lalu menghampiri Kakashi yang sedikit berdiri agak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri.

Kemudian Sasuke dan Kakashi berjalan menuju ke kedai terdekat di Campound uchiha. Sambil membicarakan tentang Ujian Chunin yang akan datang dan sedikit membicarakan tentang Jutsu.

"Hn bisa aku bertanya pada mu sensei?" Tanya Sasuke. Mereka masih berjalan melewati keramaian Suasana desa pada siang hari yang begitu sibuk.

"Hm?" Gumam Kakashi dengan nada malas nya menatap Sasuke yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada nya.

"Apa sensei tau tentang Jutsu Katon Gokkamesshitu?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih santai berjalan ditengah keramaian konoha, Namun Kakashi menghentikan langkah nya karena mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tentang Jutsu Tingkat tinggi.

"Dari mana Kau tau Jutsu itu Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi yang masih berdiam diri dengan melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan Curiga karena seorang Genin tahu tentang Jutsu Tingkat Tinggi.

'ada apa dengan nya kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku?' Batin Sasuke dengan waspada. " Aku mengetahui nya disaat insiden itu." Jawab Sasuke bohong karena tidak ingin memberi tahu tentang seseorang yang memberi Scrol tersebut.

"Huh, Jutsu itu sangat lah berbahaya sesuai dengan nama nya Jutsu itu adalah salah satu tipe pemusnah atau penghancur di elemen api Sasuke, Dan tidak sembarang Shinobi bisa menguasai Jutsu tersebut karena tingkatan pengontrolan nya yang sulit." Jawab Kakashi memberikan penerangan kepada Sasuke.

"Apa sesulit itu?" Tanya nya lagi.

Kakashi melihat salah satu murid nya yang sangat terobsesi dengan kekuatan dan pengetahuan hanya bisa memberikan informasi seadanya itupun juga kurang akurat. Kakashi tahu jika Sasuke sudah bertanya sudah pasti harus dijawab.

"Ya itu sangat sulit bahkan aku sendiri pasti akan kesulitan dengan kontrol Chakra Jutsu sehebat itu. Sama hal nya dengan Nidaime Hokage-Sama yang menciptakan Air dari uap udara dengan kontrol Chakra yang hebat Atau Shodaime-Sama yang menggunakan Kekkaigenkai Mokuton nya." Jawab Kakashi dengan memberikan bayangan pemikiran kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengar jawaban Kakashi yang lumayan membuatnya sedikit mengurangi rasa ingin tahunya pada Control Jutsu tingkat tinggi yang dia dapatkan hanya sedikit tersenyum tipis, tapi masih ada pertanyaan yang mengganjal di otaknya.

"Lalu siapa saja yang bisa mengkontrol jutsu tingkat tinggi di elemen katon?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Membuat Kakashi sedikit merutuki rasa keingin tahuan murid nya yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Huh.. Apa kau tidak pernah ke perpustakan Konoha Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi. Bukan nya menjawab pertanyan Sasuke akan tetapi bertanya balik kepada Sasuke dan dijawab dengan gelengan Kepala Sasuke.

"Yare-yare yang aku tahu adalah leluhur Clan mu Uchiha Madara yang bisa mengkontrol api sesuai keinginan nya. Lalu Uchiha Kagami dengan Kontrol Api yang luar biasa walaupun belum bisa dikategorikan setingkat dengan kontrol milik Uchiha Madara, Dan yang terakhir aku tahu adalah Uchiha Shisui dia adalah shinobi dengan banyak bakat." Jawab Kakashi dengan nada malas.

Sasuke merekam semua shinobi yang bisa menguasai Jutsu tingkat tinggi di otak nya, Namun setelah Jawaban Kakashi ia ingin, sangat ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Shinobi Hebat dari masa ke masa. Dan Kakashi yang melihat Sasuke ingin bertanya kembali segera melanjutkan perkataanya.

" ika kau ingin tahu lebih banyak dan akurat Perpustakan Konoha lah Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa memberikan informasi sejarah tentang semua itu Sasuke." Ujar Kakashi.

Sasuke segera berbalik arah dan meninggalkan Kakashi dengan memberi tahu bahwa ia ingin segera ke Perpustakan Konoha, Kakashi hanya pasrah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Sasuke sudah menentukan pilihanya.

"Hmm mungkin tanpa nya akan lebih nikmat makan siang ku walaupun harus sendirian." Gumam Kakashi meratapi nasib nya yang sedikit sial sekaligus sedikit membaik dari pada harus menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang rumit.

'Apa Aku harus ke tempat Gai untuk mengajak nya menemani ku Makan Yah, Hmm.. Ah tidak perlu jika ke tempat Gai dia pasti akan menantang ku duel lagi huh.' Fikir Kakashi dengan mengendikan bahunya dan membayangkan Gai yang menantang nya duel rival.

 **Naruto Place...**

Naruto berada di atas dahan pohon yang lumayan besar sedang memperhatikan Menma yang berlatih dengan Kushina, Jiraya, dan Tsunade. Naruto terus memperhatikanya dengan seksama sambil menatap ke arah Jiraya denga pandangan kebencian.

Jiraya, Tsunade dan Kushina tidak menyadari jika dari awal mereka melatih Menma mereka sedang diawasi seseorang. Kushina Sangat senang dengan perkembangan Menma yang lumayan meningkat begitupun dengan Jiraya dan Tsunade.

Dan seketika Ingatan Naruto di masa lalu tentang kehidupan nya yang miris kembali mengingatkan nya dan membuatnya mendecih karena tiba-tiba ingatan itu terulang lagi.

 **Flashback On..**

Seorang anak dengan umur kurang lebih sembilan tahun berperawakan rambut merah terang nya dengan mata berwarna Merah Kelam nya a.k.a Naruto yang duduk santai di dahan pohon dengan membaca Scrol Jutsu barunya yang ia dapatkan dari Sandaime Hokage, Namun dia tidak lah fokus dengan Scrol tersebut akan tetapi fokus kepada Kushina dan Minato yang mengajari Menma untuk berjalan diatas air, akan tetapi Menma tidak bisa dari awal karena Chakra besar didalam tubuhnya tapi kenapa Minato dan Kushina tidak memarahi Menma karena tidak bisa menguasai kontrol Chakra yang mudah tersebut dan setiap Menma tercebur ke dalam air mereka tertawa lepas bersama tanpa beban sedikit pun. Dirinya pun juga mau seperti itu lagi dengan mereka, Namun itu sangat mustahil di saat umur nya menginjak lima tahun dirinya selalu di marahi jika melakukan hal sepele dan selalu disalahkan akan semua tindakan nya. Diri nya juga ingin dilatih dan merasakan kekeluargaan lagi dengan keluarga nya.

Naruto segera turun dari dahan pohon tersebut dan lalu menghampiri mereka, dirinya datang dengan tersenyum tipis. Ia meletakan kembali Scrol yang ia baca di tempat Tas Ninja nya.

"Ohayou Tou-san Ka-san, Ohayou juga Otouto." Teriak nya dengan semangat menghilangkan segala prasangka buruk nya pada keluarga nya.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke sini Naruto?" Tanya Minato dengan singkat dan datar. Berbeda jika Minato tadi berbicara dengan Menma. " Menma-Kun Kau lanjutkan lah latihan mu ya, Kami ingin berbicara sebentar." Ujar Kushina dan dijawab dengan senyum lima jari milik Menma.

"Anoo Bisakah Tou-san melatihku juga?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada memohon. Kushina dan Minato menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Kami sedang sibuk melatih Menma, Apa kau tidak bisa meminta latihan dengan Sensei mu?" Tanya Minato dengan alasan yang lumayan logis. Naruto sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Minato.

"Kazuma-Sensei sedang sakit Tou-san." Jawab Naruto cepat. Naruto berharap setidaknya dia di izinkan bergabung di pelatihan Menma.

"Bagaimana dengan Sandaime-Sama saja." Saran Minato untuk Naruto berlatih dengan Sandaime Hokage saja. Naruto masih sabar karena Minato terus melemparkan Tanggung jawab nya untuk melatih putra Sulung nya.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Sandaime-Sama terus-menerus Tou-san.. Atau bisakah Tou-san menciptakan KageBunshin untuk menemaniku Berlatih?" Tanya Naruto sekaligus memberi saran kepada ayahnya. Minato tersentak dengan jawaban Naruto yang terus menerus sedikit memaksa nya untuk melatih dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau membuang Chakra ku hanya untuk menemanimu latihan, Aku ini Hokage kau harus pahami itu pekerjaan ku sebagai Hokage dan melatih Menma yang menjadi Jinchuriki adalah prioritas utama ku Naruto." Jawab Minato sedikit menaikan volume suara nya.

"Apa hanya karena dia Jinchuriki kau mau melatih nya Tou-san?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit menundukan kepalanya menatap ke arah Tanah. Minato sedikit membelalakan matanya dengan pertanyaan konyol Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak, karena Menma juga putra ku yang harus dilindungi." Jawab Minato dengan pandangan mengeras dan suara yang dibesarkan, Namun tidak sampai kedengaran Menma.

"Naruto kenapa kau tidak segera pergi dari sini dan jangan mengganggu kami." Ujar Kushina membuka suara untuk menenangkan suasana yang mulai panas.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi dan aku akan pergi." Jawab Naruto dengan nada sedikit memelan karena tidak ingin Kushina dan Minato tambah marah dengan nya.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Minato yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran nya dengan Naruto.

"Apa Tou-san dan Ka-san tidak mau melatih dan melindungi ku padahal aku juga putra kalian?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedih. Ia menahan air mata yang sudah mulai keluar seiring dengan pertanyan nya kepada mereka.

PLAK!

"Apa Kau belum mengerti juga hah! Menma itu adalah Jinchuriki dan seorang pembawa kedamaian sejati!" Bentak Minato setelah menampar pipi Naruto dengan keras.

Menma mendengar sumber keributan dengan suara ayah nya yang menjadi inti Keributan itu, Menma segera melihat ke arah tersebut lalu menghampiri mereka yang masih dengan suasana panas.

"Apa yang terjadi Tou-chan Ka-chan Nii-chan?" Tanya Menma yang kebingungan dan segera melihat ke arah Naruto yang habis ditampar ayah nya.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa Menma-chan." Jawab Kushina dengan nada lembut.

TES

TES

"Baiklah aku mengerti Tou-san Ka-san, Dan aku menyerah." Ujar Naruto meneteskan air mata. Lalu berbalik dan segera pergi dari tempat mereka. Hanya Menma yang melihat air mata Naruto dengan jelas karena tubuh nya yang masih dibawah Naruto.

Naruto menghilang dengan Shunsin Angin nya membuat Menma sedikit merasakan sedih entah kenapa mungkin karena ada hubungan darah yang kuat dengan Naruto. Menma menatap Ayah nya yang masih dengan pandangan mengeras.

 **Flashback Off...**

Naruto mendecih karena mengingat kejadian itu, Naruto sedikit menaikan Chakra nya tanpa ia sadari karena terbawa emosi tentang masa dulu nya yang kelam. Jiraya dan Tsunade menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka segera bertindak.

"Keluar lah!" Bentak Jiraya membuat Kushina dan Menma kebingungan karena tidak mungkin ada yang bisa masuk ke Training Ground yang sudah dipasang Kekkai oleh Jiraya dengan Mudah.

"Ada apa Sensei/Ero-Senin?" Tanya Kushina dan Menma secara bersamaan. Tsunade menghalangi mereka yang ingin mendekati Jiraya dengan tangan sebelah kanan nya.

"Jangan ceroboh Kushina, Menma!" Ujar Tsunade memberi tahu mereka agar tidak ceroboh bertindak. Menma sangat penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi dan siapa yang dipanggil oleh Jiraya.

"Cih.. aku ceroboh." Gumam Naruto menekan kembali Chakra nya kembali seperti semula. Jiraya yang merasakan Chakra yang mengawasi mereka mulai menghilang segera memberi Isyarat kepada Anbu yang menemani mereka untuk segera mengejar orang tersebut.

"Ingin kabur heh?!" Ujar Jiraya dengan nada tajam. Mereka berdua Kushina dan Menma tetap diam karena tidak mau terjadi suatu hal.

'Aku harus segera pergi dari sini.' Batin Naruto sedikit waspada karena mulai kedatangan anjing-anjing Konoha.

TAP!

TAP!

"Tolong berhenti Shinobi-san." Ujar Anbu bertopeng Kucing. Diikuti dengan rekan Anbu nya yang sudah mengepung Naruto. Naruto menutupi kepala nya dengan penutup kepala.

"Ya ada apa Anbu-San?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit meremehkan anbu yang mengepung nya. Dia mendeteksi Chakra Jiraya segera menghampiri nya juga.

"Tolong ikut dengan kami Shinobi-San karena kau sudah menyusup ke pelatihan Jinchuriki Konoha dan itu dianggap mencurigakan dan membahayakan." Jawab Anbu dengan topeng Kucing tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau Anbu-San?" Tanya Naruto bersedekap kan tangan nya di depan dada dengan nada arogan. Anbu sudah tidak ada pilihan lain dan mulai bertindak dengan memasang sikap siap bertarung.

"Kami tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali menangkapmu shinobi-san, Kuma, Taka tangkap dia!" Perintah Tori dengan memerintahkan Anbu bertopeng Beruang dan elang untuk menangkap Naruto.

SWUSH!

Anbu Kuma dan Taka segera melompat ke dahan Naruto untuk menangkap nya sesuai perintah ketua mereka, Naruto sedikit menyeringai karena aksi bodoh Anbu Konoha yang sangat ceroboh mendatangi Seekor singa yang lepas.

"Bodoh." Gumam Naruto mengeluarkan Muramasa dari dimensi Hitam milik nya dan keluarlah Muramasa dengan Aura nya yang kelam Namun ditahan sebagian aura milik Muramasa oleh Naruto agar tidak banyak yang datang menghampirinya.

TAP!

WUSH!

Anbu Kuma dan Taka mendarat jauh dari Naruto lalu melompat mundur dari Naruto seraya mengambil jarak aman. Naruto memainkan Pedang Muramasa dipundak nya. Jiraya yang masih jauh dari tempat Naruto segera melaju kecepatan lari nya karena merasakan hawa bahaya dari tempat tersebut.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah selama Jiji masih hidup, Tapi jika kalian memaksa aku pasti akan sedikit membuat pelajaran untuk kalian anjing-anjing Konoha." Ujar Naruto dingin dengan mengacungkan pedang Muramasa ke arah Anbu.

SHRING!

Naruto muncul di samping Anbu bertopeng Kucing a.k.a Neko dan menepuk pundaknya lalu menendang Anbu Neko.

DUAGH!

Anbu Neko terhempas sangat jauh dan menabrak Pohon demi pohon membuat Anbu Neko tidak bisa bergerak karena tulangnya banyak yang patah dan hancur karena tendangan Naruto.

"Neko-Taichou!" Teriak Anbu Kuma yang melihat Anbu Neko yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya ke sumber suara yang memanggil Ketua nya.

WUSH!

"Berani sekali mengalihkan pandanganmu disaat pertempuran." Desis Anbu Taka dengan nada dingin yang ingin menebas Naruto dengan Pedang nya. Naruto hanya menyeringai dan sengaja menerima serangan tersebut.

CRASH!

Tangan Kiri Naruto terpisah dari tubuhnya membuat Anbu Taka sedikit senang lalu menendang Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga dan semua Chakra nya. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya menerima serangan dengan terbuka tanpa menghindar atau menangkisnya.

DUAGH!

Naruto terkena tendangan dari Anbu Taka dan terhempas lumayan jauh hingga jatuh menukik ke tanah dengan keras, Anbu Taka segera mengalihkan penglihatanya ke Anbu Kuma yang sudah menghampiri Anbu Neko. Namun insting nya berteriak agar segera menjauh dari tempat nya berada.

"Berani sekali mengalihkan pandanganmu disaat bertarung dengan ku Anjing Konoha." Desis Naruto asli dengan nada dingin membalikan perkataan Anbu Taka.

Anbu Taka segera menghindar dari Naruto yang ingin menebas dirinya. Anbu Taka melihat Naruto yang tadi ia serang ternyata adalah bunshin, namun lolos dari serangan nya membuat ia sedikit tersenyum puas karena terhindar dari tebasan Naruto yang sangat berbahaya. Namun sepertinya dirinya harus berhenti tersenyum karena melihat seringaian di wajah Naruto yang sedikit terlihat.

CRASH!

"Argh sial bagaimana Mungkin?!" Tanya Anbu Taka yang masih tidak percaya karena bagian belakang tubuh nya sudah tertebas oleh pedang Naruto padahal dia yakin dia sudah terhindar dari tebasan Naruto.

"Ugh mungkinkah?" Gumam nya yang melirikan Mata nya ke pedang Naruto dan ternyata benar dugaan Taka pedang Naruto sudah teralirkan Chakra tipis bukan Chakra tapi Aura yang mirip seperti Chakra.

"Kau terlalu lemah anjing Konoha." Desis Naruto yang memainkan pedangnya di pundak dan pergi ke tempat potongan tangan nya berada. Namun seperti nya pengganggu datang lagi.

SHUT!

DHUAR!

Kunai peledak menancak di samping batang pohong disamping Naruto kemudian meledak membuat Naruto tersungkur ke Tanah. Sepertinya Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu datang lagi.

" **Fuuton : Daitopa No Jutsu."**

Lalu datang lah hempasan angin ribut yang membuat beberapa pohon dan Naruto juga terbawa angin tersebut hingga tubuhnya tertumpuk dengan pohon pohon yang sudah terbawa jutsu angin salah satu Anbu.

"Masih ada kami Shinobi-san." Ujar Anbu dengan code name Saru atau monyet dan dijawab anggukan rekan nya.

"Apa kau masih bisa berdiri Taka?" Tanya Saru. Dan di jawab gelengan dari Anbu Taka.

"Kuma kemari lah dan obati Taka!" Perintah Tori dengan topeng burung. Kuma segera membawa tubuh ketua nya dan langsung ke tempat Tori, Taka, dan Saru yang sudah berkumpul.

TAP!

"Baringkan mereka berdua di sampingku." Ujar Kuma tergesa-gesa. Kuma mengeluarkan perban dari Kantung alat Ninja nya. Tori dan Saru tetap berjaga-jaga dengan musuh mereka.

KRAK! KRAK!

BRUK!

Pohon pohon yang menimpa Naruto seketika segera terhempas dengan kencang menampilkan Naruto yang berdiri dengan gagah tanpa tangan kiri yang sudah dipotong Taka. Naruto menatap menundukan pandangan nya agar tidak diketahui wajahnya.

"Menarik.. sungguh menarik.. aku akan menyiksa kalian hingga kalian terasa ingin mati Khukhukhu." Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang arogan dan psikopat dengan mengerahkan KI nya yang sangat kelam, membuat beberapa Shinobi yang lemah pingsan di tempat.

SHRING! SHRING!

SHRING! SHRING!

Naruto menghilang dengan kecepatan dewa nya menyisakan kilatah Hitam kemerahan lalu mengerahkan suatu Jutsu yang berbahaya bagi Para Anbu.

" **Hyoton : Aishu Yosho No Jutsu."** Teriak Naruto.

KRT!

Tanpa disadari sedetik kemudian es sudah memenuhi hutan yang berantakan itu hingga suhu sangat dingin membuat para Anbu membeku dengan mudah sebelum kabur dari tempat itu. Namun Naruto mengambil Potongan Tangan sebelah kirinya terdahulu lalu ia pasang kan di lengan nya dan keluarlah darah menyambung lengan dan tangan nya.

Naruto menghampiri para Anbu yang tidak bisa bergerak, Namun langkah nya terhenti karena seseorang datang. Dan orang itu adalah Jiraya yang datang dengan beberapa Anbu.

"Kheh datang lagi anjing-anjing Konoha rupanya." Desis Naruto tidak suka. Jiraya melihat Naruto yang sangat berbahaya dan ancaman desa. Jiraya sedikit menaikan KI nya dan para anbu yang datang bersama nya sedikit berkeringat dingin karena KI Jiraya yang sangat kuat.

"Kenapa Kau menyerang kami? Apa kau mencari informasi dari desa Konoha? Tapi jika kedua nya benar aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu." Tanya Jiraya tajam dengan nada mengancam di akhir kalimat.

"Kau jangan terlalu yakin Jiraya-Sama." Desis Naruto meremehkan Jiraya, Jiraya yang direndahkan hanya bisa menahan kekesalan.

"Panggil Hokage kalian secepatnya, Aku yakin dia bisa membuat ku kewalahan jadi cepatlah." Perintah Jiraya kepada salah satu Anbu yang terdekat dengan jarak nya.

"Maa..maa.. seperti nya ini semakin menarik akan ku perlihatkan kepada kalian sedikit kemampuan ku Khukhukhu." Gumam Naruto dengan sedikit Psikopat.

"Hahaha Jadi?.. Mari kita berdansa Jiraya Khukhukhu." Teriak Naruto dengan Psikopat membuat Jiraya dan kumpulan Anbu sedikit terheran dengan ucapan Naruto. Naruto menghilang dengan kecepatan dewa nya.

SHRING!

" **Mokuton : Shichibari."**

JLEB! JLEB!

JLEB! JLEB!

Para Anbu mengeluarkan darah dengan kesakitan karena kaki mereka tertusuk dengan akar pohon hingga menembus paha mereka, para anbu terjatuh karena rasa sakit dan mati rasa dibagian kaki yang tidak bisa lagi di gerakan.

" Cih.. Mokuton?" Gumam Jiraya yang tidak percaya karena melihat elemen kayu Naruto yang hebat.

" **Futon : Shinku Taigyoku."**

Naruto lalu menembakan peluru angin berukuran besar ke arah Jiraya dan para anbu.

DHUARRR DHUARRR DHUARRR

Serangan Naruto mengenai beberapa Anbu dan menewaskan beberapa Anbu, Jiraya yang melihat itu pun segera bertindak cepat merangkai Handseal yang lumayan panjang.

" **Katon : Dai Endan."** Gumam Jiraya menyemburkan Api yang banyak ke Naruto.

" **Suiton : Suijinheki No Jutsu."**

Naruto segera menciptakan dinding air yang banyak dan melindungi nya dari api milik Jiraya, Jiraya segera menciptakan bola spiral berwarna merah di tangan nya lalu berlari dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Namun tanpa disadari nya Naruto sudah menyiapkan Jutsu nya di dalam dinding air milik nya.

Begitu dinding air tidak melindungi Naruto lagi terlihat lah Naruto dengan kuda-kuda bertarung dengan pedang yang masih di sarungkan dan mata yang terpejam, Jiraya yang melihat kesempatan segera mengerahkan Bola itu ke arah Naruto.

" **Katon : Goen Rasenggan."** Teriak Jiraya dengan keras.

" **Hirenyakku."**

Sedetik sebelum bola merah itu mengenai Naruto, dengan gerak slowmotion Naruto menghilangkan Bola Merah itu ke dalam dimensi nya dan..

JLEB!

Jiraya pun tertusuk di bagian tengah dadanya dan seketika Jiraya merasakan seperti ada racun yang masuk kedalam Tubuhnya, Naruto menyeringai melihat wajah Jiraya yang tersiksa.

" Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Kuso!" Rintih Jiraya dengan memuntahkan darah yang banyak.

Naruto menampilkan sedikit wajah nya dengan Futmetsu Mangekyou Sharinggan yang menyala menampilkan kesan angkuh dan arogan, Jiraya terkejut melihat wajah pria yang dia lawan adalah Naruto.

"Naru..to?" Tanya Jiraya sekuat tenaga karena masih merasakan sakit yang luar biasa hebat.

"Ya ini aku." Desis nya dengan dingin.

Setelah Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Jiraya, ia membuang tubuh jiraya dengan seenak nya, Naruto melihat pedang nya yang sudah terlumuri darah Jiraya pun menyeringai puas.

BRUGH!

"Ugh.." Rintih Jiraya penuh dengan rasa sakit menderu.

"Muramasa apa kau puas?" Tanya Naruto yang entah pada siapa. Naruto terus memerhatikan pedang Muramasa nya.

[Tentu Saja, Sudah lama aku tidak bermandikan darah hahaha. Terima kasih Naruto-Sama.] Pedang Muramasa ketika bersuara mengeluarkan Cahaya ke merahan pada tengah pedang dan hitam di mata pedang nya.

Jiraya terkejut karena mendengar pedang bisa berbicara, Naruto yang masih belum puas melihat Jiraya tersiksa pun segera menghampirinya dengan pedang Muramasa yang diseret nya.

" **Rasenggan."**

DHUAR!

Seseorang datang dan menyerang Naruto, namun Naruto menangkis serangan yang di sebut Rasenggan tersebut dengan mudah. Dan ternyata yang menyerang nya adalah Minato atau Yondaime Hokage, Naruto melihat nya sedikit senang karena orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya sudah datang.

TAP!

"Serang dia." Perintah Minato kepada Anbu yang ikut bersamanya.

" **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu."**

" **Katon : Gokkakyou No Jutsu."**

" **Futon : Daitopa No Jutsu."**

" **Raiton : Jibarashi No Jutsu."**

Ke empat elemen itu dengan daya serang tingkat tinggi mengarah dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto, Naruto hanya menyeringai tipis dengan Serangan tersebut Lalu ia mengucapkan sesuatu.

" **Susano'o."**

BLARRR!

Lalu terciptalah Asap yang sangat tebal karena jutsu itu menabrak sesuatu, Asap mulai menipis dan memperlihatkan Naruto tanpa goresan apapun yang berada didalam Monster berwarna Hitam Kemerahan membuat semua yang ada di tempat terdekat merinding melihat monster tersebut.

"Kheh apa hanya itu?" Tanya Naruto meremehkan Ninja Konoha dengan arogan.

" **Yasaka No Magatama."**

Sesaat kemudian Monster Naruto melemparkan beberapa Tomoe mirip Sharinggan ke arah para Ninja Konoha yang sedang tercenggang melihat Susano'o. Minato yang tersadar dari lamunan nya segera merangkai Handseal nya.

" **Jikukkan Fuinjutsu."** Gumam Minato.

Lalu sesaat kemudian Serangan Naruto measuk kedalam distori ruang dan waktu loncatan milik Minato. Minato memperhatikan kemana Serangan yang sudah dikirim nya di dalam desa atau di luar desa.

DHUAR!

Ternyata serangan Naruto berhasil ia kirim ke luar desa dan menyebabkan ledakan yang dasyhat. Lalu minato menatap tajam Shinobi yang berani mengganggu desa nya. Namun seperti nya Minato lengah karena Naruto sudah mengayunkan pedang Susano'o yang dilapisi aura Muramasa. Ia hanya pasrah menerima nya karena tidak sempat melakukan Hiraisin tepat waktu.

WUSHH!

KRTT!

Minato tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, Lalu ia membuka mata nya dan ternyata rantai Chakra melilit Pedang Monster tersebut hingga ia tertolongkan. Naruto menatap tajam rantai Chakra tersebut karena ia tahu betul siapa pemilik rantai Chakra tersebut.  
"Cih datang juga rupanya si jalang." Gumam Naruto dengan sinis.

"Minato apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menutup mata mu disaat partarungan hah!?" Bentak Kushina dengan keras membuat Minato tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Maaf kan aku Kushina.. aku tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi." Gumam Minato dengan menghela nafas.

Minato segera fokus kepada lawan nya kali ini dan menyiapkan banyak Kunai milik nya lalu menyebarkan nya ke seluruh tempat. Naruto merasakan jika Minato sudah mulai menggunakan Hiraishin menyeringai puas. Karena akan di uji coba cepatan dengan teknik Hiraishin milik Minato atau teknik milik nya Hirenyaku.

"Mari kita tentukan titlemu.. dan menentukan kembali siapa yang menjadi Shinobi tercepat di dunia ini Khukhukhu." Desis Naruto dengan nada arogan dan menghilangkan Susano'o nya.

"Minato!" Teriak Kushina yang khawatir. Minato menoleh kebelakang dan memberikan senyuman simpul lalu berkata.

"Tenang saja percayakan semua kepadaku ya!" Ujar Minato dengan suara yang keras. Naruto bersiap dengan Muramasa dan segera berlari ke arah Minato yang siap dengan kunai nya.

"Kau akan mati Minato!" Teriak Naruto dengan niat membunuh yang sudah meluap-luap.

SHRING! SHRING!

SHRING! SHRING!

SHRING! SHRING!

Naruto dan Minato sama-sama menghilang dengan menyisakan warna masing masing di kilatan mereka, Naruto mengikuti setiap Minato menghilang kabur dari nya Naruto terus menyerang Minato tanpa ampun membuat Minato kewalahan.

TRANK! TRANK!

TRANK! TRANK!

TRANK! TRANK!

"Teruslah lari dari ku Minato Huahahaha!" Seru Naruto dengan nada Psikopat membuat Naruto tambah meningkatkan laju kilatnya menghindar dari Naruto.

' sk, dari tadi dia hanya bermain-main dengan ku siapa sebenarnya dia?' Fikir Minato dengan serius. Naruto melihat Setiap gerakan Minato menghindar dari nya dan muncul di setiap Kunai langsung dilenyapkan dengan aura Muramasa setiap Kunai nya.

Naruto menyeringai ternyata dengan sebagian kecepatan nya sudah bisa membuat Minato mengerahkan semua kemampuanya untuk menghindari setiap permainan nya tanpa Minato sadari sedari awal Minato memang sudah terjebak permainan nya.

DUAGH!

Minato terlempar sangat jauh dan cepat setelah menerima tendangan Naruto, Naruto tidak hanya berhenti di serangan itu. Ia langsung menyerang Minato sekali lagi, Minato yang mulai menyadari bahwa Kunai nya menghilang satu persatu mengasumsika dia terjebak rencana musuh nya.

SHRING!

"Terima lah setiap serangan milik ku Minatoo!" Teriak Naruto dengan keras.

Naruto muncul di atas Minato dan siap menebas Minato, Minato lengah karena terjebak rencana musuh dan sekarang tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain pasrah.

' _Naruto-kun!'_

DEG!

DEG!

Jangtung Naruto seketika berhenti sejenak Ia tahu suara itu sungguh familiar baginya, karena itu Naruto kehilangan fokus dan keseimbangan nya.

DUAGH!

Naruto terpukul sesuatu yang sangat kuat dan cepat, Naruto terlempar sampai menimbulkan asap yang lumayan tebal dan menyisakan jejak kaki Naruto yang menahan laju cepat terhempas nya. Naruto melihat dengan pandangan tajam penasaran apa yang memukul tubuh nya dan ternyata rantai chakra milik Kushina yang membuat nya sampai terhempas lumayan jauh.

ZRUTT!

Rantai Chakra tersebut mengejar Naruto dan Naruto hanya diam saja karena ia tau harus berbuat apa, Naruto mengeluarkan sedikti Chakra nya yang bewarna hitam kemerahan.

ZRUTT!

KRTT!

 _Rantai Chakra_ milik Kushina terhenti karena terhalangi _Rantai Chakra_ seperti milik Kushina, Namun sedikit berbeda karena rantai chakra itu berwarna Hitam kemerahan dan ada mata pisau di setiap rantai tersebut.

"Ra..rantai Chakra? Ba..bagaimana mungkin?!" Ujar Kushina terbata-bata. Kushina terkejut karena ada yang bisa membangkitkan _rantai chakra uzumaki_ lagi selain dia dan beberapa anggota _Uzumaki_ yang sudah wafat.

"Terkejut? Bukan kau satu-satunya yang bisa membangkitkan kemampuan ini!" Bentak Naruto dengan arogan. Naruto menyeringai lebar karena pada akhirnya ia bisa memperlihatkan kemampuan nya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya hah!" Bentak Kushina.

"Hahahaha Baiklah akan kupernalkan diri ku sekarang Kushina-Sama. Namaku adalah Naruto anak terlantar dari keluarga Hokage." Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri nya dengan melepas penutup kepalanya.

"Naru.. benarkah itu kau nak?" Tanya Kushina tidak percaya.

"Ya ini aku Naruto.. Anak terlantar dari keluarga mu Kushina-Sama." Jawab Naruto dengan nada sedingin es.

Kushina bahagia karena sekian lama bertemu juga dengan Naruto dan sedih karena Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama nya bukan dengan panggilan seorang anak pada orang tua, Apa sekecewa itu perasaan Naruto dengan Keluarga nya terutama dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Tangis Kushina. Ia menangis kecewa akan dirinya dan suaminya yang telah menelantarkan putra pertama mereka hanya karena ramalan bodoh yang tidak diketahui kebenaranya.

"Kushina.." Gumam Minato menunduk sedih merasakan apa yang Kushina rasakan. Tubuh Minato bergetar karena rasa bersalah,kecewa dan amarah akan dirinya sendiri yang bercampur aduk dalam perasaan nya karena menelantarkan Putra nya sendiri.

"Hiks..hiks.. Naru pulang lah ke rumah nak.. hiks.. kami sangat rindu dengan mu nak, Kami berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan mu lagi Naru." Ujar Kushina dengan isak tangisan yang mulai mereda.

Tangan Naruto mengepal kuat hingga kepalan tangan nya sedikit memutih, Tubuh Naruto bergetar menahan marah, Mata Naruto sudah berubah menjadi FMS yang menyala. Naruto menundukan sedikit kepalanya.

"Pulang ke rumah? Di tempat ini aku tidak mempunyai tempat untuk kembali ke yang nama nya rumah.. Asal kau tahu aku sudah mempunyai tempat untuk kembali dan itu bersama Kakek ku.. ayah dari mu Kushina!" Bentak Naruto.

Emosi Naruto Labil kembali karena ia sedikit sensitif jika disinggung dengan masalah keluarga terutama dengan keluarga Minato. Naruto masihlah seorang Manusia yang memiliki emosi disaat-saat tertentu. Madara tidak ingin membuat Naruto menjadi mesin pembunuh yang tidak memiliki perasaan dan emosi.

"Ayah ku? Kau tahu siapa dia?!" Tanya Kushina sedikit bergetar. Karena selama ini Kushina tidak tahu siapa ke dua Orang tua nya sama sekali kecuali orang tua angkat di Uzushiogakure.

"Ya aku tahu semua tentang Orang tua mu sekaligus Kakek dan Nenek ku.. ayahmu adalah seorang Uchiha dan ibumu adalah seorang tuan putri Uzumaki.. Ibu mu sudah lama mati dan aku sedikit tahu tengtangnya, Akan tetapi. Jika Ayahmu aku tahu semua tentangnya ia menitipkan mu dengan saudara ibu mu di Uzushiogakure karena tidak sanggup memberikan kehidupan yang layak untukmu jika terus bersama nya karena ia seorang Mising-Nin dan tidak ingin menitipkan dengan Clan dan desa asal nya karena dirinya tidak percaya kepada Clan dan desanya sendiri!... ayahmu menemuiku secara personal dan membawaku pergi dari desa tanah terkutuk ini, aku menceritakan semua tentang kehidupan ku selama ini dan kau tahu apa yang ia katakan-." Ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"A..apa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Dia kecewa dengan mu beserta keluarga nya yang menelantarkan ku.. dia mengangkatku sebagai muridnya dan sekarang aku sudah melampaui nya! Dia berkata kepadaku setelah ia tahu semua tentang kalian dan sikap kalian kepadaku, ia berkata hanya aku yang diakui sebagai keluarga dari keluargamu Kushina!" Bentak Naruto dengan amarah yang sudah meluap dengan mengerahkan KI yang lumayan banyak membuat tumbuhan disekitar nya layu akibat KI yang kelam.

"Hiks..hiks.. maafkan Aku Tousan." Ujar Kushina yang sudah terjatuh karena tidak kuat mendengar cerita Naruto yang memberi tahu pesan yang sangat menyedihkan untuk nya.

"Sudah cukup bicaranya, Sekarang aku tidak akan main-main lagi!" Ujar Naruto dingin.

Minato terkejut mendengar Ucapan Naruto dan segera memasang posisi siap bertarung, bersama dengan para anbu yang bersama nya ikut melakukan yang Minato lakukan. Minato memberi Isyarat kepada para Anbu untuk siap tempur.

SHRING!

Naruto menghilang dengan kecepatan optimal namun belum menyentuh kecepatan masimum dari teknik nya, Naruto segera menyerang ke arah Minato dan para anbu.

CRASH!

SHRET!

JLEB!

" Argh! / Urgh / Ohok." Rintih dan lenguhan para Shinobi yang diserang Naruto.

Suara tebasan dan tusukan dari pedang Naruto membuat suasana semakin mencekam dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa dan tidak bisa diikuti dengan pergerakan Minato.

"Ce..cepat nya.." Gumam salah satu Shinobi berpangkat Jounin yang memasuki wilayah pertempuran Naruto dengan Minato dan Shinobi nya.

SHRING! SHRING!

SHRING! SHRING!

"Argh sial! / Ugh cepat nya!" Teriakan di medan pertempuran Naruto.

Minato yang sudah tidak sanggup melihat para Shinobi generasi muda tewas begitu saja segera bertindak dan memerintahkan para Shinobinya untuk mundur. Dia merasakan Pertarungan ini sama hal denganya sewaktu dirinya membantai pasukan iwagakure di jembatan Kanabi sewaktu dia muda. Jadi ini yang dirasakan Tsuchikage hingga menaruh dendam besar kepada Konoha.

"Naruto henti-." Ucapan Minato terpotong dengan sebuah serangan yang mengenainya dengan cepat.

DHUAGHH!

"Ugh." Rintih Minato kesakitan ' Kuat sekali!?' Batin Minato tidak percaya.

Tendangan Naruto mengenai dengan tepat perut Minato hingga tubuh Minato terlempar jauh. Naruto tidak berhenti di situ saja ia segera melanjutkan dengan serangan selanjut nya dan ingin menebas kepala Minato.

'Inikah akhir hidup ku? Mati di tangan anak pertama ku? Maaf kan aku Tou-san, Ka-san, Kushina, Menma, dan terutama untuk mu Naruto maafkan lah aku yang telah menjadi ayah yang buruk untukmu.. selamat tinggal minna.' Batin Minato tersedih dan kecewa akan dirinya dan pasrah melihat Naruto yang ingin menebas kepalanya.

' _Naruto-kun!'_

DEG!

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang dan sedikit berhenti sejenak. Akibat nya Naruto kekurangan fokus dan Akhirnya menebas jauh dari kepala Naruto dan yang ia tebas adalah batang pohon yang sudah hancur.

'Suara ini?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Cepat serang dia!"

Seseorang memerintah Shinobi Konoha membuat shinobi konoha segera menyerang Naruto dengan berbagai kemampuan nya masing-masing.

" **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu."**

" **Katon : Gokkakyou No Jutsu."**

" **Raiton : Jibarashi No Jutsu."**

" **Futon : Daitopa No Jutsu."**

" **Katon : Goryuka No Jutsu."**

" **Doton : Doryuso No Jutsu."**

"Jangan! / Tidakk!." Seru Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

Telat bagi mereka untuk memberi tahu, Dan Berbagai jutsu dan alat ninja menyerang Naruto dari berbagai arah. Naruto masih terdiam karena masih memikirkan suara yang membayang di fikiran Naruto, sedetik sebelum berbagai serangan menyentuh Naruto ada Seseorang yang menyelamatkan Naruto.

DHUARRRRRR!

Minato dan Kushina melihat berbagai Ninjutsu menghantam Naruto hanya menunduk sedih karena kehilangan salah satu putra mereka, sebelum mereka sempat dimaafkan. Mereka akan menyesal selamanya.

"Kalian Bodoh! Dia itu Mising-Nin dan ancaman terbesar bagi desa!" Bentak Seseorang dengan nada tegas.

Minato dan Kushina segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke sumber suara tersebut, Dan yang lihat mereka adalah seorang Pria tua dengan perban di sebagian kepalanya dan tanda X di dagunya.

"Kau!" Geram Minato melihat pria tua tersebut dengan pandangan yang dingin.

"Seorang pemimpin harus menentukan kebijakan nya untuk desa dan untuk Rakyat nya.. tidak peduli jika dia adalah anakmu atau bukan dia harus di hukum secara aturan di Konoha." Ujar Pria tersebut dengan nada datar.

"Kau telah membunuh anak ku, kau harus mati Danzo!." Ujar Kushina dengan nada membunuh kepada pria tua tersebut. Kushina mengerahkan Rantai Chakra yang banyak di belakang tubuhnya.

GREP!

Tangan Kushina dipegang oleh seseorang dan membuat Kushina menoleh ke arah orang tersebut. Dan dia adalah Jiraya yang menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda untuk Kushina jangan berbuat macam-macam pada Danzo.

"Kau bilang apa barusan Kushina?" Tanya pria tua tersebut a.k.a Danzo Shimura dengan nada datar.

"..."

"Maa...maa.. jangan berkelahi karena urusan sepele yang dibuat Manusia ini Shinobi Konoha." Ujar seseorang.

Minato, Danzo, beserta Shinobi Konoha terkejut dengan suara yang melerai situasi panas yang sedang terjadi. Dan seseorang yang membuka suara tersebut berperawakan berambut warna Abu-abu dengan iris mata Azure yang tajam, berwajah tampan dengan tato yang sedikit menghiasi di sekitar mata sebelah kananya. Dengan pakaian seperti Jubah namun bagian lengan nya buntung dan bagian depan nya dibuka memperlihatkan tato yang menghiasi bagian dadanya. Memakai Celana berwarna Hitam tanpa alas kaki.

"Siapa Kau?!" Tanya Danzo dngan tatapan menyelidik.

"Siapa Aku itu tidak penting karena Eksitensi ku sudah dihapuskan dari dunia ini oleh salah satu anak leluhur kalian para Chakra pecahan." Ujar Nya.

Pria misterius itu menggendong Naruto dipundaknya dengan tanpa luka sedikitpun, Namun yang membingungkan Naruto tidak sadarkan diri. Pria misterius itu turun dari dahan pohon bukan melompat akan tetapi dia terbang melayang ke bawah membuat semua Shinobi Konoha yang ada di tempat itu terkejut.

'Syukurlah Naruto diselamatkan Pria itu, Namun siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia menolong Naruto?' Batin Minato kebingungan. Pria itu tahu jika Minato membatin seperti itu hanya diam.

"Kembalikan anak ku, sialan!" Seru Kushina yang hilang kesabaranya.

Pria itu menoleh ke Kushina dengan pandangan datar, Lalu menoleh ke Danzo dan melangkahkan Kaki nya ke arah Danzo dengan KI yang besar hingga membuat Shinobi berpangkat Anbu ke bawah pingsan ditempat, Kecuali Anbu yang lumayan kuat dan berpengalaman sesak nafas.

"Siapa Kau!?" Tanya Danzo yang masih memberanikan diri dan menutupi Emosi takut nya pada sosok didepan nya dengan wajah datar miliknya.

"Sudah Kubilang jika aku adalah eksitensi yang sudah dihapus bukan." Jawabnya dingin.

Pria itu terus mendekati Danzo, Langkah demi langkah semakin dekat dan Danzo tidak lari menjauhi sosok misterius tersebut. Pria tersebut sudah disamping Danzo dan ia membisikan sesuatu lalu ia menghilang dengan aura hitam kemerahan.

BRUGH!

Danzo terjatuh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, Anbu terdekat darinya segera menolongnya lalu pergi dengan Shunsin, Meninggalkan Minato berserta Shinobi Konoha yang beberapa masih pingsan dan tewas.

'Ada apa dengan Danzo dan apa yang di katakan pria itu?' Fikir Minato yang masih penasaran dengan sosok yang bisa menjadi ancaman bagi Konohagakure kelak.

Minato segera membuang semua pertanyaan yang ada di fikiran nya tersebut dan segera menolong Kushina dan Jiraya, Minato memerintahkan beberapa Anbu untuk pemakaman dan untuk membantu yang terluka dibawa ke rumah sakit Konoha.

"A..apa yang sedang terjadi?" Ujar Menma yang baru datang dengan nafas menderu.

Minato terkejut melihat Menma datang ketempat ini dengan Tsunade. Ia segera melakukan Hirashin ke Menma dan menutup mata Menma dengan tangan nya.

"To..Tou-san apa yang kulihat adalah kenyataan?" Tanya Menma bergetar karena melihat beberapa Shinobi Konoha yang tewas mengenaskan tanpa memberontak dari Minato.

" **Hiraishin."**

Minato melakukan Hiraishin ke Kushina dengan membawa Menma bersamanya dan segera memindahkan mereka berdua ke rumah sakit, Sedangkan Tsunade memberi pertolongan utama di lokasi tersebut agar mencegah kematian datang kepada beberapa Shinobi Konoha yang sedikit lagi menjumpai ajalnya.

.

.

.

 **Mindscape Naruto...**

Di sebuah tempat yang sangat indah dihiasi dengan beberapa taman Bunga yang indah membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tidak ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Dan terlihat Naruto dengan seorang perempuan yang cantik dengan pewarakan Berambut Hitam panjang ( seperti Kisara di Blackbullet ) menawan sedang berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Maaf.." Ujar Naruto sedih.

"Maaf? Untuk Apa." Tanya wanita itu.

"Karena telat menolong mu Yusa-Chan." Jawab Naruto menundukan pandangan nya. Perempuan itu a.k.a Yusa melihat Naruto dengan sedikit iba dengan Naruto.

"Kau tidak salah apapun Naruto-Kun." Ujar Yusa dengan mendekap sesuatu dengan erat di dadanya.

Naruto melihat benda tersebut terkejut, Liontin yang ia berikan kepada Yusa sewaktu dirinya di Konoha. sebenarnya ia memberikan kepadanya dengan perasaan yang mendasari seorang Laki-laki kepada perempuan yang dicintai, Namun Naruto tidak sanggup karena takut di tolak oleh Yusa dan ia memberikan nya dengan embel embel untuk seorang Sahabat.

"I..itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan memandang ke arah liontin tersebut.

 **Flashback On...**

Setelah tiga tahun Naruto diabaikan dan ditelantarkan ia tidak pernah pulang ke rumah dan dirinya tinggal bersama dengan Shisui di Uchiha Compound. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah memiliki perasaan kepada Yusa sedari Akademi, Namun karena ketidak dekatan nya dengan Yusa dulu membuatnya enggan berkomunikasi dengan Yusa. Naruto selalu memerhatikan Yusa ketika mereka Satu team yang berisikan Anggota Naruto, Itachi Uchiha dan Yusa Kisara. Dengan Sensei bernama Kazuma Aburame yang memiliki Jutsu tingkat tinggi Dari Clan nya.

Naruto menyimpan perasaan nya dalam-dalam karena melihat Yusa yang sangat terkenal akan kecantikanya di akademi. Naruto takut jika cinta nya ditolak karena ia berfikir jika seseorang seperti Yusa menerima Naruto dengan apa adanya tanpa melihat Eksitensi Keluarganya. Pada Akhirnya Naruto memulai pendekatan dengan Yusa dan Naruto salah jika Yusa adalah perempuan seperti itu rupanya Sifat Yusa sangatlah cantik seperti apa yang terlihat.

Di salah satu Training Ground milik Konoha terlihatlah dua orang yang sedang terbaring menikmati setiap tetesan Hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Hmm Yusa-Chan kenapa kau suka sekali dengan Hujan?" Tanya Naruto yang masih menikmati setiap tetesan air hujan.

"Hm Menurut mu rasa Hujan seperti apa Naruto-Kun?" Yusa tidak memberikan jabawa, Namun memberikan Pertanyaan kepada Naruto.

"Tentu Rasanya dingin dan menyegarkan." Jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Hihihi bukan itu maksud ku Naruto-Kun." Ujar Yusa dengan diiringi tertawa kecil. Naruto menatap heran ke arah Yusa yang masih terbaring.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai tertarik untuk mendengar Jawaban Yusa.

"Bagi ku jika aku menikmati hujan, Semua perasaan ku mengalir mengikuti setiap tetesan air Hujan, hujan membuatku tenang seperti air, hujan membuat ku mengingat siapa diriku di saat aku sedang mengalami masalah baik itu masalah kecil atau besar... hujan selalu membuat ku nyaman." Jawab Yusa yang sudah melihat ke arah Naruto.

Yusa yang sudah terguyur Hujan membuat rambutnya basah dan memperlihatkan Yusa semakin Cantik dan menawan dimata Naruto. Naruto dengan rambut merahnya yang lusuh semakin menampakan Naruto sedikit dewasa membuat Yusa sedikit merona tipis.

"Yusa-Chan aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk mu. Aku tidak tahu ini cocok untuk mu atau tidak, tapi aku berharap kau mau menerimanya untuk-ku Yusa-Chan." Ujar Naruto.

Naruto berdiri lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan yang dikeluarkan adalah Liontin indah berwarna merah dan hitam. Namun, Naruto memberikan yang merah kepada Yusa. Yusa melihat Naruto memberikan sesuatu segera menerimanya dan berkata.

"Yang hitam untuk siapa dan Untuk apa kau memberikan ini kepadaku Naruto-Kun?" Tanya Yusa sedikit malu-malu dengan wajah yang sudah merona.

"I-ini Untuk Pertemanan kita, ah bukan. Un..untuk Persahabatan Jika kau menerimanya." Jawab Naruto yang memalingkan wajah nya yang sudah merona juga karena malu.

"A-ah Souka." Jawab Yusa dengan sedikit perasaan Kecewa membuat Naruto khawatir.

"Ji-jika Yusa-Chan ti-tidak menyukainya.. Buang saja Liontinya ya." Ujar Naruto seraya menunduk kan pandangan nya. ' Sudah kuduga Yusa-Chan pasti tidak menyukainya.' Batin Naruto kecewa.

"Ya.. Untuk saat ini aku akan menyimpan nya Naruto-Kun." Jawab Yusa menyimpan Liontin itu ke dalam Tas Ninja nya.

'Firasatku selalu benar Yusa-Chan pasti akan membuang nya.' Batin Naruto kecewa akan pemberianya yang murahan.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Naruto keluar dari perpustakaan Konoha dengan wajah yang ceria karena mendapat ilmu yang sangat berharga, Naruto ingin pulang ke kediaman Uchiha dan segera makan dan latihan untuk esok harinya. Namun ketika Naruto baru saja melangkah beberapa langkah kecil Seorang Anbu bercode name Inu atau anjing datang menemuinya.

"Maaf Naruto-Sama. Kau dipanggil Hokage-Sama ke ruangan nya." Ujar Anbu Inu dengan hormat dengan menundukan tubuh nya dengan hormat.

"Hn Untuk urusan Apa Kakashi-San?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Maaf saya tidak tahu, dan tolong jangan panggil nama ku sewaktu aku menjalankan misi Naruto-Sama." Jawab Anbu Inu a.k.a Kakashi.

Naruto merangkai Handsealnya dan menghilang dengan Shunsin nya menuju kantor Hokage, meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terkejut karena Naruto menggunakan Shunsin di usianya yang terbilang sangat muda.

'Tipikal Prodigy Konoha yang hebat.' Fikir Kakashi. Lalu menghilang dengan Shunsinya.

BOFT

Kepulan Asap muncul dihadapan Minato yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan nya sebagai Hokage melawan lembaran terkutuk para pemimpin. Minato melihat seseorang datang ia pun segera menunda pekerjaan nya.

"Maaf ada keperluan apa Hokage-Sama memanggil saya?" Tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

Minato yang melihat Naruto sudah datang pun segera memberesi lembaran terakhir dari kertas nya tersebut. Lalu berdiri dan membelakangi Naruto kemudian Berkata.

"Kau dekat dengan Yusa Kisara?" Tanya Minato to the point.

"Ya, aku lumayan dekat dengan nya.." Jawab Naruto datar. Namun dalam hatinya ia Khawatir akan pertanyaan Minato yang membawa nama Yusa.

"Kau tahu kan identitas nya, Yusa Kisara penduduk dari luar desa Konoha dan mendaftar ingin menjadi Penduduk Konoha. masuk ke konoha dengan secarik kertas dari paman nya yang menjadi salah satu Shinobi Konoha katanya.. Namun setelah di selidiki beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Paman dan Keluarga nya dibunuh oleh dirinya sen-." Ucapan Minato terpotong dengan Naruto.

"Maaf langsung Intinya saja Hokage-Sama." Potong Naruto, Ya Naruto sudah tahu isu itu Namun bukan itulah kebenaranya. Naruto tahu semua tentang Yusa Kisara.

"Jauhi dia." Jawab Minato To the Minato membuat Naruto melebarkan Matanya terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya Minato berkata seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Naruto singkat. Minato yang sedari tadi membelakangi Naruto segera melihat ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan yang serius.

"Jauhi lah dia, Ini demi kebaikan-mu Naruto." Ujar Minato. Kemudian kembali duduk di Kursi Hokage dan menatap intens Naruto.

"Kebaikan ku atau kebaikan untuk mu? Dan sejak kapan kau mulai memerhatikan ku?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai geram dengan Minato.

BRAK!

"Sudah Kubilang kau harus jauhi dia bocah!" Bentak Minato menggebrakan Meja Hokage nya dengan keras dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kau tidak berhak memerintah ku! Dan aku tidak akan tunduk kepada siapapun!" Bentak Naruto lumayan keras kepada Minato, Minato menggeram kesal atas kekeras kepala an Naruto.

"Sudah ku peringatkan untuk menjauhinya, Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu jangan protes apapun kepada ku!" Jawab Minato tegas.

"Cih!" Naruto berdecih tidak suka, Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Minato dengan Shunsin nya dari hadapan Minato.

.

.

Ke esokan Harinya, Naruto bangun dari tempat tidur nya, dan segera Mandi lalu memakai pakaian nya dan Turun ke bawah mendatangi Shisui yang sudah menyiapkan Sarapan untuk nya, Namun sebelum dirinya mulai untuk memakan sarapan nya ada yang mengganggu nya.

DUK!

DUK!

"Naruto! Yusa menghilang! Segera lah keluar!" Ujar Itachi yang sudah menggedor pintu Rumah Shisui dengan keras.

Mendengar perkataan Itachi membuat Naruto langsung berlari dan meninggalkan sarapannya membuat Shisui berteriak tidak jelas. Hati Naruto berdetak kencang khawatir akan apa yang terjadi pada Yusa.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Cepat Katakan!" Tanya Naruto yang sudah membuka pintu rumah nya dan memakai sepatu Ninja nya.

"Maaf, Tapi Aku tidak tahu spesifik nya, yang terpenting Yusa menghilang tadi pagi kata tetangganya!" Jawab Itachi dengan nada yang masih kecapean.

Naruto membelalakan mata nya terkejut akan perkataan Itachi yang memberi Informasi yang tidak detail walaupun sedikit memberikan petunjuk. Shisui mendatangi mereka dan berkata.

"Carilah dia Naruto jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan." Ujar Shisui dengan bijak.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum tipis lalu pergi meninggalkan Shisui dengan semangat yang membara untuk menolong teman se team nya. Shisui hanya terkekeh melihat aksi mereka. ' Mungkin itu hanya jebakan mereka untuk Naruto.' Batin Shisui.

" **Taju Kagebunshin No Jutsu."**

"Itachi bawalah bunshin ku dengan mu, Aku akan mencari nya ke semua penjuru Konoha!" Terang Naruto yang mengeluarkan banyak Kagebunshin nya.

Itachi tidak menjawab dengan perkataan, Namun menganggukan kepalanya menandakan jika ia mengerti akan perintah Naruto. Naruto asli segera ke Kantor Hokage dengan Shunsin nya.

BOFT!

"Hokage-Sama mohon bantuan nya kirimkan anbu untuk segera mencari Genin bernama Yusa Kisara!" Ujar Naruto dengan tegas.

Naruto memohon dengan menunduk Hormat. Minato menatap kedatangan Naruto yang tergesa-gesa hanya menaikan alis nya karena tidak biasa nya Naruto datang ke Kantor Hokage, Namun pertanyaan Naruto membuat Minato tahu akan maksud kedatangan Naruto yang tergesa-gesa.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu untuk menjauhinya?" Tanya Minato.

Mendengar Minato berkata seperti itu membuat Naruto murka, Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit KI nya yang lumayan membuat seorang Jounin sesak nafas.

"Jangan fikir jika kau Hokage kau seenak nya saja memerintahku." Gumam Naruto yang terdengar dengan Minato.

"Jika kau menuruti ku setiap permintaan mu pasti akan ku turuti juga Naruto, ingatlah di dunia ini tidak ada yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma." Ujar Minato dengan santai.

"Hn jika kau tidak ingin memberikan bantuan kepada ku katakan saja dari awal brengsek!." Jawab Narito dengan nada dingin lalu menghilang dari hadapan Minato yang sedikit tersenyum tipis.

Naruto meninggalkan Minato dan segera ke tempat tinggal Sandaime Hokage yang membaca buku sejarah di perpustakan pribadinya, Hingga munculan kepulan asap yang lumayan tebal membuat Hiruzen menaikan sebelah alisnya.

BOFT!

"Sandaime-Jiji tolong lah aku! Yusa-Chan.. dia menghilang!" Ujar Naruto cepat karena tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi Naru katakan dengan jelas?" Tanya Hiruzen dengan penasaran.

"Sudah Nanti saja! Jika Jiji ingin membantuku kerahkan semua Anbu yang kau punya untuk mencari Yusa-Chan yang menghilang." Tukas Naruto cepat.

Baiklah Jiji juga akan membantu Naru tapi setelah Yusa ketemu tolong jelaskan kepada Jiji ya." Ujar Hiruzen dengan bijaksana, Dan mengisyaratkan kepada Anbu nya untuk membantu Naruto. Dirinya juga ikut membantu Naruto mencari Yusa.

 **Skip Time 5 Jam kemudian..**

Naruto, Itachi dan Sandaime beserta bawahanya terus menerus mencari keberadaan Yusa yang menghilang, Namun belum ada petunjuk apapun dari pencarian mereka. Namun Bunshin Naruto menemukan sedikit petunjuk.

' _Master segera kesini aku menemukan sedikit petunjuk.'_ Telepati Bunshin nya.

Tanpa menjawab apapun Naruto asli segera Shunsin ke tempat Bunshin nya karena tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lebih banyak lagi.

BOFT!

"mengarah kemana tujuan nya?" Tanya Naruto asli dengan khawatir.

"Master aku menemukan Hitaite milik Yusa-Chan, Namun Hitaite nya sudah tersobek karena tebasan benda tajam dan arah nya mengarahkan ke Barat." Jelas Bunshin nya, Lalu mereka segera mengikuti petunjuk Bunshinya.

'Kumohon bertahanlah Yusa-Chan.' Batin Naruto yang meneteskan beberapa air matanya dari ujung matanya nya.

TES!

TES!

Air hujan pun turun dari langit mengguyur Naruto yang terus menelusuri arah petunjuk jejak Yusa, tidak lama kemudian Hujan turun dengan deras.

'Hujan?' Fikir Naruto.

DHUAR!

Naruto terkejut lalu, segera mendekati suara ledakan tersebut dan membuat Naruto memancarkan KI yang sangat kuat didampingi dengan Bunshin nya.

TAP!

DEG!

DEG!

Naruto yang sudah sampai dan melihat bekas pertarungan Shinobi dimana-mana, membuat Naruto terkejut. Namun bukan area pertarungan nya yang membuat Naruto terkejut akan tetapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah seseorang perempuan yang tergeletak di tanah dengan keadaan yang sangat kritis tanpa ia sadari mata nya yang awal nya sangatlah indah berubah menjadi Sharinggan Tiga Tomoe.

"Kurang Ajar!"

DHUAR!

Aura Naruto meledak membuat Anbu yang ada ditempat itu mengalihkan perhatianya dari gadis yang mereka bunuh, Aura dan Chakra Naruto sangat besar membuat Anbu memasang posisi bertarung.

"Cih.. jangan sampai ada saksi mata dari misi Hokage-Sama ini." Ujar Anbu dengan code name Tori.

SHRING!

CRASH!

Kepala Anbu Tori sudah tidak ada ditempatnya, Naruto memenggal mereka dengan tangan kosong yang teralirkan Chakra Angin nya. Rekan Anbu nya terkejut dengan teman nya yang kepalanya sudah terpenggal.

DUAGH

Naruto memukul kencang Dagu anbu tersebut, Anbu tersebut tidak bisa melihat gerakan Naruto yang sangat cepat.

CRASH!

CRASH!

"Argh!"

Kedua Tangan anbu itu terpisah dari tempatnya. Naruto memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah menangis dengan pandangan mata membunuh. Naruto kembali ingin menyiksa kembali Anbu itu. Namun terhenti sejenak.

"Katakan kepadaku siapa yang memerintahkan mu Hah!" Bentak Naruto dengan murka.

"A..ku ti..ti..dak akan mem..beri.. tahu apa..pun." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Anbu itu segera menyiksa nya kembali.

JLEB!

CRASH!

JLEB!

"Katakan kepadaku sekarang juga atau aku akan menyiksamu lebih jauh lagi." Ujar Naruto dingin.

"Baiklah.. aku diperin..tahkan.. Hokage..-Sama.. lepaskan.. aku." Jawab Anbu itu yang akhirnya menyerah dan memohon kepada Naruto untuk melepaskan nya.

CRASH!

"Aku sudah melepaskan mu dari dunia ini." Ujar Naruto datar sembari menebaskan tangan nya yang terbaluti chakra ke arah leher anbu tersebut.

Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatianya kepada Yusa yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Yusa dengan perasaan khawatir dengan kondisi Yusa. Dirinya memeluk Yusa diatas pangkuan nya.

"Yusa-Chan! Yusa-Chan sadar lah.. buka matamu kumohon Yusa-Chan!" Ujar Naruto dengan keras mendekap Yusa dengan perasaan yang sangat dalam. Namun yang dipanggil tidak kunjung sadar.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Kumohon bangun lah Yusa-Chan hiks.." Ujar Naruto yang masih mendekap Yusa, Namun semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"Se..sak.. Na..ruto..-Kun.. uhuk..uhuk." Jawab Yusa dengan terbata-bata.

Naruto terkejut dengan suara Yusa dan perkataanya segera melonggarkan pelukan nya, Naruto melihat wajah Yusa dengan pandangan yang sangat khawatir.

"Hiks.. Syukurlah, akan segera kubawa kau ke rumah sakit Yusa-Chan." Ujar Naruto yang ingin bangkit dari duduk nya, Namun.

"Ti..dak Naruto-Kun.. Ku..mohon jangan kem..bali ke..konoha.. me..reka.. sungguh kejam.. dan akupun.. tidak memiliki.. waktu se..banyak..itu." Jawab Yusa yang masih terbata-bata, membuat Naruto tersedih dan terkejut karena perkataan Yusa.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. jangan bicara seperti itu Yusa-Chan.. kumohon berilah aku waktu yang banyak, karena masih ada yang ingin aku sampaikan dan aku ingin sekali bersamamu selamanya." Ujar Naruto yang kembali mengeratkan pelukan nya, Yusa menikmati Setiap kehangatan tubuh Naruto.

"Dari masa-masa Akademi aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu hingga saat ini aku pun selalu mencintaimu, Kau yang selalu mengeluarkan aku dari kegelapan hati ku Yusa-Chan, Aku.. Aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu Hiks..hiks.. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.. sudah cukup aku kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dihidupku, Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi Hiks.. Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku hiks..hiks.." Ujar Naruto yang mengungkapkan perasaan nya ke Yusa. Yusa hanya diam membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan perkataan nya.

"Aku..aku selalu takut mengungkapkan perasaan ku kepada diri mu, Karena Yusa-Chan mempunyai banyak teman dan aku takut jika Yusa-Chan sudah memiliki seseorang yang dicintai." Ujar Naruto tersedih.

"Naruto-Kun.. apa.. Kau tahu.. Alasan sesungguh nya.. aku menyukai Hujan?" Tanya Yusa dengan nada Lemah.

Yusa masih menikmati setiap kehangatan tubuh Naruto yang menghalangi sedikit Air hujan yang mengguyur mereka berdua. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat karena tidak tahu alasan sesungguhnya.

"Ka..rena.. aku membayangkan.. Jika rasa Cinta Naruto-Kun.. mengalir ke setiap inci.. tu..buh ku." Jawabnya membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Aku.. pun sama se..perti Naruto-Kun.. Aku mencintai mu sejak Akade..mi.. Hingga saat ini.. dan tidak..akan menghilangkan..perasaan ku sampai..kapanpun.. Karena Aku mencintaimu Naruto-Kun." Ujar nya.

"Sejak dulu aku selalu memikirkan mu,..Namun apa dayaku yang hanya seorang gadis miskin dari desa lain..dan menyukaimu yang merupakan.. Putra pertama dari Pemimpin salah satu desa terkuat." Ujar nya lagi. Naruto terdiam sejenak dan sedikit ingin menyela Namun telunjuk Yusa sudah menghalangi bibir Naruto.

"Namun aku salah... dan disaat aku melihat matamu yang penuh dengan kebencian dan rasa sakit.. aku memberanikan diri untuk jauh lebih dekat dengan mu.. Kau bukanlah anak sombong seperti dugaan ku sewaktu akademi.. kau hanya lah orang yang membutuhkan seseorang mempercayaimu, memberikan rasa kasih sayang.., dan terus menerus bersama mu.. itu yang membuatku semakin ingin dekat dengan mu.. Aku sudah menceritakan semua tentang kehidupan ku dan kau pun sama.. Namun mendengar kisah hidup mu membuatku.. membuatku sakit. ingin sekali menghancurkan desa itu untuk mu... Namun diriku tidak lah seseorang yang kuat. aku pun.. sama.. ingin sekali bersama dirimu Naruto-Kun." Terang Yusa yang mulai memegangi dadanya yang sakit dibagian hati mengingat kehidupan Naruto.

"Aku akan menghancurkan Konoha untuk mu Yusa-Chan." Jawab Naruto dingin.

CUP

Yusa mecium Naruto dibagian bibir Naruto yang awalnya diam mulai mengikuti tempo ciuman Yusa yang dari ciuman biasa hingga saling melumat.

"Hosh..Hosh.." Nafas Naruto menderu tidak teratur.

"Hosh.. Hosh itu ciuman pertama dan terakhirku.." Ujar Yusa.

"Jika itu yang kau mau, aku hanya bisa.. berdoa agar perkataan mu dikabulkan.. dan ingat lah.. satu hal Naruto-Kun Ja..ngan memendam perasaan mu tumpahkan de..dengan cara mu, Namun jika urusan wani-ta, janganlah k-kau menunggu ku se-lamanya..carilah,carilah kebahagian baru untuk-mu dan a..ku akan selalu menunggu dirimu na.. mun jangan terlalu cepat un..tuk datang ya hihihi." Nasihat Yusa dengan nada bercanda di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto-Kun." Ujar Yusa dengan nada lemah. Lalu seikit demi sedikit menutup matanya secara perlahan.

"Aku juga sangat Mencintai mu YUSA-CHAN!" Teriak Naruto sekeras kerasnya dengan memanggil Nama Yusa.

"Aku akan memusnahkan Konoha hingga ke akar nya, Walau pun harus dengan bantuan iblis sekalipun!" Bentak Naruto ke arah langit yang masih menurunkan Hujan yang lebat.

JGER!

Suara petir menjadi saksi akan perkataan Naruto, dan disaat yang bersamaan langit menggelap sangat gelap dengan kilatan petir yang kemerah merahan. Lalu energi padat menghantam Tubuh Naruto.

' _Tidak akan kubiarkan makhluk kotor seperti iblis membantumu, Akan tetapi aku yang akan membantumu dengan semua kekuatan yang kumiliki.'_

DHUARRRR!

Disaat Perkataan seseorang dan energi padat menghantam tubuh Naruto terjadilah ledakan yang menghancur leburkan Wilayah sekitarnya dan menghasilkan kawah yang sangat besar.

 **Flashback Off...**

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Jangan meminta maaf kepada siapapun Naruto-Kun." Ujarnya dengan senyuman diwajah nya yang cantik.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Yusa-Chan." Jawab Naruto yang ingin memeluk Yusa Namun dirinya hanya menembus Yusa dan Yusa pun menghilang.

'Sabarlah Yusa-Chan aku akan menghidupkan dirimu kembali.' Batin Naruto. Naruto menatap ke arah pijakan nya dan sehabis itu pandangan nya mengabur dan dirinya tidak sadarkan diri.

 **Mindscape Off..**

 _ **~ ~To Be Continue~ ~**_

* * *

 **Hyoton : Aishu Yosho No Jutsu :** Jutsu dengan elemen ES dimana penggunanya dapat mengkontrol sesukanya untuk membeku kan sesuatu dan atau menurunkan suhu di area nya seseka hatinya.

 **Futon : Shinku Taigyoku :** Peluru Angin yang sanggup menyayat apapun dengan mulus.

Author : Hai! Kembali lagi dengan saya Kurokenshi no Kami minna-san, Kali ini sudah saya jawab review minna-san, **mengenai chapter ini bagaimana? bagus kah? biasa saja? jelek kah**? .. mengenai beberapa hal yang membuat bingung reader-san tolong tanya kan saja dan tentang beberapa hal tentu nya akan saya kupas tuntas nanti di chapter special nya (gaya banget ya ckckc).

" _Author akan menepati janji yaitu mengupdate cerita ini 2x dalam seminggu, Jika tidak memungkin kan.. kemungkinan saya akan mengupdate 1x dalam seminggu."_

 _ **~ ~ RNR Minna-san ~ ~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Resurrection of Darkness**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimooto

 _ **Genre :**_ Adventure

 _ **Pair :**_ Naruto x ?

 _ **Warning :**_ Don't Like Don't Read, OOC, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya, Dark!Naru, Smart!Naru,

 _ **Summary :**_ Ketika Cahaya meninggalkan nya Kegelapan datang menghampirinya. Hati yang di telan kegelapan sejati membuatnya menjadi seorang yang akan bangkit .Seseorang yang bangkit dari dasar jurang kegelapan...Aku seseorang yang akan melawan takdir kejam Dunia ini!...

 _ **Note :**_

"ABCD" Manusia Berbicara.

'ABCD' Manusia Batin / Telepati.

" **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Berbicara.**

' **ABCD' Bijuu / Kuchiose Batin.**

" _ **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Telepati.**_

* * *

 **Special Thanks For :** **emilia chika** **,** **anakambigu** **,** **manggalairawanputra0** **,** **xthunder** **,** **,** **UzumakiIchie** **,** **Kidz-Boy** **,** **Shiromaki Uzuto** **,** **Loray 29 Alus** **,** **NoName** **,** **Guest** **,** **azhariarashi** **,** **baz** **,** **,** **mrheza26** **,** **Adhi Arisqian** **,** **Adhi Arisqian** **,** **Abd Salam** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **Nara sigembor** **,** **LordOfVermilion** **,** **,** **Neon-BlueSapphire** **,** **name** **,** **Alpin DireoZz** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **Your Hatersss** **,** **Muhammad Kamil** **,** **Irsyad Himawan** **,** **yuliosx** **,** **,** **,** **uzumaki megami** **,** **uzumaki-irat** **,** **thenoobplayer** **,** **,** **shehundeer** **,** **satemuyee** **,** **sahidar00** **,** **r** **odiyatulrofiah** **,** **notorius** **,** **naruto kazuto** **,** **mukhammadyuusuf1** **,** **muhammaducuf** **,** **mrheza26** **,** **26** **,** **ksatriabima38** **,** **fikriy920** **,** **Yogatrisna** **,** **ara46767** **,** **Yogi23** **,** **XXX GHOST XXX** **,** **Uzunami hole** **,** **Uzunami1** **,** **The Black Water** **,** **Steven Yunior Roger** **,** **Sang Mantan** **,** **Ryuu703** **,** **Raffie325** **,** **Pipit960** **,** **Ootsutsuki Rey'su** **,** **Oniq** **,** **NizarThePrinceOfDarknees** **,** **NicholasDreamer4** **,** **Naruto no Ramen** **,** **NHL030** **,** **Masamune Shin** **,** **Marveon** **,** **Loray 29 Alus** **,** **Kurogane Hizashi** **,** **Kds601** **,** **Kazuya Hatake, Jinpachi-sama** **,** **Jeanne Dhie Arc** **,** **Iqball D'Gakariian** **,** **Hidayat837** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **Fandhi430** **,** **Faiza747** **,** **Fadhli506** **,** **Etrama D Raizel** **,** **Espada72** **,** **Domino932** **,** **Devil of Haven** **,** **Arif262** **,** **Abd Salam** **,** **666H05T** **,** **,** **.18** **,** **mitsuka sakurai** **,** **atma8248** **,** **ara46767** **,** **Shel Pappouy** **,** **MineEngineer** **,** **Mateng di kompor** **,** **Kuroyuki no Raiton** **,** **Domino932** **,dll yang tidak bisa kusebutkan satu persatu..  
**

* * *

 _ **Balasan Review :**_

 **Masamune Shin** **: Semua nya nanti akan terjawab dengan up nya chapter selanjut nya kok** **Masamune Shin** **-san.. hehe, jangan di beritahu dulu agar penasaran.**

 **emilia chika** **: Kita lihat saja nanti ehehe, Sankyu…**

 **Ashuraindra64** **: Tolong dibaca lagi** **Ashuraindra64** **-san dengan teliti, disana terdapat alasan nya kok..**

 **yudhanasoka26** **: Arigatou tidak kusangka akan mengharukan padahal saya belum pernah membuat adegan seperti itu hehe..**

 **Loray 29 Alus** **: Terlalu apa nya nih** **Loray 29 Alus** **-san wkwk… ini sudah lanjut..**

 **ksatriabima38** **: Baper? Saya juga baper kok T_T.. ini sudah lanjut kok..**

 **yuliosx** **: Ini sudah lanjut, Arigatou** **yuliosx** **-san**

 **Kurogane Hizashi** **: Saran nya akan saya pertimbangkan Kurogane-san, kalau masih ada saran lagi beritahukan saja saya welcome kok hehehe, mau pm juga tidak masalah..**

 **Muhammad Kamil** **: ini sudah lanjutt hehe..**

 **: Di Chapter ini terjawab kok tentang yang nyelametin Naruto hehe.. maybe akan ada pertarungan nya tapi kita tunggu saja ya :D**

 **Annur Azure Fang** **: Doakan saja author tidak kismin kuota Annur-san..**

 **NizarThePrinceOfDarknees** **: Akan saya pertimbangkan, tapi nanti kita voting saja gimana?**

 **rodiyatulrofiah** **: Ini sudah lanjut** **rodiyatulrofiah** **-san, baper? Sankyu ya telah membaca dengan menghayati seperti itu hehe.. dichapter ini terungkap kok.., Arigatou telah menjadikan cerita gaje ini sebagai fict favorit anda hehehe..**

 **Your Hatersss** **: iya sudah saya banyakin ~,~ … terlalu over power kah? Baiklah akan saya pertimbangkan saran anda.. tolong pakai akun nya mas kalau review hehe..**

 **Adhi Arisqian** **: ini sudah lanjut, fast up kok mudah-mudahan : )**

 **Name** **: Semangat kok, nanti akan ada saat nya hehe, tolong pakai akun nya mas/mba T_T author bingung mau manggil apa huhuhuhu..**

 **Name** **: Saya welcome kok dengan saran reader-san, Akan saya jawab yang masih dalam tutur kata yang baik hehe.. tolong pakai akun nya mas/mba T_T author bingung mau manggil apa huhuhuhu..**

 **Irsyad Himawan** **: Thanks Gan,, Aamin, semoga anda juga sehat selalu, doakan saja** **Irsyad-san..**

 **Guest** **: Maaf, tolong dibaca dengan teliti lagi Guest-san.. tolong pakai akun nya mas/mba T_T author bingung mau manggil apa..**

 **ping-san** **: Akan saya pertimbangkan lagi karena sedikit susah hehehe,, tolong pakai akun nya mas/mba T_T author bingung mau manggil apa huhuhuhu..**

 **Abu Amar Al Ma'rufs** **: ini sudah lanjut hehe..**

* * *

 _ **Di Chapter Sebelum nya.**_

" _Sudah kubilang bukan? Jangan meminta maaf kepada siapapun Naruto-Kun." Ujarnya dengan senyuman diwajah nya yang cantik._

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku Yusa-Chan." Jawab Naruto yang ingin memeluk Yusa Namun dirinya hanya menembus Yusa dan Yusa pun menghilang._

' _Sabarlah Yusa-Chan aku akan menghidupkan dirimu kembali.' Batin Naruto. Naruto menatap ke arah pijakan nya dan sehabis itu pandangan nya mengabur dan dirinya tidak sadarkan diri._

* * *

 _ **~ Penyerangan ~**_

 _ **.**_

Di tengah Hutan yang lebat dua figur sedang mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak, Figur yang pertama adalah seseorang yang menyelamatkan Naruto dari detik-detik serangan yang akan menghantam Naruto. Dan figur ke dua adalah Naruto sendiri yang kini masih belum sadar kan diri.

"Ugh." Lenguh Naruto.

"Akhirnya Siuman juga kau Naruto." Ujarnya dengan meledek Naruto yang baru sadarkan diri.

Mendengar perkataan seseorang Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut yang ada diatas Dahan pohon figur tersebut sedang duduk dan memainkan burung di tangan nya yang hingap di dirinya.

"Hn kenapa kau keluar? Kau tahukan jika aku ini sudah abadi seperti mu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada menoton.

Figur tersebut hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Dirinya masih dengan tenang bermain dengan burung tersebut. Hingga Akhirnya ia menghentikan kegiatan itu sejenak.

"Walaupun kau abadi. Tetap saja kau akan mati jika tubuh mu hancur lebur." Jawab nya menatap Naruto.

Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan figur tersebut. Naruto bangkit dari duduk nya lalu membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di pakaian nya hingga bersih. Kemudian Naruto melihat ke arah figur tersebut.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menolongku Yami." Ujar Naruto berterima kasih kepada figur yang di panggilnya Yami.

Yami hanya tersenyum tipis, Bukan tersenyum akan tetapi menyeringai tipis ke arah Naruto. Lalu dirinya turun dari dahan menghampiri Naruto yang menatap datar kepadanya lalu berkata.

"Jangan berterima kasih kepada ku, karena penderitaan kita sama.. yang berbeda adalah eksitensimu di ingat dan eksitensi ku dilupakan." Ujar Yami datar.

"Hn yang berbeda itu umurmu sudah ribuan juta tahun." Ledek Naruto.

Yami terkekeh mendengar ejekan dari Naruto yang setengah benar, Kemudian Dirinya melebur menjadi Partikel Hitam dan masuk ke dalam Tubuh Naruto. Naruto hanya diam tanpa bereaksi apapun melihat hal itu.

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan nya ke arah Lembah akhir tempat dimana kakeknya melakukan pertarungan hebat terkhirnya dan menciptakan Nama yang ditakuti hingga membuat ke lima Desa shinobi terkuat pun akan gemetaran mendengar namanya. Dirinya terus melompati pepohonan hingga setengah jam berlalu dirinya merasakan ada yang mengikutinya.

Ia merasakan keberadaan yang dikenal nya meskipun hawanya hampir tidak diketahui bahkan tidak akan bisa diketahui oleh Ninja tipe sensor terhebat. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang merasakan nya.

"Keluarlah Zetsu!" Perintah Naruto dengan tegas.

Sosok yang mengikuti Naruto segera Keluar dari salah satu pohon didekat Naruto, seorang laki-laki berkulit putih yang sangat pucat dengan sebagian dari tubuhnya berwarna Hitam dengan batang daun venus yang menyatu dengan tubuhnya a.k.a Zetsu Putih dan Zetsu Hitam.

"Maaf Naruto-Sama, Kami ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Ujar Zetsu Putih.

Naruto mengangguk menandakan ia ingin mendengar laporan dari Zetsu, Dan Zetsu mengerti isyarat Naruto segera menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Akatsuki sudah akan bergerak dimulai pencarian dana dan Memata-matai Jinchuriki di masing-masing Desa Naruto-Sama." Ujar Zetsu Putih membuat Naruto menyeringai tipis.

" **Dan seperti nya Obito belum mau menampakan dirinya di Akatsuki."** Ujar Zetsu Hitam.

"Hm Souka~souka.. kalian terus awasi lah Obito dan berikan aku informasi sebanyak-banyak nya." Perintah Naruto tegas.

"Ha'i Naruto-Sama/ **Ha'i Naruto-Sama**." Ujar mereka. Kemudian masuk kembali ke Pohon tersebut hingga hilang dari pandangan Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan nya lagi yang ingin menemui Shisui di tempat tersebut. Naruto berharap keberadaan Shisui belum diketahui oleh pihak Konoha.

 **Konoha Place...**

Disebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar dengan beberapa orang yang menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing. Council, Ketua Anbu,Head Clan, Tetua desa dan yang paling utama adalah Yondaime Hokage dan Sandaime Hokage.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai rapat ini yang membahas Namikaze Naruto." Ujar Danzou membuka suara di ruangan yang hening.

"Baiklah dimulai penentuan status baru untuk Naruto kita naikan menjadi SS-Rank Mising-Nin bagaimana? Yang tidak setuju angkatlah tangan kalian." Ujar Koharu.

Dengan perkataan Koharu. Hanya sedikit yang mengangkat tangan nya seperti Shikaku, Hiashi, Jiraya dan Sandaime untuk membantu Minato agar tidak mengulangi kesalahan nya lagi.

'Minato cepatlah angkat tangan mu jika tidak mau kehilangan Naruto lagi.' Batin Shikaku cemas.

Minato hanya termenung dengan pandangan hampa, Minato sedang memikirkan Naruto yang dibawa sosok misterius tersebut. Minato sebenarnya tidak ingin datang ke rapat ini, Namun dirinya kini adalah Hokage seorang yang pemimpin yang harus memberikan Contoh yang benar dan baik untuk Penduduk Konoha.

"A-aku menolak jika status Naruto di naikan!" Ujar Minato tegas membuat Council dan tetua desa terkejut.

"Ta-tapi Hokage-Sama Naruto sungguh ancaman be-." Perkataan Council terpotong oleh Minato.

"Lanjutkan perkataanmu dan lidahmu akan hilang." Ujar Minato dingin dengan mengeluarkan sedikit KI nya. Hiruzen melihat Minato mulai memperjuangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan membatin.

'Bagus Minato memang seharusnya Hokage seperti itu.'

"Hokage apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, Naruto hampir membunuh Jiraya yang merupakan Salah satu shinobi hebat Konoha, Apa kau tidak memikirkan jika Naruto sangatlah berbahaya!" Bentak Koharu.

"Jika Naruto ingin membunuhku, akan ku biarkan itu terjadi. Karena pada awalnya Naruto keluar dari desa karena ulahku dan Minato." Terang Jiraya membela Naruto.

Seisi ruangan rapat tersebut terkejut akan apa yang Jiraya ucapkan, Danzo menatap Tajam Jiraya. Dirinya berfikir jika Minato memberikan Naruto kepadanya tentu saja Naruto akan menjadi senjata terbaik Konoha dilihat dari segi kemampunya yang sangat lah mengerikan.

"Baiklah sudah di voting dan status Naruto akan di naikan apapun yang terjadi." Ujar Danzo datar.

BRAK!

"Apa-apan Kau Danzo! Disini Hokage nya adalah aku dan perintahmu tidaklah berpengaruh apapun atas pemerintahan Konoha!" Bentak Minato membuat Danzo menggeram sedikit.

"Walaupun kau adalah Hokage, Tapi Kau sangatlah lembek dalam mengeluarkan perintah Minato." Ujar nya datar. Minato menatap Tajam Danzo.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Danzo Hokage." Ujar Homura dan diiringi oleh anggukan dari beberapa orang di ruangan tersebut membuat Minato terdiam karena tidak ada yang mendukungnya.

"Baiklah mulai hari ini status Naruto naik menjadi-." Perkataan Koharu terpotong oleh deheman Jiraya.

"Jika kalian melakukan itu aku akan berhenti menjadi Shinobi Konoha." Ujar Jiraya datar.

Mereka terkejut dengan perkataan Jiraya. Terkejut karena salah satu Shinobi loyal konoha mempertaruhkan diri sendiri demi Mising-Nin bernama Namikaze Naruto yang ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"A-apa maksud mu Jiraya-kun." Ujar Homura tidak percaya.

"Aku akan berhenti menjadi Shinobi Konoha jika kalian menaikan status Naruto." Ujar nya sekali lagi.

"Ke..napa kau mempertaruhkan segalanya demi dia?" Tanya Koharu.

Jiraya terkekeh sebentar membuat mereka terheran, Jiraya berdehem sejenak lalu berkata.

"Karena dia telah ku anggap cucuku." Ujar nya singkat namun padat membuat mereka terkejut.

"Baiklah. Kita anggap urusan Naruto sudah selesai dan aku dan Anbu akan segera mengurus Naruto.. Lalu bagaimana untuk Ujian Chunin Yang akan datang?" Tanya Minato yang mulai tenang karena dewi keberuntungan sedang memihak kepada dirinya.

"Kami akan melakukan penjagaan yang ketat Hokage-Sama." Ujar Ketua Anbu saat ini.

"Mata-mata ku memberitahukan jika Suna mengikut sertakan Jinchuriki nya dalam ujian Chunin tersebut..dan jika benar asumsiku Konoha akan diserang oleh Suna." Ujar Jiraya.

"Jika itu benar, apakah Konoha Harus membatalkan ujian Chunin kali ini?" Tanya Homura. "Tidak. Jika dibatalkan akan terjadi kecurigaan dan kekecewaan desa lain terhadap Konoha." Ujar Minato.

"Jadi ujian Chunin tetap harus dilaksanakan, Namun para Anbu dan Jounin harus mengawasi lebih ketat, Akan tetapi jangan sampai menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi peserta dari luar desa." Ujar Minato dengan bijak.

"Ha'i Hamba siap melaksanakan nya Hokage-Sama." Jawab Ketua Anbu.

"Aku yang akan mengawalmu di Final Ujian Chunin secara langsung Yondaime." Ujar Hiruzen dengan serius. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Minato

"Baiklah rapat selesai, Silahkan bubar." Ujar Minato menyudahi rapat.

Setelah Perintah dari Minato menyudahi rapat tersebut, mereka semua bubar dengan tertib. Namun masih ada yang membicarakan status Naruto yang tidak jadi di naikan dan tidak setuju kan hal itu. Minato berjalan di temani dengan Jiraya yang sedang memasang ekspresi serius.

"Minato. Aku akan menjaga Konoha dari luar. Aku dengar ada organisasi yang mengincar para Bijuu yang tersebar dan mereka menamai organisasi itu Akatsuki, Namun aku belum tahu pastinya tentang mereka yang aku tahu organisasi itu memiliki shinobi yang sangat kuat dan kusarankan untukmu latihlah Menma dengan serius mulai dari sekarang untuk menggunakan kekuatan Bijuu nya." Saran Jiraya kepada Minato.

Minato mendengar informasi jiraya yang mengatakan ada Organisasi yang mengincar para Bijuu sedikit khawatir dengan nasib Menma jika harus melakukan pelatihan berat diusia yang tergolong sangat lah muda.

"Akan ku fikirkan lagi sensei tentang melatih Menma diusia yang masih muda ini.. Namun akan tetap ku berikan pengawasan ekstra dengan menambah para anbu bahawan ku untuk menjaga nya." Ujar Minato.

"Jangan bodoh Minato, bahkan Naruto saja sudah menjabat menjadi ketua Anbu di usia seperti Menma! Kau harus melatih Menma secepatnya karena aku merasakan jika mereka akan datang cepat atau lambat.. dan sebelum mereka datang Menma minimal harus siap menghadapi mereka jika salah satu dari mereka datang." Jawab tegas Jiraya membuat Minato terdiam.

"Naruto dan Menma berbeda, Jika Naruto menurunkan sifat dan kepintaran dariku itu membuat Naruto mempunyai banyak potensi menjadi shinobi hebat, Namun untuk Menma dia menurunkan sifat Kushina yang ceroboh dan hanya pintar jika sedang bertarung dan untuk Control Chakra nya ia sangat susah mengendalikan Chakra seorang Uzumaki yang melimpah itu sensei." Ujar Minato yang memikirkan Menma yang susah dilatih.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika sehabis Ujian Chunin Menma akan ku latih selama tiga tahun di luar desa?" Tawar Jiraya.

Minato terlihat sedikit memikirkan ucapan Jiraya yang lumayan masuk akal untuk melatih Menma, Namun jika di luar desa ia ragu melepas Menma yang masih sangat lah ceroboh dalam bertindak apapun.

"Apa kau bisa melindungi Menma dari musuh-musuh ku Iwagakure dan organisasi tersebut Sensei?" Tanya Minato sedikit ragu.

"Minato apa kau lupa siapa yang melatihmu hingga kuat dan menjadi Hokage seperti ini huh." Tukas Jiraya yang kesal karena diremehkan.

"A..ano maaf bukan meremehkan mu sensei, akan tetapi luar desa sangat lah berbahaya bagi Jinchuriki dan tetua desa juga tidak akan setuju Sensei." Ujar Minato

"Hahaha masalah mereka akan ku urus sendiri. Tenang lah Minato." Jawab Jiraya yang menenangkan Minato.

Minato dan Jiraya berjalan ke kantor Hokage diringi dengan pembicaraan serius maupun yang tidak serius.

 **With Naruto...**

Terlihat lah Naruto yang sedang duduk di kepala patung Uchiha Madara dan disebrang nya ada Shisui yang baru datang dan berdiri di kepala Patung Hashirama Senju atau Shodaime Hokage. Ya mereka ada di lembah akhir tempat legenda dimana Madara dan Hashirama bertarung mati-matian dengan idealisme diri mereka sendiri-sendiri.

"Lama sekali Shisui-Nii." Ujar Naruto dengan nada malas.

Shisui mendengar perkataan Naruto kesal karena nada yang membuat dirinya seperti tidak dihargai hanya mengomel tidak jelas dari sebrang air terjun. Naruto masih bermeditasi mengumpulkan Chakra nya kembali.

Naruto kini membuka matanya memperlihatkan matanya dengan sharinggan yang terus menyala. Sebenarnya dirinya tidak berpengaruh dengan Chakra yang diserap karena menggunakan Sharinggan karena jika seorang Uzumaki dicampur dengan Gen Senju akan membuat Chakra yang melimpah dan Stamina seperti monster. Namun dirinya bosa tidak ada kerjaan hingga membuat ia iseng-iseng mengumpulkan Chakra nya seraya menunggu kedatangan Shisui.

"Jadi Informasi apa yang kau dapat Shisui-Nii?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai serius namun masih dalam keadaan tenang.

"Hmm hanya Informasi biasa, dan ada yang akan sedikit menarik Konoha menggelar Ujian Chunin terbuka.. dan aku mempunyai firasat jika Orochimaru akan menyamar di Ujian Chunin nanti. Namun aku tidak tahu apa motifnya." Jawab Shisui membuat Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan informasi Shisui.

ZRUTT!

Sebelum Naruto berkomentar tentang informasi yang Shisui berikan, Sebuah lubang vortex muncul di dekat Naruto mengeluarkan seseorang dengan topeng orange dan satu lubang mata dimata kanannya.

"Maa..maa ada apa Obito-Nii?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada malas.

Obito yang di sambut dengan sambutan yang tidak cocok untuknya hanya swetdrop mendengar Naruto berkata dengan nada malasnya.

"Apa-apaan dengan nada malas itu hah?" Obito kesal dan membentak Naruto dengan gaje nya.

Obito menghela nafas, dirinya jika dihadapan Naruto agak sedikit membuka emosinya. Obito menganggap Naruto adalah adik nya sendiri semua teknik miliknya bahkan dikuasai Naruto hingga Naruto bisa menciptakan Dimensi sendiri dari FMS yang sangat kuat. Dan Obito beranggapan jika Mata Sharinggan Naruto sangat lah kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari milik Shisui dan Madara.

"Jadi kapan kau ingin bergabung Naruto? Akatsuki sudah bergerak sekarang." Ujar Obito dengan nada meminta kepada Naruto untuk segera bergabung ke Akatsuki.

"Hn kan sudah kubilang aku akan mengumpulkan shinobi kuat dan membentuk kelompok ku sendiri nanti di Akatsuki.. Aku tidak mau mempunyai partner gila yang ada di Akatsuki." Ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit meledek ke Obito.

"Hmm berapa orang yang ingin kau kumpulkan sebenarnya?" Tanya Obito penasaran. Naruto sedikit menyeringai.

"Aku bergerak dengan kelompok ku yang berisikan lima orang yaitu aku sendiri, Shisui-Nii, Zabuza Momochi dan Yuki Haku.. Namun yang kucari tinggal satu orang lagi.. yaitu shinobi yang berhasil kabur dari pembantaian waktu itu." Ujar Naruto.

Setelah memberitahu anggota nya dan orang yang dicari nya, Naruto menyeringai tipis. Obito hanya mengendikan bahu tidak peduli dengan anggota nya Naruto, yang terpenting adalah Naruto secepat nya akan bergabung.

"Dan aku akan segera mendatanginya. lalu setelah itu mengorek informasi dari Orochimaru tentang Edotensei.. aku sudah tahu dimana ia bersembunyi sekarang... menarik bukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai yang diperlihatkanya.

"Jangan menyeringai dihadapan ku bocah licik.." Tukas Obito dengan mengejek.

"Obito bagaimana tentang Itachi? Apa dia masih loyal terhadap Konoha?" Tanya Shisui.

Naruto hanya diam saja. wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Ia kemudian metutup matanya. Berbeda dengan Obito yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan Shisui.

"Hmm ya dia sungguh Loyal.. tidak kusangka jika ia menyembunyikan nya mati-matian.. dan asumsiku dia ingin mati ditangan Sasuke." Jawabnya datar.

"Sasuke adalah bidak yang sangat bagus untuk kita benturkan dengan Itachi dan membawanya bergabung dengan Akatsuki untuk melawan Menma.. Bukankah itu lumayan bagus?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"Ya kurasa rencana mu bagus juga.. Namun sepertinya Itachi tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi dengan mudah Naruto." Jawab Shisui.

"Kesampingkan dulu masalah Itachi dan Sasuke.. Bagaimana dengan Nagato apa kau sudah mengendalikanya dengan baik?" Tanya Naruto ke Obito.

Obito yang ditanya diam sejenak, Kemudian ia membuka topengnya bukan menggeser topengnya ke samping kepalanya menampilkan wajahnya yang hancur sebelah. Naruto hanya diam dan menunggu jawaban dari Obito.

"Kurasa jika mengendalikanya itu adalah hal mudah, Namun jika untuk membangkitkan Madara itu akan sulit dan membutuhkan Genjutsu Shisui untuk melawan Rinnegan nya yang sudah dia gunakan dengan kontrol yang lumayan baik seperti ini.

Naruto menganguk, "..Baiklah, Bagaimana jika semua Bijuu sudah terkumpul kita akan memaksanya untuk membangkitkan Jiji?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm Jenius seperti biasa.. Namun rencanaku adalah jika Nagato mati ditengah perjalanan dan Bijuu belum terkumpul semua aku akan mengadakan perang dunia Shinobi untuk menjebak ke lima Desa besar bergabung dan memudahkan kita untuk memburu Jinchuriki secara langsung." Saran Obito.

"Kurasa menarik.. dan akan ku perlihatkan sedikit kemampuan ku di perang yang kau maksud itu." Ujar Naruto dengan nada sombong.

"Sebenarnya jika dirimu tidak malas-malasan mencari kesenangan sendiri.. kau seorang diri saja bisa dengan mudah memburu Jinchuriki dengan langsung masuk ke desa nya huh." Shisui berkomentar tentang Naruto.

"Tsk! baiklah aku akan mengambil bagian Hachibi dan Kyubi bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai ikut andil dalam rencana Akatsuki.

"Hm kutambahkan Rokubi kau juga yang ambil." Ujar Obito.

"Rokubi urusan Shisui-Nii saja." Ujar Naruto datar.

Shisui tidak terima dengan perkataan Naruto yang menyuruh nya menangkap Bijuu ekor enam yang sangat kuat itu. Ia bahkan belum bisa menangkap Bijuu ekor satu Ichibi dari Suna bagaimana jika menangkap Rokubi yang jauh diatas Ichibi.

"Apa-apaan itu aku tidak sanggup jika menangkap Rokubi!" Bentak Shisui yang tidak habis fikir dengan Naruto yang sudah gila menurutnya.

Obito tersenyum tipis merasakan sedikit kekeluargaan dari Shisui dan Naruto. Obito bangkit dari duduknya dan memasang kembali topengnya. Naruto dan Shisui yang melihat itu pun tahu jika Obito aka segera pergi lagi.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi.. Naruto jika anggota mu sudah terkumpul kabarkan aku melalui Zetsu.. dan akan kusiapkan Seragam Akatsuki untuk kelompokmu." Ujar Obito.

Kemudian setelah berkata seperti itu Obito terhisap ke dalam lubang vortex meninggalkan Naruto dan Shisui yang ikut ingin pergi juga.

"Jadi kapan Ujian Chunin dilaksanakan?" Tanya Naruto perihal Ujian Chunin.

"Tiga Hari lagi.. Lalu kita akan kemana sebelum Orochimaru muncul?" Tanyanya. " Kita akan ke Kirigakure mencemarkan Nama Namikaze tentunya." Jawab Naruto dengan nada Psikopatnya.

"Huft Terserah kau saja.. aku tidak ikut-ikutan jika Mizukage mengeluarkan Yoton nya Naru." Ujar Shisui yang menghela nafas.

Naruto memegang pundak Shisui lalu menyiapkan Handseal satu tangan dan menghilang dengan kilatan Hitam kemerahan.

SHRING!

Naruto dan Shisui muncul di hutan yang lumayan dekat dengan gerbang Kirigakure atau desa Kabut. Naruto dan Shisui berjalan santai ke arah penjaga Gerbang dan masuk ke Desa Kirigakure tanpa di curigai.

"Mari kita cari keberadaan dia terlebih dahulu Shisui-Nii." Ujar Naruto membuat Shisui terkejut karena Naruto bilang ingin mencemarkan Nama Namikaze saja.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kita ingin mencemarkan Nama clan Namikaze di sini Naru?" Tanya Shisui yang sedikit bingung dengan tujuan Naruto.

"Hn rencana awalku kesini untuk Inabi, Namun tidak masalah bukan jika aku sedikit berdansa disini." Jawab Naruto dengan entengnya.

"Aku tidak mau ikutan dansa bodohmu itu.. aku hanya akan menonton dari kejauhan." Ujar Shisui yang sedikit kesal karena ditipu Naruto.

"Shunsin No Shisui yang pengecut." Ujar Naruto mencoba memprovokasi Shisui.

Mereka berjalan melalui keramaian sore hari di Kirigakure. Naruto masuk ke salah satu kedai di ikuti dengan Shisui dan memesan makanan. Naruto merasa jika mereka sudah ketahuan oleh pihak Kirigakure segera keluar dan tidak jadi makan di kedai tersebut.

"Shisui-Nii.. Aku akan mencoba membujuk dia terlebih dahulu jika berhasil kau dan dia pergi ke tempat penginapan yang kau sewa itu gunakan uang dari Zabuza.. Namun jika tidak berhasil gunakan Genjutsu mu untuk membuat nya tunduk kepadaku.. lalu tinggalkan lah aku biarkan sisanya aku yang urus. Paham." Ujar Naruto memberi perintah kepada Shisui.

Shisui hanya mengangguk setuju atas perkataan Naruto. Mereka kini berdiri di atas salah satu rumah penduduk yang lumayan tinggi yang terdapat 4 Anbu yang sedang mengawasi mereka. Para anbu kirigakure terkejut karena sosok yang mereka awasi mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

4 anbu tersebut memasang posisi siap tempur lalu menyerang Naruto dan Shisui hanya diam dibelakang Naruto. Sebelum mereka bisa menyerang Naruto, Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan Hitam kemerahan, dan kemudian muncul dibelakang Anbu dan menebas leher Anbu tersebut dengan tangan yang sudah teralirkan Chakra Angin nya. Dua Anbu yang tersisa terlihat Shock, sebelum mereka selesai dari shock mereka, Naruto sudah mencengkram leher kedua Anbu tersebut lalu mengangkat nya ke atas dan berkata.

"Tatap Mataku." Ujar Naruto dingin.

Mereka menatap mata Naruto. Namun pandangan mereka langsung kosong seakan jiwa nya tertarik sesuatu. Dan rupanya Naruto sudah menggenjutsu mereka dengan cepat nya.

"Beritahu aku lokasi tubuh Yagura disimpan." Perintah Naruto dingin.

Dua Anbu Kirigakure tersebut seakan mengerti perintah Naruto. "Tubuh Yagura disimpan di salah satu ruangan yang ada dibawah gedung Mizukage. Ruangan itu di jaga ketat oleh Sepuluh Anbu bawahan Mizukage." Ujar ke dua Anbu itu berbarengan.

CRASH!

Kedua Anbu tersebut tewas mengenaskan dengan kepala yang sudah terpisah dari tubuh mereka Naruto menatap datar pemandangan di depanya. Shisui hanya diam melihat aksi Naruto yang membunuh para Anbu Kirigakure.

"Kau dengar itu.. tubuh Yagura berada di bawah gedung Mizukage dan dijaga ketat, pertama kita harus ke tempat nya terlebih dahulu." Ujar Naruto dan dijawab Anggukan oleh Shisui.

Naruto dan Shisui mulai melompati atap rumah Kirigakure dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke wilayah terpencil Kirigakure yang terdapat satu rumah kecil atau bisa dibilang gubuk. Naruto dan Shisui segera turun dari dahan pohon dan berjalan ke arah gubuk itu.

TOK!

TOK!

Shinobi yang merupakan pemilik rumah tersebut pun mendengar suara ketukan pintu segera membuka pintu nya. Ia berfikir jika Anbu kirigakure datang karena sudah tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sebelum membuka pintu ia menyiapkan semua peralatan Ninja nya dan Pedangnya yang sudah di ikat di punggung nya.

KRET

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Inabi-San." Ujar Shisui memberikan salam pembuka begitu pintu rumah nya terbuka.

"Shi..shisui bagaimana mungkin?" Ujar nya tidak percaya.

Naruto dan Shisui melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Inabi hanya diam. Akan tetapi Inabi memasang posisi menyerang.

"Anjing-anjing Konoha! akan kubalas dendam Uchiha!" Serunya dan menyerang Shisui dengan Pedangnya.

GREB

Pedang Inabi di tahan dengan Naruto menggunakan tangan kosong membuat Inabi terkejut karena Inabi ingin menebas dengan kecepatan tertingginya. Namun ditahan dengan mudahnya oleh pemuda berambut merah a.k.a Naruto.

"Jangan salah paham Inabi-San kami datang untuk menjemput mu bukan untuk menangkapmu.. kami juga bukan dari Konoha lagi." Ujar Shisui menenangkan Inabi dari amarah nya.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Bentak Inabi.

Inabi yang sedari awal mengaktivkan Sharinggan nya kini sudah berubah dengan Sharinggan yang lebih bagus dari Sharinggan tiga tomoe nya. Naruto myeringai sedikit melihat Inabi mengeluarkan kekuatan tersembunyi nya.

WUSH!

"Kheh bukan kau saja yang memiliki Mangekyou Sharinggan sekarang Shisui.. Dan Mangekyou ku jauh lebih kuat dari mu!" Ejek Inabi membanggakan dirinya.

"Hn menarik sekali Inabi kau membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharinggan dan mulai menggunakan nya sekarang.. Bagaimana jika Mangkeyou mu melawan Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharinggan ku huh." Ujar Naruto arogan dengan tangan bersedekap di dadanya menampilkan kesan Arogan.

Shisui hanya diam melihat Naruto menampilkan FMS miliknya sudah lama Shisui tidak melihat FMS milik Naruto. Naruto sudah mengeluarkan sedikit KI nya akan tetapi tidak terlalu berpengaruh kepada Inabi. Naruto menyeringai melihat Inabi lumyan kuat untuk mejadi bawahan nya.

"Ikutlah bersama ku dengan damai.. bersama-sama kita akan menghancurkan Konoha dan menguasai Shinobi Sekai ini Inabi." Ujar Naruto datar.

"Aku akan ikut dengan mu jika kau bisa mengalahkan ku dalam satu kali serang." Jawab Inabi percaya diri.

Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan perkataan atau lebih tepatnya tantangan Inabi. Akan tetapi dirinya harus menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dan segera mengambil tubuh Yagura sebelum dipindahkan Mizukage.

"Jangan kecewa jika kau kalah dari ku Inabi." Ujar Naruto membuat Inabi menggeram marah.

WUSH

SHRING!

Inabi maju melesat ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan Low-Kage level. Akan tetapi Naruto menghilang dengan cepat menyisahkan kilatan Hitam kemerahan membuat Inabi terkejut.

GREP!

"Ohok!" Inabi terbatuk karena tenggorokan nya dicengkram erat Naruto.

Naruto mencengkram erat leher Inabi hingga membuat Inabi sulit bernafas. Inabi yang memegang pedang dengan erat hingga lemas dan terlepaslah pedang tersebut dari pegangan Inabi. Naruto menyeringai melihat Inabi yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi.

"A..ku.. Me..nye..rah." Ujar Inabi terbata-bata.

BRUGH!

Naruto melepaskan cengkraman nya membuat Inabi terjatuh hingga menyentuh tanah. Inabi shock melihat kecepatan Naruto yang sangatlah cepat. Kemudian bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Uhuk..uhuk apakah itu Hirashin?" tanya nya yang masih dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

Dirinya yang mendengar Inabi bertanya seperti itu hanya terkekeh dan menjawab pertanyaan Inabi.

"Jangan samakan Teknik ku dengan Hiraishin milik Yondaime keparat itu Inabi." Jawabnya membuat Inabi terkejut.

"Jadi apakah kau mampu loyal kepadaku Inabi?" Tanya Naruto yang mengarahkan tanganya ke Inabi untuk membantu Inabi berdiri.

Inabi berdiri dibantu dengan bantuan Naruto. Shisui melihat mereka sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan nya mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa kau masih bisa bertarung?" Tanya Shisui datar. Dan hanya dijawab anggukan dari Inabi.

"Salam kenal Namaku Naruto." Ujar Naruto menjabat tangan nya dengan Inabi.

"Ka..kau Naruto-Kun kah? Anak Yondaime Hokage?" Tanya Inabi beruntun.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar nya dan menjawab pertanyaan Inabi dengan anggukan kepalanya saja, Shisui berjalan ke arah Inabi lalu berbisik sesuatu.

"Dia juga cucu dari Uchiha Madara maka dari itu dia bisa mempunyai Sharinggan.. dan aku juga sudah bertemu Madara-Sama. Selengkap nya nanti akan kuceritakan sehabis kita pergi dari sini." Bisik Shisui membuat Inabi Shock.

"Apa kau serius Shisui?" tanya nya lagi dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Shisui.

Naruto merasakan beberapa Chakra Shinobi mendekat memberi kode kepada Shisui dan Inabi untuk mengikutinya. Mereka melompat ke pepohonan dan memebri kode kepada Shisui untuk membunuh salah satu dari Shinobi itu.

CRASH!

Naruto membelah bagian perut Anbu Kiri hingga membelah menjadi dua bagian. Rekan Anbu nya hanya menatap kematian rekanya dengan shock. Namun dirinya belum sempat sadar dari rasa shock nya kini ia merasakan ada yang menusuk nya dari belakang.

"Ugh." Rintih Anbu terakhir yang dibunuh oleh Shisui.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalananya ke gedung Mizukage dan di perjalanan mereka Shisui menjelaskan rencana mereka kepada Inabi untuk ikut andil dalam rencananya.

TAP!

Mereka sudah sampai lumayan dekat dengan gedung Mizukage, Naruto memberikan isyarat kepada Shisui dan Inabi untuk menjalankan rencana nya.

"Akan kuhancurkan salah satu Desa yang telah menyerang Uzushiogakure sekarang." Ujar nya yang melompat ke arah rumah didepan gedung Mizukage dengan Handseal satu tangan lalu mengeluarkan Jutsunya.

" **Katon : Gokkamekyaku."**

Naruto menyemburkan api dengan intensitas besar dan menghancurkan gedung Mizukage dengan api nya tersebut.

DHUARRR!

"Keluarlah kalian Shinobi pengecut." Gumam Naruto dengan nada dingin nya.

"Sialan.. berani nya kau.. Serang dia!" Ujar Wanita cantik dengan nada amarah yang meluap.

Para Anbu menyerang Naruto dengan Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu masing-masing. Naruto menghindar merasakan bahaya dari belakangnya menundukan kepalanya. Naruto memutarkan kakinya membuat beberapa Anbu terjatuh Naruto melompat tinggi dan mengeluarkan pedang dari dimensi hitam miliknya.

TRANK!

Suara dentuman pedang beradu Naruto mengeluarkan ke dua pedangnya yaitu Muramasa dan Masamune membuat aura hitam dan putih yang bercampur menjadi warna abu-abu.

KREK!

PYAR!

Pedang yang beradu dengan pedang Naruto pecah tidak sanggup menahan ketajaman pedang Naruto. Dirinya menyerang kembali kumpulan Shinobi dibawahnya dan menebas satu persatu Shinobi Kirigakure.

"Serang dia dengan kemampuan kalian!" perintah seseorang pria dengan penutup mata yang menempel di mata kananya.

" **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu."**

" **Suiton : Teppoudama No Jutsu."**

Ke dua Jutsu tingkat tinggi mengarah dengan cepat ke arh Naruto. Naruto menyeringai melihat serangan tersebut lalu merangkai Handseal.

" **Suiton : Suijinheki No Jutsu."** Gumam Naruto

Naruto membuat dinding air yang besar untuk menghalangi kedua Jutsu tersebut. Namun beberapa Shinobi menerobos dinding air Naruto setelah dinding air tersebut mulai hancur lebur.

" **Raiton : Jibarashi No Jutsu."** Gumam Naruto.

Naruto mengarahkan kedua pedang nya ke arah bawah lalu menembakan petir dengan tegangan tinggi. Hingga menyentuh genangan air dan beberapa Air yang menempel di tubuh Shinobi Kiri. Naruto melihat musuh nya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit meyeringai puas karena latihan nya selama ini tidak lah sia-sia.

" **Yoton : Yokai No Jutsu."**

Naruto terkena lahar leleh tersebut. Namun dirinya tidaklah merasakan sakit walaupun tubuh nya meleleh.

'Kenapa tidak bereaksi?!' Tanya nya dengan nada terkejut.

GRTT

"Kau terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak bisa membedakan mana yang asli Mizukage-Sama." Ujar seseorang yang berada dibalik tubuh Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi kayu tersebut.

"Menyerang dari belakang itu tidak baik kau tahu." Ujar Naruto dengan nada dinginya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Wanita itu sekali lagi.

"Aku?.. ah ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.. Nama ku adalah Namikaze Naruto." Ujar nya dengan Seringai di wajah nya.

"Ka..kau Namikaze Naruto? Shinobi yang mendapat S-Rank di usia dua belas tahun." Ujar nya dengan nada shock.

"Bukankah itu sebuah prestasi yang bagus Mizukage-Sama atau bisa ku panggil Mei Terumi?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menoton.

"Apa mau mu menghancurkan Kirigakure.. bukankah dendam mu hanya kepada Konoha?" Tanya Mei dengan nada membentak.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mei Terumi dirinya tertawa pelan Namun Naruto menatap Mei dengan pandangan yang tajam Mei sedikit merinding melihat Naruto menatapnya seperti ingin membunuhnya.

"Mei Terumi tidak kusangka jika kau bisa mengalahkan Yagura dan memukul mundur pasukan Kirigakure dengan pasukan Rebelion.. sudah kuduga jika Genjutsu nya melemah seiring waktu." Ujar nya.

"Genjutsu? Ternyata benar dugaan ku, pasti ada yang mengendalikan Yagura.. dan ternyata putra pertama Yondaime sendiri yang mengkontrol Yondaime Mizukage kami.. apa artinya Konoha mengibarkan bendera perang kepada Kirigakure.. tapi mengingat kau adalah Mising-Nin teratas saat ini sangat tidak mungkin mempunyai lagi hubungan dengan desamu benar bukan?" Tanya Mei.

"Rupanya kau sedikit pintar ya Mei Terumi, akan tetapi kepintaran mu tidak akan menghalangiku." Jawab Naruto. Mei menyuruh para Anbu menyerang Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam ketika melihat semua Anbu melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya dengan tanto nya, Para Anbu ingin menusuk Naruto. Dan, Benar saja, beberapa Tanto Anbu itu menusuk Tubuh Naruto. Mei terlihat senang tetapi curiga ketika melihat seringaian di wajah Naruto.

DHUAR!

'Apa yang terjadi?' Batin Mei shock.

Tubuh Naruto meledak, ternyata yang meledak adalah Bunshin Daibakuha milik Naruto salah satu teknik yang sering digunakan Shisui dan Itachi. Mei yang ditemani Ao dan beberapa Shinobi Kirigakure langsung memasang posisi siap bertarung semua.

TAP!

"Bukankah terlalu gegabah menyerang seekor singa dengan beberapa ekor Kucing." Ujar Naruto dengan mengejek.

Mei terkejut karena Naruto muncul tidak jauh dibelakang nya, Naruto hanya memasang wajah dengan ekspresi arogan nya dengan Sharinggan yang sudah aktiv.

" **Katon : Goukakyou No Jutsu."**

" **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu."**

" **Katon : Goryuuka No Jutsu."**

Tiga Anbu mengerahkan tiga jutsu elemen tingkat tinggi yang melesat cepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto melihat tiga Jutsu itu hanya diam lalu memejamkan Matanya. Mei menduga jika Naruto sudah pasrah dengan ajalnya hanya sedikit tersenyum tipis.

DHUARR!

Asap tebal menutupi penglihatan mereka sehingga tidak memperlihatkan apapun. Namun mata Mei menajam melihat tajam tempat Naruto berdiri. Ada yang aneh didalam kepulan Asap itu memancarkan Chakra yang mengerikan bagi Mei.

"Jangan harap bisa melukai ku Sampah." Ujar Naruto yang masih tertutupi asap.

Mei dan para Shinobi Kiri terkejut karena melihat sosok monster yang melindungi Naruto. Monster berwarna Hitam Kemerahan dan Naruto yang berada di dalam tubuh sosok Monster tersebut dengan wajah datar nya.

"Akan ku perlihatkan sedikit kekuatan mata seorang Uchiha yang sebenarnya." Seru Naruto dengan Arogan nya.

Susano'o Naruto yang awal nya hanya kerangka dan segumpalan otot yang belum sempurna kini masuk ke mode Susano'o setengah tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan Senjata dengan Aura Masamune dan Muramasa dimana Aura Masamune. Para Shinobi Kirigakure melancarkan serangan nya masing-masing.

'Hm seperti nya Shisui dan Inabi sudah berhasil membawa tubuh Yagura.. harus kuselesaikan ini dengan cepat.' Batin Naruto. Susano'o Naruto memporak-porandakan Kirigakure dengan kekuatan nya dan menghancurkan sebagian besar Kirigakure.

"Mei Terumi kau adalah seorang kage bukan.. maka hentikan lah Jutsu ku yang satu ini, Jika kau bisa." Ujar Naruto dengan nada merendahkan.

Naruto memasang Handseal dengan kedua tanganya. Jika Naruto sudah Handseal dengan kedua tangan nya itu pertanda bahwa ia membuat Teknik yang sangat berbahaya. Naruto menyeringai puas dengan mata yang melihat ke arah langit.

Mei melihat Naruto memandang ke langit membuat perasaan terancam dengan Jutsu apa yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Susano'o yang melindungi Naruto menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Senang bisa bertarung dengan Shinobi Kiri.. Jaa-ne Mei Terumi.." Ujar Naruto sopan akan tetapi dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Mei dan para Shinobi Kirigakure, Mei melesat ke arah Naruto ia ingin menghabisi Naruto dengan kesempatan inilah dia bisa membunuh Naruto, Namun Naruto menghilang sebelum Mei menyentuhnya.

" **Hirenyaku."**

Mei menatap Naruto menghilang menggeram marah, Lalu dirinya melihat desanya yang lumayan Hancur. para Shinobinya yang terluka dan tewas dirinya menunduk akan tetapi belum selesai dengan perasaan sedih nya. Muncul kembali bencana yang mendatangi nya. Mei menatap ke arah langit dan terkejut karena sebuah dimensi hitam terbuka memperlihatkan benda yang jatuh dari langit tersebut.

" _Ba..gaimana..mungkin?"_

" _Ini..kah..kekuatan Shinobi bernama..Naruto?"_

" _Ini pasti gen..jutsu kan."_

" _Kita semua pasti..mati"_

Suara gaduh beberapa Shinobi yang melihat benda yang jatuh dari langit tersebut. Meteor, satu meteor berukuran sedang turun dari langit turun dengan lambat akan tetapi dengan kecepatan yang terus bertambah. Mei Shock melihat Meteor tersebut.

"Se..Semua cepat lari sejauh-jauh nya!" Seru Mei memerintahkan Para Shinobi dan penduduk Kirigakure.

Para Shinobi dan penduduk Kirigakure lari menyelamatkan diri dari meteor Naruto yang mengarah ke desa Kiri. Mereka baru saja selesai dari terror milik Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, dan kini, seseorang Mising-Nin menerror desa mereka dengan menurunkan sebuah Meteor yang sangat mustahil seorang Kage pun menghentikan meteor tersebut.

 **With Naruto...**

Shisui menatap Naruto yang baru saja tiba di depan nya, Inabi hormat dihadapan Naruto, Naruto menatap heran dengan tingkah Inabi yang aneh namun ia mengendikan bahunya. Naruto melihat Tubuh Yagura yang ada disamping Shisui tergeletak tidak berdaya.

" **Hirenyakku** **."**

"Hosh..hoshh..tsk!." Suara Naruto terengah-engah.

Dengan mata yang mengeluarkan darah dirinya tetap masih kuat untuk menarik tubuh Yagura ke dalam Dimensi. Setelah itu, dikarenakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa Naruto segera menonaktivkan FMS nya.

BUMMN!

Tanah bergetar diiringi suara gema tersebut. Shisui dan Inabi terheran karena melihat sebuah Meteor yang membentur di tengah desa Kirigakure. Shisui melihat Naruto yang memasang ekspresi datar nya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Naruto, Jangan-jangan kau..." Perkatan Shisui terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Hosh..hosh..ini pertama kalinya aku membuka portal sebesar itu.. tidak apa-apa bukan." Jawab Naruto memotong perkataan Shisui dengan nada yang sangat kelelahan.

Inabi tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Shisui dan Naruto hanya diam menyimak pembicaraan, Naruto melompati pepohonan lalu diikuti dengan Shisui dan Inabi yang mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Akan tetapi karena Naruto yang kehabisan chakra dan tenaga dirinya hampir terjatuh dari pohon tersebut, namun dengan sigap Shisui langsung membopong Naruto.

"Arigatou Shisui-nii." Ujar nya dengan wajah yang kelelahan.

"Kau selalu saja memaksakan dirimu dasar baka!" Ujar Shisui yang setengah kesal dengan Naruto karena terlalu memaksakan dirinya.

"Sudahlah, kau beristirahat saja dulu." Gumam Shisui yang terdengar Naruto.

Kemudian Shisui yang membopong Naruto dan Inabi pergi meninggalakan Kirigakure yang tertimpa bencana yang sangat membuat desa tersebut hancur dimana-mana.

 **Skip Time...**

Naruto menyewa penginapan yang tergolong mewah di sebuah desa kecil bernama Tanzaku Gai, mereka menyewa penginapan tersebut dengan jangka waktu dua minggu. Shisui terus melatih Inabi dengan semua kemampuan nya. Begitu pula dengan Inabi ia melatih Shisui semampunya.

"Inabi aku ingin tahu kemampuan Special dan Susano'o dari Mangekyou mu yang kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto yang sedari awal mengawasi pelatihan mereka berdua.

"Hm aku tidak tahu detailnya, akan tetapi aku melatihnya selama beberapa tahun setelah pembantaian.. aku bisa mengendalikan seseorang seperti halnya Itachi, tapi dengan jumlah yang lebih besar dari Itachi.. Dan Susano'o aku belum pernah membangkitkan nya sama sekali Naruto-Sama." Jawab Inabi.

"Hm aku asumsikan Mangekyou mu itu Specialis Genjutsu Sama seperti Tsukuyomi milik Itachi.. Kau akan menghasilkan sebuah teknik sendiri jika diajari dengan Shisui, akan tetapi jika kau sudah siap menguasai Susano'o datanglah kepada ku dan akan ku latih langsung." Ujar Naruto.

"Ha'i aku mengerti." Jawab Inabi.

"Hn lalu kau punya elemen apa saja Inabi?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hm aku mempunyai elemen Api dan tanah Naruto-Sama." Jawab Inabi yang melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang tiduran di dahan pohon.

"Menarik, Kau bisa menjadi Shinobi Defensif dan penyerang jika kau asah lagi ke dua elemen mu itu.. Aku mempunyai ke lima elemen sekaligus akan ku latih ke dua elem mu itu Inabi. Dan kau harus membalas kebaikan ku setelah kau kuat dengan menjadi pengikut ku yang loyal." Ujar Naruto.

Inabi mendengar perkataan Naruto tersenyum puas. Karena bisa mengabdikan dirinya kepada garis keturunan Uchiha Madara. Inabi sangat mengidolakan Madara dan sangatlah loyal kepada pendukung Madara karena idealisme nya demi kebaikan Clan Uchiha.

"Tanpa kau perintahkan aku untuk setia kepada mu pun akan ku abdikan Nyawa ku untuk keturunan Madara-Sama." Ujar Inabi, Naruto sedikit terkejut karena Inabi tahu siapa kakeknya dan ia menduga pasti Shisui lah orang yang memberi tahu nya.

"Hn lakukan yang terbaik untuk ku Inabi." Bisik Naruto kepada Inabi lalu menghilang dengan kilatan Hitam nya.

Setelah kepergianya Inabi berlatih sangat keras baik Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu dan teknik yang ia kembangkan bersama Shisui.

 **Keesokan Harinya...**

Naruto Shisui dan Inabi bersiap siap untuk berangkat ke Konoha yang sudah melakukan Ujian Chunin sejak dua hari yang lalu. Namun munculah lubang Vortex di tempat Naruto memperlihatkan Obito yang baru tiba.

"Uchiha.. Inabi?" Ujar Obito dengan nada Menoton.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Inabi dengan waspada.

Obito yang baru datang sudah membuat ulah di penginapanya Shisui mengela nafas panjang karena kegaduhan yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi terjadi. Naruto melihat kedatang Obito segera mengeluarkan Tubuh Yagura dari dimensinya.

BRUGH!

"Yagura? Jadi kau berhasil ya, Arigatou.. ini akan memudahkan Akatsuki tanpa perlu kontak fisik dengan Kirigakure." Ujar Obito yang menghampiri Naruto.

"Jadi apakah Jubah teamku sudah siap?" tanya Naruto singkat.

Obito membuka topengnya, kemudian duduk di bawah lalu menatap Naruto dan berkata.

"Untuk Jubahmu dan Shisui itu sudah selesai Naruto.. akan tetapi tiga lagi belum selesai, Mungkin minggu depan akan selesai. Jadi apa kau mau kubawakan sekarang juga untuk Jubah mu dan Shisui?" Tanya Obito.

"Tidak perlu bawa saja ketika semuanya sudah selesai." Jawab Naruto.

Obito melihat ada sesuatu yang kurang dari Naruto terus memerhatikanya, Naruto merasa dirinya sedang di perhatikaan oleh Obito menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Dimana Gunbai mu?" Tanya Obito yang penasaran.

Naruto menghela nafas karena pertanyaan Obito yang tidak terlalu penting. Naruto menciptakan dimensi Hitam lalu mengeluarkan Gunbainya. Obito hanya diam merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya karena lupa jika Naruto mempunyai dimensi Khusus untuk senjatanya sendiri.

"Hn bisa aku meminta bantuan kepada mu Obito-Nii?" Tanya Naruto.

Obito memandang aneh ke arah Naruto karena tidak biasanya seorang Naruto meminta bantuan kepada seseorang. Obito bankit dari duduknya lalu memasang kembali topengnya.

"bantuan apa?" tanya nya

"Sampaikan kepada Zabuza dan Haku segera ke hadapan ku." Ujar Naruto menitip kan pesan kepada Obito.

Obito hanya mengangguk mengiyakan Ucapan Naruto, kemudian ia menghilang terhisap oleh pusaran meninggalkan mereka yang melanjutkan kegiatan yang terhenti sejenak.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ujar Naruto diikuti Shisui dan Inabi.

Naruto memegang kedua pundak Shisui dan Inabi lalu menghilang dengan kiklatan hitam kemerahan.

SHRING!

Mereka sampai di atas patung kepala Shodaime Hokage atau Hashirama Senju. Naruto menandai tempat kesukaan nya sewaktu kecil dulu untuk masuk dengan mudah ke Konoha disaat mempunyai Jutsu yang mirip dengan Hirishin milik mantan Ayahnya.

"Ugh.. kuso walaupun sudah berkali-kali aku melintasi dimensi ruang dan waktu.. tetap saja membuatku pusing.." Ujar Shisui yang muntah.

"Ugh ya aku setuju denganmu Shisui.. Hoek." Ujar Inabi yang sama pusing nya dengan Shisui.

Naruto melihat kelakuan mereka yang masih saja belum terbiasa dengan Teleportasi Naruto hanya diam membiarkan mereka menyudahi kegiatan mereka. Naruto melihat pemandangan dari atas kepala Hashirama hanya menikmatinya dengan raut wajah yang damai.

'Dimana Kau Orochimaru?.'

Naruto melakukan Henge diikuti dengan Shisui dan Naruto mengisyaratkan kepada mereka untuk segera mengikutinya. Naruto berlari dan melompat dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan kasat mata. Tujuan Naruto saat ini adalah tempat Final dari Ujian Chunin yang sedang berlangsung.

WUSH!

TAP!

Setelah sekian lama ia mencari tempat Ujian Chunin berlangsung, pada akhirnya Naruto menemukan tempat tersebut. Naruto memasuki tempat tersebut tanpa dicurigai oleh Shinobi Konoha sedikit pun.

'Ada yang aneh.' Fikir Naruto yang sedikit risih.

Naruto melihat ke arah Tempat duduk Kage yang diduduki oleh Hokage dan kazekage. Minato yang dikawal oleh Sandaime Hokage beserta Anbu Special Konoha.

"Darahku!" Bentak seseorang yang berada di arena Pertarungan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan nya?" Tanya Inabi

"Seperti nya dia Jinchuriki Ichibi." Bisik Shisui kepada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Jinchuriki Ichibi tersebut dengan datar, Naruto sedikit menyeringai mengetahui keberadaan Jinchuriki Ichibi yang sangat menguntungkan dirinya. Akan tetapi prioritas utama Naruto adalah mencari Orochimaru.

"Genjutsu." Ujar Naruto datar.

"Kai!" Gumam Naruto melepaskan Genjutsu tingkat menengah yang berskala besar hingga membuat satu tempat Ujian Chunin terkena Genjutsu tersebut.

BOFTT!

Naruto melihat ke arah tempat para Kage menonton acara ujian Chunin terkejut karena muncul kepulan asap yang sangat tebal memenuhi tempat tersebut. Naruto melihat tajam ke arah Sandaime dan Minato yang sedang diserang Kazekage.

"Chakra ini.. Kazekage itu adalah Orochimaru!" Ujar Naruto dingin.

Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Kazekage dengan teknik Hirenyaku milik nya. Shisui dan Inabi yang tidak sempat mengejar Naruto hanya bisa melawan Shinobi yang menyerang dan Inabi terkejut melihat kekkai merah yang mengurung Yondaime Hokage dan Sandaime Hokage

"Apa maksudnya ini Kazekage-Dono?" Tanya Minato yang di sekap menggunakan Kunai di bagian lehernya.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengerti dengan melihat situasi saat ini Yondaime, atau bisa ku panggil Kirroi Senkou?" Tanya balik Kazekage.

"Jadi apa Suna mengibarkan bendera perang dengan Konoha?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Maa..maa jangan dianggap serius tentang Konoha dan Suna, ini hanya hobiku Sensei khukhukhu." Jawab nya.

Kazekage membuka topi dan penutup wajah nya yang memperlihatkan seorang pria dengan kulit pucat berambut hitam yang mempunyai iris mata ular. Hiruzen membelalakan matanya melihat sosok yang ia kenal tersebut.

"Orochimaru." Geram Minato.

Orochimaru menyeringai dengan senyuman ularnya. " Ada apa Minato-kun apa kau terkejut dengan hadiah ku kepada Konoha?" Tanya Orochimaru kepda Minato.

Minato mengeluarkan KI yang besar diikuti dengan Hiruzen dan Orochimaru. Hawa membunuh mereka menguar menciptakan efeknya masing-masing. Diikuti dengan atap yang mulai retak.

"Sesi pembicaraan selesai sampai disini, Mari kita mulai pesta nya." Ujar Orochimaru.

" **Kunai Kagebunshin No Jutsu."**

" **Shuriken Kagebunshin No Jutsu."**

Ke dua alat ninja yang dilempar oleh Minato dan Hiruzen pun melesat dengan cepat ke arah Orochimaru dan mulai menggandakan setiap senjata yang dilempar mereka. Orochimaru menyeringai melihat pertarungan sudah dimulai, Orochimaru merangkai Handseal yang lumayan panjang lalu menghentakan Tangan nya ke bawah.

" **Kuchiyose No Edotensei."** Gumam Orochimaru.

JRASH!

TRAK! JLEB!

Munculah ke dua peti besar yang melindungi Orochimaru dari senjata yang dilemparkan Minato dan Hiruzen, Orochimaru menyeringai melihat ekspresi dari ke dua Hokage tersebut.

" Ini hadiah kalian Hokage-Sama.." Ujar Orochimaru.

Minato dan Hiruzen melihat isi peti tersebut hanya bisa mematung karena Orochimaru menggunakan jurus terlarang untuk membangkitkan seseorang yang sudah mati untuk di kendalikan olehnya.

"Tidak mungkin..Shodaime-Sama dan Nidaime-Sama." Ujar Hiruzen tidak percaya.

"Edotensei." Ujar Minato geram menatap tajam ke arah Orochimaru.

Orochimaru hanya terkekeh lalu menyeringai puas karena berhasil membuat dua orang Hokage terkejut karena dirinya berhasil menggunakan jurus terlarang milik Konoha yang diciptakan Nidaime Hokage yang bernama Tobirama Senju.

"Hiruzen kaukah itu?" Tanya pria berciri-ciri berambut putih dengan Armor perang Zaman dulu berwarna Biru.

"Kau semakin tua ne Hiruzen Hahahaha." Ujar Konyol pria berciri-ciri rambut hitam dengan armor merah dan wajah yang sedikit lebih tua dari yang satunya.

'Hashirama-Sama belum berubah ya' batin Hiruzen sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku dari mantan gurunya tersebut.

"Kau siapa anak muda?" Hashirama kepada Minato.

Minato terkejut karena diberi pertanyaan oleh Hokage pertama. Hiruzen hanya diam menunggu reaksi Minato. Sedangkan Tobirama sibuk memerhatikan keadaan.

"... A-ah saya Minato Namikaze saya adalah Yondaime Hokage saat ini Hashirama-Sama." Jawab Minato memperkenalkan diri dengan memamerkan tulisan di belakang jubahya.

Hashirama mendengar jawaban Minato hanya manggut-manggut tidak jelas. Minato sedikit Sweatdrop melihat tingkah dari Shinobi No Kami Konoha tersebut.

"Yondaime ya.. Hmm bagaimana keadaan desa sekarang?" Tanya Hashirama.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hashirama sedikit membuat Minato kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hashirama. Namun sebelum Minato menjawabkan pertanyaan Hashirama sudah dipotong oleh kedatang seseorang.

TAP!

Keluarlah Naruto dari portal dimensi milik nya dengan pose yang terkesan cukup santai namun baginya inilah on-guard nya.

Minato dan Hiruzen melihat kedatangan seseorang remaja berambut merah terkejut karena bisa masuk ke kekkai yang tidak ada celah nya dan sulit untuk ditembus oleh Shinobi biasa. Hashirama dan Tobirama yang tidak mengenali pemuda itu hanya diam dengan tanda tanya yang memenuhi fikiran mereka.

"Na-ruto?" Ujar Minato dan Hiruzen bersamaan.

"Hn."

Orochimaru kebingungan melihat kedatangan Naruto yang misterius karena kekai ini sulit ditembus atau dirusak sekalipun bahkan untuk Shinobi sekaliber Kage sangat lah sulit melewati kekai ini.

"Siapa kau anak muda?" Tanya Hashirama.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatian nya kepada Hashirama yang memanggilnya. Naruto melihat Hashirama dengan pandangan yang dingin. Tobirama sedikit kesal karena pertanyaan kakaknya digundahkan oleh pemuda dihadapan mereka ini. Tobirama mengeluarkan KI yang besar.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Tobirama yang mengintimidasi Naruto dengan tatapan dingin dan KI nya yang sudah ia keluarkan. KI miliknya membuat Minato,Hiruzen, dan Orochimaru berkeringat dingin.

"Apa kau mencoba mengintimidasi ku Nidaime." Bukan nada pertanyaan yang Naruto keluarkan akan tetapi nada mengancam.

'Anak muda ini tidak terpengaruh dengan Chakra yang dikeluarka Tobi, seberapa kuat dia?' Tanya Hasirama dalam batin nya.

Tobirama tetap melihat Naruto dengan tatapan dinginya sebaliknya Naruto pun sama dengan Tobirama. Naruto tidak lah terfokus kepada Tobirama, Namun melihat Orochimaru yang ada di belakang mereka berdua.

"Untuk apa kau kemari Naruto? Disini berbahaya!" Ujar Minato tegas. Naruto melirik Minato dengan dingin nya.

Naruto mengaktivkan mata FMS nya yang terhalangi oleh poninya. Naruto melirik ke arah Minato dan Hiruzen. "Aku tahu kalian tidak akan mungkin menang melawan Hashirama dan Tobirama walaupun jika kalian berkerja sama.. jadi aku akan memberikan penawaran kepadamu Minato. Aku akan mengulurkan waktu dan membuka celah untuk kalian menyegel mereka berdua. Dan sebagai imbalan nya diantara kalian berdua harus ada yang mengulur waktu bersama Orochimaru tapi jangan sampai membunuhnya, Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto menawarkan kesepakatan kepada Hiruzen dan minato.

"Jangan bercanda.. kau tidak akan bisa menandingi Hokage pertama dan Kedua sekaligus!" Bentak Minato.

Naruto melihat dingin ke arah Minato. "Jika kau fikir pertarungan kemarin aku sudah mengeluarkan semua kemampuan ku.. pertarungan kemarin aku kurang konsentrasi untuk menghadapi kalian.. jika aku mau aku bisa melawan kalian semua yang ada di kekai ini dengan mudah." Ujar Naruto dingin.

Minato terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto yang menurutnya hanyalah kebohongan belaka, akan tetapi Hiruzen percaya kepada Naruto dengan kemampuanya yang sekarang ini.

"Baiklah, Pertarungan ini kau yang memimpin Naru." Ujar Hiruzen dengan tersenyum akan tetapi membawa nada serius.

"Ta-tapi San-." " Minato, Percayakan semuanya kepada Anakmu." Potong Hiruzen dengan bijak.

"Cih.. aku bukan Anak nya Jiji." Jawab Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Orochimaru melihat Naruto mempunyai rencana untuk melawan nya hanya menatap serius medan pertarungan yang akan menarik baginya. Akan tetapi sosok Naruto yang merupakan S-Rank Mising-Nin teratas di bingo book membuatnya sedikit marah karena Naruto ikut campur ke dalam pertarungan nya.

"Anak muda aku tidak tahu siapa kau.. Walaupun kelihatan nya kau kuat tapi berhati-hatilah kami tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh kami, Dan ingat kami ini sudah mati jangan lah segan kepada kami yang sudah mati." Ujar Hashirama bijak.

Mata Hashirama dan Tobirama tiba-tiba menggelap menandakan jika mereka sudah di kontrol sepenuhnya oleh Orochimaru. Chakra besar menguar dari tubuh mereka, Naruto sedikit menyeringai melihat musuh atau rival abadi kakeknya sudah dalam kondisi yang cukup untuk di sebut musuh sebenarnya.

Naruto sudah menanti-nantikan moment ini karena dirinya ingin mencoba seberapa jauh kemampuanya saat ini. Dirinya akan melawan ke dua Shinobi No kami dengan serius.

WUSH!

Tiba-tiba Hashirama dan Tobirama melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto lalu menyerang Naruto dengan Taijutsu mereka, Naruto masih dengan kondisi tenang, Namun serius disaat bersamaan.

Hashirama memukul Naruto ke arah wajah nya. Akan tetapi dapat ditangkat dengan mudah olehnya, lalu Naruto membanting Hashirama. Dirinya menyadari jika Tobirama ingin menendang nya menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya. Naruto tidak terkena tendangan Tobirama, Namun.

DUAGH!

Dirinya terkena tendangan selanjutnya dari kaki kiri Tobirama. Naruto terlempar sedikit jauh dari mereka berdua. Naruto merintih sedikit kesakitan. Naruto melesat ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan tingginya lalu melompat dan ingin menginjak dengan keras tubuh Hashirama yang masih belum bangkit.

BUMN!

Kepulan Asap sedikit tebal akibat serangan Naruto. Hashirama sudah ditarik oleh Tobirama sebelum terkena serangan mematikan Naruto. Naruto mendecih kesal karena seranganya tidak mengenai target. Hashirama merangkai Handaseal dengan cepat lalu mengarahkan telapak tangan nnya ke Naruto.

" **Ninpou Mokuton : Hijutsu Jukai Kotan."**

KRAK! KRAK!

Atap pijakan Naruto sedikit demi sedikit retak memunculkan akar dan pohon yang keluar dari pijakan Naruto tersebut. Dirinya hanya bisa menghindar dari lilitan batang pohon yang mengincar nya tersebut. Namun belum selesai sampai disitu Tobirama merangkai Handseal singkat.

" **Suiton : Teppoudama No Jutsu."** Gumam Tobirama.

Setelah merangkai Handseal Tobirama menyemburkan peluru Air yang memotong batang-batang pohon sekaligus menyerang Naruto. Naruto melihat Tobirama menyerang nya hanya bisa menghindar karena area yang sempit dan sulit untuk bergerak untuk nya.

Hashirama dan Tobirama terus melancarkan serangan ke Naruto dan terus memojokan Naruto. Naruto sama sekali belum melancarkan serangan miliknya dan belum sama sekali puas. Naruto menciptaka satu Handseal tangan lalu dengan tenangnya turun dari batang pohon.

" **Hyoton : Aishu Yosho No Jutsu."**

KRAK!

Seketika Semua pohon hingga akarnya menjadi Es yang beku dan tidak ada lagi muncul gerakan membuat Orochimaru terkejut melihat jutsu Naruto begitupula dengan Minato dan Hiruzen yang sama terkejut nya dengan teknik Naruto.

PYAR!

Semua Batan pohon hingga akarnya pecah seperti kaca hingga menyisakan beberapa pecahan Es yang mulai mencair. Naruto sedikit menyeringai lalu menyiapkan Handseal dengan tangan kanan nya.

" **Katon : Gokkameshitu No Jutsu."** Gumam Naruto

Kemudia munculan api yang sangat besar mengarah ke Hashirama dan Tobirama. Tobirama tidak tinggal diam langsung merangkai Handseal singkat.

" **Suiton : Suijinheki."**

Lalu munculah palindung air yang melindungi Hashirama dan Tobirama. Hashirama langsung merangkai Handseal yang cukup panjang. Jutsu air milik Tobirama dihantam oleh api besar milik Naruto mencipatakan kabut yang memenuhi kekai tersebut.

" **Futon : Atsugai No Jutsu."**

Naruto menciptakan tekanan angin yang menghilangkan Asap tersebut. Memperlihatkan Tobirama yang sudah terhempas dari jutsu Naruto. Tapi yang Naruto cari adalah keberadaan Hashirama yang menghilang. Naruto mendeteksi Hashirama ada di samping kanan nya lalu melihat kesamping akan tetapi Hashirama sudah berada di sebelah nya lalu menyerang Naruto.

WUSH!

'Jika terkena serangan nya, kemungkinan ada tulangku yang akan patah.' Batin Naruto melihat tendangan Hashirama yang dapat dihindarinya dengan cepat.

Naruto memutar ke dua kakinya diudara dengan tangan dibawah sebagai pijakan penyeimbang, Naruto mengenai wajah Hashirama sehingga membuatnya sedikit oleng dan kekurangan Konsentrasinya. Naruto menandai bagian samping perut Hashirama dengan fuin Hirenyaku. Kemudian Naruto melempar Hashirama ke arah Tobirama yang sudah siap denga jutsu nya.

BRUAGHH!

Tobirama yang sudah siap dengan jutsu nya harus rela terhantam tubuh Hashirama yang dilempar Naruto hingga membuat nya kehilangan kendali atas Jutsunya. Naruto melihat kesempatan emas langsung menghilang dengan kilatan Hitam kemerahan.

SHRING!

WHINGGG!

Naruto muncul diatas udara denagn membuat segumpalan bola padat dengan chakra gelapnya. Naruto melesat dengan cepat ke bawah ke arah mereka dengan gerakan slow motion dan Mata Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi FMS.

" **Rasenringu."**

DHUARRRR!

Ledakan besar tercipta menghempaskan segala yang ada didekatnya bahkan Orochimaru yang lumayan jauh darinya harus menahan terjangan angin yang tercipta dari ledakan jutsu Naruto.

'Ugh Ku-kuat nya.' Batin Orochimaru.

'dia bisa menandingi Shodaime-Sama dan Nidaime-Sama sendirian.' Batin Minato.

"Ugh." Gumam Hiruzen yang menahan terjangan angin yang kuat.

Para Shinobi yang sedang bertarung diluar kekkai sampai bisa menyadari ledakan tersebut. Shisui dan Inabi melihat ke arah pertarungan Naruto dan menghampirinya untuk melihat appa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tunggu apa lagi sekarang lah saat nya!" Seru Naruto kepada Hiruzen dan Minato.

Minato yang masih belum sadar dari shock nya hanya bisa mematung. Sedangkan Hiruzen sudah berlari mendahului Minato untuk menyegel ke dua Hokage pendahulunya. Orochimaru terkejut karena Naruto bisa membuat ke dua Hokage tersebut terdiam Karena tidak bisa dikontrol oleh nya.

Orochimaru yang melihat Hiruzen berlari dengan cepat ke arah ke dua edotensei nya pun tidak tinggal diam, Ia memuntahkan sesuatu dari tenggoroknya lalu mengarahkan nya dengan cepat ke arah Hiruzen.

WUSHH!

Pedang tersebut dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Hiruzen, Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan matanya melihat pedang yang dikeluarkan Orochimaru. Namun sepertinya Pedang yang meleset dari objek targetnya tersebut dengan mudahnya mementalkan Hiruzen hingga terbentur oleh Kekkai.

BRUGH!

"Ugh pa-panasnya." Rintih Hiruzen yang kesakitan akibat efek menyentuh Kekkai.

'Padahal aku membangkitkan mereka dengan setengah Kemampuan nya, Namun Cukup sulit mengendalikan mereka berdua rupanya.' Batin Orochimaru menggeram kesal.

Orochimaru dengan susah payah mengeluarkan Chakra nya untuk mengendalikan Ke dua Hokage yang ia Edotensei walaupun harus menguras banyak Chakra nya untuk melepaskan mereka dari jeratan Jutsu Naruto.

DHUAR!

Tiba-tiba Hashirama dan Tobirama mengeluarkan Chakra yang sangat besar hingga membuat Naruto harus menjauh dari mereka. Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya, akan tetapi Naruto merasakan bahaya mendatanginya dengan cepat.

BUGH!

Naruto yang lengah terlempar cukup jauh akibat tendangan milik Tobirama yang cepat. Hiruzen melihat Naruto sedikit kewalahan mempunyai ide untuk tidak membebani Naruto. Kemudian Hiruzen melesat dengan cepat ke arah Tobirama lalu beradu Taijutsu dan Hiruzen yang sudah memanggil Enma.

Naruto melihat Hiruzen memasuki area pertarungan nya dengan ke dua Hokage sedikit kesal karena Hiruzen yang ikut campur dalam pertarungan nya. Naruto masih beradu Taijutsu dengan Hashirama. Namun sekilas Naruto melihat Orochimaru yang menyeringai puas.

JLEB!

"Argh..uhuk..uhuk." Hiruzen terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Naruto mendengar suara Hiruzen yang kesakitan pun angsung mengalihkan kan penglihatanya kepada Hiruzen yang membuatnya kehilangan Konsentrasi saat bertarung dengan Hashirama.

Hashirama memukul dengan sekuat tenaga nya dan dialiri Chakra nya yang besar membuat Naruto terpental sangat jauh hingga mendekati Minato. Naruto terkejut melihat Hiruzen tertusuk pedang Orochimaru hingga menembus dada bagian tengah nya.

Naruto sangat marah, bukan marah akan tetapi Sangat murka melihat salah satu orang berharga di hidupnya terlukai didekatnya. Dia berfikir untuk apa selama ini ia berlatih jika tidak bisa melindungi yang ingin ia lindungi. Dirinya mengeluarkan Dimensi Hitam menarik pedang Hitam yang membuat suasana menjadi terror untuk siapa saja.

Melihat Hiruzen tertusuk Kusanagi milik Orochimaru, Minato langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah Hiruzen untuk menolongnya. Akan tetapi Minato langsung terpental dengan kuat karena Naruto yang menyerangnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat olehnya.

"Sudah cukup Aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi.. Akan kuperlihatkan apa yang dinamakan dengan.." Ujar Naruto menggantung kan kalimatnya.

SHRING!

Setelah Naruto menghilang ia muncul didepan Orochimaru membuat Orochimaru membelalakan Matanya. Naruto memperlihatkan FMS nya yang menyala dengan terang dan menatap tajam Orochimaru seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya ditempat.

"...Kekuatan!" Sambung Naruto melanjutkan perkataan nya yang tergantung.

DHUARRRRR!

Naruto menendang Orochimaru hingga Orochomaru terlempar sangat jauh. Hashirama dan Tobirama yang masih dalam keadaan yang terkontrol langsung melesat ke arah Naruto. Naruto memandang datar mereka. Tobirama sudah berada diatas nya dengan kunai yang teraliri Chakra nya. Sedangkan Hashirama sudah mengeluarkan Jutsu nya untuk menyerang Naruto.

" **Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukai Kotan."**

" **Hiraishin Giri."**

Hashirama menyebutkan Jutsunya seraya menghentakan tanganya ke atap pijakanya. Sedangkan Tobirama dengan kecepatan Hiraishin nya sudah ada diatas Naruto dan hendak menebas tubuh Naruto menjadi dua. Naruto hanya diam tidak bergeming dari tempat nya berdiri ia melihat kedua serangan Hokage seperti Slow Motion baginya.

" **Meiton : Yamiheki."**

DHUARRRR!

Setelah mengucapkan Jutsunya Munculah ledakan Hitam yang melindungi Naruto dari kedua serangan Hokage Edotensei. Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan Jutsu selanjutnya.

" **Meiton : Hachiryuudan."** Gumam Naruto.

Kemudian munculah delapan Naga hitam yang menyerang ke Hashirama dan Tobirama. Naruto metap datar sebelum mengerahkan kedelapan jutsu Naga miliknya untuk menyerang mereka.

" **Mokuton : Mokujoheki No Jutsu."** Seru Hashirama.

Hashirama membuat pertahanan untuk melindungi dirinya dengan elemen kayunya sedangkan Tobirama yang tidak sempat membuat pertahanan menanti terserang dengan Jutsu yang dilancarkan Naruto.

BUMNNN!

Suara ledakan yang besar setelah menghantam pertahanan Hashirama dan menghantam Tobirama. Sedangkan Orochimaru yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan Elemen yang belum pernah dilihatnya menatap ngeri dengan kawah yang sangat dalam.

Asap menipis memperlihatkan kawah yang cukup besar yang memperlihatkan Hashirama yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri dan beberapa anggota tubuh nya yang hancur begitu pula dengan Tobirama. Namun berbeda dengan Hashirama, Tobirama hanya menyisakan setengah tubuhnya yang sedikit utuh dan meregenerasi edikit demi sedikit.

Setelah tertusuk pedang Orochimaru yang dilumuri racun Hiruzen merasakan jika dirinya melemah dan langsung terjatuh. Naruto melihat Hiruzen yang ingin terjatuh pun langsung menghilang dengan kilatanya.

GREB!

Hiruzen hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto menangkap tubuhnya sebelum terjatuh ke tanah. Ia sangat senang melihat Naruto nya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Maafkan aku Jiji karena tidak sempat melindungi mu.." Ujar Naruto sedih.

"Uhuk tidak Naru.. ini bukan salahmu, Ini karena faktor umurku yang sudah tua ini.." Jawab Hiruzen dengan terkekeh pelan.

Hiruzen bangkit dan kemudian ia berdiri dengan gagah, Hiruzen membisikan sesuatu kepada tongkatnya yang sudah berubah menjadi Monyet raksasa. Naruto melihat Hiruzen bangkit pun tidak akan tinggal diam. Lalu Hiruzen merangkai Handseal yang panjang Naruto yang tidak asing dengan Handseal tersebut membelalakan matanya.

"Jiji jangan bilang kau ingin menyegel mereka dengan Shikifujin?" Tanya Naruto. Hiruzen melirik Naruto lalu tersenyum bangga ke arah Naruto dan berkata.

"Sudah saatnya giliran ku Naru.. ingatlah satu hal, apapun langkah yang kau pilih jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyesalinya.. Selamat tinggal Naru."Jawab Hiruzen yang masih lemah.

Hiruzen melesat ke arah Hashirama dan Tobirama dengan kecepatan penuhnya. Minato sedang sibuk melawan Oorchimaru dan inilah kesempatan Hiruzen untuk menyegel ke dua Hokage yang di Edotensei.

" _Seorang Shinobi sejati dapat dilihat dari kematiannya."_

Hiruzen terlihat sedang berdiri lumayan Jauh dari ke dua Edotensei tubuhnya sedikit gemetar menahan Sakit yang luar biasa Naruto melihat nya hanya diam tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Maafkan saya karena menyegel anda dengan Shikifujin Hashirama-Sama, Tobirama-Sama." Ujar Hiruzen dengan luka diperut akibat tangan Shinigami sudah menembus tubuhnya untuk mengambil Jiwanya.

"Untuk melindungi desa itu adalah Tindakan yang benar Saru." Jawab Tobirama yang tersenyum tipis.

"Arigatou sudah menjaga desa dengan Nyawa mu sendiri Hiruzen." Jawab Hashirama dengan bijak.

" _Bahkan Kami-Sama pun tidak adil karena membuat dunia yang dipenuhi takdir kejam ini."_

Seketika tubuh ke dua Hokage tersebut terjatuh lalu memperlihatkan seseorang yang menjadi tumbal dari Jutsu Edotensei Orochimaru. Hiruzen yang jatuh terduduk langsung melesat ke arah Orochimaru yang masih bertarung dengan Minato.

" _Kau tidak salah jika mempunyai Kebencian dan ingin menciptakan peperangan, Karena pada dasarnya Shinobi akan terus melahirkan kebencian dan peperangan"_

Naruto Hanya diam melihat Hiruzen dan Minato masih bertarung untuk membunuh Orochimaru. Naruto marah ia sangat marah kenapa Hiruzen harus mati untuk desa untuk Konoha.

"Ugh Sialan kau Monyet Tua! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah!" Bentak Orochimaru.

Hiruzen menatap tajam Orochimaru. Minato dibelakang nya melihat sedih keadaan Hiruzen yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak baik. Namun Minato tidak akan mengganggu Hiruzen karena ia sudah memilih jalan nya sendiri untuk melindungi desa.

"Mungkin aku tidak cukup kuat untuk mengambil Jiwa mu, Akan tetapi. akan ku segel Kedua tangan busuk mu ini agar tidak bisa melakukan yang Shinobi lakukan dan kau tidak akan bisa melakukan tindakan buruk untuk menghancurkan Konoha lagi." Jawab Hiruzen mantap.

SHRING!

Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dihadapan Orochimaru dengan FMS yang memutar lambat. Hiruzen dan Minato terkejut melihat Naruto di depan mereka, Baru saja Minato ingin melesat ke arah Naruto tapi dihentikan dengan Isyarat Hiruzen untuk tidak melakukan nya.

"Mungkin kau akan mati disini Orochimaru, Namun sebelum kau Mati aku butuh sedikit ingatan mu." Bisik nya yang terdengar oleh Orochimaru tapi tidak mampu didengar oleh Hiruzen dan Minato.

" **Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharinggan."** Bisik Naruto lalu memperlihatkan matanya kearah Orochimaru.

Mata Orochimaru terlihat Kosong dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba terjatuh. Naruto meringis sedikit karena semua Ingatan Orochimaru sudah di lihat olehnya dalam waktu sekejap. Naruto melirik ke arah Hiruzen kemudian ke arah Minato.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki untuk tidak menghalangi mereka berdua. Hiruzen melihat Naruto sudah tidak ada urusan lagi segera melanjutkan menyegel kedua tangan Orochimaru dan sedikit lebih mudah setelah Orochimaru melemah.

BRUGH!

Hiruzen terjatuh selesai sudah ritual penyegelanya Naruto menatap datar akan tetapi jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi pandangan Naruto membawa perasaan sedih yang mendalam. Kekkai pun terbuka langit menurunkan gerimis yang lumayan deras.

"Konoha tidak akan kalah selama Shinobinya mempunyai tekad Api yang kuat untuk melindungi desa nya." Ujar Hiruzen.

Hiruzen menutup mata nya untuk terakhir kalinya, Naruto tidak sanggup melihat salah satu orang yang menganggap keberadaan nya mati dihadapan nya membalikan badan-nya lalu berkata kepada Minato.

"Minato jangan harap Konoha akan aman setelah ini.. aku bersumpah sewaktu dulu aku tidak akan menghancurkan Konoha jika Sandaime Hokage masih hidup.. dan berterima kasihlah kepada nya karena selama ini Konoha masih aman karena ia masih hidup, Namun ia sekarang tidak ada, Jadi tidak ada alasan ku lagi untuk menahan diri menghancurkan Konoha.. ini adalah ultimatum pertama ku kepada Konoha." Ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Naruto kumohon jangan lakukan ini.. Aku sungguh menyesal karena menelantarkanmu dan lebih mementingkan Menma, Kembalilah Naruto!" Ujar Minato.

"Di pertemuan selanjutnya jangan harap aku akan membiarkan salah satu dari keluarga mu Hidup.. Semua ikatan ku di Konoha sudah kuputuskan dan jangan segan jika ingin membunuh ku, anggap lah aku sebagai musuh sesama Shinobi." Jawab Naruto.

Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan Hitam kemerahan nya meninggalkan area tersebut. Kemudian Orochimaru dihampiri oleh bawahan nya lalu meninggalkan Konoha. Shinobi Konoha sudah memenangkan peperanganya, Namun harus bersedih mendengar kematian Sandaime Hokage yang melindungi desa.

Lembah akhir sedang diguyur hujan yang deras, Seseorang remaja berambut merah sedang menduduki kepala patung Uchiha madara, samar-samar terlihat jika ia sedang menangis,Namun tidak terlalu terlihat karena Air Hujan yang mengguyurnya dengan deras.

Naruto menunggu Inabi dan Shisui sesuai dengan perjanjian nya jika mereka terpisah tempat pertemuanya adalah di lembah akhir. Naruto menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah di samping tubuhnya. Dirinya tidak akan main-main lagi ia akan segera bergabung dengan Akatsuki dengan teamnya.

TAP

Suara pijakan kaki mengalihkan pandangan Naruto. Sesuai dugaanya mereka adalah Shisui dan Inabi yang baru saja tiba. Naruto menatap mereka datar lalu mereka segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Maaf kami membuat mu menunggu Naruto-Sama." Ujar Inabi dengan hormat.

"Hn, ya. tidak apa-apa Inabi." Jawab Naruto. Shisui melihat Naruto yang sedang bersedih pun berkata. "Baiklah sehabis ini kita ingin kemana Naru? Berlatih lagi atau mencari sesuatu yang menarik?" Tanya Shisui.

"Hn mungkin ke duanya, Akan tetapi aku mencari sesuatu yang menarik dan mencobanya." Jawab Naruto dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

"Kita akan mencari apa?" Tanya Inabi penasaran. Naruto menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Inabi. "Kita akan mencari DNA Shinobi yang kuat." Jawab Naruto yang bangkit dari duduk nya dan memasukan pedang nya ke dimensi Hitam nya.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat Shisui dan Inabi terkejut. "Jangan-jangan kau-" Ujar Shisui terkejut melihat seringaian Naruto yang mencurigakan.

"Hn Tentu saja aku sudah mendapatkanya." Potong Naruto. Shisui yang terkejut langsung mengubah ekspresi nya menjadi senang. "Kheh Cucu Madara-Sama memang sangat hebat." Ujar Shisui dan Naruto hanya ber'hn' ria saja. Mereka pergi dengan Hirenyaku Naruto.

 **Skip Time ke esokan harinya..**

 **Naruto POV On..**

Aku membuka mataku dan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah sinar yang menyakitkan mataku, dan seiring beberapa detik aku mulai terbiasa dengan sinar tersebut.. dan ah ternyata itu adalah Sinar dari cahaya matahari yang memasuki kamar penginapan ku.

Kemudian aku bangun dari tidur ku, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi atau toilet. Aku membasuh wajahku dan seperti biasa wajah ku selalu tampan dan menarik. Kemudian aku turun berjalan ke lantai bawah ke tempat ruang makan untuk ku dan yang sangat kuharapkan adalah Kue Dango dipagi hari.

Setelah kejadian kemarin yang membuat Sandaime Hokage atau yang biasa aku panggil dengan Hiruzen-Jiji Mati di tempat kelahirannya di desa nya sendiri Konoha, Entah kenapa aku semakin membenci Konoha setelah kejadian tersebut. Namun aku juga mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik.. Edotensei, sebuah jutsu terlarang yang memungkinkan penggunanya membangkitkan seseorang yang sudah mati untuk dijadikan pion atau boneka hidup dengan dikontrol oleh penggunanya. Akan tetapi aku sudah melihat Orochimaru membangkitkan Hashirama dan Tobirama dalam kondisi setengah kekuatan mereka.

Mengenai Edotensei aku sangat tertarik dengan Jutsu terlarang ini. Jutsu yang akan membuat kan aku pasukan yang sangat kuat di perang nya Obito nanti. Tidak perlu banyak, sedikit saja sudah cukup bagiku. Namun dengan kekuatan yang besar dari Shinobi-Shinobi yang sudah memiliki gelar dan ketakutan di hadapan para Shinobi.

"Naruto."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada seseorang yang memanggilku barusan.

 **Naruto POV End...**

"Naruto." Panggil Shisui.

Naruto melihat ke arah Shisui dengan asebelah alisnya yang ia naikan sedikit. Naruto melihat Shisui sudah siap dengan pakaian nya membuat Naruto yang baru saja bangun terheran-heran.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Naruto. Shisui memandang aneh Naruto.

"Bukankah kau akan melatih aku dan Inabi?" Jawab Shisui sedikit teriak. Naruto lupa akan hal itu ia berjanji kepada mereka untuk melatih mereka agar tidak membebaninya sewaktu bertarung.

"Ah aku lupa akan hal itu.. Baiklah aku akan siap-siap sebentar, sebaiknya kau sparing terlebih dahulu dengan Inabi Shisui-Nii." Jawab Naruto membuat Shisui terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Ya sudah aku berangkat, Sebaiknya kau cepat sebelum aku memusnahkan Dango dari dunia ini." Ancam Shisui kepada Naruto, Naruto mendengar ancaman Shisui hanya bisa menghela nafas "Kau tidak akan bisa memusnahkan cemilan dewa Shisui-Nii selama aku masih ada." Jawab Naruto santai.

Shisui tersenyum tipis lalu menghilang dengan Shunsin nya, Naruto melihat Shisui sudah pergi langsung membuat Kagebunshin untuk melatih mereka. Kemudian Naruto yang asli melakukan ritual sehabis bangun dai tidur yaitu mandi dengan air hangat.

Setelah Naruto mandi ia pun segera sarapan dengan makanan yang sudah disiapkan pelayan dari penginapan ini. Sungguh ia ketagihan dengan kue Dango yang dibikinkan banyak untuknya, bahkan Shisui sudah memesankan sangat banyak untuk nya.

DUK!

DUK!

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Naruto waspada dengan siapa yang akan datang, Naruto pun berjalan ke arah pintu penginapanya untuk membukakan seseorangyang ada diluar tersebut.

KRET!

Naruto membukakan pintu tersebut dan ia melihat seseorang pria berumur 20 an dengan pedang pemenggal dan mulut yang ditutupi dengan perban khusus. Dan satunya lagi adalah perempuan cantik dengan rambut hitam berumur belasan tahun.

"Maaf Naruto-Sama kami baru tiba, apa kami mengganggu anda?" Tanya Zabuza sopan. Tanpa banyak omong Naruto menyuruh mereka untuk masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu. "Kenapa kalian baru tiba?" Tanya Naruto kepada Zabuza dan Haku.

"Maaf kami harus berurusan dengan para Hunter-Nin yang mengincar kami untuk datang kesini, Naruto-Sama." Jawab Haku dengan sopan.

Naruto mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Haku karena ia bisa lihat noda darah yang membekas dari mereka berdua. "Apa kalian sudah menyimpan semua uang Gatou dan mencari segala macam Informasi yang menarik untuk ku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Untuk masalah uang Gatou sudah beres, akan tetapi jika sesuatu yang menarik untuk Naruto-Sama hanya sedikit dan aku tidak yakin Naruto-Sama menganggapnya menarik." Jawab Zabuza. Naruto menatap datar ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hn Coba katakan Zabuza." Titah Naruto memerintahkan Zabuza.

" Aku dengar di wilayah Kirigakure bagian timur terdapat seseorang yang mempunyai pedang Raijin No Ken milik Nidaime Hokage, dan yang ke dua Jinchuriki Rokubi kabur dari Kirigakure." Jawab Zabuza yang memberikan informasi yang tidak menarik bagi Naruto.

"Hm tidak ada yang Menarik." Ujar Naruto dingin. Zabuza sudah menduga jawaban Naruto pasti tidak akan menarik. "Maaf." Jawab Zabuza.

Naruto mengingat jika Shisui dan Inabi sedang sparing pun mendapatkan sedikit ide untuk mengetes kemampuan dari anggota team nya yang akan datang.

"Hn Zabuza apa kemampuan kalian sudah meningkat dari terakhir kali kau kehadapan ku?" Tanya Naruto membuat Zazuza terkejut. "Tentu saja sudah jauh meningkat Naruto-Sama." Jawab Zabuza cepat.

"Baiklah aku akan mengetes kalian dengan Anggota team ku yang baru, Bagaimana apa kalian Setuju?" Tanya Naruto menawarkan untuk mengetes kemampuan mereka.

Zabuza melihat ke arah Haku kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. "Baiklah kami setuju." Jawab Zabuza mewakilkan Haku juga.

"Nah baiklah kalian akan kubawa ke tempat Pelatihan." Ujar Naruto dengan memegang pundak Zabuza dan Haku lalu menhilang dari penginapan tersebut.

SHRING!

Inabi dan Shisui yang baru saja pemanasan pun terkejut akibat kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, Shisui terkejut karena Naruto datang dengan Zabuza dan Haku ia segera menghampiri mereka.

"Hn baguslah jika kalian belum memulai Sparing nya." Ujar Naruto yang sedang memerhatikan tempat tersebut. "Maa..maa jadi Zabuza dan Haku sudah tiba ya, Yosh team kita sudah lengkap sekarang." Ujar Shisui dengan semangat.

"Jangan senang dulu Shisui-Nii, kedatangan mereka ke sini untuk Sparing dengan kalian." Jawab Naruto membuat Shisui yang mendengar kata sparing menyeringai tipis.

"Kheh Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai." Ujar Shisui. Naruto melihat aksi Shisui kembali Hyperaktif pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Inabi melihat ke dua Shinobi yang ia kenal pun segera menghampiri mereka, Zabuza melihat Inabi menghampirinya hanya bisa memandang datar Inabi dan sebaliknya pun begitu.

"Baiklah satu-satunya peraturan di sparing ini adalah Tidak ada." Ujar Naruto membuat Zabuza dan Haku yang baru saja ikut latihan dengan Shisui dan Inabi terkejut.

"Maksud Naruto-Sama?" Tanya Haku yang membuka suaranya. Naruto melihat Haku bertanya pun hanya tersenyum tipis membuat wajah Haku merona sedikit. " Maksud ku di sparing ini kalian boleh mengeluarkan semua kekuatan kalian, dan keluarkan semua niat membunuh kalian tapi jangan sampai membunuh." Jawab Naruto yang menyeringai tipis.

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto Haku dan Zabuza pun terkejut karena tidak ada peraturan yang membatasi sparing ini, sedangkan Inabi dan Shisui pun menyeringai tipis. ' Ini sama saja seperti Pertarungan Hidup dan Mati bukan Sparing.' Batin Zabuza.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan nya ke atas menandakan itu hitungan mundur untuk memulai sparing hidup dan mati. Ke dua Team mulai memasang posisi On-Guard.

"Hajime."

WUSHHH!

WUSHHH!

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 _ **~~To Be Continue~~**_

* * *

 **Meiton : Yamiheki :** Jutsu dengan elemen kegelapan yang diciptakan sendiri oleh Naruto dengan Bantuan Yami. Jutsu ini masuk ke dalam kategori Defensif atau Partahan untuk melindungi pengguna nya dapat melindungi pengguna dari serangan apapun.

 **Meiton : Hachiryuudan :** Salah satu Jutsu serangan dengan Elemen Kegelapan diciptakan oleh Naruto tanpan bantuan Yami. Jutsu ini menyerang dengan mengeluarkan ke delapan Naga Hitam yang dikontrol langsung pengguna dengan daya hancur tinggi. Jutsu ini termasuk tipe _tingkat_ _tinggi_ di elemen _Meiton_ Naruto.

Author : Gomen Minna-san, Mulai sekarang saya akan mengupdate 1x dalam seminggu dan kemungkinan jadwal update saya antara hari kamis sampai sabtu..

 _Maafkan Author Jika banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini, Karena Author jugalah seorang Manusia yang mempunyai banyak kesalahan._

 _Please RNR Minna_

 _Sayonara Minna-san_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **Resurrection Darkness**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimooto

 _ **Genre :**_ Adventure

 _ **Pair :**_ Naruto x ?

 _ **Warning :**_ Don't Like Don't Read, OOC, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya, Dark!Naru, Smart!Naru,

 _ **Summary :**_ Ketika Cahaya meninggalkan nya Kegelapan datang menghampirinya. Hati yang di telan kegelapan sejati membuatnya menjadi seorang yang akan bangkit .Seseorang yang bangkit dari dasar jurang kegelapan...Aku seseorang yang akan melawan takdir kejam Dunia ini!...

 _ **Note :**_

"ABCD" Manusia Berbicara.

'ABCD' Manusia Batin / Telepati.

" **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Berbicara.**

' **ABCD' Bijuu / Kuchiose Batin.**

" _ **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Telepati.**_

* * *

 **Special Thanks For :** **emilia chika** **,** **anakambigu** **,** **manggalairawanputra0** **,** **xthunder** **,** **,** **UzumakiIchie** **,** **Kidz-Boy** **,** **Shiromaki Uzuto** **,** **Loray 29 Alus** **,** **NoName** **,** **Guest** **,** **azhariarashi** **,** **baz** **,** **,** **mrheza26** **,** **Adhi Arisqian** **,** **Adhi Arisqian** **,** **Abd Salam** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **Nara sigembor** **,** **LordOfVermilion** **,** **,** **Neon-BlueSapphire** **,** **name** **,** **Alpin DireoZz** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **Your Hatersss** **,** **Muhammad Kamil** **,** **Irsyad Himawan** **,** **yuliosx** **,** **,** **,** **uzumaki megami** **,** **uzumaki-irat** **,** **thenoobplayer** **,** **,** **shehundeer** **,** **satemuyee** **,** **sahidar00** **,** **r** **odiyatulrofiah** **,** **notorius** **,** **naruto kazuto** **,** **mukhammadyuusuf1** **,** **muhammaducuf** **,** **mrheza26** **,** **26** **,** **ksatriabima38** **,** **fikriy920** **,** **Yogatrisna** **,** **ara46767** **,** **Yogi23** **,** **XXX GHOST XXX** **,** **Uzunami hole** **,** **Uzunami1** **,** **The Black Water** **,** **Steven Yunior Roger** **,** **Sang Mantan** **,** **Ryuu703** **,** **Raffie325** **,** **Pipit960** **,** **Ootsutsuki Rey'su** **,** **Oniq** **,** **NizarThePrinceOfDarknees** **,** **NicholasDreamer4** **,** **Naruto no Ramen** **,** **NHL030** **,** **Masamune Shin** **,** **Marveon** **,** **Loray 29 Alus** **,** **Kurogane Hizashi** **,** **Kds601** **,** **Kazuya Hatake, Jinpachi-sama** **,** **Jeanne Dhie Arc** **,** **Iqball D'Gakariian** **,** **Hidayat837** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **Fandhi430** **,** **Faiza747** **,** **Fadhli506** **,** **Etrama D Raizel** **,** **Espada72** **,** **Domino932** **,** **Devil of Haven** **,** **Arif262** **,** **Abd Salam** **,** **666H05T** **,** **,** **.18** **,** **mitsuka sakurai** **,** **atma8248** **,** **ara46767** **,** **Shel Pappouy** **,** **MineEngineer** **,** **Mateng di kompor** **,** **Kuroyuki no Raiton** **,** **Domino932** **,**

* * *

 _ **Balasan Review :**_

Muhammad Kamil : Akan saya pertimbangkan saran yang menarik ini Kamil-san..

Ashuraindra64 : Sebentar lagi kok tidak sampai 5 chapter hehe sabar ya..

yudhanasoka26 : Ini sudah dipercepat kok, dilihat lagi untuk pertanyaan ke-2 & 3 krna sudah terjawab yudhanasoka26-san hehe..

NizarThePrinceOfDarknees : Okee..

Abd Salam : Ini sudah lanjut, maaf lama ya..

Loray 29 Alus : terlalu apanya loray-san (?) wkwk..

Freezing D Dragon : Saya terima kok kritikan nya Dragon-san, memang disini terlalu over power tapi nanti akan ada terjadi sesuatu yang menarik hehe mohon ditunggu saja..

Suijin No Ma'ruf : Hohoho tentu tidak (Spoiler aja) hehe..

: Di tunggu saja hehe tapi desa yang di incar adalah salah satu bagian dari (rahasia)..

matarinegan : hehehe okeee, sebenarnya saya pun sedikit kesulitan untuk jalan cerita chapter kemarin tapi semoga saja kesalahan saya bisa dibayar dengan chapter ini.. mohon maaf hehe..

Masamune Shin : Hehehe Arigatou, hehehe ditunggu dlu ya karna masih ada sesuatu yang membuat naru harus menahan kekuatan nya..

Jinpachi-sama : Hehehe iya, maaf ya jika lama up nya hehe author punya kendala dengan akun ffn nya hehe… oke saran di pm sangat menarik untuk saya mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan lagi hehe.. terima kasih..

emilia chika : Sabar emilia-san T,T shisui akan saya bahas beeberapa chap lagi krna ini baru direvisi…Gomen..

domino 392 : Hehehe no problem deh…

Your Haters : Okeee….

The Dark King Rises : Ya hampir mirip tapi berbeda nanti tentunya hehehe terima kasih sudah menunggu update nya cerita ini,, anda membuat ku semangat hehe,, maaf lama up nya

Darkhollow-sama : Okee tenang sajaa…

apier2204 : Okee tenang saja bisa diatur hehehe…

* * *

 _ **Di Chapter Sebelum nya.**_

 _Inabi dan Shisui yang baru saja pemanasan pun terkejut akibat kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, Shisui terkejut karena Naruto datang dengan Zabuza dan Haku ia segera menghampiri mereka._

" _Hn baguslah jika kalian belum memulai Sparing nya." Ujar Naruto yang sedang memerhatikan tempat tersebut. " Maa..maa jadi Zabuza dan Haku sudah tiba ya, Yosh team kita sudah lengkap sekarang." Ujar Shisui dengan semangat._

" _Jangan senang dulu Shisui-Nii, kedatangan mereka ke sini untuk Sparing dengan kalian." Jawab Naruto membuat Shisui yang mendengar kata sparing menyeringai tipis._

" _Kheh Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai." Ujar Shisui. Naruto melihat aksi Shisui kembali Hyperaktif pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang._

 _Inabi melihat ke dua Shinobi yang ia kenal pun segera menghampiri mereka, Zabuza melihat Inabi menghampirinya hanya bisa memandang datar Inabi dan sebaliknya pun begitu._

" _Baiklah satu-satunya peraturan di sparing ini adalah Tidak ada." Ujar Naruto membuat Zabuza dan Haku yang baru saja ikut latihan dengan Shisui dan Inabi terkejut._

" _Maksud Naruto-Sama?" Tanya Haku yang membuka suaranya. Naruto melihat Haku bertanya pun hanya tersenyum tipis membuat wajah Haku merona sedikit. " Maksud ku di sparing ini kalian boleh mengeluarkan semua kekuatan kalian, dan keluarkan semua niat membunuh kalian tapi jangan sampai mmembunuh." Jawab Naruto yang menyeringai tipis._

 _Mendengar pernyataan Naruto Haku dan Zabuza pun terkejut karena tidak ada peraturan yang membatasi sparing ini, sedangkan Inabi dan Shisui pun menyeringai tipis. ' Ini sama saja seperti Pertarungan Hidup dan Mati bukan Sparing.' Batin Zabuza._

 _Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan nya ke atas menandakan itu hitungan mundur untuk memulai sparing hidup dan mati. Ke dua Team mulai memasang posisi On-Guard._

" _Hajime."_

 _WUSHHH!_

 _WUSHHH!_

* * *

 _ **The Resurrection of Darkness**_

"Hajime."

WUSHHH!

WUSHHH!

Ke dua team pun langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah lawan berlatihnya atau sparing. Seperti biasanya Haku mengambil jarak jauh dari Inabi dan Shisui karena Haku sudah menyiapkan jutsu nya membiarkan Zabuza yang maju sendirian. Inabi melihat Haku merangkai Handseal satu tangan yang cukup cepat pun segera merangkai Handseal juga.

TRANNNG!

Suara dentuman besi memperlihatkan Zabuza dan Shisui yang sedang beradu pedang dan Tanto milik Shisui. Zabuza yang unggul dalam tenaga dan Stamina pun mengayunkan pedang besar nya hingga membuat Shisui lebih berhati-hati lagi. Shisui menangkap pergelangan tangan Zabuza dan segera menendang Zabuza dengan lututnya.

DUGH!

Zabuza terhempas beberapa meter dari Shisui, langsung mundur dengan kecepatan nya begitupun dengan Shisui dengan cepat ia mundur.

" **Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu."** Seru Inabi.

Inabi mengeluarkan peluru Api yang sangat banyak dan menembakan nya ke arah Haku dan Zabuza. Tidak tinggal diam melihat peluru api melesat dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

" **Hyoton : Yukiryuu No Hozo."**

Haku mengeluarkan dua Naga es yang satu melindunginya dan yang satunya lagi menyerang ke arah Inabi dan Shisui. Semua peluru Api Inabi dapat di halangi oleh Naga Es Haku dengan mudah. Shisui yang melihat Naga Es tersebut melesat dengan cepat ke arah mereka pun segera menghindar dengan cepat.

BLARR!

Naga Es tersebut hancur begitu menghantam tanah, Setelah menghindar dari Naga Es tersebut Shisui segera merangkai Handseal nya dengan cepat diikuti oleh Inabi yang merangkai Handseal cukup panjang.

Zabuza melihat Shisui merangkai Handseal pun langsung melesat ke arah nya dengan kecepatan penuh dan ingin menebas Shisui. Shisui yang melihat itu pun membatalkan Handseal Jutsu nya dan segera menangkis serangan Zabuza.

TRANGGG!

Shisui menangkis dengan tepat sedikit bernafas lega, sedangkan Zabuza menyeringai di balik perban masker nya melihat sesuatu di Katana Shisui.

KRAK!

DHUAR!

Tanto Shisui patah membuat Shisui harus terlempar hingga menghantam pohon-pohon. Kekuatan Zabuza benar-benar gila menurut Shisui. Zabuza yang baru saja senang melihat lawan nya terlempar cukup jauh pun harus menghentikan kesenanganya karena sesuatu yang berbahaya datang dari arah belakangnya.

" **Katon : Hiranbu No Jutsu."** Gumam Inabi.

Lalu tiba-tiba keluarlah dua putaran api yang menggeliat liat seperti ular yang membentu putaran sirkus dengan intensitas api yang sangat besar mengarah ke Zabuza.

Zabuza menatap ngeri dengan dua putaran api tersebut. ' Mati lah aku.' Batin Zabuza. Lalu seseorang datang dengan cepat ke samping Zabuza. " Tou-san cepat kita lakukan itu." Teriak Haku memerintahkan Zabuza.

" **Suiton : Suijinheki No Jutsu."**

" **Suiton : Suijinheki No Jutsu."**

Mereka berdua pun segera Mengkontrol Air yang ada di danau sebelahnya untuk menjadi pertahanan mutlak untuk mereka. Haku dan Zabuza melakukan Jutsu yang sama untuk mengendalikan Air yang akan meredakan Api tersebut.

BLARR!

CSHHH!

Ke dua jutsu itu bertabrakan menciptakan kabut yang sangat tebal. Zabuza yang tidak ingin melewati kesempatan ini pun segera merangkai Handseal yang cukup singkat. Zabuza memberikan Isyarat kepada Haku dan dijawab anggukan oleh Haku yang mengerti dengan Isyarat Zabuza.

" **Kirigakure No Jutsu."** Bisik Zabuza.

Kabut semakin tebal sehingga penglihatan mata pun tidak akan bisa melihat apa-apa dalam radius beberapa meter. " Hosh..hosh.. Kenapa kabut nya belum menipis juga hosh..hosh." Gumam Inabi yang kelelahan akibat Jutsu nya yang baru saja ia keluarkan.

'Jangan-jangan Kirigakure No Jutsu?' batin Inabi meningkatkan kewaspadaan nya dengan kabut yang tidak hilang-hilang ini.

Naruto yang melihat dari kejauhan pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pertarungan mereka yang cukup menarik bagi Naruto untuk melihat potensi-potensi Anggotanya. "Kirigakure No Jutsu ya? Zabuza dan Haku akan memperlihatkan kemampuan mereka sebagai duo Silent Killing Kirigakure... Hm menarik." Gumam Naruto mengobservasi keadaan pertarungan.

'setelah kabut, Hawa dingin nya pun keluar.. Penglihatan dan pendengaran pun sulit diandalkan. Dan ini adalah Sparing Hidup dan mati, sungguh kejam kau Naruto-Sama.. tapi akan ku buat kau bangga kepadaku dengan teknik ini.' Batin Inabi percaya diri.

TRANG!

Inabi mampu menangkis serangan dadakan Zabuza yang mengagetkan nya, tapi Inabi beruntung karena mempunyai reflek dan pengalaman pertarungan yang banyak sehingga membuatnya mampu menangkis tebasan Zabuza dengan mudah.

TRANG!

TRANG!

Inabi menangkis kembali serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan Zabuza dengan cepat. Namun ia harus kembali terkejut karena sesuatu yang tidak terduga menyerang nya kembali.

SHUTT!

TRANK!

JLEB!

"Ughh!" Rintih Inabi yang kesakitan merasakan senbon yang menancap di tubuhnya Walaupun ia sempat menangkis beberapa Senbon tapi banyak senbo juga yang menusuk dirinya.

"Ugh sialan kau Zabuza, akan kubalas kau." Desis Shisui yang kesal dengan Zabuza.

Shisui mencoba bangkit dari pohon-pohon yang tumbang dan menimpa dirinya, Shisui mengaktifkan Sharinggan nya kemudian berlari dengan cepat ke pertarungan Inabi.

JLEB!

"Kusooo!" Seru Inabi yang tidak tahan karena tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi dengan tusukan senbon dan luka sayatan pedang Zabuza. Tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan Aura Merah Tua dari tubuhnya dan membentuk sosok Susano'o yang masih dalam tahap awal dengan tulang-tulang.

"Groaargh!" Susano'o berteriak dengan kencang mengikuti perasaan yang dibawa penggunanya.

WUSH!

Susano'o mengayunkan Tangan nya menciptakan Angin yang cukup besar dan menghilangkan Kabut sedikit demi sedikit. Inabi terlihat kelelahan,Namun dengan ekspresi senangnya itu tertutupi.

"Ukh apa itu?" Tanya Haku.

"Tekanan Aura dan Chakra nya Stabil.. Jutsu macam apa itu." Ujar Zabuza tidak percaya.

"Zabuza! sekarang giliran ku." Seru Inabi.

Susano'o Inabi membentuk Tubuh seperti seorang Ksatria akan tetapi tanpa Armor perang. Naruto melihat Inabi yang berhasil membangkitkan Susano'o pun menyeringai senang karena tanpa bimbinganya Inabi bisa membangkitkan Susano'o nya sendiri.

" **Kagutsuchi."** Gumam Inabi.

Tangan kanan Susano'o yang di memegang Api Hitam Kagutsuchi pun mengarahkan nya kepada Zabuza dan Haku. Lalu Susano'o menembakan Api Kagutsuchi nya dengan cepat. Zabuza dan Haku tidak tinggal diam pun langsung menghindari peluru Api hitam tersebut.

"Cih.. ini akan sulit." Desis Zabuza.

"Hosh.. hosh.. jadi ini kekuatan dari Mangekyou Sharinggan ya." Gumam Inabi yang kelelahan.

Inabi terus menyerang dengan membabi buta ke segala arah menggunakan Api hitam Kagutsuchinya, Zabuza mengetahui sedikit kemampuan Inabi sekarang. Lalu ia berencana menyerang dari titik buta Inabi.

'Sepertinya menggunakan Monster itu memakan banyaK Chakra dan Stamina nya.' Batin Zabuza yang melihat Inabi semakin melemah. ' Baiklah sekarang lah saat nya.' Batin Zabuza dengan merangkai Handseal.

DHUAAGH!

Shisui menendang Zabuza menggunakan kaki kanan nya dengan kuat dan sudah dialiri Chakra yang cukup banyak membuat berakibat fatal kepada Zabuza hingga tubuhnya membentur pepohonan. Shisui menyeringai melihat Zabuza yang masih sanggup bangkit.

"Tsk kau mengganggu saja.. kuharap Haku tidak kalah melawan dia." Desis Zabuza yang mulai berdiri dan memasang Posisi bertarung kembali.

WUSHH!

Zabuza melesat dengan cepat kearah Shisui dan hendak menebaskan pedang nya. Namun setiap tebasan nya dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Shisui membuat Zabuza geram. Kemudian melihat Shisui sedikit lengah pun mengarahkan lutut nya untuk menyerang Shisui.

GREP!

Zabuza terlihat membelalakan matanya karena Shisui menangkap kakinya dengan mudah, Shisui memperlihatkan matanya yang sudah aktif dengan Sharinggan tiga tomoe pun menyeringai. Ia menggenggam kuat Kaki Zabuza lalu membanting nya dengan keras.

BUMN!

Zabuza merintih kesakitan akibat batingan kuat Shisui membuat kawah sedikit besar. Shisui melihat Zabuza masih belum bisa bergerak pun segera merangkai Handseal nya dengan singkat.

" **Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu."** Gumam Shisui.

Shisui menembakan peluru-peluru api dari mulutnya mengarah ke Zabuza yang terbaring lemah, Zabuza melihat peluru-peluru api tersebut mengarah ke arahnya pun segera menghindarinya dengan cepat. ' Shisui benar-benar ingin membunuhku.' Batin Zabuza.

Zabuza yang sibuk menghindari peluru-peluru api tersebut pun langsung melompat jauh kebelakang dan langsung melihat Shisui dengan tajam. Sedangkan Shisui diam ditempatnya dengan seringaian tipis. Baru saja Zabuza ingin melesat ke arah Shisui dirinya harus terkena hantaman telak.

DHUAAGH!

DHUARR!

Zabuza terlempar jauh dari tempat nya terkahir kali berdiri menghantam pepohonan yang sudah tumbang akibat ulahnya. Zabuza melihat seseorang yang menyerang nya tiba-tiba pun terkejut. "Uhuk.. Bunshin?" Gumam Zabuza tidak percaya.

'Kapan dia membuat Bunshin?' Batinya. Zabuza menatap tajam Shisui. ' Mungkinkah sewaktu aku sibuk menghindari Jutsu nya?' fikir Zabuza dengan keras.

Shisui tidak berhenti di situ ia dan bunshin nya merangkai Handseal yang berbeda. Zabuza yang tidak ada pasokan Air disekitar nya hendak melarikan diri, Namun kesusahan karena beberapa pohon yang menjepit tubuhnya.

" **Katon : Sanryuu Huashi No Jutsu."**

" **Katon : Karyuu Endan No Jutsu."**

Shisui dan bunshinya menciptakan Tiga Naga api dan misil Api yang mengarah dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Zabuza. Zabuza yang tidak sempat lari pun hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan matanya. ' Inikah ajalku? Mati disaat sparing?' Batin Zabuza miris.

" **Meiton : Yamiheki."**

DHUARR!

Sesaat sebelum Jutsu Shisui belum mengenai Zabuza tiba-tiba Chakra Hitam melindungi Zabuza dan menghalangi Zabuza dari setiap serangan Api dari Jutsu Shisui.

"Disaat pertarungan kau tidak boleh menutup mata-mu Zabuza." Ujar Naruto yang berdiri dihadapan Zabuza dengan gagah. "Maaf Naruto-Sama." Gumam Zabuza menunduk merasa bersalah.

Naruto tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya melirik Zabuza yang menundukan kepalanya. Naruto tahu jika Zabuza dan Haku tidak akan bisa menandingi Shisui dan Inabi jika sudah memakai Mangekyou Sharinggan, Karena menurutnya Zabuza dan Haku masih dalam tingkatan Hight-Jounin Level sedangkan Shisui dalam tingkatan High-Jounin level jika ia tidak menggunakan Mangekyou Sharinggan. Akan tetapi jika ia menggunakan Mangkyou Sharinggan dia setara dengan Kage-Level. Sedangkan Inabi berada di tingkatan High-Jounin Level dan jika menggunakan Mangekyou Sharinggan ia sudah bisa dikategorikan Low-Kage Level sampai Kage Level jika menggunakan pengalaman nya sesaat menjadi Shinobi Kepolisian Konoha.

"Hn lain kali jangan sampai kalah. Berlatih lah se-sering mungkin hingga kau menjadi kuat dan mampu masuk kriteria Anggota yang ideal di Team ku." Jawab Naruto.

Sedangkan Shisui melihat Jutsu familiar baginya melindungi Zabuza dari ke dua Jutsu Api milik nya pun melonggarkan kewaspadaan nya, Lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf Zabuza aku kelepasan." Seru Shisui yang berlari dengan kecepatan Normal ke arah Zabuza dan Naruto.

 **~With Inabi..**

Inabi terlihat sudah sangat kelelahan dan sangat berantakan, baju nya sudah sobek di mana-mana, dan cairan merah yang membekas di matanya. Sedangkan Haku ia pun juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Inabi. Dirinya terlihat sangat kelelahan dan terlihat bagian baju lengan kanan nya sudah habis terbakar sebagian.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Kuso! Aku tidak boleh kalah Hosh.. darinya." Gumam Inabi entah kepada siapa, Namun matanya memperlihatkan tekad nya untuk mengalahkan Haku untuk membuat Naruto bangga kepada nya.

"Hosh.. aku tidak akan mengecewakan Naruto-Sama dan Tou-san." Desis Haku menatap tajam Inabi.

Haku mulai berlari kecil ke arah Inabi lalu ia menambahkan laju kecepatan nya dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Inabi. Inabi yang chakra hampir habis pun hanya bisa mempertahankan Susano'o miliknya agar tidak menghilang, Kini Susano'o miliknya menyisakan kerangka tubuh dan ke dua tangan nya saja tanpa Kepala.

Inabi melihat Haku melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat pun memejamkan mata kirinya. Melihat lawan nya belum bergerak dari tempatnya pun menambah kewaspadaan nya.

" **Ameterasu!."** Desis Inabi.

Dengan kecepatan penuh dan reflek yang sudah terlatih pun ia langsung menghindari Api hitam yang tiba-tiba menyambar dengan cepat mengincar dirinya, Namun sekilas ia melihat mata Inabi mengeluarkan darah segar yang cukup banyak pun mengetahui jika Inabi sedang dalam kondisi sangat tidak baik. ' Souka.. Kondisi nya semakin memburuk ketika mengeluarkan Api hitam itu.' Batin Haku.

Haku yang tengah berlari menghindari api tersebut dengan memutari wilayah sekitar dari Inabi tersebut segera merangkai Handseal dengan cepat menggunakan ke dua tangan nya. " Ugh!" rintih Inabi lalu menutupi mata sebelah kirinya.

"Akan ku akhiri ini pertarungan ini!" Seru Haku.

" **Hyoton : Hyokatsu No Justu."** Seru Haku

Haku menciptakan beberapa tombak besar yang terbuat dari Es dan diarahkan ke Inabi, tombak tersebut langsung menghujami Susano'o Inabi dengan cepat.

JRASH! JRASH!

JRASH! JRASH!

KRAK! KRAK!

Susano'o Inabi yang terhujami tombak Es milik Haku pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai retak dan mengikis Susano'o, Haku yang melihat rencana nya berhasil pun melanjutkan serangan nya untuk mengakhiri Pertarungan tersebut.

" **Hyoton : Yuki Senkatsu."** Seru Haku.

Haku menciptakan hujan salju yang tidak terlalu banyak, Haku melihat Inabi yang masih belum bangkit pun segera menjauh dari Inabi dan bersembunyi dibalik Pohon besar yang cukup jauh dari Inabi.

DHUAR!

DHUARRR!

Ledakan terjadi membuat Susano'o milik Inabi sudah tidak terlihat utuh, hanya menyisakan chakra berwarna merah tua yang pekat melindungi Inabi. Setelah asap dari ledakan menipis terlihatlah kawah-kawah yang cukup dalam dan dibagian terdalam terlihat Inabi yang masih mempertahankan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Hosh.. hosh.. akibat belum terbiasa menggunakan Susano'o dan Ameterasu... Stamina dan Chakra ku habis dalam sekejap.. kusoo." Ujar Inabi yang nafasnya terengah-engah.

TAP!

Haku berdiri di atas tanah yang lebih tinggi dari Inabi dengan baju yang compang-camping Inabi yang melihat Haku masih mempunyai sedikit lebih banyak Stamina dari nya pun hanya bisa mengeluarkan Katana nya kembali. Haku yang sudah tidak mempunyai Chakra yang banyak menggunakan Kunai miliknya untuk bertarung dengan menggunakan Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu.

BRUGH!

Inabi yang baru melangkahkan kakinya berapa langkah pun terjatuh karena kehabisan Stamina dan Chakra membuat Haku membuang nafas dengan lega karena memenangkan pertarungan nya dengan Inabi. Haku pun jatuh terduduk membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat sejenak.

"Yatta.. akhirnya berakhir juga, Aku berhasil Naaruto-Sama.. Tou-san." Gumam Haku yang senang karena pertarungan sudah selesai.

TAP!

Naruto, Shisui dan Zabuza tiba-tiba datang dan turun dari dahan pohon yang lumayan jauh dari Haku. Naruto melihat tempat pertarungan Haku dan Inabi pun tersenyum tipis karena melihat Es yang mulai mencair dan beberapa kawah dan Ameterasu yang masih membakar habis hutan sekitar nya.

Di tempat Haku yang melihat mereka datang pun tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tanah. Naruto melihat Inabi yang terkapar tidak berdaya pun berjalan menghampirinya dengan berkata. " Hn Inabi, tidak kusangka kau kalah dari seorang perempuan heh?" Tanya Naruto. Perkataan Naruto tidak tepat jika disebut pertanyaan akan tetapi perkataanya adalah ejekan kepada Inabi.

Naruto menyeringai melihat Inabi yang tidak bisa menggerakan beberapa anggota tubuhnya segera memberi isyarat kepada Shisui untuk membawa Inabi. Lalu ia menghampiri Haku yang sudah di bopong oleh Zabuza.

"Ku lihat potensi mu untuk menguasai Hyoton cukup menarik, Jadi besok berlatihlah lebih keras lagi dan aku akan mengajari mu Kontrol Chakra yang Perfect dan beberapa Jutsu Hyoton milikku kepadamu." Bisik Naruto kepada Haku.

Kemudian Naruto meninggalkan mereka dengan Kilatan Hitam, Tanpa disadari Naruto Haku sedikit tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan nya. Akhirnya ia pun sudah mulai diakui dengan Naruto.

"Zabuza kali ini kubiarkan hasil nya seri, Akan tetapi lain waktu kau akan kalah dari ku dan Shisui." Ujar Inabi yang masih lemah akibat efek pemakaian Mangekyou Sharinggan yang ia paksakan.

"Seharus nya aku yang berkata seperti itu Inabi." Jawab Zabuza yang sedang mengambil pedang. Inabi mendengar jawaban dari Zabuza hanya diam dan melihat Haku dengan Intens.

"Baiklah ayo kita kembali ke penginapan." Ujar Shisui. Mereka pun langsung melompati pohon demi pohon.

 **Skip Time...**

Setelah Mereka sampai di peninapan Naruto, mereka segera membersihkan diri dan beristirahat. Malam nya pun mereka makan malam bersama akan tetapi suasana nya hening. Hanya ada suara piring dan sendok yang terdengar. Setelah selesai menyantap makan malam mereka menuju ke kamar masing-masing yang sudah disiapkan.

Keesokan harinya mereka dibawa Naruto ke dalam dimensi miliknya. Hari ini Naruto berjanji pada Haku jika ia siap dirinya akan langsung mengajarinya berbagai macam Ninjutsu elemen Es. Haku yang mengingat nya pun sangat semangat.

" **Mokubunshin No Jutsu."**

Naruto menciptakan tiga bunshin yang terbuat dari elemen Mokuton nya. Zabuza dan Haku melihat ke tiga bunshin yang tercipta dari kayu tersebut hanya bisa menatap takjub.

"Aku akan melatih kalian hingga menjadi kuat dan cukup lama, dan ingat waktu di dimensi ini aku atur sangat berbeda dengan Dunia." Ujar Naruto. Membuat mereka terkejut karena Naruto bisa mengatur waktu didimensi nya terkecuali Shisui.

"Maaf Naruto-Sama berapa lama kita akan latihan di tempat ini? Dan maksud Naruto-Sama waktu disini sangat berbeda dengan dunia?" Tanya Haku penasaran.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. "Untuk berapa lama kita latihan itu tergantung diriku jika menurutku kalian sudah kuat aku akan menyelesaikan latihan kalian. Dan untuk waktu disini anggap saja satu tahun disini hanya satu hari di dunia, Apa kalian mengerti." Jawab Naruto.

Zabuza, Haku dan Inabi mengangguk mengerti dan memandang ngeri ke Naruto yang memasang ekspresi wajah dengan penuh Seringai sadis. Mereka menegukan ludah mereka dengan berat.

"Masing-masing dari kalian akan dilatih oleh Mokubunshin ku, dan jika latihan kalian sudah selesai kalian boleh meminta Bunshin ku untuk mengeluarkan kalian dari dimensi ini. Namun jika kalian ingin melatih kekuatan kalian lagi, kalian boleh memanfaatkan dimensi ini. Dan pada saat nya tiba kalian semua akan melawan ku secara bersama-sama." Ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju dan mata mereka memancarkan semangat yang tinggi untuk tidak mengecewakan Naruto. Para Klon Naruto pun menunjukan tempat untuk mereka berlatih dan masing-masing dari mereka mengikuti Klon Naruto.

Sedangkan untuk Naruto sendiri ia memilih untuk mengasah kemampuanya dengan Yami dan Yami pun keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Kemudian mereka membuat Kekkai yang sangat kuat agar tidak merusak sebagian besar dimensi Naruto.

 **With Naruto..**

Setelah membuat Kekkai yang sangat kuat dan warna Kekkai nya berwarna Abu-abu Yami berjalan ke arah batu besar yang terdapat di piinggiran sungai pun langsung tiduran santai. Naruto melepaskan bajunya sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas yang dipenuhi otot-otot yang kuat. Kemudian Naruto menghampiri Yami yang sedang santai.

"Yami, ayo kita mulai ritual pembukaan kekuatan milik mu kepadaku." Ujar Naruto. Yami melirik ke arah Naruto yang sudah siap pun langsung duduk bersila di atas batu tersebut dan melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin Naruto?" tanya Yami dengan serius. Kini wajah Yami sudah tidak ada menampilkan wajah santai atau wajah malasnya ia menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Ya aku sangat yakin. Kekuatan ku masihlah sangat jauh dari mu, dan kekuatan yang terakhir kali kau buka untuk ku hanya bisa mencapai 10% saat aku bersama Jiji dan 25% lagi disaat aku membantai Clan Namikaze dan total nya baru 25% yang terbuka dari 100% kekuatan mu dan masih ada 40% lagi untuk membuka semua kekuatan mu yang ada di diriku untuk mewujudkan impian kita dan Jiji." Jawab Naruto dengan mengingat-ingat.

"Hm ya itu sangat wajar karena dulu tubuhmu masih lah sangat lemah dan sehabis aku buka tubuh mu membutuhkan waktu satu bulan untuk memulihkan semua Chakra mu sepenuhnya, mungkin untuk sekarang aku bisa membuka hingga 20% sampai 25%." Jawab Yami dengan serius.

"Tidak bisakah kau langsung membuka semuanya atau paling tidak 30% sekaligus?" Tanya Naruto. Yami menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Perlu kau ketahui Naruto jika sudah membuka keseluruhan kekuatan ku maka seluruh chakramu akan lenyap digantikan oleh energi ku yang telah kuubah menjadi chakra, semua yang telah kau pelajari akan menghilang termasuk FMS mu itu, bahkan jika tidak hati-hati kemungkinan besar kau akan lenyap dari dunia ini karena resonansi dari 2 kekuatan yang berbeda.. Maka dari itu yang kita perlukan hanyalah kesabaran untuk membuka kekuatan ku yang sesungguhnya." Jawab Yami menjelaskan cara kerja pembukaan kekuatan nya.

Naruto mendengar perkataan Yami sedikit merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa secara langsung membuka semua kekuatan milik Yami. Namun Naruto menghilangkan semua rasa kecewa nya.

"Bersiaplah karena aku akan membuka kekuatan ku dimulai dari 20% terlebih dahulu jika kau tidak pingsan akan segera ku lanjutkan menjadi 30% sekaligus atau bahkan lebih jika tubuhmu sudah kuat menahan nya." Ujar Yami dengan senyuman mengejek kepada Naruto.

"Hn jangan khawatirkan aku Baka-Yami." Jawab Naruto dingin.

Kemudian Yami berdiri dari duduk santainya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto, ia memperlihatkan telapak tangan nya yang terdapat kanji seperti fuin namun berbeda. Lalu sedikit demi sedikit kuku milik Yami memanjang seperti seekor hewan. Mulut nya terus membacakan ritual pembukaan kekuatan miliknya.

WRUSHH!

Seketika tubuh Naruto diselimuti Aura hitam yang membentuk api yang membara. Naruto yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja pun mulai merasa sesak nafas yang lumayan berat.

"Bertahanlah Naruto, 5% pembukaan kekuatan!" seru Yami.

Naruto mendengar perkataan Yami mengutuk proses pembukaan kekuatanya karena proses yang sangat lama. " Kuso." Desis Naruto.

BOOOOM!

Ledakan besar tercipta membuat kawah besar didalam Kekkai, kini tubuh Naruto terlihat urat urat nya yang menghitam pertanda jika ia sudah setengah proses. Yami menyeringai tidak menyangka tubuh Naruto sudah cukup kuat membendung kekuatan nya yang teramat besar dan kuat.

'Tidak kusangka tubuhnya sudah kuat sekarang, Mungkin aku bisa melanjutkan nya hingga 30% khukhukhu.' Batin Yami denga seringai sadis.

"Ugh!" rintih Naruto.

BRUGHH!

"ARGHH!"

Naruto terjatuh tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang terus menyerangnya. Naruto berteriak sangat kencang hingga terdengar sampai seisi kekkai memantulkan suaranya hingga menciptakan gema. Tubuh Naruto mulai menghitam dikarenakan kekuatan yang dibuka oleh Yami mengalir ke seluruh tubuh nya. Mata Naruto menghitam semuanya.

DHUARRR!

Naruto mengamuk karena tubuhnya yang sangat sakit dirinya menyerang Yami dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata biasa bahkan Sharinggan. Yami hanya santai membuat pertahanan Absolut dari Aura nya sendiri dan ia tetap melanjutkan ritualnya sedangkan Naruto terus mengamuk dan menyerang kubah pelindung Yami dengan semua kemampuan nya.

 **Skip Time...**

Setelah satu jam proses ritual pembukaan kekuatan milik Yami pun selesai memperlihatkan tanah pijakan nya sudah tidak berwujud lagi, api dan lahar yang membakar tempat tersebut bisa dibilang sebagai contoh nya. Yami melirikan matanya mencari Naruto dan akhirnya ia menemukan Naruto yang sedang tidak sadar kan diri atau bisa dibilang pingsan.

"Kheh menarik kau bahkan bisa melebihi ekspetasi ku sendiri Naruto." Ujar Yami. Kemudian Yami membopong tubuh Naruto untuk keluar dari kekkai yang ia buat dan mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk Naruto beristirahat.

 **With Shisui..**

Shisui melihat Kekkai abu-abu besar itu dengan tatapan curiga, Inabi yang sedang dilatih dengan Shisui dan Naruto pun melihat Kekkai tersebut. ' Apa Master sedang membuka segel kekuatan nya?' klon Naruto menatap dengan pandangan menyelidiki.

"Inabi ayo lanjutkan." Ujar Klon Naruto memerintahkan Inabi. Inabi pun langsung mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharinggan nya dan berkonsentrasi penuh mengendalikan dan mengkontrol pengeluaran Chakra untuk membentuk Susano'o nya.

'Huh kali ini apa yang kau perbuat Naruto.' Batin Shisui khawatir.

 **With Zabuza..**

Zabuza yang baru saja sampai di tempat latihanya bersama klon Naruto pun langsung pemanasan. Zabuza yang terkejut melihat Kekai besar tersebut pun mengabaikan nya dan melanjutkan pemanasan nya.

"Zabuza aku ingin kau melatih fisik mu hingga kau tidak bisa bergerak dan mulailah berhitung dari sekarang dimulai dari push up, Shit up dan mengelilingi tempat ini denga kedua tangan mu bukan dengan kaki mu." Perintah klon Naruto tegas membuat Zabuza swetdrop berat memikirkan latihan nya hingga seterusnya.

 **With Haku...**

Haku dan Naruto sedang berhadapan satu sama lain, Naruto yang sedang mengeluarkan beberapa Ninjutsu Es nya pun berkata. " Haku apa kontrol Chakra mu sudah perfect?" tanya Naruto membuat Haku terkejut.

"Maaf Naruto-Sama aku tidak tahu tentang tingkatan kontrol Chakra ku sekarang ini, Namun aku sudah bisa membuat segel tangan dengan satu tangan dengan cepat." Jawab Haku.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum tipis membuat wajah Haku sedikit merona karena wajah tampan Naruto ketika sedang tersenyum. " Hm sudah lumayan perfect ya.. menarik" Gumam Naruto.

"Baiklah akan ku latih kau dimulai dari kontrol Chakra hingga perfect. Karena jika seorang Shinobi memiliki kekkai Genkai harus mempunyai Kontrol Chakra yang sangat sempurna untuk mengasah Kekkei Genkai miliknya." Ujar Naruto memberi penjelasan.

"Ha'i Naruto-Sama." Jawab Haku.

 **~One Year later~**

Terlihat empat figur sedang berkumpul menunggu seseorang. Ke empat figur tersebut adalah Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Inabi, Zabuza Momozhi, dan Haku Yuki. Mereka terlihat berbeda, terlihat lebih tenang dan memancarkan kekuatan masing-masing yang menciptakan suasana yang kurang bersahabat.

'haah dimana kau Naru cepatlah ke sini.' Batin Shisui menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah laku ke tiga calon rekan team nya nanti.

SHRING!

Seseorang bersurai merah dengan setiap ujung rambut nya terdapat surai hitam yang pekat, dengan mata Sharinggan tiga tomoe yang menyala dan menatap datar ke empat figur tersebut, memakai pakaian seperti Yami dengan jubah tanpa baju dalaman membiarkan otot nya terlihat lengkap dengan hodie.

Mereka semua melihat penampilan baru Naruto pun hanya bisa meneguk dengan berat karena aura yang datang bersamaan dengan Naruto datang.

"Hn apa kalian sudah siap melawan ku?" Tanya Naruto datar.

Naruto menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar, mereka mengangguk setuju dan sedikit berkeringat dingin ketika Naruto mengeluarkan KI nya yang mampu menggetarkan tanah disekitar tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kalian harus ingat aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk kali ini." Ancam Naruto dengan menaikan sedikit KI nya. "dan kalian boleh memberikan aba-aba jika sudah siap." Ujar Naruto.

" HAJIME!" Seru mereka kompak.

Zabuza dan Haku melesat dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Naruto sedangkan Inabi dan Shisui merapal Handseal dari belakang mereka. Naruto menatap datar mereka.

" **Katon : Taju Goryuuka No Jutsu."**

" **Katon : Gokkamegyaku."**

Kemudian tercipta lah banyak kepala Naga api yang sangat besar menghantam nya, Naruto dengan tenang menghindari api yang berwujud kepala Naga tersebut. Namun belum beberapa detik terlewat datang lah Api yang sangat besar dengan cepat ke arahnya.

" **Suiton : Suijinjoheki No Jutsu."**

Sebelum api besar itu menyentuh Naruto terciptalah Air yang sangat banyak dari udara menghalangi api tersebut. Namun Naruto tahu jika lawan nya yang banyak ini dan sudah setingkat Kage level bahkan lebih ini tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sempat menarik nafas.

WUSSHHH!

Seketika dari kepulan asap yang tercipta dari benturan Jutsu nya dengan Jutsu api milik Shisui pun keluarlah Pedang besar dengan cepat ke arah nya. Naruto melihat Pedang tersebut mengarah dengan cepat pun langsung menahan nya dengan tangan kirinya. Akan tetapi Naruto membelalakan matanya sedikit.

POFT!

'Kena Kau!'

Ternyata pedang tersebut berubah menjadi Shisui, Shisui yang melihat Naruto lengah pun langsung menendang nya dengan lutut akan tetapi Naruto memegang Shisui dan melemparnya ke arah belakang nya.

BRUGHH!

"Ugh!/ Ukh!" Rintih ke dua sosok tersebut.

Naruto melempar Shisui ke arah belakang karena ada Zabuza yang ingin menyerang nya dari titik buta seorang Shinobi. Akan tetapi Naruto mengetahui keberadaan Zabuza karena dirinya juga merupakan Shinobi tipe sensor yang sangat akurat. Naruto menyeringai sedikit lalu menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Sedang apa kau Inabi?" Tanya Naruto datar. Inabi yang masih berkonsentasi melihat pertarungan Shisui dan Zabuza di balik Asap pun tidak menyadari jika Naruto sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Tolong jangan berisik Naruto-Sama." Jawab Inabi yang masih belum sadar. Naruto menyeringai melihat Inabi belum menyadari nya. 'Tunggu Naruto-Sama!' Batin Inabi terkejut dan lansung ingin menghindar tapi ia telat Naruto sudah menendang nya hingga menembus beberapa pohon besar.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Haku." Ujar Naruto yang merasakan Haku berada di belakangnya.

" **Hyoton : Sensatsu Suisho."** Gumam nya.

Ribuan senbon yang terbuat dari es langsung menghujani Naruto. Kemudian Naruto melihat ke segala arah jika ia akan tertusuk banyak senbon es milik Haku pun segera menciptakan satu Handseal.

" **Hyoton : Hyorinmaru."**

JLEEB! JLEEB! JLEEB!

Naruto menciptakan Air dari udara lalu membentuk sebuah Naga Es yang melindungi seluruh tubuhnya. Senbon Haku pun tidak akan bisa menembus pertahanan Naruto yang solid diketahui Haku Naruto sudah merangkai satu Handseal dan berkata.

"Ku kembalikan." Gumam Naruto dari balik lindungan Naga Es tersebut.

" **Hyoton : Hyorinmaru Suisho."**

Kemudian kulit tubuh Naga Es tersebut mengeluarkan sisik-sisik kulitnya yang tercipta dari es dan menembakan sisik-sisik tajam ke segala arah. Dengan reflek yang terlatih iapun langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon besar.

JRASH! JRASH! JRASH!

Beberapa pohon dan pohon tempat Haku bersembunyi pun tertembus oleh sisik-sisik Naga tersebut. Haku hanya diam melihat hal itu. 'Naruto-Sama sungguh sangat kuat.' Fikirnya.

"Haku! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zabuza yang baru saja datang dengan Shisui. Haku melihat Tou-san nya datang pun langsung mengisyaratkan untuk melakukan Duo Silent Killing.

" **Kirigaku-."**

Belum selesai mengucapkan jutsu nya Zabuza sudah dihentikan oleh Shisui. "Kau tidak akan bisa menyerang Naruto dengan rencana mu itu Zabuza, Karena Naruto mempunyai sensor yang hebat dan elemen Angin." Ujar Shisui membuat Zabuza menghentikan rangkaian Jutsunya.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya untuk mengalahkan Naruto-Sama? Apa kau punya rencana?" Tanya Zabuza. Shisui mengisyaratkan kepada Haku untuk segera menghampirinya.

'Sepertinya mereka sedang membuat rencana, mungkin bersenang-senang dengan Inabi cukup menarik.' Batin Naruto menyeringai sadis lalu menghilang dengan kilatan hitam kemerahan.

'Kuso aku tidak bisa mendeteksi Chakra nya, seperti Shinobi tanpa Chakra saja.' gerutu Inabi dalam hatinya.

SHRING!

"Hn, Yo Inabi apa kau sudah siap melawanku?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Inabi yang cukup jauh.

Inabi melihat Naruto pun langsung memasang style bertarung nya dan dengan cepat dia menarik Katana yang ada dipunggung nya dan melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan langsung melesat ke arah Inabi.

TRANGG!

Katana Inabi tertahan oleh Kunai Naruto. Dengan cepat Inabi menendan Naruto dan bersalto kebelakang membuat Naruto terhempas sedikit, Lalu Inabi denan cepat merangkai Handseal dengan satu tangan nya.

" **Kenjutsu Style : Uchiha Samoru."** Bisik Inabi

Naruto yang tahu dengan style kenjutsu tersebut pun menangkis semua serangan Inabi dengan mudah, Naruto melihat Inabi lengah pun langsung berjongkok dan menendang kaki Inabi dengan kuat membuat nya membelalakan matanya karena ia akan terjatuh. Naruto pun dengan cepat langsung memukul perut Inabi sebelum terjatuh.

DHUAGHH!

"Ohokk!."

Inabi memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya. Naruto sungguh sungguh dengan perkataan nya bahwa ia tidak akan segan-segan dengan lawan nya, Inabi terlempar ke udara. Naruto melompat tinggi menyamai nya dengan tubuh Inabi dan langsung menendanganya dengan kuat.

BYURR!

Inabi terlempar cukup jauh dan tenggelam ke dalam danau. Naruto menyeringai sedikit melihat Inabi yang sudah tenggelam dan dirinya yakin jika Inabi baru akan sadar dalam waktu kurang lebih satu menit karena ia menghantam dengan kaki nya mengenai dadanya.

" **Suiton : Bakauisuishoha."**

Seketika air dari danau tersebut membentuk Tsunami yang sangat besar mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto melihat jutsu Tsunami tersebut langsung menghindarinya dengan melompat ke arah dahan pohon akan tetapi sesuatu yang berbahaya datang dari arah belakang.

" **Katon : Haisekishou No Jutsu."**

Asap tebal dan berdebu itu pun membuat Naruto sedikit sesak nafas, Naruto yang ingin mengeluarkan Jutsu anginya tidak sempat karena.

CTASSH

BLARRR!

Naruto yang terkena ledakan dari gas tersebut pun kehilangan keseimbanganya dan terjatuh ke bawah dimana Tsunami besar sedang terjadi. Aneh nya Naruto tidak terlihat terluka apapun bahkan tergores saja tidak ada membuat mereka terkejut.

PCAK!

Naruto menginjak tsunami tersebut dan berdiri dengan keadaan yang tidak seimbang karena gelombang air tersebut akan tetapi Naruto sedikit lengah membuatnya diserang dengan kuat oleh Shisui membuat Naruto tenggelam.

" **Hyoton : Aishu No Jutsu."** Gumam Haku yang sudah berdiri di atas air.

Seketika air disekitar Naruto membeku walaupun tidak semuanya membeku secara sempurna karena Jutsu milik Haku bisa disebut milik Naruto, Namun karena kontrol Chakra yang dibutuhkan jutsu Naruto sangatlah sulit lalu tercipta lah jutsu yang belum sempurna ini. _( Note : Sama seperti teknik milik Kakashi Hatake dengan Raikirinya dan Sasuke dengan Chidori nya)_

Tubuh Naruto membeku di dalam Es yang awalnya adalah Tsunami yang dibuat oleh Zabuza dan dibekukan oleh Haku, Ia menyeringai melihat kerja sama mereka cukup bagus.

"Hosh..hosh.. akhirnya berhasil juga." Gumam Haku terengah-engah.

CSHHH!

Es yang mengurung tubuh Naruto pun meleleh dan mengeluarkan kabut tipis Naruto diselimuti dengan Aura hitam nya kemudian ia bangkit dari kubangan es yang meleleh tersebut. Shisui yang menyangkan hasilnya akan seperti ini pun segera merangkai handseal singkat.

" **Katon : Karyuu Endan."** Gumam Shisui.

Sedetik kemudian keluarlah peluru api besar yang tercipta dari Shisui menyerang ke Naruto, Ia melihat peluru api tersebut pun dengan santai nya melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan jubahnya. Mereka tidak percaya jika jubah Naruto tidak hancur karena sudah terserang dengan peluru api Shisui.

"Cih tidak ada pillihan lain. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatianya dan kalian secepatnya isi kembali Chakra untuk mengeluarkan Jutsu terkuat kalian masing-masing." Ujar Shisui kepada Zabuza dan Haku.

' Sebisa mungkin akan ku alihkan perhatian nya dan mengeluarkan semua kekuatan ku yang tersisa.' Batin Shisui yang mulai berlari dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

Shisui menarik Tanto dari punggunya ia berniat melawan Naruto dengan Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu sebisa mungkin karena ia tahu jika dirinya menggunakan Ninjutsu sesuai observasinya Naruto dapat dengan mudah membalikan keadaan dengan Ninjutsu nya sendiri.

Naruto melihat Shisui yang sudah beberapa meter dari nya hanya diam dan menatap datar ke arah Shisui karena ingin menggunakan Kenjutsu untuk melawan nya, Naruto dengan santai menciptakan dimensi Hitam dan hendak mengambil pedangnya dari dalam dimensi tersebut.

SHRING!

Naruto membelalakan matnya sedikit karena Shisui yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapanya dan muncul dengan cepat dibelakangnya yang hendak menebas punggung, dengan reflek yang bagus Naruto dapat dengan mudah menghindari tebasan tersebut. Melihat serangan nya gagal pun Shisui langsung melanjutkan serangan nya dengan menusuk Naruto akan tetapi lengannya dapat di blok oleh Naruto.

"Tamat kau Shisui-Nii." Bisik Naruto datar. Naruto menyeringai tipis dengan membisikan ketelinga Shisui. Ia memutar tangan Shisui dan menendang kaki Shisui membuatnya terjatuh, Shisui yang merasakan dirinya akan terjatuh pun melakukan Shunsin dengan cepat.

KRAK!

Naruto yang kurang cepat dari Shisui pun akhirnya memukul tanah hingga menciptakan kawah kecil. Naruto mendecih pelan tidak suka karena Shisui bisa menghindari serangan nya. Namun Naruto menyeringai sedikit.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh." Shisui masih terengah-engah karena sudah terlalu lelah. ' beberapa tulangku akan patah jika terkena langsung pukulan Naruto.' Batinya menatap ngeri ke arah kawah yang tercipta akibat pukulan Naruto.

"Hn. Kemampuan mu sudah jauh meningkat ya Shisui-Nii." Ujar Naruto dengan nada mengejek Shisui. Shisui sedikit menampilkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto lalu berkata. "Kheh tentu saja." jawabnya.

Naruto menyeringai sedikit. "Mau dilanjutkan?" Tanya Naruto. Shisui yang sudah tidak terlalu lelah pun kembali memasang posisi bertarung dan mulai mengalirkan chakra ke _Tanto_ nya. "Bersiaplah untuk kalah Naru." Ujar Shisui dengan mengejek.

Shisui melesat dengan cepat dan Naruto mulai mengambil pedang nya dari dimensi Hitam, lalu ia dengan kecepatanya melesat ke arah Shisui Naruto sudah mengalirkan Chakra nya ke Muramasa.

" **Dai Endan No Ken."** Seru Shisui.

Shisui menebas Angin lalu keluarlah sayatan api yang tercipta dari Tantonya sehingga memperlihatkan jutsu nya seperti peluru bulan sabit. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya lalu kembali mengibaskan Jubah nya sehingga serangan Shisui mendadak hilang, Shisui menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dengan Mangekyou Sharinggan nya.

'Souka, Aku mengerti sekarang.'

Naruto langsung menghilang meninggalkan kilatan Hitam kemerahan Shisui melihat Naruto menghilang dengan tekniknya pun meningkatkan kewaspadaanya berhati-hati ketika Naruto muncul dan menyerangnya.

'Dari mana dia akan muncul Kanan, Kiri, Belakang, depan?' Batin nya.

SHRING!

Naruto muncul beberapa meter diatas Shisui, Shisui yang masih belum menyadari Naruto masih berdiam diri di tempat nya menyiagakan keadaan. Naruto pun melakukan gerakan manuver berputar ke arah Shisui dengan sangat cepat, Insting Shisui berteriak untuk segera lari tempat itu pun dengan reflek yang terlatih segera melakukan lompatan ke belakang.

DHUAR!

Debu tebal tercipta kaarena Naruto menghantam tanah dengan kuat menciptakan kawah dan retakan yang sangat besar ditanah. Shisui menghela nafas lega pun harus berhenti bernafas karena jantungnya yang seakan berhenti berdetak.

DEG! DEG!

" **Chidori Eiso."** Bisik Naruto

CIP! CIP!

Suara kicauan burung yang tergabung dengan petir kecil mengarah dari arah belakang Shisui, dirinya melirik melihat cahaya biru kecil mengarah ke arahnya dengan cepat.

JRASH!

"Argh!."

Pundak Shisui tertembus pedang Chakra yang terbuat dari elemen petir tersebut membuat tubuhnya kesemutan dan sulit untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Debu mulai menipis memperlihatkan Naruto yang berdiri tanpa luka dan tergores sedikitpun dengan ekspresi sedikit tersenyum.

'Jika ia ada disana. Lalu yang menyerangku dari belakang siapa?' batin nya terheran-heran.

Kemudian Shisui melirik ke belakang dan melihat sosok Naruto yang menyeringai puas. Shisui mendecih pelan dirinya tidak akan bisa bergerak selama Pedang Chakra Naruto masih menempel di tubuhnya.

"Bagai-mana bi-sa?" Tanya nya dengan nada lemah. Naruto yang ada dihadapanya pun berjalan dengan santai ke arahnya. "mudah bagiku.. di saat kau menghindari tinju ku dan tercipta sedikit debu di sana lah aku menciptakan Mokubunshin." Jawa Naruto yang sudah ada dihadapan nya.

 **Flashback..**

DHUARR!

'Tsk menarik.' Batin Naruto.

Karena belum mengaktifkar Sharinggan Debu menutupi penglihatannya membuat Naruto menyeringai karena sepintas ide masuk ke otaknya. Naruto menciptakan satu Handseal, kemudian terciptalah Sesosok yang mirip denganya dari kayu.

"Kau mengertikan?" Gumam nya dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Klon nya lalu menghilang dengan kilatan Hitam kemerahan.

' _Sekarang saatnya!'_ telepati Naruto kepada Klon nya. Bayangan Shisui yang masih berdiam diri membuat Naruto memerintahkan kepada bunshin nya untuk menyerang nya.

" **Chidori Eiso."**

CIP! CIP!

 **Flashback Off..**

"Kau terlalu lama dalam menentukan pilihan untuk menyerang Shisui-Nii." Ujar Naruto menasehatinya. Shisui sedikit tersenyum lalu berkata. "Ya, tapi bukan aku pemeran utamanya." Jawab Shisui dengan seringainya.

" **Hyoton : Aishu No Jutsu."** Bisik seseorang dari atas pohon.

KRK!

KRK!

Naruto yang merasakan jika suhu di sekitarnya menurun drastis pun segera menghangat kan dirinya dengan Chakra miliknya yang ia tingkatkan sedikit, Naruto merasakan jika kaki dari bagian paha hingga ke bawah tidak bisa digerakan, Dan benar ketika Naruto melihat ke kakinya dan ia melihat jika kakinya sudah membeku.

" **Suiton : Taju Suiryudan No Jutsu."** Seru Zabuza.

Belasan Naga Air yang besar melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya Naruto yang melihat Ninjutsu dengan daya hancur yang lumayan besar pun segera melelehkan Es yang ada dikakinya.

" **Mokuton : Mokujoheki."** Gumam Naruto.

Belasan Naga air tersebut dihalangi dengan kubah pelindung yang terbuat dari pohon, Zabuza mendecih kesal melihat rencana mereka gagal pun segera melemparkan beberapa kunai dan menancap di kubah Naruto.

'semoga berhasil.' Batin Zabuza yang kemudian bersembunyi dibalik pohon. "Haku pakai itu sekarang!" Seru Zabuza memerintahkan Haku, Haku yang mengertipun langsung merangkai Handseal nya dengan cepat.

DHUARR!

DHUARR!

Ledakan beruntun tercipta. Ternyata kunai yang dilempar Zabuza adalah kunai peledak, kini kubah Naruto sedikit hancur tapi masih dalam kondisi yang mampu melindungi penggunanya. Haku dan Zabuza yang tidak tahu jika Kubah Naruto masih kokohpun segera melancarkan seranganya.

" **Hyoton : Yuki Sensatsu."**

" **Suiton : Suikodan No Jutsu."**

Kemudian tercipta lah tombak-tombak Es dan Misil misil berwujud hiu yang menyerang Naruto. Naruto merasakan beberapa Chakra mengarah ke arahnya pun memperkuat kubah Kayu nya.

Ledakan sekala besar tercipta menimbulkan sedikit kabut tebal. Haku dan Zabuza terlihat kelelahan karena memakai Jutsu yang memakan Chakra yang sangat banyak.

"Hosh.. hosh.. apakah berhasil Tou-san?" Tanya Haku yang sudah jatuh terduduk, Zabuza mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. " Hosh.. hosh.. entahlah." Jawabnya.

SWUSSHH!

Angin kencang menghempaskan segala yang ada, Zabuza dan Haku melindungi penglihatan mereka dengan ke dua tangan yang berada di depan Wajahnya mereka sedikit terhempas oleh angin kencang tersebut pun hanya bisa menahan nya.

"Jangan fikir serangan seperti itu akan berhasil." Ujar Naruto dengan nada suara menoton. Haku dan Zabuza membelalakan mata mereka karena Naruto belum kalah, Namun mereka berfikir itu adalah hal yang wajar karena Naruto adalah ketua mereka.

"Ku akui kemampuan kalian sudah berkembang, Akan tetapi kukatakan sekali lagi. Serangan seperti itu tidak akan berhasil kepadaku." Ujar Naruto yang masih belum terlihat karena terhalangi oleh kabut yang mulai menipis.

" **Katon : Goryuuka No Jutsu."** Seru seseorang dengan kencang.

Seseorang mengeluarkan Jutsu api dari belakang Zabuza dan Haku melewati mereka dengan cepat dan melesat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan hawa panas datang hanya memandang datar ke arah depa yang memperlihatkan api besar mengarah ke arahnya, Lalu sebelum api tersebut mendekat beberapa meter darinya pun menaikan tangan kananya ke arah depan.

"Zabuza apa kau masih bisa bertarung?" Tanya seseorang.

Zabuza menyeringai dibalik masker nya. "Kheh kau meremehkan ku Uchiha." Ujar nya yang kemudian bangkit beserta dengan Haku.

ZRUTTT!

Api tersebut terserap ke dalam tangan Naruto, Naruto mendapatkan kemampuan itu dari Yami salah satu kekkai Genkai yang sangat jarang Shinobi biasa punya. Naruto terinspirasi oleh Gakido salah satu teknik milik Rinnegan. Namun kemampuan ini masih dalam tahap penyempurnaan karena belum bisa dijadi kan Chakra untuk milik nya sendiri dan harus segera di hempaskan dalam waktu 10 detik atau Chakra dari serangan musuh yang ia serap akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

Naruto menunjukan seringaian nya kepada mereka yang melihat terkejut dengan kekuatan Naruto yang bisa dibillang sejajar dengan dewa Shinobi, Naruto mempunyai Chakra yang melimpah, Stamina yang banyak dan fisik yang sangat kuat dan yang terakhir Naruto tidak bisa mati.

"Ku kembalikan." Ujar Naruto datar.

Kemudian dari telapak tangan Naruto keluarlah Chakra biru muda yang siap meledak kapanpun. Inabi, Zabuza dan Haku segera melompat sejauh-jauhnya.

"Oh tidak! / Gawat! / Tidak mungkin!" batin mereka bersamaan sebelum melompat sejauh-jauhnya.

DHUAARRRRR!

Chakra biru meledak seperti meriam api yang menghantam tanah, kini daratan sekitar mereka dipenuhi Chakra Chakra yang berhambura bagaikan Api. Naruto berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan berjalan Santai.

"Uhuk..uhuk." Batuk mereka karena merasakan dihantam oleh palu besar.

" **Shakumi."**

 **Dunia Genjutsu..**

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti. Naruto melihat dirinya sedang di rantai kaki dan tangan-nya sedang di ikat oleh rantai dan dirinya berada di atas mata pedang yang sangat banyak dibawahnya.

Naruto menatap datar sekelilingnya dan melihat ada seseorang melayang di hadapan nya dengan tubuh yang terurai oleh Ameterasu yang sangat banyak.

"Jadi, Ini Genjutsu terkuat milikmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan santai.

"Di sini kau akan menempuh penyiksaan selama seminggu penuh dan aku adalah dewa disini Naruto-Sama." Ujar Inabi dengan bangga.

Naruto menyeringai sejenak. "Dewa yah? Jadi, apa kau sudah merasakan Genjutsu mu sendiri?" Tanya Naruto membuat Inabi terheran heran. "Tidak ada yang bisa membalikan Genjutsu ku Naruto-Sama, Bahkan Shisui sekalipun." Jawab Inabi

"Akan kuperlihatkan Genjutsu dibalik Genjutsu kepadamu." Ujar Naruto dingin, Inabi membelalakan matanya ketika rantai ditangan dan kaki Naruto hilang menjadi partikel Cahaya berwarna Hitam kemerahan.

"Tidak mungkin." Ujar Inabi sedikit keras. Naruto hanya diam dan menatap datar membuat Inabi merinding. "Sekarang aku lah dewa di dunia genjutsu mu." Ujar Naruto datar.

Kini keadaan berbalik. Inabi yang sedang dirantai dan Naruto yang dibakar api tapi bukan api ameterasu akan tetapi Api putih.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"Tanya nya tidak percaya. Naruto mendekat menghampiri Inabi dengan Tubuh yang melayang terbakar api putih.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat, Kemampuan tertinggi dari Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharinggan ku adalah memutar balikan Genjutsu dan mempermainkan nya semudah membalikan telapak tangan." Ujar Naruto membuat Inabi terkejut.

Inabi kini disiksa didalam Genjutsu miliknya sendiri. Naruto menghilang bagaikan partikel partikel yang terurai urai meninggalkan Inabi dengan jeritan kesakitanya.

 **Dunia Nyata..**

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan waktu dunia Nyata hanya menghabiskan beberapa detik. Naruto melihat Inabi yang sudah memasang pandangan hampa seperti sebuah mayat.

"Arrgh!" Teriak Inabi kesakitan.

Naruto menyeringai puas melihat Inabi kesakitan akibat efek dari Genjutsu nya sendiri. Kemudia Naruto melihat ke arah Zabuza dan Haku yang benar-benar sudah kehabisan Chakra mereka.

"Apa kalian Menyerah?" Tanya Naruto. Zabuza dan Haku pun hanya pasrah dan memberi sinyal meyerah kepada Naruto. Naruto pun tersenyum puas karena kekuatan nya sudah jauh di atas para Manusia. Bahkan ia berasumsi jika Zabuza, Shisui dan Inabi masing-masing dari mereka sudah setara dengan kekuatan dua orang untuk Haku ia mungkin bisa menyeimbangi satu orang Kage dan dirinya sudah mengalahkan mereka baik mental dan kekuatan dengan mudah dan tanpa tergores sedikit pun.

Naruto yang sekarang sudah melampaui batas kekuatan Manusia dan ia berfikir mungkin dirinya sudah bisa mengalahkan Hashirama dan Kakeknya dengan mudah bahkan jika mereka berkerja sama sekalipun tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Dan kini dirinya mempunyai ide gila untuk menguji kekuatanya dengan bertarung melawan semua Anggota Akatsuki termasuk Obito.

'Kau lihat Jiji sekarang aku akan menjalankan rencana kita dan Impian ku dengan Yami.' Batin Naruto menatap Langit.

Sesaat kemudian Shisui dan Mokubunshin nya datang menghampiri tempat pertarung terakhir mereka. Shisui mengalami cedera parah di bahu sebelah kanan nya, Zabuza dan Haku yang kehabisan Chakra, dan Inabi yang akan mendapatkan tekanan mental dari Genjutsu nya sendiri.

Naruto mengeluarkan mereka dari dimensi nya untuk istirahat dari pelatihan mereka. Menurut Naruto sangat mudah membuat team yang kuat hanya dalam Tiga tahun di dimensi nya dan Tiga Hari di Dunia Nyata sungguh sangat mudah baginya.

Naruto meninggalkan bunshin nya untuk menjaga mereka, Dan Naruto yang asli pun menghilang denga kilatan Hitam kemerahanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Obito..**

Obito kini sedang dalam markas sebenarnya Akatsuki dia berada di desa Hujan atau yang lebih terkenalnya dengan nama Amegakure. Kota yang di isi dengan bangunan-bangunan dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

Kini Obito berhadpan dengan Dua figur yang pertama adalah seorang pria bersurai Orange dengan banyak tindikan di wajah nya dan mata yang berpola riak air berwarna ungu. Sedangkan figur yang satunya lagi ia adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu berwarna biru dengan kertas origami yang ada dikepalanya.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Obito yang tertutupi topengnya. Pria bertindik hitam itu mengisyaratkan kepada wanita tersebut untuk mengambilkanya sesuatu.

"Apa dia sekuat yang kau bilang Madara?" Tanya Pria tersebut dengan nada dingin.

"Apa kau meragukan nya?" Tanya Obito yang dipanggil Madara oleh Pria tersebut. Pria tersebut tidak menjawab nya dan hanya memandangi langit yang menghujani daratan.

Kemudian munculah kilatan hitam kemerahan di sampingtubuh Obito/Madara, Pria bersurai orange tersebut memasang posisi siaga sedangkan Obito/Madara terlihat santai dan tidak bergerak seincipun.

"Tenang lah Pain, dia orang yang kubicarakan tadi." Ujar Obito menenangkan figur bersurai orange bertindik hitam a.k.a Pain.

Naruto menatap Obito dengan pandangan datar seakan acuh dengan keadaan yang siap membunuh nya. Kini Obito melihat kearah Naruto seakan sedikit terkejut dengan penampilanya yang sekarang.

"Sekarang aku dan team ku akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki, Jadi dimana Jubah ku dan team ku?" Tanya Naruto membuat Obito tersenyum dibalik topengnya. " Jubah nya sudah siap, Tunggu lah sebentar lagi." Ujar Obito.

Mata Pain dan Naruto sama-sama menyelidiki sesuatu seakan mereka adalah musuh Shinobi. "Jadi kau Namikaze Naruto putra Yondaime Hokage?" Tanya Pain serius.

Naruto menatap datar ke arah Pain dengan melipat ke dua tangan nya didepan dada mengesankan sifat Arogan dan Angkuh nya. "Hn.. dan kau? pemimpin Akatsuki bukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan Mata yang sudah mengaktifkan Sharinggan nya.

"Ya, Salam kenal Aku Pain pemimpin Akatsuki." Jawab nya. Naruto masih menatap datar ke arah nya dan hanya ber Hn ria.

"Maaf ini barang nya." Ujar seseorang wanita cantik membuat Naruto sedikit mengalihkan perhatian nya dari Pain.

Wanita itu merona melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat tampan menurut nya, Naruto hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah luar yang sedang hujan deras.

"Nah Naruto ayo kita ke tempatmu dan membicarakan sesuatu." Ujar Obito/Madara. Naruto mengangguk setuju dan menghampiri Obito dengan cepat. Lalu mereka menghilang terhisap Jikukan Kamui Obito.

 **Dimensi Obito..**

ZRUTTT

Lubang vortex mengeluarkan Naruto beserta Obito di dimensinya yang berisi balo-balok besar. Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya ke arah Obito, Sedangkan Obito hanya merespon dengan menghela nafas.

"Huh aku sedang malas mengantar mu ke tempat mu, dan aku hanya mengingatkan mu jangan membongkar identitas asli ku kepada siapapun dan maaf saja jika aku gunakan Nama kakek mu. Jika kau merasa keberatan memanggilku dengan nama kakekmu kau bisa memanggilku Tobi." Ujar Obito yang sudah melepaskan topengnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu berkata. "Hn baiklah lakukan sesuka mu Tobi." Obito mendengarnya pun tersenym simpul. "Akatsuki akan bergerak menangkap Bijuu tahun ini dimulai dari Ichibi." Ujar Tobi.

 _( Note : Mulai dari sini saya akan menulis dengan nama Tobi bukan Obito.)_

Naruto sedikit menajamkan matanya ke Tobi. "Tidak bisa kah kau langsung menangkap semuanya sekaligus?" Tanya Naruto. Obito mendudukan dirinya di atas daratan balok dengan sikap berduduk sila. "Huh kau fikir aku mampu mengalahkan dan menangkap mereka sekaligus? Mungkin aku bisa mengendalikan Bijuu dan itu hanya beberapa menit saja, Namun jika mengalahkan dan menangkap Jinchuriki aku tidak yakin pulang dengan keadaan baik." Jawab Tobi.

Naruto sedikit kesal dengan Perkataan Obito. "Jika kau tidak mampu, segeralah paksa Nagato membangkitkan Jiji." Ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Mustahil jika Nagato mau menuruti rencana kita, Dia pasti curiga dan jika sudah curiga Nagato sudah pasti membangkang dan mengkhianati kita. Jadi bersabarlah mungkin butuh satu tahun atau lebih untuk mengumpulkan Bijuu dengan Lancar." Jawab Tobi.

Naruto nampak diam dan berfikir. "Hn aku pegang perkataan mu, tapi jika sudah melewati satu tahun aku akan mengambil alih Akatsuki dan akan menjalankan sesuai dengan rencana ku." Ujar Naruto dingin meninggalkan Tobi menghilang dengan kilatan Hitam kemerahan. Obito melihat kepergian Naruto dari dimensinya pun bangkit berdiri dan memasang kembali topengnya.

'Huh aku merasakan dia jauh lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya dan rencanaku akan sedikit terhambat karena nya." Batin Tobi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha Place...**

Siang hari cerah di salah satu desa terkuat dari lima desa besar terlihat sedang musim gugur. Bunga-bunga sakura pun terlihat berjatuhan dengan indahnya. Dan disalah satu Training Ground yang bertepatan di dalam Mansion Namikaze terlihat seorang remaja bersurai pirang sedang berlatih dengan Seorang pria dengan jubah putih dan aksen api mengajarinya.

BRUGHH!

"Huhh kenapa latihan ini sangat sulit Tou-san." Menma Mengeluh dengan nafas berat, sedangkan yang mendengarkan eluhan nya hanya melihat dan berdiam diri sejenak.

"Ya ini sangat sulit, Akan tetapi sudah cukup bagus untukmu yang baru beberapa minggu berlatih karena aku berlatih dan menyempurnakan nya membutuhkan waktu Tiga tahun Menma." Ujar Minato menenangkan Menma.

Menma mendengar perkataan ayahnya pun langsung bersidekap dengan sombong. " adi sudah dipastikan aku lebih Hebat dari Tou-san bukan hehehe." Jawab Menma dengan sedikit terkekeh.

Minato sedikit tersenyum dengan jawaban Menma lalu berkata. " =Baiklah mari kita beristirahat sebentar Menma." Ujar Minato yang langsung duduk di rumput hijau tersebut.

Menma melihat Ayah nya menyuruhnya beristirahat pun akhirnya mengikuti perintah Ayahnya. Akan tetapi dirinya teringat sesuatu.

" _Kau selalu di selimuti dengan kasih sayang, sedangkan aku selalu di selimuti bayang bayang kesepian."_

Dirinya teringat perkataan Kakaknya yang tiba-tiba terlintas di ingatanya, Menma sedikit berdiam diri dan menatap langit yang cerah diringi oleh daun-daun yang berguguran.

" _Dunia ini akan mengambil apapun yang kau punya jika kau lemah, sedangkan jika kau Kuat Dunia ini akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan."_

Mata Menma sedikit demi sedikit menutu matanya dan seiring menutup matanya dan menggelap dia seakan terus teringat oleh semua perkataan Naruto kepadanya.

" _Segala sesuatu yang akan ku berikan kepada mu sepenuh hati hanyalah Kebencian."_

"Tidaak! Hosh..hosh..hosh." Teriak Menma mengejutkan Minato.

"Apa yang terjadi Menma? Apa Kyubi mempengaruhi mu?!" Tanya Minato khawatir dengan Menma yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Tidak Tou-san hanya mimpi buruk sesaat." Ujar nya dengan menundukan kepalanya.

Menma mendengar perkatan Ayahnya yang menanyakan Kyubi pun hanya menundukan kepalanya yang terasa pusing karena tiba-tiba dirinya teringat lagi dengan perkataan Kakaknya.

" _Ka_ _u_ _hanyalah Senjata desa. Karena itulah Desa ini selalu mengagungkan dirimu dan terus menerus bersikap baik kepadamu agar kau tunduk dengan mudah oleh desa ini, Kau hanyalah Senjata desa tidak berhak memohon kepadaku untuk menuruti keinginan mu."_

Menma terasa teriris dengan ingatanya yang tiba-tiba muncul dan sungguh itu membuat hatinya teriris jika benar dirinya hanya lah sebuah alat, sebuah senjata desa tepatnya.

"Ma!"

"Menma!"

"Ah kenapa Tou-san?" Tanya Menma terkejut karena panggilan Minato yang membuatnya terkejut."Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minato yang masih khawatir dengan keadaan putranya.

"Aku baik-baik saja danTou-san aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Apa boleh?" Tanya Menma. Minato melihat Menma tidak seperti biasanya karena meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepadanya pun langsung menganggukan kepalany pertanda boleh.

"Apa benar aku adalah senjata desa Tou-san?" Tanya Menma membuat Minato terkejut.

"Apa maksud mu Menma! Kau bukan Senjata Desa! Kenapa kau berfikir begitu?" Tanya Minato dengan tegas. Menma melihat Ayanh nya marah pun hanya bisa diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Karena aku seorang Jinchuriki." Jawab nya.

"Apa maksud mu? Siapa yang mengatakan itu kepadamu Menma?" Tanya Minato lagi dengan keras. Menma menaikan kepalanya hingga bertatapan dengan mata Ayahnya.

"Nii-san, Naruto Nii-san Tousan." Jawab Menma dengan menitikan air mata nya membuat Minato yang melihat Menma menangis pun langsung sedih juga.

"Menma, Satu hal yang harus kau ingat kau tidak akan menjadi senjata desa sampai kapan pun." Ujar Minato dengan memegang kepala Menma.

 **Skip Time..**

Kini terlihat Menma dengan ratusan Kagebunshin nya sedang latihan mengendalikan Kontrol Chakra dan Rasenggan. Minato melihat Menma yang kembali semangat tersenyum.

Minato merasakan jika dua orang sedang menghamipirinya dari belakang, Ia langsung menengok ke belakang dan terlihat lah wanita cantik memiliki surai rambut panjang berwarna merah beserta seorang anak perempuan dengan surai rambut berwarna kuning.

"Minatooo, apa kau dan Menma sudah makan siang?" Tanya Kushina yang menggandeng seseorang disebelahnya.

"Ah Su-sudah Kushina." Jawab Minato yang sweatdrop melihat Kushina yang sangat Hyperaktif. "Hai Naruko-Chan apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Minato dengan senyum hangat diwajahnya.

Naruko adalah seorang gadis yang di asuh dengan Kushina dan Minato karena Tidak mau terus menerus terlarut dalam kesedihan sedari kejadian Naruto meninggalkan Konoha dan mereka. Maka dari itu lah mengadopsi Gadis yang berciri-ciri sama dengan nya. Bukan berarti mereka melupakan Naruto akan tetapi hanya ingin tidak terlalu bersedih tengtang Naruto.

Mereka menamai Naruko karena gadis ini lupa ingatan karena terbentur dengan keras oleh reruntuhan desa yang diserang sewaktu Invasi Orochimaru. Dan mengenai Orang tua asli dari Naruko mereka tidak mengetahuinya dan karena tidak ada yang mengakui Naruko sebagai anaknya. Mereka memilih untuk mengadopsi dan memberinya Nama baru.

"Ya Hokage-Sama. Aku sudah baikan." Jawab Naruko dengan sopan. Minato mendengar Naruko memanggilnya dengan gelar jabatan nya sekarang di desa ini pun langsung membuat wajah cemberut.

"Bukan kah sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu Naruko-Chan, Panggilah aku seperti Menma memanggilku ya." Ujar Minato dengan mengusap kepalanya dan menyama kan tinggi nya dengan Naruko. Dan Naruko hanya bisa mengangguk paham dengan kepala menunduk.

Menma sedikit iri melihat kedekatan mereka akhir-akhir ini pun hanya memandang dengan sinis dan tidak suka. Menma berfikir jika Ayah nya sudah menghapus nama Kakaknya dari Clan Namikaze sehingga mengadopsi seorang Anak perempuan menjadi bagian dari keluarga nya. Dan parahnya lagi adalah mereka menamainya dengan nama Kakaknya.

" **Apa Kau iri dengan mereka Ningen?"**

Suara berat mengejutkan Menma sehingga dirinya tidak fokus melihat ke arah keluarga nya. Dirinya berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Kyubi namun sepertinya tidak berhasil.

" **Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan ku, pejamkan matamu dan berkonsentrasilah dalam fikiranmu."**

Menma yang mendengar perkataan itu pun hanya bisa menuruti nya dan bertemu langsung dengan Bijuu nya. Menma kini berduduk sila lalu berkonsentrasi menuju alam bawah sadar nya.

 **Mindscape On..**

Menma kini berada di dalam pembuangan air yang sangat besar dan di banjiri dengan air yang berwarna kotor. Menma menatap tajam jeruji yang berada dihadapan nya dengan berani. Sedangkan didalam jeriji besi itu terlihat Mata dengan iris mata yang sangat tajam siap membunuh Menma kapanpun, Namun sepertinya itu mustahil karena jeruji besi itu di lengkapilah dengan segel Minato ayahnya.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanya Menma datar.

Kyubi menyeringai begitu Menma membuka suara terlebih dahulu. **"Bukankah perkataan mu menyimpang sangat jauh? Kau mempunyai rasa kebencian sedikit demi sedikit berbeda jauh dari perkataan mu waktu itu."** Ujar Kyubi dengan nada beratnya

"Ya, Kurasa begitu." Jawab Menma dengan nada datar. Kyubi sedikit menyeringai medengarnya. Kemudian Menma menatap intens ke arah mata besar milik Kyubi.

"Kyubi, Apa benar aku adalah senjata desa?"Tanya Menma membuat Kyubi tambah menyeringai.

" **Ya, semua Jinchuriki pasti akan menjadi alat untuk kepentingan desa, Senjata terkuat dari desa."** Jawab Kyubi mempengaruhi Menma.

"Souka?.. Kyubi aku punya satu pertanyaan terakhir untukmu." Ujar Menma membuat Kyubi menajamkan matanya. Kemudian Menma melihat ke arah Kyubi yang melihatnya dengan Mata yang siap membunuh siapapun.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menjadi senjata desa?" Tanya Menma membuat Kyubi sedikit menyeringai tanpa diketahui Menma sedikitpun.

Kyubi mulai bangkit dengan tekanan Chakra yang sangat kuat memberikan Menma kebencian nya dengan paksa. Menma hanya bisa menrintih kesakitan.

" **Jika kau sudah menjadi alat kepentingan desa. Pertama kau pasti akan membunuh banyak orang yang bersalah maupun tidak bersalah, Ke dua kau akan ditugaskan untuk membunuh saudara mu dalam misi kepentingan desa, dan sudah pasti kau akan menanggung semua kebencian dan dosa orang yang kau bunuh."** Ujar Kyubi dengan nada berat mempengaruhi Menma.

"A-aku tidak mau itu terjadi, aku ti-tidak mau membunuh Nii-San." Gumam Menma yang membayangkan diri nya jika menjadi senjata desa.

" **Dan jika kau sudah mempunyai banyak Kebencian aku akan terbebas dari segel ini dan sudah pasti akan kumusnahkan semua Manusia. Dimulai dari Keluarga mu terutama Minato dan Naruto."** Ujar Kyubi memprovokasi Menma untuk masuk ke jurang kegelapan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau terlepas dari segel ini!" Bentak Menma kepada Kyubi.

" **Kenapa? Bukankah hidup mu sudah menderita untuk sebagai Jinchuriki Hah!"** Bentak Kyubi membuat Menma mengepalkan tanganya dengan erat.

"Tidak,aku tidak menderita sebagai Jinchuriki!" Jawab Menma dengan keras. Kyubi menggeram ketika Menma berusaha menyingkirkan sebagian kebencian miliknya.

" **Grr tidak menderita ya? Apa dirimu tidak menderita karena setiap hari dijaga dan dikawal oleh para Anbu? Bukankah itu sama saja di dalam penjara?.. Apa tidak menderita karena mereka berusaha membuatmu Kuat dengan segala Cara untuk membuat mu melawan kelompok yang akan mengincarmu? Apa kau tidak menderita melihat saudara mu menjadi Mising-Nin akibat kau adalah seorang JINCHURIKI?!"** Bentak Kyubi dengan garang membuat Menma terdiam.

Menma terdiam mematung tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Kyubi. Kyubi yang masih menggeram marah pun tetap mengalirkan kebencian nya kepada Menma. Mata Menma yang sebelah kanan kini terlihat menghitam dengan menyeringai sadis.

"Ugh!" rintih Menma.

Menma jatuh terduduk merasakan berat di kepalanya. Menma terus memegangi kepala nya yang terasa seperti mau pecah. Menma berteriak tidak jelas seperti seekor Monster.

" _ **Kena Kau! Uchiha berkatmu segel ini semakin melemah khukhukhu."**_ Batin Kyubi.

 **Mindscape Off..**

Puluhan Bunshin Menma menghilang dengan cepat menciptakan asap yang lumayan tebal dibeberapa tempat. Menma yang asli terlihat berlutut dengan memegangi Perut nya yang terasa terbakar dan kepalanya yang terasa seperti ingi pecah. Minato sedikit terheran dengan Bunshin Menma yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

BUMNN!

"Ugh Apa ini?" Gumam Minato.

Ledakan tercipta menghasilkan kawah yang seukuran dengan tubuhnya. Kondisi Menma sedikit berantakan dan terkesan seperti Hewan Liar. Mata Menma telihat menampilkan Iris mata yang sama dengan milik Kyubi, Tubuhnya pun mulai mengeluarkan Chakra berwarna merah membentuk telinga yang panjang dan Ekor yang cukup panjang dengan jumlah ekor mencapai Tiga ekor yang melambai-lambai dengan pelan.

"Graghhh!" Menma berteriak ibarat seperti hewan yang sedang marah.

"Minato lakukan sesuatu, dia hampir mencapai Ekor Em-." Perkataan Kushina terpotong begitu melihat Minato melesat dengan cepat ke arah Menma.

"Tenzou!" Ujar Minato. Lalu keluarlah seseorang dari balik pohon berpakaian khas anbu akan tetapi tanpa Topeng Anbunya. Ia kini berlari dibelakang Minato.

"Ha'i saya mengerti Hokage-Sama." Jawab nya dengan cepat. Minato menyiapkan Fuin di telapak tanganya.

Anbu bernama Tenzou tersebut segera merangkai handseal dengan cepat dan mengarahkan telapak tanganya ke arah Menma. Menma yang sedang diluar kendali pun langsung menghempaskan Tubuh Tenzou dengan Ekor nya.

BRUGHH!

Tenzou terlempar dengan keras ke tanah. Minato tidak tinggal diam segera melemparkan beberapa kunainya ke dekat Menma. Kushina menyiapkan jutsu nya dan melindungi Naruko dibelakang punggung nya.

" **Hiraishin."**

Minato menghilang dengan kilatan Kuning dan muncul tepat di samping kanan Menma, Minato membelalakan Matanya ketika ekor Menma dengan cepat ingin menyerang nya, Namun dengan secara paksa Minato menteleportnya ke tempat yang lebih jauh lagi.

"Tsk, sangat berbahaya jika terkena serangan langsung darinya." Gumam Minato.

GRTT!

Tubuh Menma terjerat rantai Chakra milik Kushina membuat tubuhnya terkapar dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melawan jeratan rantai tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun Hasilnya nihil karena semakin melawan rantai tersebut semakin kencang menjerat tubuh nya.

" **Mokuton."**

Kemudian kayu-kayu besar keluar dari dalam tanah membuat Menma melemah karena Chakra nya sedikit demi sedikit terhisap oleh kayu tersebut. Minato pun langsung menteleport dirinya ke hadapan Menma lalu menyentuh kepala Menma.

" **Fuin."**

Chakra merah yang menguar dari tubuh Menma sedikit demi sedikit menghilang membuat Menma melemah dan terkujur pingsan tidak berdaya. Rantai Chakra milik Kushina dan kayu-kayu milik Tenzou pun langsung melepaskan Menma dan menghilang.

" _ **Grr Dasar Manusia Rendahan."**_

Kyubi mengumpat marah dalam hati, Oh ayolah dirinya sudah susah payah mempengaruhi Menma untuk merusak sedikit lagi segelnya, dan dengan seenak nya meraka menggagalkan rencana nya. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa karena segelnya sudah lumayan rusak dan ia akan terus menerus merusak dan mencari kelemah segel tersebut.

"Nii-San."

Menma mengigau dalam keadaan pingsan membuat Minato dan Kushina terkejut karena igauan Menma adalah Kakaknya. Dan Naruko hanya bisa memandang sedih Kakaknya yang terbaring tidak sadar kan diri.

"Sepertinya segel nya mulai melemah Kushina." Ujar Minato.

Kushina seketika tersentak kaget karena segel dewa kematian bisa secepat ini melemah. Sedangkan Tenzou hanya diam dan tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi keluarga Hokage.

"Apa Kyubi berusaha mempengaruhi Menma, Minato?" Tanya Kushina khawatir.

Minato menggelengkan kepala nya, Kushina menganggap jika penuturan nya salah Namun jika dilihat lebih detail raut wajah Minato sedikit kebingunan. Lalu ia membawa Menma untuk kembali ke rumah nya. Dan menghilang dengan mereka menyisakan kilatan Kuning.

 **With Naruto..**

Naruto berjalan dengan santai dihutan sambil sesekali melihat ke arah langit, ia menikmati suasana tenang yang membuat nya sedikit nyaman.

SYUT!

DHUARR!

Naruto dengan sigap melompat sejauh mungkin ke arah belakang saat tiba – tiba ada sebuah Kunia peledak yang melesat ke arahnya, dan akhirnya Kunai peledak tersebut hanya mengenai pijakan Naruto tadi dan membuat kawah yang cukup besar, membuktikan seberapa bahaya nya Kunai peledak tersebut.

"Hunter-Nin kah?" Gumam Naruto saad dirinya melihat beberapa siluet hitam yang tertutupi gelapnya hutan. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak Naruto merasakan Hampir ada Tujuh Hunter-Nin didekatnya.

"Namikaze Naruto Mising-Nin Rank S. Kepala mu dihargai dengan sembilan ribu yen. Ikut lah bersama kami dengan tenang Namikaze Naruto." Ujar Hunter-Nin bersurai abu-abu.

Naruto hanya diam menatap datar Hunter-Nin tersebut. Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan nya dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan perkatan Hunter-Nin tersebut.

Seorang Hunter-Nin menggeram karena perkataan ketua nya dihiraukan oleh Naruto, Hunter-Nin tersebut nampak berlari ke arah Naruto sambil melayangkan tebasan Tanto nya, Namun Naruto dengan sigap melompat menghindar hingga tebasan tersebut hanya menebas udara, dan dengan santai Naruto menendang perut Oni tersebut dengan keras.

BRUGH!

Para Hunter-Nin sedikit tersentak kaget saat rekan nya tersebut menghantam dengan keras pohon didekat nya, mereka pun tidak tinggal diam melihat rekan nya yang sedang menghadapi target mereka.

"Jika kau tidak bisa ikut dengan cara halus, kami akan membawamu dengan cara kasar." Ujar Hunter-Nin tersebut.

Naruto merasakan bahaya mendekat dari belakang pun dengan reflek yang sangat terlatih Naruto memegang dengan santai kaki seorang Hunter-Nin dan lalu membanting tubuh Hunter-Nin tersebut dengan keras.

"Ugh!" rintih Hunter-Nin tersebut.

' _Mereka tidak perlu aku hadapi dengan sharinggan, dan sepertinya cocok untuk menguji kekuatan ku yang sekarang.'_

Naruto membatin dalam hatinya dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyeringai melihat kumpulan para Hunter-Nin yang ingin membunuhnya. Naruto menatap dengan seringai yang terpampang dengan jelas di wajah nya dengan tangan yang sudah bersidekap di dada mengesankan arogan.

"Hn, untuk menghabisi kalian aku tidak perlu berlebihan bukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah mengejek para Hunter-Nin. Seringai nya masih terukir diwajah tampan nya.

"Sialan kau!" bentak salah satu Hunter-Nin.

" **Meiton : Ken Zoro-."**

Para Hunter-Nin tidak tahu apa yang Naruto keluarkan karena Naruto tidak menciptakan satu pun Handseal nya. Mereka tetap waspada akan apa yang Naruto kerahkan.

"Jaa-Ne."

Naruto mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan lalu berbalik meninggalkan para Hunter-Nin yang masih kebingungan karena tidak ada dampak dari Jutsu ketika Naruto berbalik arah.

" **Shi."**

JLEB! JLEB!

Ketika Naruto berbalik arah dan menyelesaikan nama Jutsu nya. Munculah pedang-pedang dari dalam tanah yang menusuk semua bagian tubuh para Hunter-Nin sekaligus langsung membunuh para Hunter-Nin.

Naruto menyisahkan satu Hunter-Nin yang pertama kali menyerang nya untuk memberi informasi jika dirinya sangatlah kuat. Ketika Naruto melirik ke arah nya, Hunter-Nin tersebut masih dilanda Shock berat karena semua rekan nya terbunuh dengan mudah olehnya.

Ketika manusia merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa disitulah emosi manusia bereaksi tidak menentu dan menciptakan trauma berat, dan menciptakan stres membuat nya menceritakan pengalaman yang sudah dilewatinya. Disitu lah Naruto memanfaatkan setiap emosi tertentu seseorang.

Naruto terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga sore hari menampilkan matahari yang condong ke barat, dirinya pun sudah sampai di penginapan nya. kenapa dirinya harus repot-repot berjalan (?) kenapa tidak menggunakan Jikukan Ninjutsu nya. Naruto ingin menikmati setiap moment terakhir ketika dunia ini akan mengalami kehancuran.

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 _ **~~To Be Continue~~**_

* * *

 **Hyoton : Yukiryuu No Hozo :** Ninjutsu tipe elemen es yang menyerang dan bertahan, Jutsu ini meniru dari _Suiryuudan No Jutsu_ dan berhasil dikembangkan oleh Haku dengan bantuan Naruto.

 **Katon : Hiranbu No Jutsu :** Jutsu ini bertipe penghancur yang berelemen Api dengan Kontrol Chakra yang sangat sulit, teknik ini original milik Inabi yang membuat tanpa bantuan Naruto.

 **Hyoton : Hyokatsu No Justu :** Salah satu Jutsu milik Haku yang berhasil membuat Susano'o Inabi mengalami kerusakan yang lumayan parah karena memiliki daya serang yang cukup kuat.

 **Hyoton : Yuki Senkatsu :** Jutsu milik Haku dengan tipe elemen Es yang menciptakan salju peledak, Salju yan diciptakan tergantung dengan kapasitas Chakra yang digunakan, semakin banyak Chakra yang digunakan maka semakin banyak pula Salju peledak tercipta.

 **Suiton : Suijinjoheki No Jutsu :** Ninjutsu dengan tipe elemen air yang diciptakan untuk pertahanan yang kuat untuk melindungi penggunanya, Namun teknik ini memerlukan banyak Chakra.

 **Hyoton : Hyorinmaru :** Teknik pertahanan dan menyerang milik Naruto yang menggunakan wujud Naga Es yang melindungi nya.

 **Hyoton : Hyorinmaru Suisho :** Teknik ini merupakan pertahanan dan menyerang dalam waktu bersamaan, Teknik ini adalah tipe suport _Hyoton : Hyorinmaru_ dengan melancarkan serangan berbentuk sisik Naga Es.

 **S hakumi :** Genjutsu terkuat milik Inabi yang menyiksa target nya dalam waktu satu minggu penuh, Namun Genjutsu ini harus banyak dikembangkan oleh Inabi karena belum sempurna.

* * *

Author : Maaf jika baru update karena tidak seperti janji author, akun author tidak bisa dibuka kemarin maka nya tidak bisa up secepat nya tapi ini sudah bisa dibuka akun nya jadi tidak masalah.. Maaf mengecewakan minna-san..

 _Maafkan Author Jika banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini, Karena Author jugalah seorang Manusia yang mempunyai banyak kesalahan._

 _Please RNR Minna_

 _Sayonara Minna-san_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _ **The Resurrection of Darkness**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimooto

 _ **Genre :**_ Adventure, Fantasy.

 _ **Pair :**_ Naruto x ?

 _ **Warning :**_ Don't Like Don't Read, OOC, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya, Dark!Naru, Smart!Naru,

 _ **Summary :**_ Ketika Cahaya meninggalkan nya Kegelapan datang menghampirinya. Hati yang di telan kegelapan sejati membuatnya menjadi seorang yang akan bangkit .Seseorang yang bangkit dari dasar jurang kegelapan...Aku seseorang yang akan melawan takdir kejam Dunia ini!...

* * *

 _ **Note :**_

"ABCD" Manusia Berbicara.

'ABCD' Manusia Batin / Telepati.

" **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Berbicara.**

' **ABCD' Bijuu / Kuchiose Batin.**

" _ **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Telepati.**_

* * *

 **Special Thanks For :** **emilia chika** **,** **anakambigu** **,** **manggalairawanputra0** **,** **xthunder** **,** **,** **UzumakiIchie** **,** **Kidz-Boy** **,** **Shiromaki Uzuto** **,** **Loray 29 Alus** **,** **NoName** **,** **Guest** **,** **azhariarashi** **,** **baz** **,** **,** **mrheza26** **,** **Adhi Arisqian** **,** **Adhi Arisqian** **,** **Abd Salam** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **Nara sigembor** **,** **LordOfVermilion** **,** **,** **Neon-BlueSapphire** **,** **name** **,** **Alpin DireoZz** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **Your Hatersss** **,** **Muhammad Kamil** **,** **Irsyad Himawan** **,** **yuliosx** **,** **,** **,** **uzumaki megami** **,** **uzumaki-irat** **,** **thenoobplayer** **,** **,** **shehundeer** **,** **satemuyee** **,** **sahidar00** **,** **r** **odiyatulrofiah** **,** **notorius** **,** **naruto kazuto** **,** **mukhammadyuusuf1** **,** **muhammaducuf** **,** **mrheza26** **,** **26** **,** **ksatriabima38** **,** **fikriy920** **,** **Yogatrisna** **,** **ara46767** **,** **Yogi23** **,** **XXX GHOST XXX** **,** **Uzunami hole** **,** **Uzunami1** **,** **The Black Water** **,** **Steven Yunior Roger** **,** **Sang Mantan** **,** **Ryuu703** **,** **Raffie325** **,** **Pipit960** **,** **Ootsutsuki Rey'su** **,** **Oniq** **,** **NizarThePrinceOfDarknees** **,** **NicholasDreamer4** **,** **Naruto no Ramen** **,** **NHL030** **,** **Masamune Shin** **,** **Marveon** **,** **Loray 29 Alus** **,** **Kurogane Hizashi** **,** **Kds601** **,** **Kazuya Hatake, Jinpachi-sama** **,** **Jeanne Dhie Arc** **,** **Iqball D'Gakariian** **,** **Hidayat837** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **Fandhi430** **,** **Faiza747** **,** **Fadhli506** **,** **Etrama D Raizel** **,** **Espada72** **,** **Domino932** **,** **Devil of Haven** **,** **Arif262** **,** **Abd Salam** **,** **666H05T** **,** **,** **.18** **,** **mitsuka sakurai** **,** **atma8248** **,** **ara46767** **,** **Shel Pappouy** **,** **MineEngineer** **,** **Mateng di kompor** **,** **Kuroyuki no Raiton** **,** **Domino932** **,**

* * *

 _ **Balasan Review :**_

Ghost Specter : Hmm di tunggu saja deh ehehehe saya pun masih mempertimbangkan nya hehee,, salam author, arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

Muhammad Kamil : Hehehe iya no problem bagi saya mah hehe.. arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

emilia chika : Hehehe arigatou sudah memberitahukan kepada saya,, untuk masalah menma kita vote aja gmana? Hehe.. arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

NizarThePrinceOfDarknees : Sankyu NizarThePrinceOfDarknees-san.. kepanjangan nama nya saya susah menyebutnya hehe, harus saya panggil apa ya biar enak nih?.. arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

Bo215 : Hohoho saran anda menarik sekali, akan saya pertimbangkan tentunya.. jika ada saran lain pm saja Bo215-san heheh.. arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

Annur Azure Fang : ini sudah lanjut hehe.. gomen kelamaan ya? Wkwkwk.. arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

Suijin No Ma'ruf : ini sudah lanjut hehe.. gomen kelamaan ya? Wkwkwk.. arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

Domino932 : Arigatouu hehe.. arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

The Devil Boy07 : hahaha gomen-gomen itu kesalahan saya hehe… arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

Jockz648 :

hehehe entahlah bagaimana jika anda baca terlebih dahulu agar tidak ada kesalah pahaman, selamat membaca hehe..

tentu tidak karena meiton adalah elemen utama Naruto

beda dong

gila gmana hehehe?

Hehehe ini sudah lanjut..

Udah saya hilangkan kok, lagi pula banyak yang pm saya agar no jutsu nya dihilangkan

Request? Tentu boleh kenapa tidak? Hehe..

arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

Firman597 : hehehe jangan panggil saya senpai karena saya pun masih newbie hehe :v, Ini sudah lanjut kok, untuk masalah update saya lebih ke 1 minggu sekali atau 2x jika sedang tidak busy hehe.. arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

Waduk : Hmm gimana yaa, Naruto tidak seperti itachi karena Naruto sudah memutuskan semua hubungan nya.. arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

The Dark King Rises : heheh ini sudah update kok,, Gomen lama ya? arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

cgultom22 : singkat nya -_- ini sudah next kok wkwk.. arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

Abu Amar Al Ma'rufs : kemungkinan sabtu atau tidak minggu hehehe… arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

Your Haters : hehehe bahkan saya sebenarnya mau 1 chapter itu 20rb word tapi apalah daya belum ada waktunya hehe, saya pertahankan kok jika fict ini layak wkwk.. arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

PAIN-Leader : Hehehe tolong dibaca lagi untuk kekuatan yami yang sudah berapa persen terbuka saya sudah beritahu di chapter sebelum nya hehe,, jika ada yang ingin disampaikan lagi baik saran maupun flame silahkan saja… arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

Jinpachi-sama : wkwkwk saya pertahankan kok jika fict ini layak dibaca wkwk, akhirnya saya mempunyai penggemar hehehe.. arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

Masamune Shin : hehehe gomen~gomen saya sedang sedikit busy wkwkwkw, lain kali akan saya usahakan untuk tidak lama-lama update nya heheh.. arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

* * *

 _ **Di Chapter Sebelum nya.**_

" _Hn, untuk menghabisi kalian aku tidak perlu berlebihan bukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah mengejek para Hunter-Nin. Seringai nya masih terukir diwajah tampan nya._

" _Sialan kau!" bentak salah satu Hunter-Nin._

" _ **Meiton : Ken Zoro-."**_

 _Para Hunter-Nin tidak tahu apa yang Naruto keluarkan karena Naruto tidak menciptakan satu pun Handseal nya. Mereka tetap waspada akan apa yang Naruto kerahkan._

" _Jaa-Ne."_

 _Naruto mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan lalu berbalik meninggalkan para Hunter-Nin yang masih kebingungan karena tidak ada dampak dari Jutsu ketika Naruto berbalik arah._

" _ **Shi."**_

 _JLEB! JLEB!_

 _Ketika Naruto berbalik arah dan menyelesaikan nama Jutsu nya. Munculah pedang-pedang dari dalam tanah yang menusuk semua bagian tubuh para Hunter-Nin sekaligus langsung membunuh para Hunter-Nin._

 _Naruto menyisahkan satu Hunter-Nin yang pertama kali menyerang nya untuk memberi informasi jika dirinya sangatlah kuat. Ketika Naruto melirik ke arah nya, Hunter-Nin tersebut masih dilanda Shock berat karena semua rekan nya terbunuh dengan mudah olehnya._

 _Ketika manusia merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa disitulah emosi manusia bereaksi tidak menentu dan menciptakan trauma berat, dan menciptakan stres membuat nya menceritakan pengalaman yang sudah dilewatinya. Disitu lah Naruto memanfaatkan setiap emosi tertentu seseorang._

 _Naruto terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga sore hari menampilkan matahari yang condong ke barat, dirinya pun sudah sampai di penginapan nya. kenapa dirinya harus repot-repot berjalan (?) kenapa tidak menggunakan Jikukan Ninjutsu nya. Naruto ingin menikmati setiap moment terakhir ketika dunia ini akan mengalami kehancuran._

* * *

 _ **The Resurrection of Darkness**_

 **Amegakure No Sato..**

Seperti biasa Amegakure selalu diguyur oleh hujan yang membasahi keseluruhan desa ini. Di salah satu gedung tertinggi yang pada bagian puncak nya memiliki wajah iblis terlihat lah dua figur pria yang sedang berhadapan, mereka adalah Tobi dan Pain.

"Kapan kita bisa memulai perburuan mengumpulkan Bijuu?" Tanya Pain dengan nada datar. Dirinya membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur oleh hujan membuat semua bagian tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Hn kurang lebih beberapa minggu lagi. Jadi persiapkan Akatsuki untuk menangkap para Jinchuriki." Jawab Tobi

"Bukankah itu terlalu lama? Apa lagi Akatsuki sudah lengkap semua?" Tanya Pain lagi.

"Tidak, jangan terlalu tergesa-gesa dalam menjalankan rencana. Karena jika kau tergesa-gesa itu sama saja seperti anak kecil." Jawab Tobi datar. Pain mendengar perkataan Tobi pun hanya terdiam.

"Dengan Doujutsu Rinnegan dan bantuan dari Team Naruto itu pasti akan mudah. Dan aku akan selalu mempersiapkan semua rencana dari belakang layar."

"Baiklah." Jawab Pain.

"Aku akan mengawasi Akatsuki dari jauh, dan jika waktunya tiba aku dan Team Naruto akan bergabung." Ujar Tobi.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Tobi pun terhisap oleh lubang Vortex meninggalkan Pain yang masih memikirkan perkataan Tobi atau Madara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Dan sudah banyak waktu dan kejadian yang dilalui Naruto, dimulai dengan latihan rutin kepada team nya, Melakukan Latihan dari Tobi untuk Team nya, resmi nya mereka bergabung dengan Akatsuki, Namun masih dalam bentuk Anggota bayangan.

Saat ini terlihat Naruto sedang duduk santai di atas tebing di deretan patung Uchiha Madara, Yup dirinya sekarang berada di Lembah kematian. Dan kini Naruto sedang menonton pertarungan Menma dengan Sasuke dari kejauhan.

ZRUTT

Sesosok manusia berwujud tumbuhan venus dengan setengah bagian hitam muncul dari tanah disamping Naruto. Naruto yang mengetahui siapa yang datang pun hanya diam tidak merespon.

"Maaf Naruto-Sama jika aku mengganggu."

"Hn tidak apa-apa. Jadi katakan Informasi apa yang kau dapat Zetsu?" tanya Naruto yang mulai merespon. Zetsu pun mengangguk, Namun sebelum dirinya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto ia menciptakan sebuah Batang Daun Venus untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto dari deras nya Hujan.

"Untuk apa ini?" Tanya Naruto tidak suka.

" **Maaf Naruto-Sama, Kau akan sakit jika terus menerus terkena Hujan."** Ujar Zetsu Hitam lalu Zetsu membiarkan Naruto melihat Ingatan nya dengan Sharinggan.

"Hn." Naruto hanya bisa ber hn ria karena ada benarnya dengan parkataan Zetsu Hitam untuk saat ini. "Ah seperti nya ada pertarungan disini." Ujar Zetsu putih yang baru sadar akan adanya pertarungan antara sasuke melawan Menma.

"Menarik bukan?" Tanya Naruto. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Naruto-Sama?" Tanya Zetsu Putih. Zetsu kini menenggelam kan dirinya dan menyisahkan kepalanya saja.

Naruto, yang kiini memakai Jubah Akatsuki mlihat tempat pertarungan itu dengan inten. Rambut merah nya basah karena hujan. "Hn.. Pion penting dalam permainan ini adalah Sasuke. Aku akan memanfaatkanya, dan tidak kusangka ambisinya untuk membunuh Itachi bisa membuatnya sampai meninggalkan Konoha. dengan begini, rencana kita semakin mudah.. Sasuke masih seperti kertas Kosong. Kita bisa memanipulasi dan membuat dia jatuh ke dalam lingkarang Kebencian." Jelas Naruto.

Zetsu putih dan Hitam mengangguk. "Lalu, Bagaimana dengan Madara-Sama?" Tanya Zetsu Putih.

Naruto terlihat berfikir terlebih dahulu. "Untuk membangkitkan Ojii-Sama dalam kondisi sempurna, Kita harus memaksa Nagato, atau membunuhnya. Tapi menurutku, jika kita menggunakan ke dua cara tersebut ada kala nya Obito akan berkhianat, Dan jika itu terjadi.." Jawab Naruto. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Menma dan Sasuke yang sudah pada batasnya dan akan melakukan serangan terakhir.

"Dan jika itu terjadi, Aku tidak akan membangkitkan Ojii-Sama dalam kondisi Hidup dengan tubuh asli, Namun membangkitkan Ojii-Sama dalam keadaan Edo-Tensei. Karena akan menyulitkan jika Obito mencuri mata Ojii-Sama dan menghilang. Dan Hanya Ojii-Sama seorang lah yang mampu mengetahui keberadaan Matanya. Dan jika Ojii-Sama tidak merasakan keberadaan Matanya, ada kemungkinan Obito menyembunyikan Rinnegan di dimensi nya dan kita akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mewujudkan Mugen Tsukoyomi." Jelas Naruto.

"Dan sebaiknya kau temui aku di penginapanku, karena aku ingin melihat keadaan Otouto-ku." Ujar Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Ia kemudian melakukan teleport ke tempat Menma, Tepat disaat Menma yang sudah pingsan dan Sasuke yang sudah melarikan diri datang lah Kakashi bersamaan dengan munculnya Naruto.

Kakashi melihat Naruto, Matanya langsung melebar. Ia kemudian memasang posisi bertarung. "Naruto!" Ujar nya terkaget.

Naruto kemudian menengok ke arah Kakashi, dan menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Oh Kakashi-Nii." Ujarnya.

Kakashi langsung menaikan hitai-ate-nya dan menunjukan Sharinggan miliknya. " Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya sambil menajamkan pandangan matanya. Ia kemudian membuat beberapa Handseal, dan memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya. Sebuah listrik berwarna biru terbentu di tangan kanannya.

Naruto memandang Kakashi, bukan pandangan takut melihat Jutsu andalan milik Kakashi. Melainkan, Memandangnya dengan meremehkan. "Apa kau berniat untuk membunuhku, eh, Kakashi-Nii?" Ujar Naruto dengan seringai yang masih terpampang jelas diwajahnya, Kakashi menaikan KI nya dan mendeath glare ke arahnya. Ia semakin menyeringai senang. "Satu pertanyaan ku... Apa dengan Jutsu itu kau bisa menciptakan sedikit goresan di tubuhku?"

Dengan perkataan Naruto, Kakashi langsung melesat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan Jounin elite. Waktu terlihat seperti semakin lambat, Raikiri Kakashi sudah hampir mengenai dadanya. Mata Kakashi kemudian melebar ketika melihat Naruto terkena seranganya, akan tetapi dirinya kembali terkejut ketika dirinya menembus tubuh Naruto.

Kakashi yang sudah melewati tubuh Naruto pun langsung di tendang dengan Naruto. Membuat Raikiri nya membentur tanah, Membuat ledakan yang menyebabkan Kakashi terlempar.

Naruto hanya diam saja, dan kemudian ia melihat Kakashi yang berusaha berdiri walaupun ia mempunyai sedikit luka, dan sedikit kesusahan untuk bernafas.

Naruto memasang ekspresi datarnya kembali, "Sampai jumpa, Hatake Kakashi." Dengan itu, Ia menghilang, meninggalkan Kilatan Hitam kemerahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Four Years Later**

 **~With Shisui..**

Dua figur pria sedang berjalan dibawah deras nya hujan, Mereka adalah Shisui dan Inabi. Mereka sedang menjalankan misi yang diberi Naruto dan misinya adalah Mengumpulkan berbagai jenis sampel DNA Shinobi kuat untuk dijadikan Pion dalam perang bodoh yang akan dibuat Tobi.

Dan kini mereka sudah banyak mendapat kan Sampel DNA Shinobi-shinobi Kuat, Hebat, dan berbakat pada Zaman dahulu, Dan yang paling menarik adalah dari semua sampel DNA yang mereka curi adalah DNA milik Sandaime Uzukage Shinobi yang di elu-elukan sebagai Shinobi terkuat Uzushiogakure yang berhasil menahan dua hari serangan aliansi tiga desa besar.

Awalnya Shisui dan Inabi ingin ke Konoha mencuri Sampel darah milik Clan Uchiha dan Shiroi Kiba Konoha, Akan tetapi Mereka tidak akan berhasil karena celah Kekkai Konoha sudah diperbaiki dan ditingkatkan lagi. Dan sekarang mereka pun berencana ingin pulang ke tempat persembunyian mereka yang baru.

Yup, persembuyian baru. Naruto membuat persembuyian nya di dalam Uzushiogakure dimana tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa menembus Kekkai tersebut tanpa Doujutsu dan tata letak pasti Kekkai tersebut. Dan Naruto sudah membuat Jalan rahasia untuk anggota team nya.

TAP

Mereka sampai di sebuah tepi Sungai yang sangat panjang dan lebar, Sungai ini mengelilingi Desa Uzushiogakure dan jika ingin ke Uzushiogakure tidak ada jalan darat karena Desa Uzushio adalah pulau yang sangat luas dan dikelilingi Sungai yang lebar.

"Kau yang membuka atau aku?" Tanya Inabi kepada Shisui, Shisui menghela nafas panjang dan berkata. "Seperti biasa saja." Jawab Shisui dengan nada Malas.

"Cih,seperti biasa kau terus menerus bermalas-malasan." Gerutu Inabi dengan mendecih tidak suka. "Hei hei kau fikir tadi yang mendapatkan DNA di pinggiran desa Kirigakure siapa?" Tanya Shisui membuat Inabi membisu.

Shisui menyeringai sedikit memperlihatkan kemenangan nya atas pembicaraan ini. Sedangkan Inabi hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas sambil membuka Jalan Rahasia tersebut.

" **Fuin : Kai."**

Inabi mengucapkan pelepasan Fuin Kekkai jalan rahasia mereka, tanpa lama Shisui menghentakan tangan nya ke arah Air sungai, Dan sedetik kemudian Air sungai membukakan jalan memperlihatkan satu pintu bawah tanah yang terdapat di dasar sungai, tanpa berlama-lama pun mereka segera masuk ke dalam pintu tersebut.

Dan air sungai tersebut langsung menutup kembali pintu tersebut sehinga seperti pada awalnya. Kekkai Yang dibuat Sandaime Uzukage adalah sepesialis Genjutsuyang menggunakan Genjutsu skala besar dan kuat, Sehingga Kekkai ini membuat seseorang yang berhalusinasi melihat sungai besar dengan sebuah pulai kecil yang tidak ada penghuninya.

"Huh akhirnya kita sampai juga, aku akan langsung berendam apa kau ikut Shisui?" Tanya Inabi kepada Shisui. Sedangkan Shisui hanya mengangguk pertanda jika ia kan ikut.

"Hm apa ada Zabuza dan Haku di markas ya?" Tanya Shisui entah kepada siapa. Inabi hanya mengendikan bahu tidak peduli.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati reruntuhan desa Uzu dengan tenang, Dan mereka menuju ke markas persembuyian mereka yang bertepatan di atas tebing Uzushiogakure, Markas mereka berpusat di tengah desa di sebuah tebing tinggi.

Dan mereka tahu jika semua hal-hal penting yang dimiliki uzushio di letakan di markas mereka, Naruto tidak akan membiarkan sejarah Uzumaki hancur di makan waktu, oleh karena itulah Naaruto membuat Markas baru mereka dengan semua barang penting yang masih ada direruntuhan Uzushio di dalam markas nya.

Sekarang mereka sampai di markas mereka, Markas mereka adalah rumah Kayu yang sangatlah bagus dan besar, Rumah ini diciptakan oleh Naruto dengan elemen Mokuton nya. Naruto sangatlah jenius membuat markas dengan keadaan yang sangat sempurna. Air panas yang mengalir di belakang markas mereka sehingga dijadikan pemandian oleh Naruto dan dengan didukung oleh kondisi alam yang berlimpah.

"Hahh akhirnya sampai jugaaa." Ujar inabi dengan nada ceria.

"Kalian sudah sampai rupanya."

Mereka terkejut karena ada seseorang yang berbicara. " Hei aku disini." Ujarnya. Mereka langsung menengok ke asal suara tersebut. Dan mereka sedikit terkejut karena Naruto lah yang menyambut mereka.

"Kau mengagetkan saja." Ujar Shisui.

Naruto hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. " apa kalian sudah mendapatkan-nya?" Tanya Naruto to the point. Shisui dan Inabi merasakan firasat buruk karena Naruto sudah langsung menanyai mereka.

"Ya, kami sudah mendapatkanya Naruto-Sama." Ujar Inabi dengan sopan. "Apa saja yang kalian dapatkan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Inabi yang mendengar Naruto bertanya lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek dan segera mengeluarkan Scroll penyimpan yang cukup besar. Naruto melihat Inabi hanya diam saja menunggu hasil apa yang didapatkan mereka.

SHREEET!

Inabi menarik gulungan besar itu dengan sekali tarikan, dan terlihat lah nama-nama Shinobi yang berada dalam gulungan tersebut. Inabi menghentakan Gulungan tersebut ke tanah.

BOFTT!

Tiba-tiba keluarlah asap tebal dari gulungan Jutsu tersebut. Naruto melihat itu pun rasa penasaran nya sedikit memuncak. Sedangkan Shisui hanya diam saja melihat apa yang dilakukan Inabi.

Kemudian kepulan asap sedikit menghilang menunjukan beberapa Mayat Shinobi yang lumayan dirinya kenal, Naruto sedikit menyeringai melihat hasil kerja Inabi lumayan memuaskan.

"Hn, Lumayan Menarik." Ujar nya membuat Inabi tersenyum puas akan hasil kerja keras nya membuah kan hasil jika dirinya sudah diakui Naruto. " Kau boleh menaruh Scroll itu ditempat khusus Inabi." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Ha'i Naruto-sama." Jawab Inabi dengan sopan pada Naruto.

Naruto melompat dari atap Rumah dan berjalan dengan santai melewati mereka berdua. Shisui merasa hari demi hari Hawa dan Chakra Naruto semakin membesar.

Kemudian Shisui dan Inabi masuk ke dalam Rumah dan segera melanjutkan aktifitas nya dengan mandi ke pemandian air panas yang dibuat Naruto dibelakang rumah. Sedangkan Naruto. Dirinya sedang bermeditasi di atas sebuah batu yang lumayan besar.

 **Mindscape On.**

Kini Naruto berada di alam bawah sadar nya yang menampilkan, dan dia berada di sebuah tempat, dengan latar tempat berisi yang berisi sangat seram, langit berwarna Hitam Kemerahan. Di bawah pijakan nya adalah lahar berwarna Hitam pekat.

Di tempat tersebut terdapat dua figur pria, yaitu Naruto dan Yami yang tengah melayang terbang di udara, Naruto manatap datar ke arah Yami. Sedangkan Yami hanya menatap bosan ke arah Naruto.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan masa lalu mu kepada ku, termasuk Kaguya otsutsuki dan peristiwa penting apa saja yang terjadi pada masa lampau." Ujar Naruto kepada Yami.

Yami menghela nafas panjang. "Hm lebih baik kau kuberi ingatan ku saja, Akan tetapi mengingat Ingatan ku yang sangat lah banyak dari masa kejayaan ku. Itu pasti akan membuatmu merasakan rasa sakit yang parah terutama bagian otak mu." Ujar Yami.

Naruto terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga ingin tahu teknik seperti apa yang kau punya pada zaman mu." Jawab Naruto meyakinkan Yami. Sedangkan Yami mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya memandang malas dan mengisyaratkan untuk menghampirinya.

Naruto menghampiri Yami, Yami pun segera memegang kepala Naruto dengan santai, lalu dari tangan nya keluarlah Aura Gelap memasuki bagian kepala Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback On..**

 _ **~Perjanjian Iblis~**_

 _Pada Zaman sebelum Shinobi dan Chakra ada, Terdapat beberapa Kerajaan yang terbagi di dunia ini, Di salah satu kerajaan besar terdapat lah seorang panglima perang yang dikenal dengan kekuatan dan pengaruhnya dalam peperangan untuk menaklukan kerajaan lain._

 _Dia bernama Tsurugi Hayami ( Note : Yami.), Dia sangat ahli dalam menggunakan seni berpedang (Kenjutsu.) dirinya adalah tangan Kanan Kaisar, dahulu Tsurugi adalah seorang Anak Yang tidak mempunyai orang tua, dirinya bertemu dengan Kaisar disaat Kaisar melintas dengan kendaraan nya, Dan disaat itu. Tsurugi sedang mencuri beberapa buah-buahan untuk ia makan. Namun naas baginya karena bertemu dengan prajurit-prajurit yang sedang mengawal Kaisar. Tsurugi menyebabkan kekacauan dan membuat Kaisar memerintahkan beberapa Prajurit nya untuk menangkap pencuri kecil itu._

 _Para Prajurit Kaisar mengalami kesulitan dalam menangkap Tsurugi, Bahkan di umur sedini itu Tsurugi melawan beberapa Prajurit hingga membuat mereka mengalami luka ringan, Kaisar yang melihat potensi Tsurugi sangat bagus menjadi prajurit nya suatu saat nanti pun mulai mengasuh nya dan melatih Tsurugi menjadi prajurit nya._

 _Setelah beberapa tahun menjalani Latihan yang sangat keras, dan hampir membayahakan nyawa nya dalam pelatihan. Membuat Tsurugi mencapai banyak prestasi dalam peperangan, Ia diangkat menjadi Panglima perang yang dihormati karena selalu membawakan kemenangan sehingga membuat Tsurugi mendapatkan banyak Julukan._

 _Beberapa tahun terlewati dengan damai, Tsurugi mulai mengenal arti Cinta kepada lawan jenis, dia mencintai seorang gadis cantik. Dirinya menikmati rasa kehangatan dari perasaan nya yang sangat dalam membuat perasaan dan kekuatan untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya, kekuatan mistis Tsurugi pun telah menciptakan pecahan kekuatan dari dirinya yang berwujud pedang putih yang ia beri Nama Masamune._

 _Tsurugi pun berencana melamar gadis yang ia cintai pun harus tertunda ketika dirinya diberi perintah untuk menaklukan kerajaan musuh dengan jangka waktu yang lumayan panjang. Ia pun segera menjalankan perintah Kaisar, Namun Tsurugi tidak berhasil menaklukan sepenuhnya kerajaan musuh dikarenakan kekurangan prajurit. Ia pulang dengan sisa pasukan yang sedikit, Ini merupakan kekalahan pertaman nya, Kaisar sangat kecewa dengan Tsurugi, Karena Kaisar tidak ingin menanggung malu ia mengucilkan tsurugi. Tsurugi pun dikucilkan di daerah terpencil. Namun sebelum dirinya dikucilkan Tsurugi berniat mengatakan cinta nya kepada sang gadis._

 _Akan tetapi ketika Tsurugi melihat sang gadis sedang di setubuhi paksa dengan pria lain pun, dengan sigap membunuh si pria. Karena tidak ada saksi dan sang gadis belum sembuh dari tekanan mental yang dianggap sebagai perempuan murahan pun tidak memberikan kebenaran apa-apa, membuat Tsurugi dituduh sebagai pelaku yang membunuh pria itu dan mensetububi paksa gadis tersebut pun segera di usir dari kerajaan dengan paksa karena Kaisar tidak ingin jika tsurugi dihukum Seppuku atau bunuh diri._

 _Tidak ada satu orang pun yang memihak kepada Tsurugi, Ia kecewa dengan dunia yang jahat dari sejak ia lahir di dunia ini. Tidak mempunyai orang tua, teman, dan tempat untuk pulang. Tsurugi merasa jika didunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi yang memihak kepadanya._

 _Pandangan Tsurugi kepada dunia ini berubah dan dirinya bersumpah ' dunia ini harus dihancurkan dan ditata ulang, Aku akan terus berusaha. Bahkan jika Kami-Sama tidak memihak kepadaku, Maka kepada Iblis aku akan menjual nyawa ku demi mewujudkan Impian ku!' tanpa disadari Tsurugi dirinya sudah mengikat perjanjian dengan Iblis._

 _Dan setitik cahaya jatuh dari langit menghantam tubuh Tsurugi. Tsurugi pun merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar pun tersenyum senang. Karena dirinya akan segera menata ulang dunia fana ini._

 _Tsurugi pun memulai perjalanan nya untuk menata ulang dunia ini dimulai dari kehancuran pun membuat dirinya dikutuk oleh semua manusia yang ada di dunia. Tsurugi yang terkena kutukan pun menjadikan dirinya semakin kuat dan merasakan jika kekelaman dunia ini sebagai kekuatan nya. Namun. Tsurugi harus menanggung resiko. Yap, resiko karena mengikat perjanjian dengan iblis dan kutukan yang membuat nya tidak akan mati, dan menjadi kan nya mahkluk abadi yang tidak akan menuju dunia akhirat jika tidak menyelesaikan sumpahnya._

 _Tsurugi menciptakan sepihan kekuatan baru dikarenakan rasa dengki dan kebencian nya pada dunia ini. Dan kekuatan baru Tsurugi pun berwujud pedang hitam yang menunjukan perasaan Benci tsurugi terhadap dunia ini._

 _Beberapa ratus tahun sudah Tsurugi lewati, dirinya mengingat jika dirinya terkena kutukan yang membuatnya akan terus hidup di dunia fana ini jika tidak menepati sumpahnya. Tsurugi marah karena tidak bisa mati pun, membuka paksa gerbang menuju dunia para dewa dan memohon untuk menghilangkan kutukan nya. Namun para dewa tidak mau menghilangkan kutukan nya karena dirinya bukan lah Manusia seutuhnya karena sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis._

 _Kemudian Tsurugi marah mendengar titah para dewa pun membuatnya memilih jalan untuk membunuh para dewa. Beberapa Dewa tingkat bawah dan menengah pun terbunuh oleh Tsurugi, kemampuan Tsurugi pun menyerap semua kekuatan dan kehidupan para dewa itu pun semakin bertambah kuat._

 _Tiga hari penuh Tsurugi menghancurkan sebagian besar dunia dewa membuat Kami-Sama marah dan mendatanginya. Akhirnya Tsurugi mendapatkan Hukuman dengan disegel di bumi ditempat yang paling gelap yang pernah ada. Namun sebelum Tsurugi di segel Kami-Sama berpesan. "Kau akan mati hingga saat nya kau menepati sumpah mu dengan memilih Manusia secara langsung untuk dijadikan reinkarnasi sekaligus wadah jiwa mu untuk menepati Sumpah mu. Dan dengan kekuatan mu yang sekarang melebihi batas Manusia kau akan menjadi Makhluk setengah dewa."_

" _Dan Nama mu yang sekarang adalah Yami, Kau mewakili kegelapan, Kebencian, rasa sakit, kedengkian, rasa iri, dan amarah Dunia ini."_

 _Dan setelah kejadian itu Tsurugi yang sekarang dipanggil Yami pun disegel diujung kegelapan Bumi. Sampai waktunya tiba dirinya akan terbebas dengan sendirinya dari segel nya dan kembali ke dunia._

 _ **.**_

 _Beberapa ratus abad terlewati dengan cepat oleh Yami, penjara segel milik Kami-Sama pun mulai terbuka sendirinya, Dirinya keluar dari penjara tersebut dan menghilang dengan kilatan Hitam._

 _Dirinya tidak lah berubah, masih bertahan difisik umur 20 tahunan, walaupun sudah hidup beberapa abad. Tubuhnya tinggi gagah, dengan surai abu-abu denga_ _n_ _sedikit hitam diujung rambut nya, dan iris mata azure tajam nan dingin. Dirinya tidak memakai baju khas Samurai, Namun dirinya memakai baju khusus yang ia buat dari kekuatan nya. Pakaian nya berwujud seperti jubah panjang sekaki._

 _SHRING!_

 _DHUARR!_

 _Ledakan kecil tercipta di kaki gunung. Yami yang baru saja sampai di dunia Manusia pun, merasa tertarik dengan asal ledakan tersebut. Dirinya melihat kawah yang cukup dalam memperlihatkan seorang Wanita yang sangat cantik dengan tanduk di kepalanya, dengan kulit seputih susu yang tengah berada di kawah tersebut._

 _Kemudian Mata Yami tertuju kepada Pohon yang sangat besar dengan bentuk yang aneh, perhatian Yami tertuju kepada Bulan yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi merah. Fikiran Yami hanya satu 'Apa yang sedang terjadi.'_

 _Akar-akar besar mulai meliliti tubuh Manusia dengan perban, sedangkan Manusia hanya diam tanpa melawan. Yami hanya bisa melihat dan menyaksikan._

' _Apakah dia juga setengah dewa?' batin Yami kebingungan._

" _Keluarlah." Ujar Wanita itu dengan nada serius._

 _Wanita tersebut mengeraskan pandangan kepada Yami, Yami pun terkejut karena Wanita tersebut bisa merasakan keberadaan nya padahal dirinya adalah bentuk roh dan jiwa sama seperti Dewa-Dewi. Akan tetapi kenapa Wanita ini bisa merasakan nya._

' _Sepertinya dia bukan Makhluk setengah dewa.' Fikir Yami ketika wanita tersebut menembus tubuhnya dengan pelan. ' Aku merasakan jika dia mempunyai ketakutan yang besar, akan kumanfaatkan dia. Lagi pula kenapa dia tidak bisa menjadi reinkarnasi ku?' fikir Yami kebingungan._

' _Kau hanya bisa memilih Reinkarnasi yang mengalami kehidupan yang hampir sama dengan mu, dan reinkarnasi mu juga memiliki Impian yang sama dengan mu. Makhluk didepan mu bukan lah Manusia dari dunia ini.'_

 _Tiba-tiba munculah suara Kami-Sama yang didengar oleh nya. Yami hanya menghela nafas ketika ia mendengar pesan tersebut. Ia berfikir jika Makhluk didepan nya adalah reinkarnasi nya._

 _Namun Makhluk didepan nya bukan lah reinkarnasi nya, tunggu (?) jika dia bukan Manusia dari Dunia ini. Lalu dia ini apa (?). Yami menyentuh kepala Wanita itu dengan sekali sentuhan jari telunjuk nya. Dan ia mengambil ingatan Wanita tersebut dengan mudah._

' _Hm jadi dia ketakutan kepada Makhluk yang mengincar nya. Dan lagi pula Energi yang bernama Chakra itu lumayan hebat juga.' Batin Yami. Kemudian Yami menyeringai sedikit. 'sepertinya bermain-main sampai waktunya aku bertemu reinkarnasi ku bagus juga, Lagi pula aku seorang Dewa sekarang. Apalagi aku adalah seorang dewa kegelapan.' Batin Yami dengan seringaian lebar di wajah nya._

" _ **Ningen! Apa kau bisa mendengar ku?"**_ _Tanya Yami dengan nada bijak yang dibuat-buat._

 _Wajah Wanita itu terlihat terkejut ketika mendengar suara Yami, Wanita tersebut memasang posisi hanya terkekeh dalam hati karena melihat Wanita itu terlihat sedikit ketakutan._

" _ **Kau tidak perlu Takut, Aku adalah Dewa Kegelapan. Aku bisa membantu mu untuk membalaskan dendam kepada makhluk yang berusaha membunuh-mu itu."**_ _Ujar Yami. Wanita tersebut terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Yami yang mengaku sebagai Dewa._

" _Bohong! Aku lah Dewi di dunia ini!" Bantah Wanita tersebut._

 _Pandangan mata Yami menajam ketika mendengar wanita itu mengaku sebagai Dewi._ _ **"Sadarilah tempat dan derajat mu, Ningen!"**_ _Ujar Yami dengan nada sedikit membentak._

 _Wanita tersebut terlihat sedikit bergemetar ketika Yami mengeluarkan sebagian kekuatan nya. Yami terlihat sedikit menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi Wanita tersebut._

" _ **Mulai saat ini kau akan melakukan apapun yang aku perintahkan Otsutsuki Kaguya."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Beberapa tahun dilewati Yami dengan sedikit kesenangan karena menimbulkan ketakutan di dunia ini melalui Kaguya. Saat ini Kaguya sudah memiliki 2 anak Laki-laki yang sudah dewasa. Mereka mewarisi sedikit kemampuan ibunya. Anak pertama Kaguya adalah Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Dan yang ke-dua adalah Hamura Otsutsuki._

 _Yami tahu jika mereka berniat ingin melawan Ibunya sendiri, dikarenakan kejahatan dan teror yang dibuat Ibunya. Sedangkan Kaguya sudah mengetahui nya karena diberi tahu oleh Yami sendiri. Dan tanpa rasa penyesalan Kaguya mengendalikan Anak ke-dua nya Hamura Otsutsuki untuk melawan kakak nya._

 _Dan terjadilah pertengkaran ke dua saudara didepan Mansion Kaguya Otsutsuki. Akan tetapi Hagoromo berhasil mematahkan kendali yang diciptakan Ibunya dengan menusuk pusat kendali Ibunya. Yaitu dijantung Hamura. Hagoromo menusuk Jantung Hamura, lalu menyembuhkan dengan jimat penyembuh dari Katak Myobokuzan yang membantu nya. Dan tanpa diduga Hagoromo membangkitkan Rinnegan dikedua matanya._

 _Fikiran Jahat Yami kembali aktif, ia merencanakan jika Kaguya dan ke dua Anak nya akan bertarung hingga titik darah pengahabisan. Dan akan tercipta sejarah yang sangat luar biasa._

 _Rencana Yami berhasil membuat mereka bertarung mempertaruhkan Komitmen mereka sendiri. Namun Yami tidak terfikir kan jika Ke dua anak Kaguya mampu mengalahkan Kaguya dengan menyegel nya dan menjadikan bulan. Jubi yang berhasil direbut Hagoromo pun di pecah belahkan menjadi sembilan pecahan kekuatan Jubi, dan ke sembilan Kekuatan itu diberi Nama Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu,Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, dan Kurama._

 _Hamura memutuskan untuk menjaga segel ibu nya dan terus bersama ibunya karena ia tahu. Selama ini ibunya mengalami rasa kesepian dan ketakutan yang mendalam karena suatu hal. Sedangkan Hagoromo tetap tinggal dibumi untuk mengarahkan Manusia untuk mengerti satu sama lain._

 _Tahun demi tahun terus berjalan dan Yami terus memerhatikan kehadiran reinkarnasi nya. Akan tetapi tidak ada keberadaan reinkarnasi nya. Dan Yami terus menerus menyaksikan kehidupan Manusia yang menggunakan Chakra yang membuat mereka berbeda-beda. Dan Membuat rasa penasaran Yami terhadap Manusia zaman ini membeludak. Banyak kemampuan dari masing-masing Clan yang berbeda-beda. Dan Yami berharap jika reinkarnasi nya mempunyai bakat yang menarik dan tentunya hebat._

 _Hagoromo mempunyai dua orang anak laki-laki bernama Asura otsutsuki dan Indra Otsutsuki, Yang Yami ketahui adalah Asura adalah anak yang bodoh dan tidak berbakat menjadi Shinobi, sedangkan Indra adalah anak yang Jenius dan dirinya berbakat menjadi Shinobi yang hebat. Namun ketika Asura dan Indra beranjak dewasa. Mereka di beri Misi khusus masing-masing untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pewaris Ninshu. Dan Asura dipilih oleh Hagoromo karena Asura akan mendamaikan dunia dengan dengan rasa kasih sayang dan Cinta. Sedangkan Indra tidak dipilih karena dia akan mendamaikan dunia dengan kekuatan nya._

 _Setelah dipilihnya Asura sebagai pewaris Ninshu. Indra pun kecewa karena Ayah-nya memilih sang adik yang lemah dan bodoh. Yami sedikit tertarik dengan kebencian yang dipunya Indra. Entah kenapa dirinya mulai sedikit senang karena menjadi Dewa Kegelapan. Kekuatan nya tidak akan habis selama dunia ini mempunyai Aura Negatif yang tersimpan di hati mereka._

 _Yami terus menyaksikan takdir yang diciptakan Kami-Sama untuk Manusia. Dan selama dirinya hidup sebagai setengah Dewa ia sangat suka dengan pertarungan antara reinkarnasi Asura dan Indra yang terus berlanjut hingga Zaman era Hashirama dan Madara._

 _ **.**_

 _di suatu tempat terlihat lah dua manusia dan satu Monster ekor sembilan sedang bertarung dengan serius. Dan dilihat dari kejauhan seseorang bersurai abu-abu sedang menyaksikan pertarungan mereka diatas dahan pohon besar. Dirinya menyaksikan pertarungan mereka dengan serius._

' _Hm sepertinya pertarungan akan dimenangkan bocah reinkarnasi Asura ya.' Fikir Yami serius._

' _Hm menurutku pertarungan mereka lah yang ceritanya lumayan menarik dari semua reinkarnasi yang sudah pernah bertarung.' Batin Yami dengan sedikit senyuman._

' _Hmm.. lebih baik mencari kesenangan lain saja.' batin Yami dan setelah itu dirinya menghilang dengan kilatan hitam. Sedangkan pertarungan kedua reinkarnasi sudah dimenangkan oleh Hashirama._

 _ **.**_

 _Waktu terus berjalan kini sudah berapa puluh tahun sejak pertarungan Hashirama dan Madara. Yami terus mencari keberadaan reinkarnasi nya. Walaupun banyak yang memiliki kegelapan hati yang cukup besar. Akan tetapi dirinya tidak bisa memilih mereka karena impian mereka bertolak belakang._

 _Hingga pada saat Era Yondaime Hokage. Seorang anak Laki-laki pertama dari Yondaime Hokage dia bernama Namikaze Naruto dia memiliki semua yang Yami punya. Kegelapan, Kebencian, rasa sakit, kedengkian, rasa iri, Amarah dan Impian mereka sama. Dia mempunyai semua nya. Hati Yami berteriak jika dia lah reinkarnasi nya._

 _Hingga pada waktunya tiba Yami ingin Anak itu menerima dirinya karena rasa putus asa yang dalam kepada Dunia ini. Dan disaat Orang yang dicintai Naruto tewas dipelukan nya, untuk sekian lama Yami tidak menangis dan pada saat kejadian Yusa tewas lah Yami menitikan air mata tanpa sadar. Dan dirinya langsung bergerak ketika Naruto membutuhkan Kekuatan yang besar. Dirinya datang untuk menjadikan Naruto reinkarnasi nya. Dan alhasil ternyata memang Naruto lah reinkarnasi nya._

 **.**

 _Kini di alam bawah sadar Naruto yang sudah bersatu dengan Yami pun terlihat mereka sedang berhadapan satu sama lain. Naruto menatap dengan tatapan hampa kepada Yami. Sedangkan Yami hanya bisa menatap datar kearah Naruto._

" _Selamat datang reinkarnasi ku. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto kau adalah Manusia yang terpilih untuk menggunakan Kekuatan ku." Ujar Yami dengan nada datar Namun sedikit tersirat kesenangan._

 _Naruto hanya menatap hampa, "Siapa Kau? Dan apa maksud reinkarnasi?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit rasa bingung, Namun berucap dengan nada datar._

 _Yami sedikit menyungging kan senyum tipis nya, Lalu menatap Naruto dengan Mata nya. Ekspresi wajah Naruto tetap hampa dengan rasa putus asa yang sangat dalam._

" _Aku adalah Seorang Dewa Naruto, Lebih tepatnya Dewa Kegelapan. Namaku adalah Yami. Dan untuk reinkarnasi, Kau adalah reinkarnasi ku atau dengan penjelasan singkat nya. Kau yang sekarang Adalah Aku. Takdir,Tekad, Kekuatan,dan Impian ku akan jadi milik mu, Suka dan tidak suka kau harus menempuh takdir yang dibuat Kami-Sama." Jelas Yami dengan nada Bijak dan mengusap kepala Naruto dengan lembut._

" _Kenapa harus Aku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sangat hampa. Yami yang sudah ribuan Abad hidup, Baru kali ini ia merasakan Kasian dan berusaha untuk melindungi Manusia karena takdir mereka sedikit sama. Sama-sama mengalami kehidupan yang berat dan tidak adil._

" _Salahkan Kami-Sama yang memilih mu menjadi reinkarnasi ku Naruto." Jawab Yami dengan sedikit nada sedih di kalimatnya. "Dunia dan Takdir yang diciptakan memanglah kejam. Maka dari itu Aku ingin menciptakan Dunia baru dan Takdir sendiri." Lanjut Yami._

 _Kepala Naruto sedikit mengangkat ke atas melihat wajah Yami, Ia terpengarah dengan perkataan Yami yang membuat dirinya Menemukan Tujuan Hidup yang pasti._

" _A-apa Maksud mu dengan Dunia Baru dan Takdir sendiri. Bukankah Kau seorang Dewa dan pasti seorang Dewa tidak akan dikendalikan Takdir?" Tanya Naruto dengan serius tidak ada lagi raut wajah yang putus asa._

 _Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Yami sedikit terkekeh. "Yap, Mungkin aku seorang Dewa sekarang, akan tetapi aku masih terikat dengan Takdir. Dan untuk Dunia baru, Aku tidak akan menciptakan Dunia yang baru seperti yang diciptakan Kami-Sama. Yang kumaksud Dunia Baru adalah. Dunia yang akan kutata ulang dari awal sehingga tidak ada lagi yang namanya kegelapan Hati di Dunia ini." Ujar Yami dengan senyuman hangat diwajah nya._

 _Yami tidak tahu kenapa dirinya menampilkan Senyuman yang sudah lama hilang dari wajah nya, Tapi, entah kenapa ia melakukan nya dengan perasaan yang sangat ia sukai dulu sewaktu dirinya sebagai Manusia._

 _Sedangkan Naruto, Ia melihat Yami yang tersenyum hangat kepada nya pun merasakan jika Yami satu-satu nya yang akan ia percayai selamanya. Tapi ekspresi nya sedikit sedih._

" _Aku ini hanyalah Manusia, Dan kau adalah seorang Dewa. Apa aku pantas untuk menjadi reinkarnasi mu, terlebih lagi Aku adalah Manusia yang lemah." Ujar Naruto menundukan kepalanya._

 _Yami melihat Naruto menundukan kepala nya pun segera mengusap lembut kepala Naruto. "Asal Kau tahu saja. Aku dulu adalah seorang Manusia Naruto. Dan beberapa Peristiwa yang bahkan seorang Rikudou Sanin pun tidak tahu akan peristiwa itu. Dan di peristiwa itu lah Aku menjadi Dewa. Jadi jangan terlalu pesimis jika kau adalah Manusia dengan kekuatan terbatas." Ujar Yami._

 _Naruto menitikan air mata sedikit demi sedikit. "Jika aku bisa menjadi Dewa, Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa? Ingatlah Naruto. Manusia bisa melampaui Batas nya sendiri hingga titik dimana Manusia akan berdiri diatas semua Manusia." Lanjut Yami membuat Naruto menangis kencang._

 **Flashback Off..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh!" Rintih Naruto.

Yami menatap datar Naruto dengan sedikit serius. Naruto yang masih kesakitan pun tetap memegangi kepalanya karena semua ingatan Yami dari awal ia lahir hingga sekarang masuk ke otak nya dengan cepat, Membuat kepalanya merasakan sakit dan Pening.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti Naruto?" Tanya Yami dengan nada serius. Sedangkan Naruto hanya sedikit melirik Yami dengan matanya. "Ya, Aku sudah mengerti semua nya. Dan tidak kusangka jika kau pernah membunuh para Dewa kheh." Ujar Naruto dengan sedikit meledek Yami.

Sedangkan Yami hanya memberikan death glare kepada Naruto yang menyindir nya. Naruto pun hanya bisa merespon dengan tidak peduli pada Yami. "Jadi Otsutsuki Kaguya adalah Ibu dari Rikudou Sanin ya. Dia luamayan berbahaya dalam rencana nya. Tapi mengingat jika kau merasakan Aura Ashura dan Indra di tubuh mereka, Ini akan menarik." Ujar Naruto dengan pose berfikir.

Yami memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Apa kau berniat bermain-main dengan Indra dan Ashura kheh?... Apa rencana mu setelah melihat semua ingatan ku yang berisi tentang sejarah Dunia ini?" Tanya Yami sedikit penasaran.

"Hn, Tentu saja aku akan tetap pada rencana awal kita." Jawab Naruto singkat. Yami sedikit menyungging kan senyum nya pada Naruto. "Seperti nya aku dan Kami tidak salah memilih mu sebagai reinkarnasi ku, Ini akan menarik ne Naruto." Ujar Yami.

Naruto hanya memperlihatkan seringai tipis nya kepada Yami yang tengah menatap nya intens. Perlahan Tubuh Naruto memudar terurai bagaikan partikel-partikel hitam seperti Puzle.

"Hm aku sangat tertarik dengan takdir yang dibuat Kami-Sama untuk mu, Dan aku ingin melihat sebuah Awan yang bergerak bebas itu akan membawa nya kemana."

 **Flashback Off..**

Naruto yang memejamkan Matanya dari awal memasuki alam bawah sadar nya kini sudah membuka Matanya memperlihatkan iris mata yang indah, Namun mematikan dengan bagian luar Iris matanya terdapat warna hitam pekat. ( Note : Seperti Mata Edotensei.)

TAP!

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus sehabis melompat dari sebuah batu besar. Kemudian ia berjalan menyusuri Hutan Uzushiogakure. ' Hm Aku tidak menyangka jika mereka merupakan reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura.' Batin Naruto. ' Ini akan menarik.' Lalu setelah membatin Naruto menyeringai tipis.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi nya, Dia merasakan keberadaan beberapa Shinobi di luar Kekkai Uzu, Naruto sedikit merasakan di salah satu Shinobi ada Shinobi dengan tekanan Chakra yang lumayan Kuat. Naruto tidak akan berdiam diri saja, Ia langsung menghilang dengan kilatan Hitam kemerahan.

SHRING!

Kilatan Hitam muncul cukup jauh dari kumpulan Shinobi yang mendekati Kekkai nya, Naruto berdiri di balik pepohonan yang cukup jauh dari mereka dengan menekan Chakra nya sampai titik dimana Shinobi setingkat Kage Level pun pasti kesulitan untuk mencari keberadaan nya.

Terlihat Naruto sedang mengobservasi para Shinobi itu, dengan Sharingan yang sudah aktif Naruto melihat aliran Chakra yang ada ditubuh mereka. Dan Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan salah satu shinobi yang mempunyai Aliran Chakra yang sangat besar. Dan Shinobi itu adalah seorang Jinchuriki.

Naruto sedikit menyeringai melihat mangsa organisasi nya mendatangi dirinya secara sukarela akan memberi Bijuu nya. Shinobi seperti itu dapat diibaratkan seperti seekor kelinci yang memasuki tempat Predator dengan sukarela.

"Hn, Waktunya berburu." Gumam Naruto dengan nada yang akan membuat Shinobi bergedik ngeri karena mendengar nada Naruto. Dengan itu Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan nya.

 **.**

Terlihat beberapa Shinobi sedang berkumpul dan sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. " Hm, Bagaimana menurutmu Han-san?" Tanya Shinobi dengan pakaian Khusus Anbu tetapi tidak memakai topeng.

"Sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa disini. Laporan yang diberikan Yatou seperti nya tidak benar." Jawab seseorang pria dengan tubuh lumayan besar berpakaian Aneh seperti armour khusus untuk nya, Lengkap dengan topi dan cadar yang menutupi wajah nya.

"Itu Tidak mung-." " Sebenarnya apa yang kalian cari Shinobi Iwagakure?" Perkataan seorang Shinobi dari Iwa terpotong oleh suara seseorang yang dengan lancang memotong perkataan nya.

"Siapa Kau!?" Tanya Shinobi Iwa.

"Yang jelas aku bukanlah makhluk lemah seperti kalian khukhukhu." Ujar Naruto dibalik pepohonan. Sepertinya Shinobi Iwa sedikit meremehkan perkataan Naruto.

"Lemah? Kau fikir, Kau bisa mengalahkan kami?" Ejek Seorang Shinobi Iwa. Naruto sedikit menyeringai mendengar perkataan Shinobi tersebut.

"Khukhukhu sepertinya kau percaya diri sekali ya." Ujar Naruto dengan tawa sadis nya, Shinobi Iwa terlihat sedikit menggeram marah dan sedikit mengeluarkan KI yang lumayan besar.

"Tunjukan dirimu, Jika kau seorang Shinobi sejati." Ujar Han untuk memancing Naruto untuk menunjukan dirinya. Naruto hanya menatap datar dengan Sharingan nya dengan merah menyala.

"Shinobi Sejati? Seharusnya kau bilang Dewa Sejati. Tapi jika kau memaksa aku akan menunjukan diriku." Jawab Naruto. Han dan beberapa rekan misinya terlihat kebingungan karena perkataan Naruto.

SHRING!

PLUK

Han dan para Shinobi Iwagakure terlihat shock akan kemunculan Naruto di tempat yang sangat dekat dengan mereka. Naruto kini sedang memegang pundak seorang Shinobi Iwa, Dan terlihat jika seorang Shinobi Iwa tidak bergerak sama sekali.

WUSH!

Mereka melompat cukup jauh dari Naruto dengan memasang posisi siaga bertarung, Naruto menampilkan senyuman menakutkan nya, atau lebih tepat seringaian nya. Shinobi Iwa hanya menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang memegang pundak teman mereka.

"Ti-tidak mu-mungkin." Ujar Shinobi yang bergender perempuan dengan rambut yang diikat ponytail dengan terbata-bata. " K-kau Namikaze Naruto, Mising-Nin rank S." Lanjut teman nya yang bersurai coklat.

Naruto hanya mempertahankan ekspresi diwajah nya seperti tadi. 'Jadi dia Mising-Nin yang bernama Namikaze Naruto ya.' Batin Han yang menatap intens ke arah Naruto.

"Huh, kenapa rank ku tidak naik-naik ya.. rasanya 100 S pun tidak lah cukup untuk rank ku." Ujar Naruto dengan Arogan nya. Para Shinobi Iwa sedikit Swetdrop karena mereka baru saja menemui seorang Mising-Nin yang ingin menaikan rank nya.

"Apa kalian tahu caranya menaikan rank ku?" Tanya Naruto yang berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Cih, So-sombong sekali kau!" seru Salah satu Shinobi Iwa yang sudah tidak bisa membendung lagi kesabaran nya.

"Biar kuberi tahu sebelum kalian mati disini. Yang pertama, Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan aku adalah Yondaime Uzukage. Dan pulau yang ada di samping kalian itu adalah Desa Uzushiogakure dan terdapat banyak sekali Shinobi Uzumaki didalam desa ku. Dan yang kedua jika desa kalian mempunyai banyak S. Seberapa banyak pun huruf S yang ada di desa mu tidak akan cukup menandingi rank asli ku. Bahkan jika semua desa bergabung untuk membunuh ku, itu tidak akan cukup untuk melawan ku." Jelas Naruto dengan nada yang sangat serius.

"Cih ,seorang Mising-Nin sepertimu jangan berimajinasi yang berlebihan!" Seru Seorang Shinobi Iwa yang gegabah dan melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat. Dan yang ingin diserang pun hanya menyeringai tipis.

Shinobi Iwa yang melesat itu pun langsung menyerang Naruto dengan melempar Kunai sebagai pembuka serangan nya tersebut. Naruto melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Kunai tersebut pun segera menghilang dengan kilatan Hitam.

DHUAR!

Kunai yang dilempar oleh Shinobi Iwa itu pun meledak mengenai rekan mereka yang berada di dekat Naruto dan para rekan Shinobi Iwa pun langsung berpencar, sedangkan Naruto dirinya sedang berada di salah satu dahan Pohon yang cukup besar. Ia merasakan jika para Shinobi Iwa yang berpencar sedang mengepung nya dari berbagai arah.

Naruto sedang mencari Jinchuriki Iwa tersebut. Dan sepertinya ia merasakan Chakra Jinchuriki itu berada tepat pada jam 12 di depan nya. Ia pun langsung melesat dengan cepat. Jika Naruto berhasil menangkap Jinchuriki itu rencana kakek nya pasti akan terwujud dengan cepat.

" **Doton : Doryuu Taiga."**

Munculah Naga yang terbuat dari tanah menyerang nya dari belakang, Naruto menghindar dengan melompat ke arah samping agar serangan Naga Tanah itu tidak mengenai nya.

Naga Tanah itu terus mengincar nya, Naruto hanya mendecih pelan melihat Naga tersebut terus mengejar nya. Ia pun mengangkat tangan kiri nya dan terlihat lah percikan-percikan listrik ditangan nya. Naruto yang tadinya terus menerus menghindar pun langsung melesat ke arah Naga tanah tersebut.

" **Ranton Kouga."**

Naruto menusuk Naga itu dengan jutsu nya membuat nya menembus Naga tersebut membuat Naga itu hancur lebur. Naruto hanya menatap datar dan segera ke target utama nya. Akan tetapi Dua Shinobi Iwa sudah berada dihadapan nya dengan senjata nya masing-masing.

"Tsk, merepotkan." Gumam Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Aku yang akan menyerang, kau lindungi aku dari belakang." Bisik salah satu Shinobi Iwa kepada rekan nya. Naruto berterima kasih kepada kemampuan Yami sebagai dewa karena memberkati nya dengan pendengaran yang sangat tajam.

Kembali dengan Shinobi Iwa, mereka langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, dan yang pertama menyerang Naruto, Shinobi yang melesat ke arah nya pun berusaha menebas leher nya. Tetapi ternyata, Naruto hanya merundukan tubuh nya sedikit. Shinobi Iwa itu membelalakan Matanya ketika Naruto melayangkan kakinya dengan cepat.

DHUAGHH!

"Ugh!"

Shinobi Iwa tersebut terlempar karena mengendai tendangan Naruto dengan telak, Shinobi Iwa yang ke dua itu pun langsung melakukan Handseal dengan cepat. Mata Naruto melihat ke arah Shinobi tersebut dan melakukan Handseal serupa dengan Shinobi Iwa.

" **Doton : Doryuso."**

" **Suiton : Suiryuudan."**

Lalu terciptalah paku-paku yang terbuat dari tanah dan Naga Air yang saling menyerang ke masing-masing arah. Naruto menatap datar ke dua serangan tersebut, Lalu ia merangkai Handseal yang cukup singkat.

"Cih, ternyata dia mempunyai elemen air juga ya." Gumam Shinobi Iwa tersebut.

" **Meiton : Inton Raiha."**

Shinobi Iwa itu merasakan firasat buruk, dan ternyata benar ketika ia melihat ke arah atas nya ia melihat sudah ada petir hitam kemerahan yang mengarah dengan cepat ke arah nya. ketika ia ingin menghindari serangan tersebut kaki nya tidak bisa digerakan.

" **Hyoton : Aishu Yoso."**

Ia terkejut ketika melihat kaki nya membeku diantara para es, dan ketika ia melihat ke Naruto. Naruto hanya menampilkan seringaian keji nya. Wajah Shinobi Iwa itu sudah pucat pasi ketika melihat serangan Naruto, dan pasrah pada ajal nya.

DHUARR!

Melihat serangan nya terkena telak mengenai Shinobi tersebut ia segera melesat ke arah Shinobi yang tadi ia tendang dan terpental cukup jauh. Naruto mengambil katana milik Shinobi ditendangnya yang tertancap di batang pohon.

"Katana yang Indah, Tapi yang dibutuhkan Shinobi bukanlah Katana yang indah melainkan Katana yang mematikan." Ujar nya datar.

Shinobi yang ditendang Naruto mengalami beberapa patah tulang. Dan sepertinya Shinobi tersebut tidak bisa bergerak dengan beberapa anggota tubuh yang patah tersebut. Naruto berjalan menghampiri nya dengan langkah yang santai.

"Kau tahu, Kami-Sama tidak membuat semua ciptaan nya dalam takdir yang indah."

"K-kau pasti akan diburu Tsuchikage Na-namikaze." Ujar Shinobi Iwa itu dengan terbata-bata. Tubuh Shinobi itu bergetar hebat karena merasakan perbedaan tingkatan yang sangat jauh dari Naruto.

"Di buru?.. Hm, seperti nya itu menarik." Jawab Naruto sedikit memikirkan perkataan Shinobi itu, "Katakan kepada Tsuchikage jika Desa Uzushiogakure sudah bangkit kembali dan akan membalas dendam kepada Desa yang menyerang nya pada masa lalu dibantu dengan Konoha, dan katakan pada nya jika Uzushiogakure akan menghancurkan Iwagakure terlebih dahulu." Ujar Naruto dingin.

"Kali ini kau akan kulepaskan, Akan tetapi kau harus kusiksa terlebih dahulu khukhukhu." Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang terkesan berat nan dingin.

Naruto mengangkat Katana nya dan sedikit mengalirkan Chakra nya pada Katana itu. Lalu Naruto mengarahkan Katana tersebut pada dada Shinobi Iwa tersebut. Naruto menyeret sedikit ujung Katana nya di dada Shinobi tersebut.

"Arghhh!"

Setelah melakukan itu, Naruto melanjutkan nya dengan memberikan luka di bagian lengan menyebabkan kedua lengan Shinobi Iwa itu robek tipis. Shinobi itu hanya berteriak dan merintih kencang. Sedangkan Naruto ia hanya menikmati setiap siksaan yang ia berikan.

"H-henti-kan, Ku-kumohon h-hentikan." Mohon Shinobi itu dengan nada yang sangat lemah. Naruto melihat kelinci percobaan nya melemah pun segera mengakhiri kegiatan nya dengan menancapkan pedang tersebut di samping leher Shinobi Iwa menyebatkan kulitnya sedikit tergores.

TAP!

"Kawari!" Seru seseorang. Naruto dengan cepat segera melihat ke arah asal suara itu, Dan ia menyeringai tipis karena melihat targetnya malah menghampirinya secepat ini.

"tsk, Ini tidak baik, aku tidak mempunyai peluang besar untuk menang melawan nya." gumam Han yang menyadari perbedaan kekuatan mereka. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merinding karena merasakan kekuatan besar yang ditekan hingga tidak terasa olehnya.

"Apa kau seorang Jinchuriki?" Tanya Naruto to the point membuatnya terkejut karena Naruto mengetahui statusnya sebagai Jinchuriki padahal sudah di rahasiakan oleh Tsuchikage dan desa.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu itu?" Tanya Han yang terkejut sehingga membuatnya melangkah mundur dua langkah membuat Naruto sedikit menyeringai karena tebakan nya benar.

"Mudah, Karena aku bisa merasakan Chakra besar dan Negatif Bijuu, dan aku termasuk anggota dari Organisasi yang mengincar mu. Ah, bukan dirimu tapi Bijuu mu." Ujar Naruto yang terus berjalan mendekati Han.

Han membelalakan matanya terkejut, "A-akatsuki?" Ujar Han tidak percaya karena secepat ini ia harus menghadapi salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang mengincar Bijuu nya.

"Ikutlah dengan ku, atau tidak akan kupakai cara yang sedikit kasar untuk membawa mu." Ujar Naruto meremehkan Han. Han yang tidak mau hidup nya berakhir disini pun berfikir bagaimana caranya dia untuk menyelamatkan nyawa nya dari Akatsuki.

WUSHH!

Han melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto, dan Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Han. Mata Naruto sedikit melebar ketika Han mengeluarkan Uap yang banyak. Dan tanpa ia duga dia sudah dipukul telak oleh Han dan terlempar cukup jauh.

'Uap? Jinchuriki Gobi ya?' fikir Naruto yang melihat Uap Chakra yang sangat tebal menutupi tempat mereka bertarung.

Sedangkan Han. Ia sedang melompati pepohonan dengan cepat, dan disetiap dahan pohon terlihat tempat pijakan nya yang sedikit dalam karena menggunakan Chakra yang sedikit berlebihan.

" _ **Sebaiknya batalkan saja misi mu dan segera lah kembali ke Desa, Aku merasakan tekanan Chakra nya yang sangat kelam."**_ Telepati Gobi.

"Cih, dari awal aku sudah merasakan firasat buruk pada misi ini." Gumam nya dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir dengan melirik ke arah belakang. Dan sedikit merinding ketika ia mengingat aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

"Mau kemana kau? Jichuriki?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di salah satu dahan pohon didepan nya. dengan reflek yang terlatih Han segera melompat berlawanan arah dan melempar Kunai peledak.

Kunai peledak itu dengan cepat ke arah Naruto, Han sudah merasakan perasaan senang ketika Naruto tidak menghindar dari Kunai nya, Akan tetapi rasa senang Han harus hilang ketika Kunai peledak nya terurai bagaikan debu sebelum menyentuh Naruto.

"Mainan genin tidak akan bisa menggores kan sedikit kulitku." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman mengejek. Han mengepalkan tangan nya kuat-kuat sehingga terlihat kuku tangan nya sudah memutih.

'Mungkin bersenang-senang melawan Jinchuriki, dan mengambil sedikit DNA nya sesudah Bijuu nya diambil Akatsuki bagus juga.' Fikir Naruto dengan mengambil banyak keuntungan dari Akatsuki.

"Kheh aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertarung, jadi bisakah kau ikut dengan cara damai?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar membuat Han menggeram marah. " Jinchuriki mana yang mau menyerahkan nyawa nya kepada Kriminal seperti kalian!" Seru Han marah.

"Kami hanya ingin mengambil Bijuu mu saja Bukan Nyawa mu, Kurasa." Jawab Naruto enteng, Han yang tidak mempunyai cara lain untuk menghindari pertarungan dengan Naruto pun segera mengeluarkan kekuatan nya.

Naruto menyeringai senang ketika tubuh Han mengeluarkan Asap yang panas dari tubuh nya, Dahan pohon yang menjadi pijakan Han pun mulai retak. Naruto memejamkan Matanya. Dan ketika ia membuka Matanya, FMS nya sudah aktif dan berputar pelan.

DHUARR!

Han melesat dan Gelombang besar muncul menghempaskan segala sesuatu yang ada didekat nya. tubuh Naruto sedikit terhempas oleh gelombang besar itu. Mata Naruto sedikit melebar ketika Ia melihat Tangan Han sudah ada didepan dan siap memukul nya.

DHUAAG!

DHUAR!

Naruto terlempar sangat jauh hingga menabrak beberapa pohon besar dan menumbangkan pohon-pohon tersebut. Tidak tinggal diam pun Han segera melanjutkan serangan nya. Ia melompat dengan tinggi di atas Naruto dan siap menginjak tubuh Naruto yang masih belum bangkit.

"Pukulan mu kuat juga, Ya?" Gumam Naruto yang sedang mencoba bangkit dari tempat nya.

Naruto melihat Han sudah cukup dekat denganya pun menghilang dengan kilatan hitam nya membuat Han Shock karena kecepatan yang Naruto punya. Naruto muncul disampin tubuh Han Ia melayangkan lutut nya kearah nya.

DHUAGHH!

"Ohok!"

Lutut kanan Naruto mengenai dengan telak dagu Han, sedangkan Han yang terkena dengan telak pun memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Naruto memutarkan tubuh nya dengan cepat dan melayang kan tendangan berlapis Chakra dengan kaki kirinya.

Han yang terkena tendangan Naruto pun langsung terlempar dan mendarat dengan keras. Naruto turun dengan mulus di tanah menatap datar Han yang masih belum bangkit dari jatuh nya.

"K-kenapa?" Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepala nya merespon pertanyaan Han, " Kenapa K-kalian mengincar para Jinchuriki?" tanya Han, Naruto sedikit menghela nafas pendek.

"Alasan ku Mudah, Karena tujuan sebenarnya dari pemimpin Akatsuki untuk membangkitkan Jubi." Ujar Naruto datar. Han yang tidak tahu tentang Jubi pun hanya diam, Namun tidak dengan Gobi ia terus menerus memberi tahu kepada Han agar jangan sampai tertangkap dengan Akatsuki.

" **Apa Kau tidak waras hah! Membangkitkan Jubi? Kau fikir apa yang terjadi jika Jubi berhasil dibangkitkan hah!"**

Tiba-tiba suara Han menjadi berat dan seram, Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan suara Han.

"Gobi kah?" Tanya Naruto heran karena Bijuu bisa bertukar kesadaran.

"tentu saja aku tahu apa yang terjadi jika Jubi bangkit, Tapi itu hanya rencana awal dari rencana ku." Jawab Naruto. Han yang sudah tidak dikendalikan Gobi pun menggerakan segel tangan dengan cepat. Mata Naruto memandang sang Jinchuriki dengan waspada.

"Aku akan membunuh mu!"

BLARRR!

"Jadi, kau memutuskan bertarung dengan semua kekuatan mu ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan menatap senang ke arah Han yang sudah ditelan Kubah kecil berwarna Hitam gelap. "Baiklah, Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengetes kekuatan ku!" Seru Naruto dengan semangat.

WUSHHHHH!

Gelombang angin ribut menghempaskan Naruto dengan kencang, Kubah Hitam yang melindungi perubahan Han pun akhirnya hancur memperlihatkan Han yang sudah bertransformasi ekor 5 dengan tubuh yang ditempeli Chakra kental Bijuu.

" **Groaaghhhh!"**

Raungan Han yang sudah kehilangan kendali pun meratakan Hutan tempat mereka bertarung, Naruto pun sudah menonaktifkan FMS nya dan mengaktifkan kemampuan terbarunya yang terisnpirasi Raikage dari Kumogakure.

" **Meiton No Yoroi."**

Setelah bergumam, tubuhnya dialiri Chakra Hitam yang melindungi nya. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya yang sangat ringan dan cepat. Sebenarnya teknik ini pernah diciptakan Yami, Akan tetapi karena beban yang diciptakan teknik ini pada saat Yami masih menjadi Manusia ia tidak tertarik dengan teknik ini.

"Datang lah Gobi!" Seru Naruto dengan penuh seringaian.

Han yang kehilangan kendali pun langsung melesat dengan cepat ke Naruto, sama dengannya Naruto pun melesat dengan kasat mata meninggalkan percikan aura hitam nya.

DHUAR!

Naruto dan Han mengadu tinju mereka berdua menyebabkan gelombang besar yang membuat tanah-tanah retak. Tidak tinggal diam Naruto menarik tangan Han dan melayangkan Tangan Kanan nya ke arah wajah Han.

GREP!

Pukulan Naruto ditahan oleh ekor gobi, Naruto sedikit terkejut dan mengendur kan pertahanan nya. dirinya ditarik dan dibanting dengan keras oleh Han. Han membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengumpulkan Chakra padat dan diarahkan ke Naruto.

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika Chakra padat itu hampir meledak, dan dengan kecepatan nya Ia merangkai Handseal yang sangat cepat. Dan menghentakan nya ditanah.

"Goju Rashomon!" Seru Naruto dengan keras.

Lalu munculah lima gerbang besar dihadapan Naruto. Han pun langsung menembakan Bijudama nya ke arah Naruto.

DHUARRR!

Bijudama Han pun menghantam dengan keras milik Naruto dan menghancurkan tiga gerbang, dan menyebabkan dua gerbang lumayan rusak. Naruto segera melakukan Handseal dengan cepat.

" **Meiton : Kobo Raiha."**

Dan dari jari-jarinya munculah banyak Laser hitam yang mengincar Han. Han pun terus menerus menghindari serangan Naruto dan terus melesat maju ke arah Naruto yang terlihat sedikit kelelahan karena menggunakan Meiton No Yoroi.

" **Groaghh!"**

Raungan keras dari Han pun membuat Naruto tersenyum senang karena untuk sekian lama ia bisa mendapatkan lawan bertarung yang tahan lama.

"Bodoh!"

Naruto mengejek Han yang dalam kendali Gobi karena terus melesat ke arah nya. dan setelah ia menginjak salah satu bekas ledakan laser Naruto, dan setelah menginjaknya keluarlah petir dari tanah dengan tegangan tinggi membuat Han tergeletak lemah tidak berdaya.

"Kheh, ternyata hanya segini kekuatan mu?" ejek Naruto yang melangkah kearah Han yang sudah melepas wujud ekor 5 nya. Han berusaha bangkit akan tetapi tubuh nya tidak sanggup karena rasa kesemutan yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"I-ini be-lum sele-sai, Namikaze." Ujar Han yang masih terlihat tidak berdaya. Akan tetapi.

BOFFTT!

Asap tebal keluar dari tubuh Han dan membuat Naruto menjaga jarak diantara mereka. Naruto merasakan tekanan Chakra yang sangat besar di depan nya, Tanah bergetar hebat. Naruto mengetahuinya, Han pasti akan memakai wujud asli Bijuu nya untuk bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Naruto yang sempat menurunkan teknik nya pun langsung meningkatkan kembali teknik nya. Mata Naruto memandang datar ke arah kaki Gobi yang berniat menghantam nya.

GREP

Mata Gobi terlihat melebar ketika Kaki nya dihentikan oleh sesuatu. Dan terlihat ketika Aura Naruto membentuk tangan yang besar untuk menahan Kaki Gobi. Naruto menyeringai dan menarik Kaki Gobi dan memukul nya dengan Aura berbentuk Tangan kiri.

DUAAGHH!

Kepala Gobi terpukul dengan keras oleh Tangan Chakra Naruto. Teknik Meiton No Yoroi milik nya memiliki kelebihan. Dimana penggunanya bisa membentuk wujud dari Aura yang dikeluarkan Meiton No Yoroi dengan sesuka hati. ( Note : Sama seperti Wujud Naruto yang menggunakan wujud Kyubi yang membentuk rasenggan dengan tangan chakra miliknya.)

Naruto merangkai Handseal nya sedangkan Gobi yang terkena telak pukulan Chakra Naruto pun sudah tumbang dan terjatuh dengan keras.

" **Mokuton : Mokouryuu."**

Lalu munculah Naga kayu yang melilit tubuh Gobi dengan erat, setiap Gobi melancarkan perlawanan semakin erat dan kencang pula dari Naga Kayu. Naruto berusaha untuk terus berkonsentrasi untuk tidak kehilangan kendali atas Naga Kayunya.

Lima menit kemudian Gobi tidak ada perlawanan lagi, kini Han sudah kembali normal dan tidak memakai wujud Bijuu nya. Naruto melihat Han yang sudah tidak sadar kan diri pun segera membopong tubuhnya.

"Seorang Jinchuriki memiliki Penderitaan yang cukup berat, Maka dari itu aku akan mengakhiri penderitaan mu." Ujar Naruto, Setelah itu Naruto membawa tubuh Han dan dirinya masuk ke dalam Dimensi nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Iwagakure No Satou..**

Iwagakure adalah suatu desa besar dari lima desa besar Shinobi, Iwagakure memiliki satu Shinobi yang memimpin ke seluruh Desa dan gelar pemimpin dalam Iwagakure adalah Tsuchikage. Dan dari era perang dunia Shinobi pertama hingga sekarang Jabatan Tsuchikage sudah mencapai Tsuchikage ke tiga.

Tsuchikage ke tiga sekarang bernama Onoki dia dulunya adalah seorang murid dari Nidaime Tsuchikage yang mempunyai kekkai Genkai dan kekkai Touta Garis keturunan Khusus. Namun Nidaime Tsuchikage tewas bersama dengan Nidaime Mizukage dalam pertarungan nya.

Sandaime Tsuchikage mempunyai julukan Ryotenbin No Onoki, ia mendapatkan julukan nya dari Madara Uchiha karena perlawanan nya pada Uchiha Madara pada masa lalu.

Saat ini di ruangan Tsuchikage terlihat lah seorang kakek tua berpenampilan tubuh kecil dengan kepala bagian atas nya yang sudah tidak ada rambut lagi. Kini ia tengah menyuruh ke dua cucu nya untuk mengelap batu turun temurun milik Iwagakure.

BRUGHH!

Suara hentakan kasar membuat Onoki mengalihkan perhatianya, dan ketika ia melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dirinya terkejut karena Shinobi nya yang ia kirim untuk menyelidiki reruntuhan Uzushiogakure yang tiba-tiba menghilang kini tergeletak tidak berdaya di ruangan nya. ditemani dengan Bunshin Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Onoki dengan waspada dan mulai melayang di udara.

Naruto menatap datar ke arah Onoki, wajahnya masih tertutupi dengan rambutnya. " Lama tidak berjumpa Sandaime Tsuchikage." Ujar Naruto dengan memperlihatkan wajah nya.

Onoki melihat wajah Naruto pun terkejut, "Untuk apa kau datang kemari Mantan ketua Anbu Konoha, Namikaze Naruto." Ujar Onoki dingin lalu para Anbu bawahan Onoki langsung menjaga Tsuchikage nya.

"Maa~Ma.. Tidak perlu takut seperti itu Onoki, Kedatangan ku ke sini untuk mengembalikanTikus-tikus mu yang sedang mencoba mencari Informasi Desa ku Onoki." Ujar Naruto santai. Onoki yang tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Naruto hanya diam dan menenangkan emosi nya.

"Dan soal Jinchuriki mu, Aku pinjam sebentar nanti akan kukembalikan Hahahaha." Lanjut Naruto dengan tawa nya membuat Onoki naik darah.

"Jinchuriki?" tanya nya. Onoki sedikit lupa tentang Jinchuriki nya karena ingatan seorang kakek-kakek yang sudah renta. "Han! Dimana dia bocah?" Tanya Onoki yang sudah mengingat nya.

Naruto menyeringai tipis, "Ah, mengenai itu aku tidak bisa menjawab nya sekarang tapi dengan jubah ini kau pasti akan tahu bukan?" Ujar Naruto dengan menunjukan Jubah Akatsuki yang sudah ia rubah bentuknya sedikit.

Onoki memandang dengan teliti Jubah Naruto, "A-akatsuki?" Ujar Onoki tidak percaya. Kemudian Naruto pergi dengan dimensi nya. meninggalkan Onoki yang marah.

Dan pada hari itu pula Onoki membuat rapat besar secara langsung membahas rank Naruto di naikan menjadi SSS-rank karena bergabung ke Akatsuki dan mengambil Bijuu yang Iwagakure punya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Menma...**

Sudah tiga tahun Menma berlatih dengan Jiraya di luar desa, dan selama tiga tahun itu pula ia sudah berkembang pesat. Tubuhnya sudah cukup tinggi hampir sama dengan Naruto. Surai pirangnya hanya memanjang sedikit saja karena ia tidak suka rambut yang panjang dan selalu memotong nya jika sudah melewati batas kesukaan nya.

Dan saat ini ia berada di dalam ruangan Hokage. Menma dan Sakura menjalankan misi tingkat S bersama team 8 yang dipimpin oleh Sensei nya yaitu Maito Gai. Dan team nya sendiri yang dipimpin oleh Sensei nya Hatake Kakashi.

"Kalian akan kukirim untuk membantu desa Suna yang Kazekage nya sedang diculik oleh Anggota Organisasi Akatsuki." Ujar Minato bijak, "Dan ku harap kalian tidak bertindak ceroboh dalam melaksanakan misi ini dan jaga Menma karena yang akan kalian hadapi adalah Akatsuki." Lanjut Minato yang melanjutkan perkataan nya yang belum selesai.

Semua yang ada diruangan tersebut hanya mengangguk mengerti tentang misi ini. Sedangkan Menma ia terlihat tidak suka karena Ayahnya terlalu menjaga dengan ketat dirinya, Dan kenapa pula ibunya harus ikut misi ini.

"Baiklah, kalian akan kuantar sampai tempat aku menandakan Hiraishin di perbatasan Suna dan Konoha." Ujar Minato.

Kemudian Ia berdiri dan menghampiri mereka dan mereka semua membentuk lingkaran dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan agar tidak terlempar di dimensi ruang dan waktu.

" **Hiraishin."**

Lalu menghilang lah mereka dengan Kilatan Kuning meninggalkan ruangan Hokage yang terlihat Kosong, Namun selalu ada Anbu yang menjaga Ruangan dan Kantor Hokage.

SHRING!

Mereka muncul di sebuah perbatasan antara hutan dan gurun pasir, Minato melihat tempat itu pun segera memberi tanda yang baru untuk tidak merepotkan nya nanti jika tanda itu hilang atau hancur.

"Hanya sampai disini aku akan mengantar kalian, Aku akan segera kembali ke Konoha dan Kakashi jika terjadi sesuatu segeralah-.." "Ya..ya..ya Tou-san. Kakashi-Sensei pasti sudah paham jadi Tou-san cepatlah kembali ke Konoha, bukan nya Hokage harus melindungi desanya." Ujar Menma memotong perkataan Minato.

"Dan jaga saja anak pengganti Nii-san itu." Gumam Menma. Mungkin Kushina dan Minato tidak mendengarnya akan tetapi Sakura, Kakashi dan Team 8 mendengarnya samar-samar.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali ke Konoha, Kalian semua Berhati-hatilah." Ujar Minato lalu menghilang dengan Hirashin milik nya.

"Baiklah Misi kali ini Aku yang akan menjadi Ketua nya dan Gai yang akan jadi wakil ku, Jadi kalian harus berkerja sama dengan sebaik-baik nya." Ujar Kakashi.

 **.**

 **Amegakure No Satou..**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di dalam Salah satu gedung pencakar langit di Amegakure, Ia menyerahkan Han yang sedang sekarat dan tidak sadar kan diri, di ruangan tersebut ada 5 figur yang tidak lain adalah Pain, Konan, Tobi, dan Zetsu serta dirinya sendiri. Ah, jangan lupakan Han.

"Ini Jinchuriki Gobi Pain, dan kirimkan uang ku melalui Zetsu." Ujar Naruto datar, Pain hanya menatap datar Naruto. Tobi melangkah menghampiri Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Hn." Ujar Naruto dengan mengangguk paham dengan bisikan Tobi, sedangkan Pain dan Konan hanya diam dan tidak peduli. Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan Hitam nya.

"Apa yang kau bisikan tadi?" Tanya Konan penuh selidik ke Tobi. " Hanya bisikan tentang kekuatan Uchiha." Jawab nya dengan nada misterius.

"Ichibi dan Gobi sudah di dapatkan, segera mulai perburuan dari sekarang Pain." Ujar Tobi memerintahkan Pain, Lalu Tobi menghilang dengan jutsu nya dan Zetsu yang tenggelam ke dalam tanah.

"..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Naruto..**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri diatas tebing dekat markas Anggota Akatsuki yang sementara, Naruto menatap datar ke arah batu besar yang dipasang Fuin murahan baginya, akan tetapi bukan itu alasan sebenarnya ia berdiri diatas tebing itu, Ia sedang menunggu seseorang, dan yang ia tunggu adalah Tobi.

ZRUTTT!

Tobi keluar dari Lubang vortex jutsu nya, Naruto memincingkan matanya menunggu penjelasan Tobi, Tobi pun mengisyaratkan kepada Naruto untuk duduk diatas tebing bersama nya.

"Hn, Sebenarnya apa rencana mu menyuruhku datang ke tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan datar, Tobi menghela nafas nya sejenak dan membuka topengnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara.

"Bersabar lah dan tunggu sebentar." Ujar Tobi dengan nada menenangkan Naruto. Lalu mendengar perkataan Tobi ia langsung duduk didekatnya dengan santai dan menikmati sedikit suasana damai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Menma..**

Ditempat yang berdekatan dengan Hutan kini terlihat Shinobi yang saling berhadapan dengan satu Shinobi berjubah Akatsuki. Dikening nya terdapat Hitai'ate Konoha yang di coret melintang. Dialah Uchiha Itachi seorang Mising-Nin rank S karena membantai Clan nya dimalam yang sama dengan Naruto dan langsung bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

Itachi menatap datar ke para Shinobi dihadapan nya, "Hn, Lama tidak bertemu Shinobi Konoha." Sapa Itachi datar. Menma dan Kakashi menatap tajam Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi, jangan menghalangi Kami!" seru Menma kepada Itachi, Menma yang baru saja ingin menyerang Itachi ditahan oleh Kakashi agar tidak menyerang nya.

"Maaf saja Namikaze, Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kalian melewatiku." Jawab Itachi dengan wajah Stoic, Menma menggeram kesal karena lawan nya bisa dikategorikan tidak lah mudah.

"Minna! Jangan sampai melihat matanya, jika kalian melihat nya kalian pasti akan terkena Genjutsu dari matanya itu, Dan Genjutsu itu sangat sulit dipatahkan!" Jelas Kakashi memberi tahu mereka. Itachi melihat Kakashi sudah membocorkan sedikit kemampuan nya pun langsung merangkai Handseal dan mengerahkan Jutsu nya.

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 _ **~~To Be Continue~~**_

* * *

 **Ranton Kouga :** Sebuah teknik milik Naruto yang menggunakan elemen Meiton, Namun berdampak dan berwujud seperti Laser yang dapat memotong apapun.

 **Meiton No Yoroi :** Teknik yang terinspirasi dari Raikage, karena bisa melindungi tubuh nya dalam keadaan apapun. Naruto mengembangkan nya sendiri. ( Buatan Author sendiri.)

 **Meiton : Inton Raiha :** Jutsu ini mengeluarkan ribuan petir yang menyerang ke arah target dan dapat merusak apapun yang dilewati nya. Jutsu ini terbuat asli dari elemen Meiton yaitu kegelapan.

 **Meiton : Kobo Raiha :** Jutsu ini berbentuk Laser hitam yang terus menerus mengincar dan menyerang target sampai target nya terkena serangan beruntun dari Jutsu ini.

* * *

Author : Maaf jika baru update minna-san,.. maaf juga jika chapter ini banyak kesalahan atau pun tidak seseru yang minna-san duga hehe, untuk sedikit penjelasan Yami yang saya maksud disini bukanlah bagian kegelapan dari diri Naruto melainkan Yami yang saya maksud adalah inkarnasi yang ditentukan oleh kami-sama hampir mirip dengan reinkarnasi (jika ada kesalahan mohon dikoreksi).. Sampai sini dahulu penjelasan singkat saya minna-san, oh ya untuk update selanjut nya saya usahakan dihari sabtu atau minggu okeey..

 _Maafkan Author Jika banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini, Karena Author jugalah seorang Manusia yang mempunyai banyak kesalahan._

 _Please RNR Minna_

 _Sayonara Minna-san_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _ **Resurrection Darkness**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimooto

 _ **Genre :**_ Adventure, Fantasy.

 _ **Pair :**_ Naruto x ?

 _ **Warning :**_ Don't Like Don't Read, OOC, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya, Dark!Naru, Smart!Naru,

 _ **Summary :**_ Ketika Cahaya meninggalkan nya Kegelapan datang menghampirinya. Hati yang di telan kegelapan sejati membuatnya menjadi seorang yang akan bangkit .Seseorang yang bangkit dari dasar jurang kegelapan...Aku seseorang yang akan melawan takdir kejam Dunia ini!...

 _ **Note :**_

"ABCD" Manusia Berbicara.

'ABCD' Manusia Batin / Telepati.

" **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Berbicara.**

' **ABCD' Bijuu / Kuchiose Batin.**

" _ **ABCD" Bijuu / Kuchiose Telepati.**_

 **Special Thanks For :** **emilia chika** **,** **anakambigu** **,** **manggalairawanputra0** **,** **xthunder** **,** **,** **UzumakiIchie** **,** **Kidz-Boy** **,** **Shiromaki Uzuto** **,** **Loray 29 Alus** **,** **NoName** **,** **Guest** **,** **azhariarashi** **,** **baz** **,** **,** **mrheza26** **,** **Adhi Arisqian** **,** **Adhi Arisqian** **,** **Abd Salam** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **Nara sigembor** **,** **LordOfVermilion** **,** **,** **Neon-BlueSapphire** **,** **name** **,** **Alpin DireoZz** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **Your Hatersss** **,** **Muhammad Kamil** **,** **Irsyad Himawan** **,** **yuliosx** **,** **,** **,** **uzumaki megami** **,** **uzumaki-irat** **,** **thenoobplayer** **,** **,** **shehundeer** **,** **satemuyee** **,** **sahidar00** **,** **r** **odiyatulrofiah** **,** **notorius** **,** **naruto kazuto** **,** **mukhammadyuusuf1** **,** **muhammaducuf** **,** **mrheza26** **,** **26** **,** **ksatriabima38** **,** **fikriy920** **,** **Yogatrisna** **,** **ara46767** **,** **Yogi23** **,** **XXX GHOST XXX** **,** **Uzunami hole** **,** **Uzunami1** **,** **The Black Water** **,** **Steven Yunior Roger** **,** **Sang Mantan** **,** **Ryuu703** **,** **Raffie325** **,** **Pipit960** **,** **Ootsutsuki Rey'su** **,** **Oniq** **,** **NizarThePrinceOfDarknees** **,** **NicholasDreamer4** **,** **Naruto no Ramen** **,** **NHL030** **,** **Masamune Shin** **,** **Marveon** **,** **Loray 29 Alus** **,** **Kurogane Hizashi** **,** **Kds601** **,** **Kazuya Hatake, Jinpachi-sama** **,** **Jeanne Dhie Arc** **,** **Iqball D'Gakariian** **,** **Hidayat837** **,** **Ghost Specter** **,** **Fandhi430** **,** **Faiza747** **,** **Fadhli506** **,** **Etrama D Raizel** **,** **Espada72** **,** **Domino932** **,** **Devil of Haven** **,** **Arif262** **,** **Abd Salam** **,** **666H05T** **,** **,** **.18** **,** **mitsuka sakurai** **,** **atma8248** **,** **ara46767** **,** **Shel Pappouy** **,** **MineEngineer** **,** **Mateng di kompor** **,** **Kuroyuki no Raiton** **,** **Domino932** **,**

* * *

 _ **Balasan Review :**_

Suijin No Ma'ruf : Hmm Arigatou atas saran nya akan saya pertimbangkan saran menarik ini hehe..

Jockz648 : hehe iya saya terinspirasi dari situ….

Ghost Specter : Arigatou hehe..

Muhammad Kamil : hehehe tentu fict ini akan berlanjut ke arah sana lebih tepat nya universe ehehe..

permanareza34 : Hehe tentu, Arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini..

Ujumaki641 : ?

: Hmm seperti nya terjawab di chapter ini ketemu atau tidak nya heheh..

NizarThePrinceOfDarknees : Hehe Arigatou NizarThePrinceOfDarknees-san

Kokonoe201 : Gomen untuk saat ini memanglah over tapi saya yakinkan di beberapa chapter yang akan datang akan tidak terlalu over..

Firman597 : Hehehe jaya dark naru wwkwkwk..

rodiyatulrofiah : Hehe iya sankyu.. Ya Naruto masih anggota bayangan dulu hehe, dan untuk perang silahkan menebak sendiri yah wkwkwkw…

Masamune Shin : Hehehe sure, hidup dark naru hehe.. Arigatou selalu mensuport cerita gaje ini Masamune-san..

yuliosx : Okee :D

emilia chika : boleh vote kok ehehehe.. woahh sangat menarik ide Emilia-san walaupun nanti akan saya rombak jika saya menggunakan ide kamu hehe tapi akan saya jadikan masukan untuk saya juga hehe.. kalau ada saran yang ingin disampaikan lewat pm aja oke! Hehe..

Waka-Sama : Hehehe di lihat saja nanti.. hampir seumuran dengan Itachi hehe..

Guest : Yup anda benar sekali, tolong gunakan akun nya dong hehe.. Arigatou sudah membaca fict gaje ini guest-san..

DarkAziliaNayla0795 : Lemon ya? Saya tidak terlalu bisa hehe tapi akan saya usahakan -_-..

Your Haters : Ada, pasti ada.. tapi untuk saat ini sedang fokus dengan ambisi naru krna cinta akan menggoyahkan suatu tujuan jika langsung disisipkan..

Tegar 1 : Gomen~Gomenn T_T akun nya ga bisa dibuka kemarin..

saputraluc000 : Sankyu, Sankyu, Sankyu, Sankyu, Sankyu, Sankyu, Sankyu, Sankyu, Sankyu, Sankyu, Sankyu, Sankyu. Hehehe

Tegar 1 : Gomen yaaa, ini sudah update kok,, mudah-mudahan saya akan up sesuai jadwal mulai sekarang..

Jessi-can : Ini sudah lanjut, Gomen ya krna terlalu lama mengupdate nya.. pasti akan terjawab di chapter ini..

* * *

 _ **Di Chapter Sebelum nya.**_

" _Uchiha Itachi, jangan menghalangi Kami!" seru Menma kepada Itachi, Menma yang baru saja ingin menyerang Itachi ditahan oleh Kakashi agar tidak menyerang nya._

" _Maaf saja Namikaze, Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kalian melewatiku." Jawab Itachi dengan wajah Stoic, Menma menggeram kesal karena lawan nya bisa dikategorikan tidak lah mudah._

" _Minna! Jangan sampai melihat matanya, jika kalian melihat nya kalian pasti akan terkena Genjutsu dari matanya itu, Dan Genjutsu itu sangat sulit dipatahkan!" Jelas Kakashi memberi tahu mereka. Itachi melihat Kakashi sudah membocorkan sedikit kemampuan nya pun langsung merangkai Handseal dan mengerahkan Jutsu_ _nya._

* * *

 _ **The Resurrection Of Darkness**_

 _ **Partner & Kebangkitan**_

"Minna! Jangan sampai melihat matanya, jika kalian melihat nya kalian pasti akan terkena Genjutsu dari matanya itu, Dan Genjutsu itu sangat sulit dipatahkan!" Jelas Kakashi memberi tahu mereka. Itachi melihat Kakashi sudah membocorkan sedikit kemampuan nya pun langsung merangkai Handseal dan mengerahkan Jutsu nya.

" **Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu**."

Lalu sesaat kemudian Itachi menyemburkan Bola Api yang cukup besar membuat Mereka semua langsung berpencar menghindari Jutsu Api Itachi. Mereka semua melihat Itachi dengan pandangan tajam.

 **Skip Time..**

( Note : Saya Skip hingga pertarungan Sasori melawan Sakura dan Chiyo selesai akan tetapi bedanya Sakura dan Chiyo dibantu Kushina.)

Kini di dalam gua persembunyian sementara milik Akatsuki sudah hancur memperlihatkan ratusan boneka Kugutsu yang tergeletak hancur dan beberapa Shinobi yang kelelahan.

"Haah.. Haah.. aku serahkan pada kalian." Ujar Chiyo kelelahan. Kushina dan Sakura pun tidak jauh dalam kondisi yang sama seperti Chiyo.

Di lain tempat dihadapan mereka terlihat lah seorangan Laki-laki dengan surai rambut berwarna Merah dengan bagian tubuh seperti Kugutsu, ia lah Anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Akasuna No Sasori. Terlihat jika Sasori juga kelelahan akan tetapi karena wujud Kugutsu nya ia tidak bisa menampilkan ekspresi sebenarnya.

"M-mari kita se-lesaikan Sakura" Ujar Kushina dengan nada yang kelelahan, sakura hanya mengangguk lalu mereka berdua melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sasori.

"Sanaro!" Seru Sakura yang hampir mengenai wajah Sasori.

BUAAGHH!

DHUARR!

Suara seperti hantaman keras menandakan jika Sakura berhasil memukul Sasori dengan telak, Namun seperti nya tidak. Sakura lah yang menghantam dinding gua membuat Kushina yang baru mengeluarkan rantai Chakra nya terkejut bukan main.

Kini di depan Sasori terlihatlah seorang laki-laki dengan jubah yang berbeda akan tetapi motif nya sama sedang membelakangi Kushina. Mata Kushina melotot merasakan KI yang sangat besar dari orang tersebut.

"S-siapa K-kau?"

Terlontar lah pertanyaan itu tapi bukan Kushina yang bertanya akan tetapi Sasori. Kushina terheran karena Sasori bertanya kepada orang tersebut, bukan nya sudah jelas orang itu adalah rekan Akatsuki nya.

"Kau pasti mengenaliku Sasori."

Suara datar nan dingin ini membuat Kushina mengenali suara tersebut, Akan tetapi Kushina lupa padahal sudah di ujung lidah nya untuk memanggil orang itu. Shinobi itu berbalik menghadap Kushina yang beberapa jarak dibelakang nya.

"Na-ruto?" Ujar Kushina Shock.

"K-K-kau.. Untuk apa kau menolong ku?" Tanya Sasori yang terkejut melihat Wajah orang yang menyelamatkan nya. Naruto menaikan sebelah alis diwajah nya, Lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil sebuah pedang yang tertancap di tanah.

JLEB!

"Hn memang nya siapa yang ingin menolongmu." Jawab Naruto setelah menusukan pedang itu ke dada Sasori, Sasori memandang tidak percaya ke arah Naruto yang mengelabuhi nya.

"Sasori.." Gumam Chiyo dengan pandangan mata sayu-sayu.

"Maaf saja Sasori aku datang untuk mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darimu." Ujar Naruto. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Kushina datar. " Lama tidak berjumpa Kushina." Sapa Naruto.

Kushina terlihat sedih. " Naruto ku-kumohon pulang lah nak." Mohon Kushina. Naruto menatap datar seakan ia tidak peduli dengan perkataan Kushina.

"Tidak adakah perkataan selain itu Kushina. Aku sudah muak dengan semua harapan yang kalian berikan." Jawab Naruto datar. Kushina menatapnya dengan tidak percaya dan wajah yang menunjukan menarik Katana yang tadi ia tusuk di dada Sasori.

JRASH!

Naruto menebas tangan kanan Sasori menyebabkan tangan tersebut putus dan dengan santai Naruto menangkap Tangan Sasori dengan tangan kirinya, Kushina dan Chiyo menatap heran dengan perbuatan Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" Bentak Sakura yang sudah bisa bangkit dari tendangan kuat Naruto.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, " Ah, sepertinya kau tidak pingsan setelah terkena tendangan ku, Ya?" Tanya Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan Daya tahan fisik yang dipunyai Shinobi Medis tersebut.

"Kedatangan ku sebenarnya tidak untuk bertarung dengan kalian." Ujar Naruto, membuat ketiga Kunoichi tersebut memandang heran.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menghalangi pertarungan kami, jika bukan untuk bertarung dengan kami?" Tanya Chiyo yang sudah bisa berdiri. Kushina dan Sakura memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini untuk memulihkan stamina dan Chakra nya.

"Aku datang untuk ini." Jawab Naruto menunjukan Tangan Kanan Sasori yang sudah di tebas oleh nya. Chiyo memandang dengan intens tangan Sasori tersebut.

"Apa istimewa nya Tangan itu?" Tanya Chiyo heran, Naruto terkekeh mendengar perkataan Chiyo yang menurut nya sangat lah Konyol. "Untuk apa aku mengambil tangan nya, Aku hanya butuh ini." Jawab Naruto menunjukan Cincin yang sudah ia lepaskan dari Sasori.

"Cincin?" Gumam Kushina.

"Shanaroooo!" Seru Sakura yang sudah ada dibelakang siap menyerang nya. Naruto hanya menggeser sedikit tubuh nya, Lalu Naruto memegang kepalan tangan Sakura dan ia menendang telak Sakura dengan lutut nya.

"Ohok!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya, Kushina dan Chiyo menatap tidak percaya jika serangan Sakura berhasil di block oleh Naruto padahal semua serangan Sakura dapat dengan mudah mengenai Sasori tadi.

'Orang ini? Dia berada di tingkatan yang berbeda.' Batin Chiyo semakin waspada. Dengan sisa Chakra dan Stamina nya ia sudah siap kembali bertarung dengan para Kugutsu nya.

"Jika Kalian menginginkan pertarungan, Maka akan kuberikan pertarungan yang sebenarnya." Ujar Naruto datar. Naruto menciptakan sebuah Dimensi Hitam, lalu ia mengambil sebuah pedang Hitam dengan Aura yang mematikan.

Sakura, Kushina dan Chiyo meneguk pelan merasakan Hawa berat yang keluar dari pedang tersebut. Mata Naruto sudah berubah menjadi Sharingan dengan perlahan namun pasti ia mengangkat pedang nya setinggi mungkin.

"Kalian akan merasakan perbedaan kekuatan." Ujar Naruto dingin.

GREP!

Baru saja Naruto ingin mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal tetapi tangan nya dihentikan seseorang, Naruto hanya diam, Namun meminta penjelasan kepada sosok yang berani menghentikan nya.

"Sudah cukup, Masih banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan dendam mu." Ujar Sosok tersebut. Dia memakai topeng spiral dengan satu lubang ditopeng nya.

Kushina shock melihat sosok tersebut, dirinya teringat dimana malam segel Kyubi lepas dari nya membuat Kyubi menghancurkan desa dan membuat Menma menjadi Seorang Jinchuriki. Dan hal itu semua lah dasar dari permasalahan Naruto pergi dari Konoha.

"K-kau?" Ujar Kushina Shock berat mengingatkan nya kepada peristiwa yang ingin dilupakan nya.

Tobi melihat Kushina dengan pandangan datar dari balik topeng nya. " Are? Ada mantan Jinchuriki disini rupanya." Ujar Tobi datar.

"Naruto! Menjauhlah dari nya!" Seru Kushina memerintahkan Naruto, dengan cepat Kushina menyerang sosok bertopeng itu dengan rantai Chakra nya.

CKLAANG!

"Jauhkan rantai ini dari nya." Jawab Naruto membuat Kushina terperanjat tidak percaya jika Naruto memihak kepada pria bertopeng itu. Sakura menyeka darah dibibir nya lalu berdiri dengan sedikit kesusahan.

"Naruto dialah yang membuat Kyubi lepas dari segel ku dulu dan menghancurkan Konoha, Apa kau tahu itu!?" Bentak Kushina sekeras kerasnya.

"Ya, Aku tahu itu."

Melihat ekspresi wajah Kushina, Naruto kembali melanjutkan, " Dia sekarang adalah rekan ku." Ujar Naruto dengan dingin. Kushina shock mendengar itu. Ya Kushina terlihat Shock berat.

Dengan itu, Kushina tidak bisa tahan lagi, Ia menangis. Menangis sedih karena anaknya sendiri memihak kepada orang yang sudah menghancurkan desa Konoha.

"Di lain pertemuan kupastikan kau akan membunuh nya Naruto." Ujar Tobi menghibur Naruto yang masih kesal dengan nya. dengan itu mereka menghilang dengan Jikukan Tobi.

Kembali ke Kushina, Ia masih menangis dikala Anak nya sangat membenci dirinya dan keluarga nya, Ia tidak menyangka jika Kebencian Naruto membuat dia berteman dengan pria bertopeng itu. Chiyo dan Sakura hanya bisa diam karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Bantuan dari Suna pun datang, mereka berjumlah puluhan terdiri dari Chunin hingga Jounin elite. Mereka segera mengevakuasi dan memberikan pertolongan pertama begitu sampai.

 **.**

 **With Naruto..**

Naruto kini berada di hutan berantara ditemani dengan Tobi dan Zetsu yang sedang menyaksikan pertarungan Deidara melawan Kakashi dan Menma. Naruto masih kesal dengan Tobi karena menyuruh nya mengambil Cincin Sasori.

 **Flashback On**

( Sesaat pertarungan Sasori dengan Kushina,Sakura, dan Chiyo dengan ratusan Kugutsu.)

Ditepi tebing jurang terdapat dua figur yang sedang menyaksikan dari jauh pertarungan sengit.

"Untuk apa aku disini jika hanya untuk menyaksikan pertarungan murahan." Ujar Naruto dingin membuat Tobi terkekeh pelan. " Ma~Maa.. aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu Naruto." Ujar Tobi.

"Lalu?"

Naruto menjawab dengan cepat karena ia tidak suka menyaksikan pertarungan murahan seperti ini. "Aku ingin kau mengambil sesuatu dari Sasori." Ujar Tobi membuat Naruto penasaran. "Apa?" Tanya Nya

Naruto menatap heran Tobi tetapi dengan tatapan bingung, "Aku ingin kau mengambil cincin Sasori jika ia mati atau sekarat di pertarungan ini." Jawab Tobi membuat Naruto mengerti akan tujuan Tobi yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi siapa yang akan bergabung Kau atau Aku?" Tanya Naruto. Tobi terlihat diam sejenak, "Lebih baik kau yang bergabung duluan." Jawab Tobi membuat Naruto menyeringai.

"Menarik, Akan kutantang semua Anggota mu terutama Pain, Aku ingin melawan rinnegan miliknya." Ujar Naruto dengan nada misterius, sedangkan Tobi ia hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum merespon perkataan Naruto.

"Ku harap kau jangan sampai mati di saat kau menantang mereka, Atau aku akan dibunuh Kakek mu ketika dia bangkit."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar jawaban Tobi. Kemudian matanya teralih ke pertarungan Sasori yang semakin menarik perhatian nya.

 **Flashback Off..**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin meniup pelan surai Merah nya, Naruto menikmati suasana seperti ini akan tetapi tidak dengan suara gaduh dan berisik di tempat pertarungan Deidara.

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi?"

Di tengah suasana nyaman terlontar pertanyaan dari Naruto, Zetsu hanya diam tidak merespon berbeda dengan Tobi yang terlihat berfikir. "Sepertinya dia mati-matian menyembunyikan sesuatu." Jawab nya.

"Apa perlu aku meminta Shisui untuk menggunakan itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Tobi hanya menggeleng pertanda tidak setuju dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Itu tidak perlu, Kuyakin jika Sasuke pasti akan membunuh nya dan aku berencana akan memanfaatkan Sasuke untuk mengambil Kyubi, apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Tobi.

"Aku setuju, Bahkan rencana mu sama seperti yang aku fikirkan."

Naruto menyeringai tipis melihat Menma yang sudah terpengaruh kebencian Kyubi, sedangkan Tobi hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Naruto-Sama! Bagaimana dengan Madara-Sama?" Tanya Zetsu putih membuat Tobi terperanjat dan nampak Naruto terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"Aku akan membangkitkan Ojii-sama apapun yang terjadi, Karena dialah satu-satunya yang bisa menggunakan Rinnegan secara Lengkap dan mewujudkan Mugen Tsukoyomi." Jawab nya

"Bagaimana dengan perang yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Naruto. Tobi bangkit dari duduk nya, " Sedang dalam proses, Aku berencana menciptakan pasukan Zetsu yang banyak." Ujar Tobi membuat Naruto menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pasukan Zetsu? Aku sendiri sudah lebih dari cukup, Apalagi jika Ojii-sama sudah bangkit tentu akan mudah bukan?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit sombong, Tobi pun menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku tahu kau kuat, Tapi aku tidak ingin banyak yang tewas karena itu sama saja membuang-buang Chakra yang ada di Dunia ini." Jawab Tobi membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Hm aku lupa tentang itu." Ujar Naruto, Tobi hanya tertawa kecil dengan kelakuan seperti ingin tertawa keras. "Kheh, Tidak kusangka jika keturunan Madara bisa lupa." Ujar Tobi mengejek Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan cincin yang dibawa Orochimaru?"

Tobi berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. " Sebaiknya kita hbiarkan dia bersenang-senang dengan Sasuke, Lebih baik kau urus Danzo dan ambil kembali Mata Shisui. Itu adalah Harta Karun Uchiha."

"Jika urusan Danzo itu mudah, Akan tetapi kau harus segera menemui Cincin yang di curi Orochimaru itu, Atau proses penyerapan nya akan semakin lama." Ujar Naruto.

"Ya, Sebenarnya aku juga ingin cepat-cepat mengambil cincin itu, Tapi kau tahu kan ular itu licin." Jawab Tobi yang sudah bangkit dan mulai meninggalkan Naruto untuk menghampiri Deidara yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah Tanah.

'Cih, bilang saja jika kau tidak bisa menghadapi ular itu."

Ekspresi Naruto sedikit mengeras mendengar Jawaban Tobi yang terlalu mengulur-ngulur waktu, Tobi sebenarnya hanya dimanfaatkan kakeknya. Jika tidak . Mungkin sudah dibunuh Naruto dan mengambil alih rencana.

TAP

Kembali ke Tobi kini ia sudah berdiri didepan Kawah yang cukup besar akibat ledakan bom Deidara, dan para Shinobi Konoha sudah meninggalkan tempat ini karena mengira jika Deidara sudah tewas akibat Bom nya sendiri.

'rupanya disini Tangan nya.' batin Tobi yang mengambil Tangan Deidara yang sudah terputus karena serangan Kakashi yang menggunakan Kamui nya.

" Hei! Kemarikan Tangan ku!" Seru Deidara yang menampakan Kepala nya dari dalam tanah, Tobi sedikit tersentak karena Deidara masih lah hidup. "Hei~hei tenang lah Deidara-Senpai aku adalah anggota baru." Ujar Tobi dengan nada Konyol seperti anak-anak.

"Itu benar Deidara, Dia adalah anggota baru yang direkrut leader, Akan tetapi dia tidak akan langsung aktif karena tidak mempunyai cincin nya." Ujar Zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah.

"Aku tidak peduli! Dimana Sasori-danna?" Tanya Deidara dengan nada sarkartis.

"Dia sudah Mati ditangan Shinobi Konoha dan Suna. Dan sebagai ganti nya patnert mu nanti adalah Tobi." Jawab Zetsu putih, " Yosh! Deidara-senpai mohon bantuan nya!" Ujar Tobi Semangat.

"N-nani! Aku berpatnert dengan nya!" Seru Deidara tidak percaya jika dirinya karena ia akan satu team dengan Tobi yang menurut nya sangatlah Abnormal, Tobi hanya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas karena mendengar jika ia akan satu team dengan Deidara.

"Dan Akan ada anggota baru yang menggantikan Posisi Sasori, Berhati-hatilah jika kau tidak mau mati."

Mendengar perkataan Zetsu membuat Deidara mendecih kasar. Zetsu dan Tobi pun meninggalkan Deidara sendirian dengan Jutsu nya masing-masing.

Kembali ke Naruto, Ia kini sedang berada di salah satu Pohon menguping pembicaraan Zetsu dan Deidara. Dan sepertinya Naruto sedikit menyeringai mendengar ancaman yang di bilang Zetsu.

'Aku akan membuat Dunia ini ketakutan mendengar Nama ku, Sebelum rencana ku seperti Ojii-sama.' Batin Naruto yang menghilang dengan Kilatan Hitam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Last Day, Akatsuki Meeting~**

Keesokan Harinya, Pimpinan Akatsuki mengadakan rapat membahas sesuatu yang sangat lah penting mengenai Anggota Akatsuki yang baru. Dan yang ada di Markas Akatsuki secara langsung hanyalah Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara dan Zetsu. Sedangkan yang lainya hanya menampilkan sebuah Hologram gelap.

Mereka hanya diam tidak ada yang berbicara bahkan bersuara sama sekali, Itachi hanya menatap datar dengan Sharingan yang aktif, fikiran nya masih kalut dengan pertanyaan ' Siapakah Anggota Barunya?' Itulah yang difikirkan Itachi sejak tadi.

"Baiklah rapat akan ku mulai!"

Hologram yang menampilkan figur seorang pria dengan Mata berwarna Ungu terang memulai rapat tersebut dialah leader Akatsuki, Yaitu Pain. Ditemani dengan figur Wanita yang menjadi wakil nya.

"Aku akan memberi tahukan jika salah satu anggota kita telah tewas di bunuh oleh para Shinobi Konoha dan Suna, dia adalah Sasori patnert dari Deidara. Dan kini Deidara akan menjalankan misi Solo untuk menangkap Jinchuriki." Ujar Pain.

"Akan tetapi! Rencana berubah dan Deidara kali ini akan berpatner dengan Kisame!" Lanjut nya, membuat Kisame dan Deidara sedikit mendecih kesal.

"Leader! Aku tidak setuju jika aku akan berpatner dengan muka Hiu itu!" Teriak Deidara yang membuat Kisame menggeram marah karena dirinya dihujat Muka Hiu.

"Aku juga tidak mau satu team dengan mu Maniak bom!" Ejek Kisame tidak terima jika dirinya dikatai oleh Deidara. Sedangkan yang lain hanya diam menunggu jawaban sang pimpinan.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Ujar Pain yang mengeluarkan sedikit Chakra nya membuat hawa dan gravitasi seakan sedikit menurun membuat Kisame dan Deidara terdiam.

"Selanjutnya! Kita mempunyai Anggota baru, Aku merekrutnya secara langsung. Dia seorang Shinobi Mising-Nin rank S yang akhir-akhir ini mengacaukan Konoha dan mengultimatum Tsuchikage dan mendapat status baru yang membuat beberapa desa gempar sedang mencari dan menjauh darinya. Kurasa kalian tahu dia." Jelas Pain membuat beberapa dari mereka terkejut.

'Bukan, Pasti bukan dia.' Batin Itachi yang sedikit khawatir.

Kemudian Pain menengok ke arah Konan dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu, Konan yang mengerti isyarat itu pun segera melakukan satu Handseal untuk membuka pintu yang terbuat dari batu memperlihatkan seseorang.

"Tidak kusangka, Putra pertama Yondaime Hokage bergabung dengan Akatsuki." Ujar Kisame dengan seringai yang terpampang jelas di wajah nya.

Naruto melirik ke Kisame dengan pandangan Datar seakan tidak peduli, akan tetapi Naruto memancarkan hawa bermusuhan keapada Siapapun, ia melihat satu persatu anggota Akatsuki dan matanya tertuju pada Itachi yang memandang nya dengan pandangan sedikit terkejut membuat Naruto menyeringai tipis.

"Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah mengetahui identitas dan status nya, Tapi akan kuperjelas lagi... Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto Shinobi rank SS yang akan ku patner kan bersama Itachi Uchiha, Mengingat kau satu desa dengan Itachi kuharap kau bisa berkerja sama dengan baik." Jelas Pain.

"Bergabunglah dengan Ajaran Jashin-sama Naruto!" Seru seseorang yang menampilkan nya dengan kerah Jubah Akatsuki yang terbuka dan membawa Sabit mata tiga di punggung nya. " Tidak akan ada yang mau ikut dengan Ajaran sesat Jashin bodoh mu itu Hidan!" Sela seseorang yang menggunakan Cadar.

"Hei.. hei.. apa-apaan Pakaian mu itu! Apa kau berlagak sok keren." Ujar Kisame yang sedang mengejek Naruto, " Hm, Tapi kurasa pakaian mu sedikit berseni, Walaupun aku tidak terlalu suka model nya." Timpal Deidara.

"Maa~Maa.. Shinobi lemah seperti kalian tahu apa." Jawab Naruto santai membuat Deidara dan Kisame sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Shinobi lemah? Kau fikir jika Status mu satu tingkat diatas kami kau sudah kuat dan kami lemah. Asal kau tahu Gaki, Seribu Shinobi seperti kau pasti mudah kucabik-cabik." Ujar Kisame yang tidak terima jika ia hanya diam dan menerima ejekan tersebut.

"Hn, Shinobi yang lari dari team Intrograsi Konoha bermimpi mengalahkan seribu Shinobi sepertiku." Jawab Naruto datar akan tetapi sedikit membuat Kisame terdiam.

"Bocah seperti mu tidak berhak bicara!" Ujar Kisame dengan nada yang tersira kebencian, Naruto merasakan Kisame sudah tersulut emosi pun menyeringai.

"Hn ku lihat pedang mu bagus, Apa pedang itu kuat untuk melawan pedang ku?" Tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya mengejek Kisame, Kisame sedikit menyeringai mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Kisame yang sudah tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan konyol ini pun mengambil pedang nya dari balik badan nya dan mengarahkan pedang nya kearah Naruto dengan posisi merendahkan musuh. Itachi melihat Hawa di ruangan ini sudah berat pun berniat menengahinya.

"Naruto sudah cukup."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya ke sumber suara tersebut, Naruto menatap datar Itachi yang sudah bangkit dari duduk nya, terlihat jelas jika Itachi masih dalam ekspresi datar akan tetapi Naruto sudah bersahabat cukup lama denganya dan ia tahu di ekspresi datar itu tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Cukup? Satu hewan tidak cukup bagiku, Malahan Aku berniat menantang kalian semua untuk bertarung dengan ku. Termasuk kau Leader." Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang arogan.

"Cih Jangan bercanda bocah!"

"Akan kubunuh kau jika kita bertemu!"

"Kau tidak akan sanggup melawan kami semua, Malahan melawan salah satu dari kami pun aku tidak yakin kau akan menang Bocah!" Ujar Kakuzu yang sedikit kesal dengan Naruto, Naruto mengaktifkan Sharingan nya membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"Aku tidak peduli kalian bilang apa, Tapi jika aku bertemu salah satu dari kalian di luar kupastikan kalian dalam kondisi Sekarat." Ancam Naruto sedikit sombong.

"Cih! Dasar bocah tidak tahu diri!" Desis Kisame, Lalu Kisame menebaskan pedangnya dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan seseorang melesat dengan cepat ke arah nya pun hanya diam bergeming, Kisame melebarkan seringai nya karena merasa jika Naruto akan terkena tebasan nya. tanpa disadari semua nya Naruto tersenyum tipis.

SWUSHH!

Samehada pun menebas tubuh Naruto, akan tetapi Kisame melebarkan Matanya ketika Samehada menembus tubuh Naruto seakan-akan tubuhnya hanyalah hantu. Setelah menembus tubuhnya, Naruto pun langsung menangkap salah satu sisik Samehada yang tajam dengan kuat.

"Kau bukanlah Shinobi jika hanya mengandalkan pedang tidak berguna ini."

Perkataan Naruto membuat nya menggeram marah akan tetapi ia sedikit menyeringai ketika Naruto memegang pedangnya. "Kau fikir akan mudah lari dari ku ketika kau memegang Samehada secara langsung!"

CRATT!

Suara kulit yang robek membuat darah berceceran di bawah tanah, Semua anggota Akatsuki terkejut ketika melihat kejadian tersebut, bukan terkejut karena Naruto yang terkena serangan Samehada melainkan Kisame lah yang terserang Sisik-sisik Samehada yang menembus pergelangan tangan nya.

"N-Nani?"

Kisame melebarkan Matanya melihat Samehada yang sudah tidak patut padanya malahan melawan perintah nya, Naruto hanya menyungging kan sedikit senyumnya ke Kisame.

"Hn, Jadi pedang ini sangat serakah dengan Chakra ya, Bagaimana jika aku memberinya sedikit Chakra." Gumam Naruto yang terdengar Kisame.

BRUGHH!

Secara tiba-tiba Samehada lompat dari genggaman Naruto dan Kisame, Terlihat Samehada yang menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan. Samehada menggeram kesakitan. 'Apa yang terjadi dengan Samehada? Kenapa dia menolak Chakra orang itu.' Batin Kisame kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kisame melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Naruto. Dan hanya direspon dengan ekspresi muka yang acuh tambah membuat Kisame benci kepada Naruto.

"Entahlah mungkin Pedang mu lemah, Bahkan aku belum memberinya Chakra yang banyak. "

Kisame sedikit Shock saat mendengar jawaban Naruto dan kembali melihat Samehada yang masih menetralisir Chakra yang diberikan Naruto. Kisame melihat intens kondisi Samehada yang terbilang asing untuk nya.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan menghampiri Itachi yang sudah mengaktifkan Sharingan nya. terlihat Naruto menyeringai tipis karena melihat sedikit gerakan dan postur waspada Itachi, Walaupun gestur tubuh Itachi menunjukan biasa-biasa saja akan tetapi Naruto mengetahuinya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.. Aku ingin mengetes kekuatan mu yang sekarang."

Naruto dan Itachi mengeluarkan Hawa yang kurang mengenakan Suasana dalam ruangan markas Akatsuki. Pain yang merasakan sedikit lagi ada pertarungan pun segera menengahi nya.

"Hentikan!" Seru Pain lantang.

Naruto hanya mendecih tidak suka karena momen-momen reuni nya dibatalkan oleh ketua nya sendiri, berbeda dengan Naruto. Itachi menghela nafas panjang bersyukur karena ada yang melerai nya.

"Dilarang berkelahi sesama anggota, Jika kau ingin bertarung lawan lah para Jinchuriki dan ambil Bijuu nya!"

Pain menajamkan pandangan nya dengan sedikit mengeluarkan Chakra nya yang membuat para anggota Akatsuki terdiam, Naruto melihat Pain dengan pandangan tidak suka, lalu dirinya menghilang begitu saja.

"Itachi kuharap kau tidak keberatan berpatner dengan nya."

"Ya tidak masalah leader." Jawab Itachi datar.

Kemudian matanya kembali normal seperti semula, Itachi memandang datar tempat terkahir Naruto berdiri. ' Untuk apa kau bergabung dengan Akatsuki Naruto.' Batin Itachi kebingungan.

"Dan kuharap kalian tidak mencari masalah dengan nya, Karena aku tidak menjamin nyawa kalian."

Perkataan Pain membuat seisi ruangan menampilkan banyak ekspresi berbeda, ada yang kesal, marah, diam, datar, dan acuh. Sedangkan Pain dirinya menghilang dengan serpihan Hologram diikuti yang lain.

"Bocah sialan! Akan ku cabik-cabik dia, lihat saja nanti!"

Kisame menggeram marah karena merasa harga dirinya telah direndahkan begitu saja oleh seorang remaja seumuran Itachi. Dan Itachi, kini ia telah keluar dari markas menyusul Naruto.

Itachi sedikit mengetahui kehidupan Naruto, karena dulu dia adalah salah satu teman yang dipercaya Naruto dan mengerti yang Naruto rasakan, Maka dari itu dirinya sudah sangat dekat dengan Naruto seperti Saudara. Akan tetapi semua berubah ketika dirinya menjadi ketua Anbu Konoha, Naruto terlihat tidak ramah dan terkesan dingin hingga sampai saat Naruto mengambil alih posisi nya sebagai ketua Anbu. Ia menyadari jika Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam jurang kebencian.

Pada Saat dirinya diminta bertarung untuk memperebutkan Posisi ketua Anbu, Ia merasakan perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat jauh seperti langit dan bumi. Pada saat itu yang ada difikiran nya hanyalah 'Inikah Naruto?'. Akan tetapi ia merasa dipermainkan dalam pertarungan tersebut. Bisa dibilang Naruto sama sekali belum memperlihatkan taring nya.

Kini Itachi sedang melihat Naruto yang tengah bersandar di batang pohon yang cukup besar dengan mata Sharingan tiga tomoe. Itachi hanya menatap datar seperti yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Dari mana kau dapat mata itu?"

Nada datar yang tersirat sedikit rasa penasaran membuat Naruto sedikit menyeringai. "Dapat? Tidak~tidak aku tidak dapat dan tidak diberikan siapapun." Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu?"

Kemudian tiga tomoe Naruto berputar dengan cepat dan berubah menjadi FMS dengan bentuk yang indah tapi memberi teror kepada siapapun yang melihat nya.

"Tentu saja membangkitkan nya."

Itachi yang tidak mau terjadi hal yang tidak dinginkan pun segera mengaktifkan Sharingan nya juga. "Jangan berbohong! Kau tidak punya darah Uchiha!" Ujar Itachi dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

"Ada, ditubuh ku mengalir darah khusus Uchiha." Jawab Naruto datar, ia melangkahkan beberapa langkah ke samping dengan menyeretkan jarinya yang dialiri Chakra tipis membuat pohon yang ia sentuh tergores.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau adalah seorang Namikaze dan Uzumaki." Ujar Itachi yang masih bertahan dengan pendirian nya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Bahkan Rinnegan yang hanya dimiliki oleh Rikudou Sanin pun bangkit kembali." Jawab Naruto dengan melirik ke arah Itachi dengan FMS nya.

"..."

Itachi terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto yang sedikit masuk akal. Naruto kini menghadap ke arah Itachi yang sudah waspada dengan gestur tubuh Naruto.

SHRING!

"Dengan Rinnegan yang bangkit Bukankah itu pertanda jika dunia ini butuh diperbaiki."

Dengan kilatan hitam Naruto menghilang dengan cepat, lalu muncul di belakang Itachi. Itachi yang tidak siap dengan serangan dadakan Naruto pun harus rela terkena tendangan Naruto hingga membuatnya terlempar lumayan jauh.

"A-apa maksud mu?" tanya Itachi yang sudah siap bertarung melawan Naruto.

SHRING!

'Hiraishin kah? Tidak, ini berbeda!?' Batin Itachi yang masih mengobservasi Naruto. Akan tetapi dirinya harus dikejutkan kembali dengan kecepatan Naruto dan serangan Naruto yang terus menerus menggempurnya.

DHUAGHH!

Naruto memukul kencang perut Itachi mengakibatkan Itachi terlempar kuat menabrak pepohonan dan bebatuan besar. Naruto sedikit berdecih ketika Itachi tidak melakukan serangan balik.

"Untuk seorang prodigy seperti mu otak mu lamban juga yah, Maksud ku jika Rinnegan sudah bangkit berarti dunia ini sudah mendapatkan penyelamat sama dengan Rikudou Sanin dia adalah penyelamat pada zaman nya berkat Rinnegan yang bangkit memberinya kekuatan. Sama seperti Pain dia adalah penyelamat Dunia pada saat ini." Jelas Naruto.

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, ia terdiam dan sejenak berfikir ada benarnya juga perkataan Naruto. Akan tetapi tetap saja jika pemilik Rinnegan saat ini memiliki rencana yang akan membuat dunia ini kembali berperang, tentu dirinya tidak mau menelan penjelasan Naruto bulat-bulat.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?" tanya nya membuat Naruto menyeringai tipis namun tidak diketahui Itachi.

"Prasasti Uchiha."

Itachi sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto yang menyebutkan salah satu peninggalan berharga di Clan nya yaitu prasasti atau batu khusus untuk para Uchiha yang di tinggalkan secara Khusus oleh Rikudou Sanin.

"Apa kau sudah membaca nya sampai akhir?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, Aku tidak bisa membaca setengah bagian nya lagi." Jawab Itachi yang sudah mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan nya.

"Rinnegan."

SHRING!

Naruto menghilang lagi membuat Itachi meningkatkan kembali kewaspadaan nya. Naruto muncul di samping nya siap memukul nya. Akan tetapi dengan reflek yang cepat dirinya menebas Naruto dengan Kunai nya, akan tetapi Naruto kembali menghilang dengan kilatan hitam.

" **Rasenringu."**

Naruto muncul diatas tubuh Itachi siap melancarkan Jutsu nya yang mematikan. Itachi yang tahu Jutsu tersebut adalah Jutsu andalan Naruto waktu dulu akan tetapi yang sekarang Jutsu tersebut sudah berkembang dilihat dari ukuran nya.

DHUARRRR!

Ledakan besar tercipta ketika Naruto menghantam Itachi dengan Jutsu nya, Naruto memandang tajam Itachi yang ia serang barusan dan dengan sigap Naruto langsung menjauh dari tempat itu.

Kepulan debu tebal masih menutupi pandangan nya, Akan tetapi Naruto terlihat menyeringai ketika melihat Chakra besar yang melindungi Itachi. Chakra merah yang membentuk sesosok Monster gagah yang melindungi Itachi.

"Jadi ini bentuk Susano'o mu ya?" Gumam Naruto.

"Rinnegan? Apa maksudmu dengan Rinnegan?"

Itachi masih terheran-heran dengan jawaban Naruto. Naruto melihat Itachi mulai terpancing dengan pembicaraan yang ia rencanakan pun menarik nafas nya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab.

"Rinnegan lah yang mampu membaca nya sampai akhir, Karena Rikudou membuat Prasasti itu dengan Rinnegan nya dan mewariskan nya kepada Uchiha, dan tentu nya sang pemilik Rinnegan bisa membaca Prasasti itu untuk mengetahui cara mendamaikan dunia Shinobi." Jelas Naruto membuat Itachi sedikit terkejut karena tidak pernah berfikir sejauh itu.

Apa kau masuk Akatsuki bertujuan memanfaatkan leader untuk membaca nya? dan melanjutkan Impian mu mendamaikan Dunia Shinobi?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada terdengar seperti berhati-hati.

"Tidak, Aku sudah meninggalkan Impian mendamaikan Dunia ini dengan rasa kasih sayang dan cinta. Impian ku yang sekarang adalah." Jawab Naruto dengan nada menggantung membuat Itachi mempertajam pendengaranya.

"Menata Ulang Dunia ini."

Perkataan Naruto membuat mata Itachi melebar terkejut karena Naruto sudah berubah drastis sekarang. Dirinya tahu akan makna yang tersembunyi dari perkataan Naruto Dan seperti nya akan sulit menyadarkan nya ke jalan yang benar.

"Menata Ulang? Dunia ini? Kau bukan dewa Naruto dan hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Sadarlah!"

Dengan perkataan Itachi yang sudah membuat nya muak pun segera masuk kedalam mode serius. Itachi menyadari ekspresi Naruto berubah pun menyiapkan Susano'o nya masuk ke dalam mode sempurna dalam setengah tubuh.

"Cukup Basa-basi nya, Ayo kita bertarung! Apa kemampuan mu sudah menumpul atau semakin tajam." Seru Naruto membuat Itachi akan bertarung dengan semua kemampuanya jika ia tidak mau kehilangan nyawa nya.

Kini Naruto tidak langsung menghilang dengan kilatan hitam melainkan berlari dengan cepat sangking cepatnya ia tidak akan kelihatan dengan mata biasa. Itachi pun sama ia melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

TRANGG!

Naruto dan Itachi mengadu masing-masing Kunai nya menyebabkan bunyi yang menyakitkan telinga. Naruto dan Itachi saling menatap datar satu sama lain dan dengan hitungan tiga detik mereka melompat ke belakang dan merangkai Handseal nya masing-masing.

" **Katon : Gokka Meshiitu."**

Setelah menyelesaikan rangkaian Handseal nya, Itachi dengan cepat mengeluarkan Api dari mulutnya membakar apapun yang dilewatinya. Tentu Naruto tidak tinggal diam dan segera menyelesaikan Handseal nya.

" **Suiton : Suijinjoheki."**

Sebelum Api panas milik Itachi mengenai Naruto tercipta lah sebuah dinding air yang menghalangi Api milik Itachi.

BLARR!

Ledakan besar tercipta mengakibatkan asap yang cukup tebal menghalangi penglihatan. dengan memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini Itachi segera bergerak berniat menyerang Naruto dikala lengah akibat asap ini.

Dengan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ yang senantiasa aktif untuk berjaga-jaga karena dirinya tahu Naruto bukan lah Shinobi biasa yang bisa di remehkan begitu saja, Status dan rumor Naruto sangatlah ia percayai jika Naruto level nya sudah melampaui Dua orang kage baginya.

Maka dari itu Itachi akan langsung serius dalam pertarungan kali ini jika nyawa nya tidak mau menghilang begitu saja karena masih banyak yang ingin ia lakukan untuk kebaikan adik nya.

Kembali kepada Naruto, selain Itachi yang sudah mulai bergerak untuk menyerang nya. dirinya hanya diam menunggu Itachi menyerang nya. Naruto bisa merasakan dengan jelas Chakra milik Itachi yang terus bergerak kesana kemari mencari celah tubuhnya.

Naruto menciptakan sebuah Katana Hitam dari elemen _Meiton_ nya, elemen khusus milik Naruto yang didapatkan dari Yami sangatlah special karena penggunaan nya hampir sama dengan penggunaan _Gedoudama_ , Bahkan _Gedoudama_ lah yang meniru penggunaan _Meiton_ yang serba bisa.

'Hm lama sekali dia.'

Naruto yang merasa cukup bosan menunggu Itachi menyerang nya pun tidak sabar lagi dan ia langsung menghilang dengan kilatan hitam membuat Itachi yang merasakan Chakra Naruto menghilang pun semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaanya.

SHRET!

Hembusan angin cepat membuat Pipi Itachi tergores benda tajam menyebabkan luka sayatan Itachi yang menyadari Naruto menyerang nya pun segera mengambil jarak aman.

"Kemampuan mu seperti nya menurun ne Itachi."

Perkataan Naruto menggema di seluruh hutan membuat Itachi terus menerus mencari keberadaan nya. Bahkan dirinya sudah tidak peduli jika ia akan segera kehabisan Chakra karena menggunakan Susano'o yang sudah kembali aktif.

"Hn seperti nya begitu." Jawab Itachi datar, lalu dirinya turun dari dahan pohon dan lama kelamaan Susano'o milik nya kian membesar membentuk raksasa dengan bentuk ksatria yang memegang.

"Saa~ mari berdansa."

Dengan gerakan kasat mata Naruto melesat dengan cepat ke arah Itachi, dan menyadari sesuatu yang berbahaya datang dengan cepat pun membuat Itachi segera mengambil tindakan cepat.

DHUAGH!

Naruto menendang Susano'o Itachi dengan keras menyebabkan Susano'o Itachi lumayan terdorong sedikit jauh, Itachi terkejut merasakan Kekuatan Naruto yang sangat kuat bahkan bisa membuat Susano'o terdorong dengan tangan kosong.

DHUAG!

Hantaman keras Naruto layangkan kembali membuat Susano'o Itachi terdorong kembali, serangan demi serangan diterima Susano'o Itachi mengakibatkan Susano'o mengalami kerusakan di beberapa bagian.

TES!

Cairan liquid berwarna merah keluar dari mata Itachi. Naruto melihat Itachi sedang lengah karena merasakan kesakitan pada bagian matanya pun segera menyelesaikan serangan terakhir nya.

"Hancurlah."

Dengan cepat Naruto mengangkat kakinya setinggi-tinggi nya lalu melakukan putaran dan mendaratkan Kakinya di atas kepala Susano'o Itachi.

DHUARR!

Dengan serangan terakhir Naruto Susano'o Itachi hancur seperti pecahan Kaca yang berhamburan. " M-mustahil.. Su-sano'o hancur dengan taijutsu." Ujar Itachi dengan terbata-bata yang terkejut karena Susano'o bisa hancur dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

"Itachi! Seriuslah sedikit, Atau akan kupaksa kau serius."

Itachi hanya menatap datar ke arah Naruto yang sudah berdiri dihadapan nya, dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar perlahan Itachi mencoba bangkit dari jatuh nya.

"A-aku tidak mau b-bertarung dengan mu."

Wajah Naruto mengeras merasa diremeh kan karena mendengar jawaban dari Itachi yang sangat lah Naive menurutnya. Sekarang Itachi sudah bisa bangkit kembali dengan jubah Akatsuki yang sudah kotor.

"Kau sangat naif, Apa kau meremehkan kekuatan ku?" Ujar Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan KI nya yang lumayan membuat Itachi sesak nafas.

"A-aku tidak akan p-pernah meremehkan siapapun, Terlebih lagi jika itu adalah kau. Karena a-aku tahu kau sangat kuat Na-ruto." Jawab Itachi yang ikut mengeluarkan KI nya untuk menyeimbangkan Hawa sekitarnya yang terasa mematikan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau bertarung dengan ku?"

Naruto sudah mulai tenang dan menurunkan sedikit KI nya. Itachi yang merasakan Gravitasi di sekitarnya sudah mulai menurun pun kembali tenang akan tetapi tetap dengan kondisi waspada.

"Karena kau teman ku." Ujar Itachi. Mata Naruto membulat mendengar perkataan Itachi yang menyebut dirinya teman.

'T-teman katanya. Cih teman macam apa yang menjauh dari teman yang sedang kesepian.' Fikir Naruto yang tidak percaya dengan perkataan Itachi.

"Bertarung lah! Apa aku harus menyiksa dan membunuh Sasuke untuk membuat mu bertarung dengan serius Itachi." Ujar Naruto dingin.

Perkataan Naruto membuat Itachi sedikit terlonjat kaget karena Naruto mengatakan hal yang sangat sensitif tersebut. Tentu Itachi tidak mau itu terjadi dan satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi Sasuke dari Naruto adalah dengan bertarung melawan Naruto saat ini.

"Tidak! Jangan membawa Sasuke dalam urusan pribadi. Baiklah Aku akan bertarung melawan mu dengan satu syarat." Ujar Itachi yang sudah mulai serius terlihat dari ekspresi wajah nya.

"Hm?" Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kau tidak boleh melukai Sasuke bahkan berbicara kepadanya sedikit pun."

Naruto sedikit menyeringai mendengar Itachi yang berusaha mati-matian untuk melindungi adiknya yang bodoh itu.

"Sepakat."

WUSHH!

Dengan perkataan terakhirnya Naruto langsung melesat dengan Katana Meiton nya menyerang Itachi, Itachi yang terkejut jika Naruto langsung menyepakati perjanjian itu pun langsung bersiap bertarung hidup dan mati.

TRANG!

Itachi menangkis tebasan katana hitam Naruto, ia melihat Naruto menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang datar namun menikmati pertarungan ini. Naruto melirik Itachi mengayunkan kaki nya ke arah kepala nya, Namun dengan cepat Naruto menangkap kaki nya.

Setelah menangkap nya Naruto menginjak dengan kaki kanan nya ke arah wajah datar Itachi dengan kuat menyebabkan Itachi menghantam dengan mulus tanah. Itachi yang merasakan rasa sakit diwajah nya tidak tinggal diam dan menendang Kedua Kaki Naruto membuat Naruto terjatuh.

'Kheh Licik.' Batin Naruto dengan seringai tipis yang melihat ke arah Itachi yang sedang mencoba menyerang nya kembali.

Dengan gerakan lambat sebelum Naruto terjatuh mengenai tanah dirinya melakukan putaran yang cepat menggunakan tangan nya yang menjadi tumpuan nya. memanfaatkan kelengahan Itachi dengan cepat Naruto menghantam dagu Itachi dengan telak membuat nya terlempar tinggi ke udara.

Naruto menyiapkan Katana Meiton nya menebas Itachi menjadi dua bagian akan tetapi Itachi memiringkan badan nya sehingga tebasan itu hanya melewatinya. Naruto yang melihat Itachi dapat menghindari serangan nya pun segera menebas nya lagi.

TRANG!

Sekali lagi Itachi dapat menangkis tebasan Naruto menggunakan Kunainya. Itachi langsung berputar dan menendang ke arah perut Naruto. Naruto menangkis nya dengan tangan kirinya dan dengan pemikiran yang sama mereka berdua saling menghempaskan tubuh mereka masing-masing menjauh menjaga jarak aman.

Naruto menyayat Itachu kembali namun Itachi masih bisa menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang. Naruto menyerang Itachi kembali dengan menikam ke arah perut Itachi. Itachi melangkahkan kaki kanan nya maju ke arah samping sehingga tusukan Naruto lagi lagi meleset dan jarak mereka sangat dekat. Dapat dilihat wajah Naruto menampilkan wajah senang nya akan pertarungan.

Itachi yang berniat menyerang Naruto dengan kunai ditangan kirinya harus terlempar karena Naruto sudah menhantam kan pukulan nya ke wajah nya dengan keras.

DHUAR!

Itachi menabrak beberapa pohon membuatnya mengalami beberapa patah tulang, Naruto yang merasakan serangan nya masih kurang memuaskan pun segera melancarkan serangan nya kembali dan segera merangkai beberapa Handseal nya.

" **Futon : Shinku Taigyoku."**

Kemudian terciptalah ratusan peluru angin menyayat apapun yang dilewatinya. Setelah menciptakan jutsu tersebut Naruto merangkai Handseal secara bersamaan denga keluarnya Jutsu tersebut.

" **Katon : Dai Endan."**

Lalu terciptalah peluru api yang sangat banyak dan semakin membesar ketika bersentuhan dengan peluru angin nya melesat dengan cepat ke arah Itachi.

DHUAR! DHUAR!

DHUAR! DHUAR!

Ratusan peluru Api itu meledak menghancurkan daratan sekitar Itachi namun tidak menghancurkan sedikitpun tubuh Itachi karena dia kembali memakai perlindungan mutlak Susano'o yang dilapisi Ameterasu.

"Menarik ternyata kau masih kuat memanggil Susano'o." Gumam Naruto sedikit senang melihat Itachi yang memakai Susano'o sebagai tameng nya.

Naruto membelalakan Matanya ketika melihat Susano'o Itachi dengan cepat mengayunkan tangan kearah nya sebelum Naruto sempat menghindar, Naruto sudah terlempar jauh karena terkena serangan Susano'o Itachi.

"Uhuk! L-lumayan menyenangkan!" seru Naruto seperti orang gila dengan melepaskan Chakra besar milik nya menghempaskan pepohonan dan mengakibatkan beberapa Pohon yang tidak kuat tumbang. Lalu Naruto membuat satu Handseal dan berucap.

" **Kai."**

Naruto merasakan Tubuh nya sedikit ringan karena ia sudah melepaskan sebagian Gravity Seal nya sebesar 500 kg, dan Naruto yang merasakan tubuhnya seperti angin pun segera menghilang dengan kecepatan dewa nya.

'Kemana dia?!'

Itachi yang sedang mengobservasi Naruto tadi pun harus terkejut ketika Naruto menghilang begitu saja, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Naruto menghilang tidak meninggalkan kilatan Hitam seperti Hirashin melainkan Hilang tanpa jejak.

JRASH!

"Bertarunglah seperti kau memperataruhkan nyawa mu."

Itachi terkejut ketika mendengar bisikan Naruto dan kembali terkejut ketika Badan Susano'o nya sudah tertembus pedang Naruto membuat lubang yang berukuran besar.

'C-cepat nya!'

Naruto masih terus menerus berlari dan menyayat tubuh Susano'o menyebabkan Susano'o kembali ke wujud awal nya yaitu tulang dan beberapa sel-sel.

'Jika seperti ini aku pasti akan mati.' Batin Itachi pasrah karena terus menerus di gempur Naruto. 'Setidak nya Aku tidak akan kalah dengan mudah!' fikir Itachi yang kembali menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

DHUAR!

Itachi kembali mengerahkan semua Chakra yang ia punya untuk memulihkan Susano'o nya yang sudah sedikit hancur, Naruto sedikit terhempar kebelakang karena Aura Susano'o yang begitu besar.

"Rupanya kau masih memiliki banyak Chakra ya." Gumam Naruto yang sudah bisa menahan hempasan Angin ribut yang tercipta oleh Aura Susano'o.

" **Yasaka No Magatama."**

Mendengar gumaman Itachi membuat Naruto segera berlari menghindari segala serangan yang dikeluarkan Susano'o. Naruto yang sedikit kewalahan karena tidak bisa mendekat akibat serangan terus menerus dari Itachi pun harus menyusun rencana.

"Kau siap Muramasa?" Tanya Naruto setelah mengeluarkan Muramasa dari dimensi Hitam milik nya.

" _Ha'i Hamba siap Master!"_ Jawab Muramasa dengan telepatinya. Naruto mengalami perubahan setelah mengeluarkan Muramasa dari sarung nya.

" **Muramasa No Ken : Kuroi No Ame."**

Naruto menebas kan Muramasa ke arah Langit, lalu setelah itu langit terlihat gelap perlahan-lahan turunlah sesuatu yang banyak dari langit. Ribuan pedang turun dengan cepat membuat Itachi terlonjak kaget karena melihat Jutsu Naruto yang menurut nya bisa dikategorikan S-rank.

Setelah melihat itu Itachi langsung membuat pertahanan Susano'o menggunakan _Cermin nyata Reiki_ menyebabkan ribuan pedang Chakra yang menhantam _Reiki_ Itachi tersebut. Dan dengan cepat Naruto kembali mengeluarkan Chakra nya dan menebaskan kembali Muramasa.

" **Muramasa No Ken : Kuroishi Kenpachi."**

Sedetik kemudian terciptalah sebuah serangan berbalut Chakra hitam yang melesat dengan cepat ke arah Itachi, Itachi yang sedikit kewalahan dengan Pedang Chakra Naruto pun tidak sempat melindungi Susano'o nya dari Serangan lain Naruto.

DHUARR!

Ledakan besar tercipta menghancurkan hutan dalam radius 500m membuat sebagian hutan gundul, dan terlihat di tengah-tengah pusat hutan ada satu tubuh shinobi dan satu kubah Hitam pekat. Yup, Mereka adalah Itachi dan yang didalam kubah adalah Naruto.

Perlahan namun pasti Kubah hitam itu menghilang menampilkan Naruto yang tidak tergores sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang sudah hampir pingsan karena Susano'o tidak kuat menerima serangan dari Elemen Meiton yang mampu membinasakan dan menghancurkan segala macam yang ada di Dunia ini.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Itachi mengeluarkan darah kental dari mulut nya membuat Naruto memandang sedikit khawatir ke Itachi. Itachi masih mencoba bertahan dalam kondisi yang setengah terkapar di tanah.

"Hn, Sepertinya kau sudah sampai batasmu Itachi." Ujar Naruto datar.

Itachi hanya bisa diam sebelum dirinya kehilangan kesadaran nya, Naruto menatap datar ke arah Itachi lalu membopong tubuh Itachi di pundak nya, Dan sepertinya Naruto merasakan jika Zetsu dari tadi masih bersembunyi dari pertarungan nya.

"keluarlah Zetsu!" Seru Naruto yang sedikit kesal karena bosa diuntit oleh Zetsu.

ZRUTT

"Maaf ada apa Naruto-sama." Sahut Zetsu yang sudah muncul di hadapan Naruto. Dan dengan cepat Naruto memukul keras kepala Zetsu sehingga membuat Zetsu menjerit kesakitan.

"Ittei! Apa yang anda lakukan Naruto-sama?" Tanya Zetsu yang masih merasakan kesakitan pada kepalanya. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Zetsu.

"Tentu Saja memukulmu bodoh!"

"Memang nya apa salah ku?" Tanya Zetsu yang menatap heran Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung muncul dihadapan ku ketika pertarungan selesai?" Tanya Naruto.

" **Maaf kami harus menghindari ledakan tadi Naruto-sama."** Jawab Zetsu yang sudah menampilkan seluruh tubuh nya, Naruto melangkah meninggalkan Zetsu.

"Katakan kepada Pain, Sediakan satu Jubah lagi untuk Itachi. Jika ia bertanya jawab saja Itachi bertarung dengan ku." Ujar Naruto memerintahkan Zetsu. Lalu dirinya menghilang dengan kilatan hitam.

"Lalu kita akan kemana?" Tanya Zetsu putih dengan konyolnya sedangkan yang mendengarkanya hanya bisa menahan kesal dan sangat terlihat dari wajah nya. **" Tentu kita akan ke Leader bodoh!"**

Kemudian tubuh Zetsu tenggelam dan masuk ke dalam tanah meninggalkan kondisi hutan yang sudah hancur menyisakan tanah.

 **Konoha Place...**

Suasana dalam Konoha masih tetap damai menandakan aktifitas Konoha masih lah dalam kondisi Optimal walaupun masih ada yang sibuk memperbaiki beberapa bangunan yang pernah hancur dan rusak akibat Naruto.

Dan kini mari beralih dan melihat ke dalam gedung Hokage, terdapat beberapa Shinobi yang sedang berkumpul dan satu orang Shinobi yang sedang duduk di kursi Hokage, Yup. Mereka adalah team Guy dan team Kakashi dan yang sedang duduk itu adalah Hokage mereka, Minato Namikaze. Dan setelah Team Guy keluar dari ruangan Hokage terlihat Sakura dan Menmasedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Jadi salah satu anggota Akatsuki bernama Sasori itu mengatakan jika seminggu lagi dia ada janji bertemu dengan Kabuto Yakushi salah satu anak buah Orochimaru untuk mendapatkan gulungan Edotensei?" Tanya Minato. Sakura dan Menma terlihat sangat serius mendengarnya.

"Dan aku berasumsi jika kalian akan datang ke pertemuan itu untuk mencari informasi keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke, Bukan begitu?" Lanjut nya lagi setelah menghela nafas panjang.

Kushina yang sedang berada di ruangan itu pun baru sadar akan topik pembicaraan ini terkejut dan segera ingin menghentikan mereka akan tetapi Kushina di isyaratkan untuk diam terlebih dauhulu oleh Minato.

"Ya Hokage-sama! Aku ingin secepat nya membawa Sasuke-kun kembali ke Konoha!" Jawab Sakura. Minato melihat ke arah Mata Menma dan Sakura mereka menunjukan tekad yang kuat untuk menyelamatkan rekan nya dari jeratan Ular licik.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengijinkan kalian, Apa lagi sekarang kondisi Sensei kalian sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik. Jika hanya kalian berdua yang ke sana kalian hanya akan membawa kan Nyawa kalian dengan cepat!" Ujar Minato tegas membuat Menma menahan rasa kecewa nya.

"Tou-san! Aku tidak perduli jika Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak mengijinkan ku, aku akan tetap menyelamatkan Sasuke!" Sela Menma membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Menma! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Orochimaru. Dia itu haus akan kekuatan terlebih lagi jika Orochimaru tahu kau yang seorang Jinchuriki mendatangi nya pasti Orochimaru juga mengincar Kyubi mu Menma!" Ujar Kushina membuat Menma membelalakan matanya dan menundukan kepalanya dengan tangan yang berkepal kuat.

"Kyubi, Kyubi, Kyubi! Kaa-san dan Tou-san hanya tau tentang bagaimana melindungi Kyubi bukan diriku! Ternyata Naruto-Nii benar selama ini, dan karena itu Naruto-Nii pergi dari desa!" Bentak Menma membuat Minato dan Kushina Shock.

"Menma." Gumam Sakura yang tidak percaya jika Menma mengatakan hal itu, Sakura dapat melihat jika air mata Menma sudah mulai keluar dari matanya membasahi wajah nya.

"Menma Kau salah, Kami selalu khawatir dengan kalian berdua. Akan tetapi karena status mu yang menjadi Jinchuriki kau harus mendapatkan perlindungan ekstra karena-." Perkataan Minato terpotong.

"Karena banyak orang yang mengincar ku! Bukan begitu!"

Menma berkata dingin seolah Ayah dan Ibunya sekarang adalah Musuh nya. Sakura pun hanya diam saja karena tidak mau ikut campur urusan pribadi keluarga Hokage.

"Hiks A-aku hanya tidak i-ingin ke-hilangan se-seorang lagi. Sudah cukup a-aku kehilangan Nii-san dan aku tidak ingin ke-kehilangan sahabat ku begitu saja. Aku sadar kekuatan ku tidak lah cukup untuk membawa Nii-san pulang, Maka dari itu aku akan membawa Sasuke terlebih dahulu sebelum Nii-san hiks." Jelas Menma yang sudah menangis.

GREB

Kushina dan Minato memeluk Menma mereka tahu ini cukup sulit untuk Menma, tapi mendengar semua penjelasan Menma mereka akan membantu semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat Menma tidak terasa terbebani karena menjadi Jinchuriki.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi ke sana, Akan tetapi kalian harus di lindungi oleh Shinobi kepercayaan ku. Tenang saja dia juga merupakan Junior Kakashi." Ujar Minato bijak.

 **One Hours Later..**

Menma dan Sakura kinis sedang bersender dipohon besar mereka sedang menunggu seseorang dan mereka terlihat sedang kesal.

"Seperti apa orang yang akan di masukan ke team kita ya, Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura menghela nafas berat dirinya tentu tidak tahu seperti apa orang yang akan dimasukan sebagai anggota team baru untuk team mereka. Apakah akan menghancurkan kerja sama mereka atau tidak (?).

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas dia merupakan salah satu anggota anbu muda yang berbakat seperti kata Hokage-Sama."

Mendengar perkataan Sakura tidak membuat rasa penasaran nya hilang seketika karena dirinya sudah tidak sabar melihat anggota baru tersebut. Dan dari kejauhan seseorang sedang bersembunyi mendengar perbincangan mereka berdua.

"Cepatlah keluar Sialan!" Bentak Menma yang sudah mulai menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang bersembunyi dari dirinya dan Sakura.

"Ah sepertinya aku ketahuan ya?"

Menma dan Sakura langsung memasang posisi siap tarung, Lalu mereka melihat seseorang remaja laki-laki dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut hitam lengkap dengan tanto yang menggantung di punggung nya.

"Kau!?"

Menma yang mengetahui orang tersebut pun langsung membuat Kage Bunshin dan segera menyerang nya. Sakura yang tidak tahu siapa orang itu pun ikut menyerang seperti Menma.

" **Rasenggan."**

Menma melayangkan Rasenggan nya ke arah laki-laki itu dengan kecepatan yang sulit dilihat. Laki-laki itu pun sedikit terkejut dan dengan sedikit gerakan dan reflek yang terlatih ia melompat mundur menghindari serangan Menma.

DHUAR!

Dengan hantaman keras dari Menma ledakan tercipta membuat debu tebal berterbangan membuat Menma tidak terlihat dibalik debu tebal tersebut.

"Shanarooo!"

Laki-laki itu berfikir sudah aman tetapi serangan sesungguhnya telah tiba dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat kasat mata, laki-laki itu memandang dengan senyum palsu nya yang terukir di wajah nya membuat Sakura muak dengan nya.

" **Mokuton."**

Tiba-tiba munculah kayu yang melilit ke duanya sehingga tidak ada yang bisa bergerak dan terlihat beberapa meter darinya dua orang yang satunya seorang pria dan yang satunya lagi adalah Kushina.

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan pertarungan kekanak-kanakan kalian!" Ujar pria itu membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian nya ke arah pria tersebut.

"U-ugh!"

Sakura mengalihkan perhatian nya ke arah Menma yang sudah diikat oleh rantai Chakra milik Kushina.

"Kaa-san lepaskan rantai ini.. Ku mohon" Mohon Menma yang terasa sesak karena dililit rantai Chakra ibunya yang sangat kuat.

"Kau harus menenangkan terlebih dahulu dirimu baru aku akan melepaskan nya." Ujar Kushina dalam mode marah nya membuat Menma merinding ketakutan.

ZRUUUT!

Lalu perlahan-lahan kayu yang menjerat mereka mengendur dan melepaskan Sakura dan laki-laki itu. Pria itu melihat dengan intens laki-laki pucat itu yang sedang memasang ekspresi senyum palsu nya.

"Jadi kau anggota baru yang berasal dari Ne ya?" Tanya pria itu.

"Salam kenal namaku Sai, aku anggota baru team 7." Ujar laki-laki pucat itu a.k.a Sai yang memperkenalkan dirinya membuat Menma dan Sakura terkejut.

"Dan Kau siapa?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah melihat kearah Pria yang memiliki elemen _Mokuton_ atau _Kayu_ seperti milik _Shodaime Hokage_.

"Yaa perkenalkan Namaku Yamato aku adalah ketua team 7 mulai sekarang karena Kakashi-Senpai sedang dirawat dirumah sakit." Jelas pria itu a.k.a Yamato.

"Nani!" Teriak Menma tidak percaya.

 **( Skip Time )**

 _(Note : Saya Skip karena jalan cerita nya sama seperti di Canon.)_

 **Naruto House..**

Naruto kini sedang berkumpul dengan anggota kelompoknya disuatu ruangan di dalam rumah nya. terlihat Naruto sedang mencoba Jutsu terbaru nya yaitu Edotensei akan tetapi terlihat jelas dari wajah nya jika dirinya sedang menahan rasa kurang puas. Terlihat tidak jauh beberapa meter darinya anggota kelompok nya sedang berdiri di belakang nya.

"Naruto ada apa?" Tanya Shisui yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan suaranya karena yang lain tidak berani menanyakan sesuatu kepada Naruto mereka sangat takut jika Naruto marah.

"Pion ku masih kurang Shisui-Nii." Jawab Naruto dingin.

"Kukira ada apa ternyata kau masih kekurangan bidak ya. Kenapa kau tidak meminta kepada kami untuk mengumpulkan lebih banyak lagi?" Tanya Shisui.

"Huh aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian, akan tetapi kurasa ada benar nya." Ujar Naruto memikirkan perkataan Shisui tadi.

"Apa dua diantara kalian siap mencarikan bidak untuk ku dan sisanya menjalankan misi yang cukup berbahaya?" Tanya Naruto membuat mereka terkejut.

"Aku dan Haku akan siap mencarikan bidak untuk mu Naruto-Sama. Lagi pula kami mengetahui beberapa mayat Shinobi kuat." Saran Zabuza yang sudah mulai berbicara.

Inabi memandang remeh ke arah Zabuza. " Apa kau menjadi pengecut dan menghindari misi Naruto-Sama ne Zabu-Chan?" Ejek Inabi yang sudah mulai memprovokasi Zabuza.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku Sialan! Aku juga siap menerima Misi Naruto-Sama jika Naruto-Sama mengizinkan ku." Ujar Zabuza membela dirinya. Inabi menyeringai melihat Zabuza mulai terprovokasi dengan mudah.

"Nee apa kau mau bertarung dengan ku Zabu-Chan?" Tanya Inabi yang mulai lagi dengan sifat nya yang sangat suka meremehkan orang lain.

"A-apa?"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan kalian." Ujar Naruto dengan dingin nya membuat Zabuza dan Inabi diam membisu. "Baiklah jika seperti ini aku akan memerintahkan kalian semua untuk menjalankan misi saja dan mencari bidak untuk urusan ku saja." Jelas Naruto dengan melerai ke duanya.

"Baiklah, Jadi apa misinya?" Tanya Shisui penasaran.

"Misi kali ini aku ingin kalian memburu Gobi dan Nanabi, tentang Misi ini terserah kalian jika kalian ingin memburu Gobi dan Nanabi secara terpisah maka kalian harus pecah menjadi 2 team." Jelas Naruto membuat mereka saling melihat satu sama lain.

" Maaf Naruto-Sama, Bukankah Akatsuki belum mendapatkan Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi dan Rokubi ? Kenapa kita malah memburu Gobi dan Nanabi?" Tanya Haku dengan sedikit takut melihat ke wajah Naruto.

"Hn untuk Nibi dan Sanbi Akatsuki sedang memburunya, lalu untuk Yonbi aku dan Itachi akan menangkap nya sedang kan Rokubi Pain sendiri yang akan menangkapnya. Dan untuk pertanyaan terakhirmu, Akatsuki terlalu lama mengambil bergerak." Jelas Naruto membuat mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kami sudah cukup kuat Naruto-sama?" Ujar Haku dengan nada Khawatir.

"Apa kau takut mati Haku? Tanya Naruto datar.

Tubuh Haku sedikit bergetar disaat tuan nya berbicara dengan nada datar seperti bukan Manusia, Mati (?) satu kata yang paling di hindari Manusia, Tentu kata itu sangat mengerikan jika sampai terjadi karena Manusia hanya mempunyai kehidupan satu kali saja.

"T-tidak Naruto-Sama, Yang aku takutkan bukan itu melainkan jika kami gagal dan tidak berhasil menangkap Jinchuriki itu. Dan mereka akan mengambil paksa informasi dari kami." Jawab Haku.

Naruto terlihat sedikit berfikir, " Iwa dan Taki tidak mempunyai intelijen seperti Konoha yang mempunyai Clan Yamanaka, Tapi jika kalian tertangkap dengan mereka kalian hanya punya 2 pilihan." Jelas Naruto.

"Apa itu Naruto-Sama?" Tanya Inabi.

"Tertangkaplah atau menyelamatkan diri. Jika kalian memilih tertangkap aku akan turun tangan sendiri untuk membebaskan kalian tapi dengan satu syarat kalian harus membawakan sesuatu yang menarik untuk ku, Jika Kalian memilih menyelamatkan diri tapi kalian belum menangkap Jinchuriki itu jangan pernah memperlihatkan wajah kalian ke hadapan ku." Jelas Naruto dengan nada dingin di setiap syarat memilih pilihan nya.

Mereka mendengarkan perkataan Naruto hanya bisa meneguk berat karena resiko yang besar dalam menjalankan Misi kali ini. Shisui yang sudah sangat kenal Naruto tahu persis nada Naruto seperti Khawatir kepada mereka akan tetapi tidak ditunjukan nya begitu saja.

"Apa Kalian siap menjalankan nya?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Ha'i Kami Siap!" Jawab mereka bersamaan membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum tipis. ' Ku harap kalian tidak mati dalam misi ini.' Batin Naruto khawatir.

"Baiklah Misi ini aku berikan kepada Kalian dan dalam waktu satu minggu ini ku harap kalian sudah menangkap nya dan selanjut nya terserah kalian."

Naruto mengakhiri kalimat nya lalu meninggalkan mereka dengan masuk ke dimensi nya. dan sebelum meninggalkan mereka seutuh nya Naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jangan Sampai Mati."

Inabi sedikit senang ketika Naruto mengatakan kalimat itu, Sifat loyal nya pada Naruto seperti menjadi kan Naruto sebagai tuhan nya sendiri, Inabi berjung keras ingin diakui lagi dan lagi oleh Naruto.

Shisui bangkit dari duduk nya diikuti dengan yang lainnya, Zabuza mengambil Kubikiribochou nya yang tadi ia letakan, Inabi pun sama mengambil Katana nya.

"Jadi siapa yang akan memburu Nanabi dan Gobi? Mari kita voting?" Tanya Shisui membuat mereka memikirkan nya secara matang.

"Ku rasa Nanabi lebih baik aku yang urus Shisui, Karena ku dengar Jinchuriki nya cukup lihai dalam pertarungan dan ku rasa Siling kami akan mudah membuatnya sekarat." Ujar Zabuza mengusulkan.

"Hm ya kurasa ada benar nya, Baiklah aku dan Inabi akan menangkap Gobi. Jinchuriki nya mempunyai kemampuan yang cukup hebat dan pertahanan desa Iwa cukup ketat kurasa Sharingan kami bisa dengan mudah masuk ke sana." Jelas Shisui.

"Baiklah ku harap kau tidak mati konyol melawan Bijuu Zabu-Chan." Ujar Inabi yang mengejek Zabuza, Sedangkan Zabuza hanya mendecih tidak suka.

"Kau dan ocehan mu orang tua." Jawab Zabuza dengan mendengus kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uknown Place..**

Kini terlihat tujuh orang sedang berkumpul di dalam satu ruangan, Mereka adalah Pain dan Tobi, Ke enam orang itu adalah Pain yang dikendalikan Nagato dari kejauhan.

"Sudah saat nya kau bergerak, Untuk Gobi dan Nanabi sudah menjadi urusan kelompok Naruto jadi jangan di fikirkan." Ujar Tobi dengan Sharingan menyala.

"Apa mereka sanggup menangkap nya?" Tanya Pain Tendou.

"Tenang saja mereka pasti berhasil, Yang harus kau fikir kan adalah setelah ini kalian akan menyegel Bijuu dalam waktu yang lama." Jawab nya membuat Pain Tendou sedikit memikirkan perkataan Tobi.

"Kuharap dalam tahun ini ke sembilan Bijuu sudah terkumpul Nagato." Ujar Tobi dingin dengan Sharingan berputar pelan.

Ke enam Pain hanya diam dan mengangguk lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Tobi sendirian, Akatsuki sudah memulai perburuan Bijuu besar-besaran. Rencana Tsuki No Me sebentar lagi terwujud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Naruto...**

Di sebuah Hutan barat Iwa terlihat lah Itachi sedang berteduh di salah satu pohon sedangkan Naruto ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati setiap tetesan hujan yang menguyur tubuh nya.

'Yusa-Chan apa kau bangga dengan diri ku yang sekarang ini?'

Naruto mengadahkan tangan nya ke langit yang terus menurunkan hujan diringi dengan petir yang menggelegar keras, Lalu Naruto memegang ke erat dada kanan nya.

'Sakit sekali. Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku di tanah terkutuk ini Yusa-Chan.'

Tanpa di ketahui Itachi, Naruto menangis di bawah deras nya hujan deras yang turun saat ini, Itachi menatap khawatir Naruto yang terus menerus diam dirinya tidak mau Sahabat nya mengalami rasa kecewa dan sakit lebih dari ini.

Itachi pun menghampiri Naruto yang masih diam menikmati hujan, Itachi menepuk pundak Naruto membuat Naruto sadar kembali dan tidak terbawa suasana kembali.

"Naruto ayo kita berteduh, Kau bisa sakit jika terus menerus kena hujan, Kita lanjutkan perjalanan sehabis hujan berhenti." Ujar Itachi.

Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Itachi, Kemudian mereka yang ingin berteduh pun melihat dari kejauhan ada satu kedai lumayan besar dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kedai itu.

KRING

KRING

Bunyi perhiasan yang menggantung di depan kedai menandakan jika Itachi dan Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut, dan ternyata Kedai tersebut adalah kedai teh hijau.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa rencana sebenarnya dirimu masuk Akatsuki Naruto?" Tanya Itachi. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menatap datar Itachi.

"Untuk menata ulang dunia." Jawab nya. Kemudian munculah pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Menata Ulang? Bagaimana cara nya?" Tanya Itachi yang masih penasaran dengan tujuan Naruto, Naruto menyeringai tipis.

"Aku akan mengatakan nya entah kau percaya atau tidak, Tapi percayalah ini realita nya."

Dengan perkataan itu Naruto langsung mengaktifkan FMS nya dan langsung membawa Itachi masuk ke dalam genjutsu nya. Itachi yang tahu Naruto tidak mau membicarakan nya secara terang-terangan pun hanya mengikuti tindakan Naruto.

Kini mereka berdua berada di sebuah alam yang berisi dengan ruang putih tanpa apapun, Itachi tetap diam menunggu Naruto menjelaskan tujuan sebenarnya.

"Baiklah Itachi percaya tidak percaya ini lah takdir ku sebagai Yami No Mikoto Dewa kegelapan Dunia ini." Ujar Naruto membuat Itachi kebingungan.

"Akan ku perkenalkan Nama asliku yang sekarang, Namaku adalah Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Naruto, Cucu dari Uchiha Madara dan Uzumaki Shina. Putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Kushina Uzumaki, Kakak dari Menma Namikaze.. Dan reinkarnasi Yami No Mikoto." Jelas Naruto membuat Itachi membelalakan Matanya.

"C-cucu dari Uc-chiha Madara? Kau tidak bercanda bukan?" Tanya Itachi tidak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto.

Naruto menunjukan sebagian ingatan nya dengan kakek nya membuat Itachi terdiam seribu kata. " Kakek itu adalah Kakek ku Uchiha Madara leluhur mu Itachi. Karena itu lah aku mempunyai Sharingan bahkan bisa melewati tingkatan Mangekyou Sharingan itu sendiri." Jelas Naruto.

"Baik aku sudah mengerti sekarang, Jadi bagaimana dengan maksud mu sebagai reinkarnasi Dewa?"

Itachi sudah menerima dengan fikiran terbuka karena Naruto faktanya adalah cucu dari leluhur Clan nya, Kini ia ingin tahu maksud dari _reinkarnasi dewa_ itu.

"Baiklah pertama-tama akan ku perlihatkan ingatan masa lalu dunia ini, Mungkin hanya kau yang mengetahui ini Itachi bahkan Ojii-Sama dan Shisui tidak mengetahui nya. Aku memberi tahu ini karena kau adalah seorang yang menjunjung tinggi kedamaian dan seseorang yang sudah melihat perang dalam usia yang sangat muda dan tahu sedikit kehidupan ku." Jelas Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto menghampiri Itachi yang masih menatap nya tidak percaya, dan dengan sedikit gerakan Naruto memegang kepala Itachi menciptakan sedikit cahaya berwarna putih masuk ke kepala nya.

"Ugh!"

Lenguhan Itachi menandakan proses penyaluran ingatan Naruto sudah berakhir dan sukses. Naruto menjauhkan tangan nya dari Itachi dan menunggu reaksi Itachi.

"Ya sekarang aku mengerti maksudmu."

Naruto sedikit tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Itachi yang masih memegangi kepala nya akibat rasa sakit yang terus menerus menekan kepala nya.

"Tapi apa kau percaya Kedamaian melalui Kehancuran?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Itachi membulatkan matanya, Naruto sedikit merenung sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. " Jika itu memang ada apapun pasti kulakukan, Tapi aku masih sedikit ragu dengan jalan yang ku lalui nanti."

"Kalau begitu bukan nya sama saja? Dunia ini tidak akan mendapati kedamaian abadi Naruto." Ujar Itachi.

"Mungkin kau sedikit benar tapi ingat.."

Itachi menunggu perkataan Naruto yang sedikit menggantung yang menurut nya pasti sama saja, lalu tanpa disadari Naruto sesuatu berubah di matanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah!"

Itachi terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto sekaligus perubahan mata Naruto, Mata Naruto kini bertransformasi yang awalnya Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan menjadi gabungan Rinnegan dengan pupil mata Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan yang berputar pelan.

" _Selamat Naruto! Kau berhasil mengaktifkan 100% kekuatan ku tanpa pelepasan segel dariku, Tidak kusangka kau berhasil melakukan nya dan yang tidak ku percaya adalah Kau berhasil mengaktifkan Mata Dewa yang bahkan tidak bisa aku bangkitkan dulu!"_

Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Yami yang mentelepati dirinya, Ya. Dirinya memang merasakan Kekuatan besar mengalir deras di tubuhnya seakan ia tidak akan pernah kehabisan Chakra dan Energi Kehidupan yang ia punya.

Tapi ia tidak menyadari peubahan yang seperti Yami bilang akan tetapi setelah melihat ekspresi Itachi dirinya sedikit menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan membuat cermin di dunia genjutsu nya. Lalu ia terkejut melihat perubahan yang drastis dari matanya.

Di lain sisi Itachi merasakan Hawa Baik dan buruk menjadi satu membuat dirinya kebingungan dengan hal tersebut dan memilih diam. Ia melihat perubahan bukan di mata Naruto saja bahkan di rambut dan tubuh nya menjadi lebih berotot.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto didepan cermin nya.

"A-ah ya aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto sedikit gerogi karena dikejutkan pertanyaan Itachi.

Naruto kembali melihat dirinya ke arah cermin nya terutama bagian mata dan rambut nya, Kini rambut nya sedikit memanjang seperti kakek nya _Madara Uchiha_.

" _Hei Yami! Doujutsu macam apa ini?" Telepati Naruto._

" _Aku juga belum mengatahui jelas nya akan tetapi Kami-Sama pernah berkata jika nanti reinkarnasi ku sudah membangkitkan nya maka aku pun bisa menggunakan nya untuk membantu reinkarnasi ku mendamaikan dunia ini dengan cara nya sendiri dan di saat itulah..."_ Ucapan Yami terpotong membuat Naruto sedikit heran.

" _Dan di saat itulah sumpahku terhapuskan! Jadi ini maksud nya tapi mengapa diriku tidak menghilang dari dunia ini?"_ Tanya Yami sedikit keheranan _._

" _Apa ada kata-kata-Nya yang kau lupakan?"_ Tanya Naruto sedikit membantu Yami yang sudah mulai pikun.

" _Ya! Sekarang aku ingat waktu itu aku tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Kami-Sama dan kesadaran ku menghilang hingga segel Kami-Sama dilepaskan."_ Jawab Yami.

" _Jadi tetap saja kau akan menemaniku sampai sumpah yang kau wariskan padaku terwujudkan, bukan begitu?"_ Tanya Naruto membuat Yami membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

" _NANI! Kutukan macam apa ini Kami-Sama!"_ Teriak Yami tidak jelas membuat Naruto memutuskan link telepati nya dengan Yami dan kembali fokus dengan Itachi.

"Itachi apa keputusan mu setelah mengetahui ingatan yang kuperlihatkan tadi?" Tanya Naruto membuat Itachi sedikit terkejut.

Itachi menatap ke arah langit-langit berwarna putih tersebut dan kembali melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku akan mengikuti mu Naruto." Jawab Itachi membuat Naruto melebarkan Matanya tidak percaya dengan jawaban Itachi yang memilih mengikuti nya.

"Awal nya setelah membantai Clan aku tidak punya tujuan hidup selain untuk memberikan perlindungan dan kekuatan untuk adik ku Sasuke, Tapi setelah aku menemukan cahaya baru yang akan menuntun ku untuk membantu mu mendamaikan dunia ini. Entah ini takdir atau bukan tapi aku percaya dengan semua perkataan mu Naruto." Jelas Itachi membuat Naruto tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

Naruto menangis karena selama ini orang yang mempercayai nya hanyalah Kakeknya dan Shisui, kemudian bertambah entah mungkin ini memang perasaan murni nya yang sudah membeku di dalam hati nya yang dingin.

Naruto mengarahkan kepalan tangan ke arah Itachi seperti masa-masa dia masih dekat dengan Itachi, Lalu Itachi yang mengerti maksud tersebut langsung mengadukan kepalan tangan seperti Naruto dan saling bersentuhan. Naruto dan Itachi sedikit tersenyum simpul.

Ruangan Genjutsu semakin lama semakin memudar dan pecah menggantikan tempat semula yaitu di kedai yang sedang mereka singgahi. Sementara itu di dalam alam sadar Naruto, Yami masih melayangkan seribu satu sumpah serapah kepada Kami-sama membuat Naruto tersenyum geli.

"Naruto, bisa kau latih aku kembali. Aku ingin menjadi kuat untuk membantu mu mewujudkan Impian itu." Ujar Itachi.

"Hn tentu. Tapi bersiap lah karena kau akan memasuki Neraka dunia Itachi." Jawab Naruto membuat Itachi sedikit merinding. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Dan tanpa disadari mereka ikatan kuat mulai terjalin kembali.

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 ** _~~To Be Continue~~_**

* * *

Author Note :

 _Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 10 ini Minna! Maafkan saya yang Update nya sangat lama karna sempat kehilangan akun krna lupa pasword nya hehe.. ini saja saya up lewat hp, mohon maaf jika banyak sekali kesalahan ya minna.._

 _Nah saya kali ini akan membahas sedikit tentang Doujutsu baru Naruto yang kemungkinan akan menjadikan Naruto sedikit Over Power setelah mendapatkan Doujutsu ini.. Untuk nama Doujutsu ini saya sudah mendapatkan nya bukan mendapatkan sih lebih mendorong sedikit copas nama nya saja lhoo._

 _Dan saya masih merahasiakan kekuatan apa saja yang masuk ke dalam Doujutsu ini dan kemungkinan Naruto sudah tidak akan bisa mengaktifkan FMS nya lgi reader-san mohon maaf Minna-san._

 _Maafkan Author Jika banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini, Karena Author jugalah seorang Manusia yang mempunyai banyak kesalahan._

 _Please RNR Minna_

 **** _Sayonara Minna-san_


End file.
